Cazador Cazado KouTenoh
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi
1. Chapter 1

**Cazador Cazado**

**Autora**

**Azumi Kou Kido (Bebymoon)**

**Prólogo**

El escritor de novelas policíacas Seiya Kou, está acostumbrado a los flashes de las cámaras, los programas de televisión lo adoran, Sus libros han sido llevados a la pantalla grande siendo éxitos de taquilla, las mujeres caen a sus pies y nunca le falta compañía femenina…

Hasta una noche después de salir a la venta su ejemplar número diecisiete, recibe una nota en medio de la firma de autógrafos donde un desquiciado le dice que en su honor asesinará una persona como él lo ha descrito en sus libros, siendo él declarado la última víctima.

Su hermano Taiki, como alcalde de la ciudad le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo Andrew Furuhata para que investigue quien está detrás de la amenaza.

Conociendo la fama de casanova de Seiya, Andrew encomienda el trabajo de protegerlo a la única mujer que sabe lo tendrá a raya y no permitirá que su encanto varonil la deslumbre: Haruka Tenoh, una dura detective contra el crimen y la extorsión, su ex esposa, que no dudó en darle un puñetazo delante del juez y los abogados el día que firmaron el divorcio hace tres años, desde entonces a ella no se le conoce novio, por lo que cree que estará segura y no caerá bajo el encanto del escritor.

Por su parte Andrew espera volver a la vida de su ex esposa, extraordinaria agente que así como ama odia y a él lo odia desde el día que lo halló con otra.

La brigada de Haruka es conocida en los pasillos como las marimachos, nombre que Sammy le puso por venganza a Mina, que lo llamó mujercita al no aceptar enfrentarse a ella en un entrenamiento policial.

Haruka, una mujer solitaria, comparte la custodia de su niña de cuatro años con Andrew después que éste aceptara pagar todos los gastos de la niña. Es una mujer que la vida y su ex esposo la volvieron dura, conoce la reputación de su protegido por lo que está segura que lo sabrá manejar… O eso es lo que creyó ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Distrito Policial Número Uno**

En la oficina del comisionado del Distrito uno de la policía ubicado en el centro de Tokio dos hombres y una mujer hablan a puerta cerrada.

La mujer de veintiséis años, rubia cabello corto para evitar arreglos excesivos, alta con un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de tener una hija de cuatro años enfundada en un jeans ajustado, una sudadera color ocre y botas planas del mismo color, sin más maquillaje que un labial rosa, escucha hastiada las exigencias del alcalde

**-Desearía que alguien de tu equipo protegiera a mi hermano **

Taiki Kou, un alto y delgado hombre de cabello castaño, es el hombre más joven elegido como alcalde la ciudad.

Con apenas veintiocho años ha podido sortear todos los problemas urbanísticos, ahora tiene un grave problema de que su hermano menor es perseguido por un psicópata.

No es que a la mujer le guste que su hermano se salve, eso no es. Lo que la molesta es que ya tiene la idea del por qué está reunida en la oficina de su jefe desde hace seis meses y su peor enemigo desde hace tres años.

**-Entiendo tu preocupación por tu hermano –**El rubio serio le dice al alcalde y su mejor amigo mientras le da vueltas a un bolígrafo que tiene en la mano.

Ese gesto le dice a la mujer que está nervioso por la decisión que tomará. Andrew Furuhata, comisionado del distrito tiene cerca de los mejores, y no acepta la renuncia de ninguno ya que sabe que a pesar de sus diferencias todos trabajan unidos como las piezas de un reloj.

**-¿Cuándo puede tu equipo comenzar a investigar?** –Taiki espera sentado impaciente.

Lo espera una rueda de prensa para acallar los rumores y se le está haciendo tarde

Andrew toma una nota protegida en una bolsa plástica transparente

**-Comenzaremos ahora. Mi mejor oficial, la detective Haruka Tenoh…**

**-No necesitas ser tan diplomático con tu compañero de juerga Andrew –**La rubia habla por vez primera desde que entró a la oficina –**Ya me conoce y me vio la cara mientras te prestaba su apartamento para que hicieras cochinadas con tu golfa en su cama**

Taiki se ruboriza ante las palabras venenosas de la mujer. Se ganó su odio cuando le prestó su apartamento a Andrew sin saber que era para serle infiel a su esposa.

Por desgracia ella sospechaba desde meses atrás que el rubio la estaba engañando con su secretaria para ese entonces y los encontró en la cama en su apartamento.

**-Detective Tenoh… -**El rubio se floja la corbata incómodo y suelta el botón del cuello de su camisa

**-Déjala, me lo merezco –**El castaño se levanta mirando el reloj –**Te dejo todo allí, el tiempo corre y faltan diez días para fin de mes. Ya que mi hermano no vino envíalos a su oficina, debe comprender que esto no es un juego**

**-Debiste venir antes –**Andrew se levanta para caminar con él hasta la puerta y estrecharle la mano

**-Sabes que Seiya es un inmaduro, piensa que todo es un juego**

**-Lo se, un casanova…**

Haruka los ve salir y espera sentada el retorno de su jefe.

Desde que Andrew fue nombrado comisionado ha intentado hacer las paces con ella, pero a Haruka no le hace falta ser amiga de él. Recuerda divertida cuando tuvo que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente para una corrección del tabique nasal después que ella lo golpeara al rostro al finalizar los trámites del divorcio.

Andrew quiso pasarse de listo y después de acusarla de madre irresponsable, intentó despojarla de su dignidad, sacarla de su apartamento quedarse con la custodia de la niña. Lo que no contó es que Haruka como ama odia, y a él lo odió desde que lo halló con la otra.

Arrepentido y adolorido retiró la demanda de custodia y aceptó las condiciones de Haruka para ver a la niña, una linda rubia de ojos verdes, que es tan despierta como su madre, pero enamoradiza como su padre.

Haruka sonríe al tomar la foto de su hija del escritorio de Andrew, Azumi es muy parecida a ella físicamente, con un largo cabello que cae en rulos enmarcando su dulce rostro, en la imagen están los tres, fue su cumpleaños número cuatro y a pesar de que Haruka detesta a Andrew, intenta ser amable con él en los cumpleaños de su hija y los días de navidad por el bien de Azumi.

Andrew ha regresado y se queda parado en la puerta de su oficina. Admira la tierna sonrisa de su ex esposa al ver la fotografía de su hija, la misma manera como lo veía a él hasta que torpemente sucumbió al ofrecimiento de su ex secretaria

**-Ya estamos solos –**Entra y cierra –**Te mandé a llamar porque sabes que eres la única que puede mantener al malcriado de Seiya Kou a raya.**

**-A ese canallita no lo conozco**

**-Está por venir, no es un canallita –**Andrew sabe que se meterá en problemas por lo que va a decir pero aún así se arriesga –**Es un verdadero canalla –**Le entrega una carpeta con el expediente del hombre –**Allí encontrarás desde el día en que nació hasta todas sus conquistas y no me refiero a premios…**

**-Veo que es igualito a ti de mujeriego –**Le dice sin mirar la fotografía del escritor, lee varios nombres de damas de la sociedad entre sus novias pero una llama su atención -**¿Setsuna Chiba? ¿La distinguida señorita fue amante de él?**

**-Su hermano es el principal sospechoso **Le indica indicando mantener la calma **–Darien Chiba lo amenazó en público al saber la desgracia de su hermana.**

Haruka se levanta y sale un momento para regresar luego con su ayudante

**-Permiso –**Lita Kino entra en la oficina

La mujer es la mano derecha de Haruka, sabe sacar confesiones sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta, pero lo mejor es que por su aspecto pasa desapercibida.

Lleva su cabello castaño atado en un moño descuidado, nunca usa maquillaje y su ropa es tres tallas más grande ya que siempre usa monos y suéteres que parecen de hombre, sus pies siempre están calzados por botas deportivas negras tipo converse. En los pasillos comentan que ella marimacho y que su pareja sentimental es la otra subalterna de Haruka.

**-Si me vas a dar este caso, quiero a todo mi equipo**

**-Pero…**

**-Y cuando digo a todos es a todos**

El equipo de Haruka estaba conformado por Mina Aino (que Andrew degradó a recepcionista), Rei Hino (que fue transferida a otra unidad), Sammy Tsukino (Sobrino de un empresario) que está en el escritorio por presiones de su tío y la última en integrarse Lita Kino, inseparable de Mina y confidente de Haruka. Al llegar al Distrito Uno, Andrew se encargó de disolver el grupo ya que se creían lo mejor de lo mejor…

Y ahora que se siente presionado por su amigo y con la carta de renuncia de Haruka en su escritorio debe suplicarle que tome el caso, pero parece que su ex mujer esperaba una oportunidad para pasar por sobre sus órdenes y Taiki se la ha dado.

**Dúplex Kou**

La casa de dos pisos está dividida en departamentos, el piso superior es la residencia del escritor de novelas policíacas Seiya Kou, el piso inferior cumple el objetivo de oficina y un amplio estudio con los caprichos del escritor, entre ellos un sofá masajeador y una cama plegable escondida en la pared para usarla cunado sus visitas sexys pasan por allí

Seiya Kou se está colocando el saco negro sobre su camisa color vino y habla por teléfono al mismo tiempo

**-Si nena, yo también te quiero** –Intenta recordar con quien rayos habla –**Mira me tengo que ir**

Sin esperar respuesta corta la comunicación y arroja el teléfono inalámbrico en el sofá cuando pasa junto a éste

**-¿Ya se va señor Kou? –**Su secretaria, una chica de extraño cabello negro azulado escondida detrás de unas gruesas gafas y ropa estrambótica se le acerca con varias cartas **–Su hermano lo llamó…**

**-Ya lo se –**Se mira en el espejo y se pasa una mano por el cabello negro antes de voltear hacia su secretaria –**Estaba muy ocupado atendiendo entrevistas importantes**

**-(Si como no) –**Piensa Amy **–Dijo que el comisionado lo espera en el distrito uno pero…**

**-¿Pero él no estará?**

**-Lo esperó desde hace tres horas y usted no apa…**

**-¡Rayos! –**No se queja por su retraso sino por una pelusa en su chaqueta negra –**Envía una nota a la tintorería reclamando su descuido**

Amy pone los ojos en blanco antes de asentir

**-Si señor Kou pero su hermano…**

Tocan a la puerta, Seiya está más cerca y abre encontrándose con dos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miran irónicos

**-¿Seiya Kou? **

La voz de la mujer le hace erizar los vellos del cuerpo, se pregunta qué sentiría al escuchar su nombre con esa voz delirante de pasión

**-El mismo preciosa –**Le sonríe encantador antes de ser empujado contra la pared. Es aprisionado su pecho en la pared y el antebrazo de la mujer en su espalda

**-No me llames preciosa ni utilices tu galantería conmigo –**Le dice la mujer casi rozando con sus labios el oído y torciéndole el brazo por su espalda –**Para ti soy detective Tenoh**

Mientras ella le habla un hombre y cuatro mujeres entran a la oficina y se instalan sin prestar atención

Amy observa asombrada a su jefe con el sádico gusto de verlo por primera vez a merced de una mujer. Vuelve su atención al grupo que acompaña a la detective que en ese instante suelta a Seiya

Una rubia con cabello largo recogido en una trenza vestida con un pantalón corte masculino y una franela tipo polo, una castaña vestida como una piñata, una morena de cabello largo que parece modelo de revista y un joven rubio que disfruta ver a la detective someter a Seiya.

Éste se masajea el codo molesto

**-¿A qué se debe tanta violencia? **

**-Lo esperamos durante tres horas en la oficina del comisionado y no apareció –**Haruka se le acerca nuevamente peligrosa **–Y si hay algo que me moleste terriblemente es que me hagan perder mi tiempo**

Seiya deja de sobarse el brazo para fijarse en los invasores de su privacidad. De las cuatro mujeres dos pueden considerarse adefesios como su secretaria, una no está mal, pero la rubia alta… Esa es tan bella como peligrosa

**-¿A qué se debe la invasión tipo comando?**

**-Tenemos entendido que fue amenazado de muerte –**La detective se cruza de brazos

**-¿Esa tontería? –**Mueve la mano restándole importancia –**Le dije a Taiki que era una broma de algún admirador**

**-Si es broma o no, eso no le corresponde a usted…**

**-Puedes tutearme –**Le dice seductor

**-No le corresponde a "usted" –**Resalta la palabra –**Si su vida no le importa me tiene sin cuidado, pero la vida de dieciséis persona si me interesan y no voy a permitir que mueran porque un ególatra creído e insoportable hombrecito con ínfulas de escritor…**

**-¡Oye nena! –**Se queja al escuchar los apelativos despreciativos.

Sin poder evitarlo Amy y las chicas se ríen, Sammy molesto saca dos billetes y le entrega uno a Lita y otro a Mina. Había apostado que Haruka no lo insultaría los primeros tres minutos, pero comenzó antes de l primero.

**-Detective para usted señor Kou.**

Ambos se miran enojados, ella porque está frente a la representación personalizada de todos los hombres que no merecen llamarse hombres.

Él, porque está frente a una mujer que parece inmune a sus encantos. Una mujer que parece una rosa completamente rodeada de espinas….


	3. Chapter 3

Los rosales están floreciendo, ella puede oler su fragancia. Se acerca lentamente, no necesita contar los pasos porque desde hace siete años ha caminado el mismo sendero a diario bajo la misma oscuridad.

El primer año fue difícil pero ya no, su alcoba está en el piso superior de la casa donde vive desde que cruzó la calle sin ver para los lados, había visto a un gatito maullando en medio de ésta y no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera salvarlo.

Sus padres vendieron la inmensa mansión y compraron esa casa práctica para que le fuera fácil vivir sin tantos obstáculos o pasillos. Ella los ama mucho más por eso.

Escucha que Luna ladra emocionada y sonríe al llegarle el aroma de la colonia de su novio

**-¿Cuándo tu hermosa Luna dejará que te de una sorpresa? –**Yaten Kou la abraza y deposita un beso cariñoso en sus labios antes de inclinarse y acariciar la cabeza de la Golden retriever compañera de Serena desde que él se la obsequió cinco años atrás

**-Está enamorada de ti y desea que tus primeras palabras de amor sean para ella –**Serena Tsukino le confiesa feliz

**-Deberías comportarte como una novia celosa y no como una feliz mujer liberada –**Le dice a modo de amonestación pero la verdad es felicidad lo que se refleja en sus palabras –**Estás muy hermosa hoy**

El chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes ve a su eterna novia, ese día la pequeña y delgada joven de ojos azules y cabellos dorados atados en una trenza lleva un hermoso vestido primaveral blanco con flores de color rosa, sus pies están calzados con delicada sandalias fáciles de colocar.

**-¿Más que los botones de las rosas?-** lo interroga coqueta levantando la cara y sonriéndole como si en realidad pudiera verlo. Un truco que aprendió desde pequeña.

Él acerca sus labios al oído de ella y le susurra ronco

**-Más no…. Mucho más –**Sus palabras la hacen ruborizar

Desde que tenían doce años y se conocieron el primer día de secundaria han sido novios. Nueve años después siguen juntos a pesar que Serena le suplicó que la dejara cuando se enteraron que no podría ver más.

Le pidió a su padre que negara su acceso al cuarto de hospital pero Yaten siempre se las ingeniaba para entrar. Y cuando se cambiaron de casa se trepaba por los muros para ingresar a la misma y suplicarle que le permitiera continuar en su vida. Fue tanta su insistencia de demostrarle que la vida no se terminaba porque no pudiera volver a ver que ella no tuvo corazón para mantenerlo alejado

Fue él quien la enseñó a caminar con confianza por las habitaciones como si no fuera invidente, quien la animó para que estudiara en una escuela especial para discapacitados visuales después de escaparse varios días de clases para encontrar la adecuada para ella, el que en sus tardes libres tomaba las mismas clases para aprender braille.

En su cumpleaños número dieciséis cuando sus hipócritas ex amigas recibían autos lujosos de sus padres ella recibió de su novio una hermosa cachorrita Golden retriever, juntos fueron a las clases de entrenamiento para aprender con luna, como decidieron llamarla porque fue lo último que Serena vio en medio del accidente.

Caminan hacia la sala tomados de la mano con luna a un lado de ellos. La perra nunca la abandona, si va a su alcoba luna camina a su lado y se echa cerca de ella, si va al sanitario la perra espera fuera de la puerta sentada como si estuviera de guardia, a donde quiera que va luna es su acompañante fiel, en los paseos en el parque del frente caminan juntas, con Serena sujetándola con el arnés sin necesidad del bastón porque la perra se detiene donde hay escalones u obstáculos indicándole con su gesto que hay peligro cerca. La mayoría de las veces la chica puede hacer creer a quien no la conozca que es una persona sin limitaciones

**-¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte en tu primer día de trabajo? –**Serena le pregunta acariciando su antebrazo.

Yaten se acaba de graduar de contador y el Consorcio Chiba lo empleó por recomendación Kenji Tsukino.

Los padres de él murieron siendo un niño, sus tíos lo recibieron en su casa y lo criaron igual que a sus hijos Taiki y Seiya Kou sin distinguir ni hacer diferencias entre ellos por lo que son más hermanos que primos. No siente remordimiento al llamarlos padres porque eso es lo que han sido para él desde que le dieron su amor y un espacio en sus vidas.

Su relación con ellos y su primo Taiki no se ha quebrantado. Al contrario, cada día mejora más, pero con su otro primo…

Seiya Kou conoció a Serena en una reunión familiar para celebrar los dieciocho años de la joven. Al instante y sin importarle que ella fuera novia de su primo comenzó a cortejarla hasta que la chica le embadurnó el rostro con el pastel que él mismo le había entregado.

En represalia escribió su novela número catorce haciendo de la chica la víctima principal de un asesinato cruel. En la ficción ella era arrojada viva a una máquina trituradora.

Yaten enfureció tanto al leer el libro que ese día dejó de considerarse su familia y no le ha hablado desde entonces. Arrepentido Seiya se disculpó con ambos pero a pesar que Serena no le dio importancia al asunto sintiéndose halagada de que el macho herido la hubiera tomado en cuenta para uno de sus personajes su primo no lo perdona hasta ahora.

Taiki Kou es un dechado de virtudes, el hijo ejemplar que cualquier padre desearía tener, obediente, serio, responsable, comprometido con el futuro de su ciudad.

Todo lo contrario a Seiya, irresponsable con todo lo que no le genere beneficios, casanova, infiel, con síndrome de narcisismo, en todos sus veintisiete años le han conocido un solo enamoramiento serio no correspondido y es precisamente hacia la novia de su primo. Pero Yaten piensa que fue solo por el hecho de que Serena no se rindió a sus encantos de seductor barato. Otra razón de no tratarlo es mantener a su novia lejos de Seiya.

Más de una vez sus padres han pensado que Seiya fue intercambiado en la maternidad o los extraterrestres le hicieron un transplante cerebral.

Yaten le sonríe a su encantara acompañante sin importarle que no pueda mirarlo, a veces comprende a Seiya, Serena es hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

**-Vine a almorzar con la mujer más bella de la ciudad -**Le dice en ese instante a su novia

Se sientan juntos en el sofá. Serena siente que a Yaten le tiembla la voz y sus manos están frías

**-¿A qué se deben tus nervios? –**Desearía poder ver la razón de su nerviosismo

**-Conejito… **

**-Ya comienzas a asustarme –**La chica levanta la mano y toca su mejilla, su nariz, su boca hasta que él toma su mano y besa su palma **–Me llamas así solo cuando tienes que decirme algo importante**

Yaten nunca se cansará de ver su dulce rostro. No ha conocido otra mujer que le inspire tanto amor. No es por lástima ni por costumbre, simplemente la ama aunque a veces siente que ella no le corresponde igual. Desecha esos pensamientos y saca de su saco una caja de terciopelo

**-¿Sabes lo que es esto? –**Le pone la caja en la mano.

Ella la toca delicadamente hasta que encuentra el cierre, lo aprieta y se sobresalta cuando se abre. Yaten toma su mano izquierda y desliza el anillo en su anular izquierdo

**-¡Yaten! –**Serena toca la alianza de compromiso

**-Te dije que cuando tuviera un trabajo digno te pediría que seas mi esposa y este día ha llegado.**

Los padres de Serena, su tía y los tíos de Yaten junto con Taiki guardan silencio nerviosos esperando la repuesta de ella. Tienen todo preparado para celebrar con un almuerzo el compromiso de los jóvenes.

Junto a ellos está alguien que desearía estar en el lugar del peliplateado. Él y su hermana fueron invitados a esa farsa de compromiso como decidió llamarla… Su hermana se excusó convenientemente pero él como socio de Kenji Tsukino no pudo evadir la invitación.

Darien Chiba la amado desde que la conoció cuando ella tenía catorce años y acompañó a su padre vestida de colegiala a la empresa y él contaba con veintisiete años, acababa de tomar posesión de la presidencia del consorcio que su padre le había otorgado al retirarse. Ella lo miró con admiración y respeto antes de sonreírle y estrechar la mano que le ofrecía, un mes después no pudo verlo más.

Hoy sufre como un condenado un minuto antes de su ejecución al escuchar las palabras que ella le dice al joven más afortunado del mundo. Daría todo lo que tiene por tomar su lugar

**-Sabes que mi respuesta es si –**Serena le responde a Yaten antes de sellar el pacto con un beso que deja congelado el corazón del empresario.

Desea no haberla conocido jamás

**Dúplex Kou**

Seiya ha corrido de su oficina por enésima vez a Haruka y su brigada de mal vestidos como decidió llamarlos… Aunque la morena y la detective salvan el panorama.

**-¿No tienes que ir a torturar un novio o un marido? –**Le dice el moreno a la detective que parece haber perdido la audición –**Tal vez los detenidos extrañan tu sadismo**

**-¿Qué hallaste? –**Le pregunta ésta a Rei Hino sin prestar atención al hombre

**-Creo que si aplicáramos luminol en este antro de perdición nos faltarían años para conocer el número de personas que pasaron y dejaron sus fluídos corporales en ese lugar –**Señala el estudio. Ha encontrado un montón de cartas que llegaron esa mañana y que aún no han sido abiertas

**-¿Quién te dijo que gastaras mis alimentos en estos invasores de propiedad? –**Seiya le pregunta enojado a Amy que les lleva café y emparedados, excepto para la morena que toma un yogurt de frutas

Rei le sonríe cómplice a su hermana menor.

Si Seiya leyera algo más que sus manuscritos se habría enterado que su secretaria tiene el mismo apellido que la investigadora.

**-No comeríamos nada que viniera de ti –**La rubia horrenda le habla cortante –**Faltaba más.**

**-Le di dinero para que fuera a la tienda de la esquina y nos trajera esto –**la morena lo fulmina con la mirada

**-Estos hombres aún son unos cavernícolas que creen que deben alimentar y someter a una mujer –**La piñata le acomoda la trenza a la rubia antes de continuar leyendo la primera novela publicada –**De verás tienes una mente sucia -**Le dice cuando llega a una escena sexual –**No conoces lo que es sexo lésbico y aquí te jactas…**

**-Ambas pueden enseñarme –**Le lanza a la rubia y la castaña en un intento de ofenderlas para que se marchen sin mirar atrás.

Las dos lo miran odiándolo antes de mirarse y sonreír

**-Te quedarás con las ganas pajarito –**Mina acaricia con sus palabras los oídos del escritor

**-Nuestros encuentros son privados –**Lita y su compañera se toman amorosas de la mano y lo miran irónicas

**-Les he ofrecido dinero para verlas en acción pero no aceptan ningún precio –**Sammy comenta riendo ante la expresión atónita del escritor.

Las chicas han conseguido hacerlo callar como era su intención.

Haruka lo mira de reojo y simula una sonrisa antes de volver a la agenda del hombre. Sabe que sus compañeras no son nada de lo que la gente piensa pero ellas se divierten confundiéndolos y manteniendo a distancia a los hombres como Seiya.

**-¿Quién es Kitty? –**le pregunta anotando el nombre en su cuaderno

**-¡No es de tu incumbencia Tenoh! –**Le arrebata la agenda

La detective suelta el bolígrafo para tomar un emparedado y una taza de café antes de mirarlo con interés.

**-¿Le pagas a las prostitutas por sexo cochino?**

Seiya una vez más queda atónito por las palabras de la rosa y espinas, tan sensual y tan sarcástica, lo que le sobra en belleza le falta en delicadeza.

Decide tomar el toro por los cuernos y retomar el control de su estudio

**-¿Me lo estás ofreciendo acaso?**

Nada más escuchar los gemidos de burla de los otros policías se da cuenta que cometió un error.

Con suma facilidad la mujer la hace una zancadilla y lo arroja al suelo. Nuevamente está inmóvil, esta vez con el pecho en el suelo, la rodilla de Haruka en la espalda y la palma en el lado derecho del rostro.

**-¿Me crees una de tus zorras! –**Le pregunta duramente antes de dirigirse a sus subalternos - **¿Escucharon al "**_**caballero**_**" ofrecerme sexo por dinero?**

**-Yo si –**Mina contesta –**Y es un delito. Insinuó que eres prostituta **

**-Escuché cada palabra Tenoh –**Sammy se agacha y ve al escritor intentando moverse sin éxito –**Dijo que eres una ofrecida**

**-Puedo testificar que lo hizo jefa –**Lita dice mientras continúa leyendo -**¡Vaya! En vez de ser policíaca esta novela es para adultos con la mente sucia ¡me está haciendo desear hacer cosas feas!**

Rei está ocupada en las cartas de los admiradores, por lo que no le presta atención a la tortura

**-¿No le está haciendo daño? –**Amy preocupada le pregunta a su hermana. Se quita las gafas acariciándose el tabique

**-Tenoh solo está jugando con él, si quisiera hacerle daño ya estaría inconciente –**Usa guantes para evitar contaminar cualquier evidencia

Seiya siente que en cualquier momento las costillas se le quebrarán

**-Te pido disculpas Tenoh –**Habla con dificultad –**No fue mi… intención ofenderte**

Haruka se aparta de él y vuelve a tomar el emparedado y el café

**-¿Quién es Kitty? –**Insiste impaciente

Seiya aún sentado en el suelo se da cuenta que la mujer no cambiará de tema hasta que le diga lo que quiere

**-Es mi mamá –**Confiesa al fin. Se molesta cuando las "novias" se ríen

**-Llama "gatita" a su mamá –**Mina ríe asombrada

**-¿Creías que la iba a respetar? **–Lita ironiza –**Los hombres como él no diferencian a una mujer de una muñeca inflable**

Haruka ve la hora en su reloj antes de limpiarse las migas de sus manos y el pantalón.

**-Apresurémonos que este aire me asfixia –**Vuelve a sus actividades ignorando al escritor

Seiya ve cada uno de sus movimientos preguntándose quien será el afortunado que acaricia ese cuerpo cada noche.

Tocan a la puerta y Amy se apresura a abrir

**-Buenas tardes –**Un hombre con un cuerpo envidiable y cabello negro y ataviado con un traje oscuro como su cabello fija sus ojos azules en Seiya y sus visitantes sin notar a la rubia a su espalda – **Quería saber por qué no asististe a la reunión con los medios de comunicación en a editorial pero veo que estás ocupado **

El escritor va a responder pero una vez más la detective se le adelanta

**-Buenas tardes Zafiro, no sabía que Kou fuera tu estrella –**Le sonríe encantadora haciéndola más bella.

Seiya gime para sus adentros preguntándose por qué no lo ve y le habla de la misma manera. Lo que pagaría porque así fuera.

Zafiro voltea al escuchar a la mujer

**-¡Haruka! No te había visto – **Para colmo la llama por su nombre.Se acerca y para envidia de Seiya le besa la mejilla **– ¿Emma sabe que pasarás tarde a buscar a Azumi?**

**-Furuhata irá hoy por la niña, sabes que es su día de hamburguesa y helado **

Todos han dejado de hacer sus deberes para escuchar la conversación

**-(Así que es casada) –**El escritor se siente desilusionado mirando su mano izquierda. No ve ninguna alianza pero a algunas mujeres en la actualidad no les gusta llevar alianzas porque las hace sentir como si fueran una propiedad.

**-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Después de cuatro meses comiendo religiosamente lo mismo no quiero pasar frente a un puesto de hamburguesa o una pizzería.**

**-Eso te pasa por ofrecerte de niñero cuando Andrew no podía ir por ella **

**-Pero me gané una hermosa novia –**Ríe al recordar la declaración de amor de la niña

Haruka ríe al recordar los días en que la niña le hablaba de su "novio" Zafiro que se casaría con ella cuando fuera grande

**-No se que harás cuando te cases con su maestra –**De repente recuerda el motivo de que esté en ese lugar y vuelve a ser la detective -**¿Qué sabes de la amenaza de muerte al señor Kou?**

Zafiro mira a su amigo antes de responder

**-No es la primera vez que lo amenazan pero si la primera donde involucran a otras personas. Diamante puede darte más detalles**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto?**

**-Es mi representante –**Seiya interviene después de sentir que hablan de él como si hubiera muerto

**-Jefa –**Se acerca con una correspondencia sin remitente **–Este sobre es similar al otro que recibió el señor Kou **

**-¿El de la amenaza? –**Pregunta mientra se enfunda unos guantes antes de tomar el sobre

**-Si.**

Todos esperan que ella tome un abre cartas y saque la nota de su interior, Si un alfiler cayera al suelo escucharían el sonido al tocar el piso.

La detective aprieta la mandíbula mientras lee cada palabra mecanografiada.

**-Es un hecho –**Anuncia Haruka después de leer la nota –**Estamos ante un maniático asesino que ya escogió a sus víctimas**

Le entrega la nota a Rei y después de guardarla extendida en plástico esterilizado se lo regresa a su jefa

**-Listo –**Dice la morena –**Seguiré buscando**

Haruka se acerca severa a Seiya y Zafiro

**-Dime si la amenaza es obra de un "admirador" **

El escritor toma la nota resguardada y palidece a medida que lee en voz alta

**-"Haré una realidad tus deseos de matar. Acabaré con las chicas que asesinaste en tus novelas. Te sentirás satisfecho porque las conozco a todas. Irás al infierno orgulloso de mí."**

El escritor confundido regresa la carta antes de sentarse y enterrar el rostro entre las manos.

No recuerda a casi ninguna de las mujeres en las que se basaron sus personajes, pero existe una que recuerda perfectamente y se arrepiente cada día el haberla usado como uno de ellos.

Por culpa de su maldita manía de querer ser encantador con cuanta mujer se le atraviesa se propasó con ella creyendo que debido a su discapacidad no se daría cuenta que él no era su novio.

Esa dulce chica hizo que se diera cuenta por primera vez que tenía corazón. Al sentirse rechazado y humillado por primera vez la asesinó en su novela de la manera más cruel intentando así sacársela de la mente y el corazón, la dulce señorita de sonrisa genuina que tiene como novio a su primo.

Serena Tsukino está en peligro y es culpa suya.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka abre la puerta y entra al apartamento.

Está cansada después de pasar parte del día tratando con un hombre que es más niño que su hija. A todo lo que ella le exigía Seiya Kou se le oponía, no quiso entregar los nombres de las mujeres en las que se basaron sus personajes, tanto las víctimas como asesinas.

Su argumento se basó es que la mayoría en la actualidad son damas respetables de la sociedad que serían señaladas que han sido chicas Kou como llaman a las conquistas del escritor si salen a la luz sus identidades. Pero ella sospecha que la verdadera razón es que él no las recuerda.

Solo pudo sacarle un nombre, al día siguiente irá a la casa de la chica a entrevistarla y observar si necesita protección.

Suspirando arroja las llaves a la mesa junto a la puerta, se quita las botas arrojándolas a un lado, se quita la chaqueta y saca el arma de reglamento guardándola en una caja de seguridad dentro de la vitrina en el pasillo.

Cuando está cerrando la vitrina escucha un mini tornado acercarse hacia ella, voltea y se arrodilla esperando la embestida

**-¡Mamita!- **La pequeña Azumi se arroja con fuerza en sus brazos -**-¡Llegaste! –**Se separa un poco y mirándola con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos comienza a hablar apresurada –**Papito no quiso llevarme a montar "**_**blíciqueta**_**" ** **después de comer helado porque me castigaron en la escuela y no fue culpa mía **

Delgada y con las mejillas ruborizadas la pequeña viste una braga jeans, una sudadera rosa, una cinta en el cabello le aleja los rulos del pequeño rostro y va descalza. A pesar de la insistencia de su padre para que lleve zapatos la niña adoptó la costumbre de su Haruka de calzarse solo para salir del apartamento

**-Papito es muy malo –**Le dice la madre mirando a Andrew recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sonriendo al escuchar la acusación de su hija –**Pero antes de castigarlo debes darme mi beso**

**-¿De mariposa? –**Un hoyuelo en cada mejilla se le forma al sonreír

**-No acepto otro antes de mi beso de mariposa –**Toma a su hija en brazos y se levanta. La niña le hace cosquillas en la mejilla con sus largas pestañas -**¡Mmm! Delicioso ahora me toca a mí –**La toma por la mejilla y le regresa el beso de mariposa provocando risas y retorcijones en su hija

**-¡Ya mamita que me voy a hacer chichí!**

Haruka se acerca a Andrew sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hija

**-¿Es cierto que castigaron a mi angelito? ¿Cómo se portó mi linda nena?**

**-Ay mamita, no puedes decirme nena –**Azumi coloca una palma de su pequeña mano en la quijada de su madre para que ésta la mire –**Alan me dijo que solo los movios **(novios)** le dicen nena a las movias (**novias)

**-¿Quién es Alan? **

**-La naranja de la **_**"piscoldia**_**" (**discordia**) –**Sus padres ríen al escuchar que cambió la fruta del refrán –**así me dijo Marianita que se le dice al movio **(novio)** de dos amiguitas**

Haruka levanta una ceja y observa a Andrew interrogante

**-Llegué al jardín de infancia y nuestra preciosa niña estaba castigada porque le haló el cabello a su mejor amiga**

**-¿A Joy? –**Desde que Azumi está en esa escuela ha sido inseparable de la otra niña -**¿Por qué te metiste con tu amiguita?**

**-No fue así, ella se metió conmigo primero**

**-Preparé algo de comer –**El rubio le informa

**-Bien –**Delante de Azumi Haruka es un amor con Andrew, algo que él agradece ya que le duele lo déspota que lo trata el resto del tiempo

La rubia sienta a su hija a la mesa y va al baño a lavarse las manos antes de ocupar la silla a su lado. Haruka se ha establecido como obligación que no importa lo cansada u ocupada que esté, siempre toma la primera hora para atender a su hija.

Andrew sirve unos macarrones horneados con salsa napolitana y queso que preparó para los tres mientras esperaba a su ex esposa. Cuando le toca pasar el día con su hija y la lleva a casa temprano prepara comida para aligerar la carga de su ex mujer. A ella no le importa mientras no se pasee por las habitaciones que no sean la de Azumi.

Se sienta a comer con las mujeres más importantes de su vida (lamenta haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde) y comienzan a cenar mientras su hija explica la razón de su pelea

**-Ahora a comer –**El rubio sirve jugo de fresas en el vaso de su hija mientras que Haruka y él tomarán vino tinto de medio cuerpo.

**-Delicioso –**Haruka lo prueba antes de dirigir su atención a Azumi –**Ahora sí comienza a explicar**

**-Resulta –**Comienza a contar después de beberse casi todo el jugo sin tocar la comida –**Que Alan vino a mi escuela y yo le gusté mucho no como la mentirosa de Joy le dijo a la maestra**

**-No has probado tu comida –**Haruka le aparta el vaso de la mano antes de que se lo termine –**Y Joy no es ninguna mentirosa**

Azumi le sonríe traviesa antes de tomar un macarrón con la mano y metérselo a la boca

**-Bueno… -**Intenta hablar con la boca llena

**-Traga antes de hablar y utiliza el cubierto –**Su madre la amonesta –**Te he dicho que comas con cubiertos**

**-Pero mi papito me dijo que puedo comer con las manos porque fueron los primeros tubieltos (**cubiertos**) de la guistoria (**historia**)**

Haruka mira molesta a Andrew que se ha ruborizado al ser descubierto por su hija

**-¿Entonces cosita linda? Tu mamita me va a castigar por acusarme**

**-Mejor tú que yo –**Su hija le hace pucheros al repetirle las mismas palabras que su padre le dice cuando Haruka los regaña por exceso de azúcar.

Cenan en medio de las risas al conocer que su hija y su amiguita se enamoraron del mismo niño.

Cuando llega el postre la niña aplaude al ver su fruta favorita

**-Olvida a Alan –**Haruka la aconseja mirando obstinada a Andrew –**Los hombres no valen la pena, Joy es tu mejor amiga y no debes pelear con ella. **

Azumi se mete pensativa un tozo de papaya que le dieron como postre antes de asentir

**-Eso también me dijo Marianita, que los hombres son unos… - **entrecierra los ojosintentando recordar la palabra –**No puedo decirlo, es una grosería, pero me dijo que mi movio Zafiro es más lindo que él.**

**-Marianita es muy sabia –**Haruka le sonríe mientras le aparta un rulo que le cae en el rostro

**-Tiene ¡cinco años! –**Muestra los dedos de la mano admirada –**Me dijo que te dijera que le digas a mi movio Zafiro que sea tu movio también ya que no tienes movio**

Sin poder evitarlo su madre se ríe ante la repetición de la palabra novio y las ocurrencias de las niñas, pero a Andrew no le ha hecho gracia

**-¿Y yo entonces que soy? –**Le pregunta a su hija

**-Eres mi papito y no puedes ser mi movio ni de mi mamita porque ella tendría que llamarte movio y no papito**

Su madre suma mentalmente un punto a favor de su hija y resta cien a Andrew.

**-Dile a Marianita que agradezco su consejo pero no necesito novio, es que molestan mucho y después te rompen el corazón cuando se van con tu amiga… -**Haruka voltea a ver a Andrew irónica –**o su secretaria.**

Más tarde bañada y vestida con un tierno camisón de ositos rosa Haruka le hace una trenza en el cabello y la acuesta en su cama estilo imperial que le obligó comprar a Andrew en el cumpleaños de la niña.

**-Es toda tuya –**Le indica al padre que pase a arroparla y desearle las buenas noches. Está deseosa de echarlo para leer un poco el perfil del escritor y buscar entre la lista de sus conquistas a las posibles víctimas.

Se dirige a su habitación y después de una ducha reparadora se viste con un pijama de pantalón y camiseta.

Sale al pasillo y abre con la llave la habitación que usa como estudio. Es el único lugar donde no le permite a su hija entrar, allí tiene su ordenador, varios archivadores y dos armas de su propiedad.

Después de separarse de Andrew estuvo tras un violador en serie que al enterarse que la encargada de atraparlo era mujer la acosó hasta que ella lo mató en su propio apartamento una noche que él entró a éste para hacerle daño.

Desde ese suceso Haruka redobló la protección del lugar, obligó a Andrew a colocar puerta de seguridad por el bien de Azumi y las niñeras que contrata son hijas de oficiales de la policía que tengan experiencia en defensa personal.

Así conoció tres años atrás a Mina Aino, una pequeña rubia hija de su superior en ese entonces que congenió con Haruka un día que no encontró quien le cuidará a Azumi y tuvo que llevársela a la comandancia.

La rubia que tiene cuatro hermanos varones mayores que ella (dos son policías, uno abogado y el otro es militar) y fue criada dentro de un ambiente masculino ya que su madre abandonó el hogar siendo muy pequeña. Es un desastre al vestir, le gusta robarle la ropa a sus hermanos porque odia todo lo que no le permita moverse con ligereza, aunque lleva el cabello largo obligada por ellos que prometieron azotarla entre todos si se lo cortaba.

Después de meses cuidando a la niña la chica aceptó su consejo y se unió a la fuerza policíaca siendo muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo (Aprendió defendiéndose de sus hermanos).

Adoptó ser uno más de la pandilla, bebe cerveza como un hombre, juega voleibol, ha sido campeona invicta de lucha y tiro al blanco desde que entró a la fuerza.

No se le conoce enamorado, su compañero Sammy regó el rumor que a ella le gustan las mujeres después que le pidió ser su novio y Mina le dijo que su pareja sería el que le ganara en la lona. Lo invitó a luchar y él respetuoso de las mujeres se negó en redondo siendo la burla de todos sus compañeros cuando la rubia lo llamó mujercita.

La razón de Andrew para castigarla como recepcionista fue que aceptara comportarse como una mujer y dejara los ademanes masculinos como escupir todo el tiempo, eructar estruendosamente, decir groserías y sentarse con las piernas abiertas en la silla volteada. Su reto fue que hablara y se comportara como una señorita o la despediría sin importar quienes fueran sus hermanos. Desafortunadamente en esos seis meses no logró sino que lo retara a despedirla.

Sammy Tsukino se unió a la fuerza en el mismo curso de Mina llevándole la contraria a su tío que quería que estudiara Administración de Empresas. Odia estar detrás de un escritorio y le encanta más el laboratorio criminalístico. Es un experto en Computación, descifra archivos encriptadas y escucha música rock a todo volumen mientras trabaja en las pruebas recolectadas en los casos. Le gusta la ropa de rapero, le encantan las cadenas de oro y el cabello lo usa a la última moda vanguardista.

Rei Hino Kumada es la jefa del laboratorio pero le gusta salir a buscar las pruebas personalmente, es la única casada del grupo, su esposo Nicolás Kumada Profesor de Ciencias de la Universidad de Tokio muchas veces les brinda ayuda cuando las investigaciones se estancan.

Andrew la había transferido a otra unidad ya que siendo amiga de Haruka antes de que se casara con Andrew en una discusión de los ex esposos lo llamó infiel simio ignorante. El rubio no pudo despedirla por ser muy buena en su trabajo pero el traslado lo firmó por desacato a la autoridad.

Nicolás enojado por el trato injusto hacia Rei le envió una novata para que la supliera en el laboratorio que resultó ser más dura que su esposa

Lita Kino, es la última que llegó al grupo. Es buena leyendo las expresiones y gestos corporales, sabe usar cualquier tipo de armas, lee un libro de quinientos páginas en cuatro horas y comprender el contenido. Francotiradora, con memoria fotográfica y tan buena con los instrumentos de laboratorio como Rei y Sammy.

Enemiga de la moda femenina y el arreglo personal, usa ropa bastante holgada, dicen sus compañeros que no se quita las botas ni para dormir y al mudarse al mismo apartamento de Mina para compartir los gastos comenzaron los rumores que eran marido y mujer; no hace caso a las intrigas de pasillo, al contrario, se divierte con lo que dicen y cuando están juntas se toman de las manos apostando con los hombres para ver quien se atreve a soltarlas.

Al igual que la rubia bebe grandes cantidades de cerveza, se ofende si alguien paga su cuenta y detesta a los del sexo opuesto. Su madre es mujer soltera, nunca conoció al donante de esperma como llama al hombre que la engendró y entre ella y su amiga tienen un lindo gatito blanco como mascota.

Ahora que Rei ha regresado al equipo Haruka la tomó por asistente, a Lita no le disgusta serlo porque aspira ser igual o mejor que su jefa. Es antipática con Andrew y Sammy, respeta al profesor Kumada y ama la tranquilidad.

Haruka está absorta en los nombres de las "chicas Kou" por lo que no se ha dado cuenta que Andrew está recostado en el marco de la puerta observando sus cambios de expresión. Levanta una ceja al reconocer un apellido

**-¿Qué has descubierto? **Le pregunta él

**-¿Se durmió Azumi? –**No levanta la mirada

**-Si, y deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres atrapar al desquiciado **

-**Adiós Furuhata y cierra bien al salir **–Vuelve a ser la antipática Tenoh

**-¿Nunca me perdonarás? –**Frustrado se pasa la mano por el cabello

**-Tú pusiste las reglas del juego –**No levanta la mirada del expediente –**Yo solo las sigo**

**-Sabes que podríamos dejar los rencores y volver a ser una familia**

Por fin Haruka lo mira, pero en sus ojos hay desprecio

**-Soñar no cuesta nada, pero la infidelidad sí, y a ti te costó tu familia, tu seguridad y mi amor… –**Se vuelve dura e implacable –**Dime algo Furuhata ¿Yo era tan mala haciendo el amor que tuviste que revolcarte con otra?**

Andrew guarda silencio.

Sabe que se merece cada palabra de su esposa, porque aún la considera suya y no le gustaría que hiciera su vida junto a otro hombre. Fue el primero en su vida y se siente egoísta al pensar que otro la tocará y le hará el amor como solo él la amó.

**-¡Mamita!**

Azumi grita desde su habitación y ambos corren hacia allá.

**-¡Mi niña, aquí estoy! –**se sienta junto a ella, la niña se trepa sobre ella y la abraza fuertemente.

**-¿Qué te sucede mi cosita linda? –**Andrew le toma su pequeña mano haciendo que Azumi quiera que la abrace también.

Haruka se la va a entregar pero la niña no quiere que la suelte

**-¡No! –**Sorbe por la nariz al tiempo que se estremece -**¡Quiero que me abracen los dos!**

Haruka mira preocupada a Andrew antes de aceptar el pedido de su hija

**-¿Qué te sucede mi pequeña? –**Le toca la frente –**¡Está caliente!**

**-Buscaré el termómetro **

**-¡No me dejes papito! –**Se retuerce en los brazos de su madre hasta que su padre regresa con el termómetro en una mano y el teléfono en la otra

Azumi estornuda y Haruka le limpia la nariz rápidamente con un pañito junto a su cama

**-Tiene moquitos –**Le indica a Andrew antes de colocarle el termómetro, espera mientras le canta una canción infantil y la mece en sus brazos sin que la niña suelte la mano de Andrew en ningún momento **–treinta y nueve grados **–Lee el valor del instrumento

**-Llamaré a su pediatra –**Marca el número y espera

Haruka le canta a su hija y escucha la conversación que tiene Andrew con la pediatra.

**-¿Qué te dijo? –**Lo interroga expectante

**-Una virosis de primavera, no es peligrosa pero me recomendó que le vigilemos la temperatura y le demos la dosis del remedio contra la fiebre que le recetó.**

**-Bien –**Con la niña cargada busca el dosificador y el remedio que guarda celosamente ya que a Azumi le gusta su sabor a frambuesa –**Aquí está y la dosis está escrita en la cartelera del estudio**

Durante un rato se concentran en la niña hasta que la fiebre cede, más los estornudos aumentan.

**-Quiero dormir en tu cama –**Le pide la niña a su madre con los ojitos llorosos por los estornudos

Andrew la consiente y le asiente a la rubia que no tiene corazón de negarle nada a su niña

**-Aquí estamos corazón –**La acuesta y abriga –**Ahora duerme**

**-¡Quiero a mi papito!**

Desde que Haruka le arrojó por el balcón toda su ropa Andrew no había vuelto a pisar la alcoba matrimonial. Ahora espera que la rubia le autorice su entrada. Todo está cambiado, Haruka botó la cama que usaron y se compró otra, la habitación es completamente femenina, nada que diga que una vez un hombre durmió en ella.

**-Puedes pasar –**le dice molesta

**-¡Acuéstate conmigo! –**Le grita Azumi cuando lo ve sentarse en el sillón.

**-¿La entrenaste para que te apoye? –**Sarcástica le pregunta antes de permitirle acomodarse junto a su hija

**-¡No uso a mi hija para salirme con la mía! –**Murmura el hombre enojado

Se quita la camisa para no arrugarla quedando con la franelilla, retira de su pantalón el cinturón para no hacerle daño a la niña con la hebilla antes de acostarse del lado contrario a Haruka

**-No te acostumbres **

Exasperada se recuesta junto a su hija que la abraza con un bracito mientras atrae a su papá con el otro. Haruka cierra los ojos para no ver a Andrew sonreír divertido por su incomodidad y extrañamente se que da dormida inmediatamente

**-Mi mamita se durmió –**Le susurra Azumi a su padre

**-Sigue su ejemplo y has lo mismo –**Le dice arrastrando las palabras antes de sucumbir también al sueño.

**-(Marianita tenía razón, si me enfermo hago que mis papitos duerman juntos y me traigan una hermanita) –**La niña sonríe a sus anchas antes de limpiarse la nariz

**Dúplex Kou**

Seiya se encuentra en la habitación que usa como depósito buscando infructuosamente los primeros borradores de sus libros. Antes de Amy no había tenido secretaria por temor a permitir que una mujer se apoderara de su oficina, pero después de perder una buena parte de su novela por un virus informático decidió dejarle las cosas a los expertos.

Llamó a una agencia de empleos y pidió que le enviaran a la mejor secretaria que tuvieran, experta en ordenadores, seria, discreta, fiel a su empleador, y que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Olvidó decir que debía ser hermosa, por lo que al abrir la puerta a su secretaria casi cae para atrás al ver a una nerd presentándose como su asistente.

No podía creer que Amy Hino fuera a pisar su adorado y hermoso estudio, pero era la mejor en lo que hacía. Después de medio día ensimismada en el procesador logró recuperar todos los datos perdidos, incluso su novela y en agradecimiento Seiya escribió el libro diecisiete con Amy como la detective estrella que resolvió el caso.

Escucha que suena el timbre y sale de entre papeles y carpetas para abrir.

**-Pensé que no habías salido de tu concha así que decidimos traerte la cena –**Zafiro está a la puerta con su prometida

La chica pequeña de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño conoció a su enorme novio cuando éste fue a buscar en la escuela a la hija de su amigo Andrew Furuhata un día que éste no pudo salir a tiempo de una reunión y la madre estaba en el polígono de tiro en una rutina de la policía

**-¡Emma! –**Se acerca y la abraza antes de separarse al escuchar a su amigo carraspear -**¡Adelante!**

**-Pondré la mesa –** Emma toma las bolsas y los deja solos para que puedan hablar. Ya conoce el apartamento puesto que ha acompañado a Zafiro en varias visitas

**-¿Cómo has estado después de la visita de Haruka?**

**-(Me duelen las costillas y el brazo) –**Piensa recordando la facilidad como la mujer lo dominó –**Esa Tenoh es una bárbara, ¿Cómo la conociste?**

**-Soy amigo de Andrew Furuhata desde que estábamos en la preparatoria**

**-¿Y Andrew es? **

Su amigo entrecierra los ojos preguntándose por qué tanto interés en su amiga

**-El padre de su hija **

**-¿Dices que estudiaste con ese hombre? **

**-Estuvimos en la misma clase con tu hermano. Ellos también continúan en contacto**

**-Eso quiere decir que mi hermano la conoce**

**-(No te imaginas cuanto) –**Zafiro piensa irónico evocando el día que Haruka entró al apartamento de Taiki forzando la cerradura como una verdadera ladrona y encontró a Andrew en la cama de su amigo con su secretaria.

Ese día ella enloqueció y después de irse a su apartamento para arrojar todo lo de Andrew por el balcón se fue a la oficina de Taiki y le apuntó en la cabeza con su arma de reglamento por encubrir y apoyar a su amigo. La regresó a la cordura que el castaño le recordara que si iba a la cárcel Andrew criaría a Azumi

**-La cena está servida –**Emma los llama y pasan a la mesa

**-¿Conoces a Haruka Tenoh? –**Seiya le pregunta a la chica.

Emma conoce la fama de Don Juan de Seiya por lo que mira a su novio esperando su aprobación para hablar.

Zafiro asiente en silencio

**-Si –**Intenta darle la información más básica** –ella es la madre de una de mis alumnas.**

**-Eso quiere decir que está casada –**Lanza el anzuelo a ver si pica

**-El restaurante donde compramos esta comida tiene un buen chef ¿No es así cielito? –**Emma nerviosa cambia la conversación pero eso hace que Seiya sospeche que ocultan algo

**-Tu novia tiene razón –**Les sigue la corriente –** La comida está deliciosa**

Los novios respiran tranquilos.

**-Ella escogió el menú –**Zafiro le toma la mano a su novia amoroso produciendo envidia en Seiya, como le gustaría que Haruka estuviera con ellos.

Hablan varias cosas, entre ellas la sesión fotográfica que tendrá al día siguiente con las modelos del momento.

Mucho más tarde se despiden y Seiya sin perder tiempo corre a buscar la guía telefónica. Si ese tal Furuhata está casado con ella, quiere decir que usan un solo teléfono

**-Furuhata, Furuhata –**Pasa el dedo sobre los apellidos y los números -**¡Aquí está! –**Anota el número incluyendo el código de área –**Ahora veré si vive con mi terrible y torturadora Tenoh –**Busca y halla el número, lo compara con el de Andrew y se da cuenta que ni el código de área coincide -**¡Eureka!**

Toma el teléfono observando la hora, son más de las once, pero lo más fuerte que Haruka puede hacerle es gritarle por teléfono. Marca su número y espera…

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Andrew Se ha dormido del lado de la cama más cercano al teléfono.

Azumi se ha levantado cuidadosa y después de ver a sus papitos dormir juntos se va divertida a la nevera y saca un poco de dulce de plátanos para luego encender el televisor y ver caricaturas a bajo volumen. Varias veces limpia su nariz y seca los ojos llorosos. Aburrida lo apaga y regresa a la alcoba pero ve la habitación prohibida abierta de par en par

Mirando hacia la habitación y rascándose su piernita con los deditos del otro pie se aprieta las manos antes de entrar y subirse a la silla.

Mira la foto de Seiya y le parece lindo.

Canta por debajo una canción a la fotografía antes de llevársela a su alcoba y guardarla en su gaveta

**-Marianita me dijo que si mis papitos duermen juntos voy a tener una hermanita –**A cada momento se asoma esperando encontrar a la niña -**¿Cuándo va a llegar?**

Observa a su madre moverse y rápidamente se sube a la cama arropándose hasta la cabeza.

Andrew pasa la mano por encima de ella por lo que molesta se da cuenta que ya no puede escapar. Ahora su hermanita no llegará.

Suena el teléfono sobresaltándola

Haruka gruñe y se cubre los oídos. Andrew sin soltar a su hija y entre dormido toma el teléfono

Del otro lado Seiya expectante espera oír la voz de Haruka cuando escucha es la voz adormilada de un hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

**5:00a.m.**

Andrew despierta y mira a su alrededor extrañado porque no es su habitación. Siente un cuerpo tibio pegado a él, baja la cabeza y observa a Haruka abrazándolo.

Repentinamente recuerda la razón por la que está en su apartamento y cuidadosamente se aparta para ver donde se encuentra su nenita.

Sale al pasillo y busca en su alcoba encontrándola dormida en su cama con el dedo en la boca y la punta de la cobija en la otra mano.

Sonríe cerrando la puerta cuidadoso y vuelve a la habitación de Haruka, su manera de dormir le recuerda a la pequeña que acaba de dejar, lo único que falta para que sean idénticas es que duerma con el dedo en la boca ya que hasta la punta de la cobija la tiene en la mano.

Cierra la puerta y observa el reloj. Tiene una hora más y la aprovechará durmiendo junto a ella antes de que lo eche nuevamente de su vida. Se acuesta cuidadoso, automáticamente Haruka lo abraza como cuando estaban casados. Andrew le acaricia al cabello aspirando su aroma y cierra los ojos para seguir durmiendo cuando siente que le acaricia el pecho.

**-Ruka… -**La desea pero si aprovecha esta situación no le permitirá acercarse a Azumi

**-Shh… **-Está despierta y se trepa sobre élbesándolo –**Ha sido mucho tiempo y quiero que me hagas el amor**

Él le detiene las manos que le desabrochan el pantalón

**-Pero… ¿Estás segura? No quiero que me culpes después de esto**

Ella por respuesta le levanta la franelilla y besa su pecho cubierto por una ligera mata de vello rubio.

Andrew agradece la oportunidad y se rinde a su seducción.

Le saca por la cabeza la camiseta y toma sus senos, primero con sus manos luego los tortura con su boca, succiona cada una de sus cimas para luego lamerlas provocando gemidos en ella que lo toma por el cabello para que continúe con la tortura.

Ruedan por la cama quedando él sobre ella que termina de desnudarla a velocidad pasmosa antes sentir como ella le baja el cierre y lo despoja también de toda su ropa. Lo acaricia desesperada tocando cada uno de los puntos que conoce lo hacen estremecer

**-Hazme el amor ya, no quiero esperar. Quiero que me recuerdes que puedo ser buena en esto**

**-No tengo protección.**

**-Aún tomo la píldora, por mi ciclo irregular**

**-Bendito sea tu ciclo menstrual irregular –**Pero no quiere hacerla suya todavía, desde que le fue infiel no ha estado con otra mujer, esa es su penitencia, y ahora quiere darle el placer que él mismo les negó a ambos.

**-Andy –**Lo llama como antes –**Te necesito**

Él baja lentamente besando y saboreando su piel. Llega hasta su tesoro y se entretiene dándole el placer que la hace gemir fuertemente y restregarse hasta que cabalga una alta ola de placer que la lleva a la locura.

**-Ruka… - **La llama cuando ella se calma **–Siempre fuiste buena yo fui el Іdiota que no supo valorarte –** Acaricia nuevamente su cuerpo besando cada centímetro

**-Andy… -**Lo hala del cabello para atraerlo sobre ella

**-Aún no hemos terminado –**Le dice a su oído cuando sube nuevamente a su cuello, vuelve a excitarla hasta que ella es la que dirige su masculinidad al lugar donde ningún hombre ha estado desde hace tres años. Andrew de un solo impulso la hace suya sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por el tiempo que ella tiene sin hacer el amor.

Coloca los codos a cada lado de su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos comienza a moverse invitándola a hacer lo mismo. La lucha que se libra en esa cama los lleva al placer más intenso. El segundo orgasmo de Haruka es mucho más vivo que el anterior, se siente en las nubes cuando Andrew con un gemido se derrama en su interior…

**Distrito Policial Número Uno**

Haruka llega a la comandancia de policía y se sienta frente a su escritorio arrojando el portafolio con fuerza.

Aún está furiosa con Andrew y consigo misma porque sucumbió al deseo al tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor. Su olor en la mañana la hizo recordar los días que despertaban y se amaban antes de comenzar el día.

No quiso hablar con él de lo sucedido, solo le recordó que el sigue siendo Furuhata y ella Tenoh. Lo que pasó esa mañana no cambiará las cosas entre ellos.

Pero fue ella la que lo besó y le quitó la franelilla al sentir su calor. Lo acarició y se dejó acariciar y llevar a los límites del deseo hasta que su cuerpo se liberó de la tensión que la acompañaba por años. Y lo peor es que repitieron minutos después.

Mueve la cabeza negativamente, ahora se siente como una gata en celo.

Maldice mentalmente por haberle permitido entrar en su cama nuevamente.

Sus compañeros la miran burlones

**-¿Qué pasó jefa? ¿Tuviste mala noche? –**Sammy le pregunta intrigante

**-Azumi tiene una virosis de primavera, pasó la noche estornudando y tuvo algo de fiebre**

**-¿Tuviste quién te ayudara a velar por su salud? –**Mina observa hacia la oficina del comisionado que no ha dejado de ver a Haruka desde que apareció por la puerta

**-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué el simio llegó con la misma ropa de ayer –**Lita comenta con el rostro escondido en la segunda novela

**-¿Qué datos encontraste en la primera novela? **

La detective intenta desviar el tema, pero Mina se ha fijado en su rubor

**-¡Uy! Parece que anoche hubo fiesta privada ¿Por lo menos usaron protección?**

Haruka intenta ignorar las burlas. Si por lo menos hubiera usado a Andrew como desahogo para su crisis de… Pero en el fondo aún siente algo por el padre de su hija, de lo contrario no le hubiera permitido hacerle el amor.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de protección? –**Sammy discute con Mina

**-Lo usaré contigo el día que me ganes en la lona –**Lo observa con malicia

**-Y mientras tanto disfrutas con tu ciela – **Señala a Lita.No está dispuesto a pelear con la chica aunque lo traiga de cabeza

**-Para envidia tuya siempre tenemos buenísimas noches –**La castaña no suelta el libro –**Jefa, le dejé la descripción de la victima principal en su escritorio. Por cierto si Hino se entera te dirá su cuento sobre la inmoralidad de acostarte con un infiel**

**-Hoy visitaremos las Empresas Chiba –**Lee la agenda ignorando a Lita –**Luego pasaremos por casa de la única mujer que recuerda Kou.**

**-¿Qué tal fue? ¿Sigue siendo bueno? –**Mina no piensa dejar la intriga

**-¿Qué sabes de si un hombre es bueno o no si lo que tienes es novia?**

**-Deja la envidia y vete al laboratorio –**La castaña le arroja un bolígrafo sin dejar de leer

**-Es su lugar de trabajo, concéntrense en el caso que para eso les pagan.**

**-Jefa ya introduje en el procesador los datos obtenidos por Kino y estoy esperando que el programa nos de un acercamiento **–El rubio juega con una manzana al tiempo que mira hacia la oficina del comisionado –**Furuhata no deja de mirarte**

**-Debiste dejarlo pidiendo más para que te mire babeado**

**-¡A trabajar! –**Grita la detective y todos a su alrededor la miran – ¡**Eso va con todos ustedes! **–les grita más fuerte haciendo que dejen de mirarla y vuelvan a sus asuntos

En su oficina Andrew no puede dejar de observar a Haruka.

Cierra los ojos recordando la suavidad de su piel, el olor y sabor de su cuerpo, No la recordaba tan sensual, tan entregada, tan dispuesta a dejarse complacer.

Después de hacer el amor dos veces la segunda mejor que la primera, ella hizo lo que él ya esperaba, lo invitó a abandonar su cama.

Por lo menos no lo echó a insultos, simplemente le dijo que no volvería a suceder y que no esperara consideración por lo sucedido. Le dijo que podía usar el baño del pasillo y para su sorpresa hasta le entregó un cepillo dental nuevo

Agradece el hecho de que le preparó el desayuno mientras bromeaba con Azumi que estaba enojada porque su amiguita le había dicho que si sus papitos dormían juntos ella tendría una hermanita.

No pudo ir a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa porque se les pasó el tiempo explicándole que los niños no venían así y cuando ella preguntó cómo se hacían ambos se miraron sin saber que decir.

Sonríe al bendecir a su ex esposa por haberle dado esa hija tan hermosa y despierta.

Maldice su esŁúpid£z de haber pateado todo lo hermoso que tenía. Sus padres aún no le perdonan haber acabado con su familia y que Haruka los visite solo en navidades y el cumpleaños de la niña cuando ellos le planean su fiesta.

Desde que se descubrió su infidelidad Andrew ha contratado solo hombres como asistentes.

Se supo que la mujer con la que se acostó, previamente había llamado a Haruka para decirle donde estarían. Todo fue una trampa bien montada porque la descarada pensaba que él se casaría con ella nada más se divorciara de su esposa.

Fue quien lo aconsejó de pedir la tutela de la niña y hacer las otras tonterías que le valieron la nariz fracturada y las costosas facturas que debe pagar mensual por los gastos de la niña.

Cuando Susana, como se llamaba la mujer se enteró del trato de custodia compartida y su promesa de mantener al cien por ciento a Azumi, se destapó y le dijo que solo quería destruir a su esposa porque la envidiaba y quería todo lo que ella tenía, incluso Azumi y que él solo había sido el medio para intentar su cometido. Pero que Haruka supiera eso no le quitó la culpa, al contrario lo odió más por dejarse manipular por alguien que quería destruirla.

**-Ruka, si supieras la falta que me haces. Estoy pagando cara mi esŁúpid traición e ignorancia.**

Siente que el corazón se le encoge al saber que no volverá a amanecer junto a ella. Lo de hoy solo fue un caso fortuito.

Afuera Mina abre su carpeta pero no deja de mirar a Haruka

**-Por cierto mi hermano mayor… **

**-¿El militar? **–Lita no suelta el libro

**-No el abogado vendrá esta semana y pensé que te gustaría cenar con él jefa**

**-No y díganme si ya tenemos la hora de la cita con Chiba**

**-Pero es muy lindo, si permitieran a los hermanos casarse él sería mi esposo**

**-¡Incestuosa! ** -Sammy la acusa mientras busca su agenda electrónica

**-Es tan lindo que hasta a ti te gustaría –**La joven no le hace caso

El joven la mira Repelente

**-Me costó mucho conseguir la cita con Chiba ya que mi tío sigue antipático conmigo pero hablé personalmente con su secretaria y nos apartó quince minutos a las once de la mañana –**Sammy informa ignorando su comentario –**Te envío la información**

**-Bien –**Haruka acepta el mensaje cuando su iphone lo recibe

**-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos un club gay? –**Mina provoca al joven

**-No gracias, mis gustos son heterosexuales. Pero si me invitan a una de sus sesiones privada iría encantado –**El joven enfurece siempre que las chicas insinúan que son pareja sentimental.

Desde que conoció a Mina y la vio con el uniforme ha babeado por ella que no le da ni la hora.

Haruka saca de su portafolios el expediente de Seiya y es cuando se da cuenta que no tiene la fotografía. Busca entre los papeles sueltos fuera de la carpeta pero no la halla. Tal vez se le cayó en casa cuando salían apresurados a llevar a Azumi a la escuela.

**-Dime Sammy –**Lee el nombre que resaltó la noche anterior -**¿Serena Tsukino es pariente tuya?**

Al instante Sammy deja de bromear.

Él ha sido sobre protector con su prima desde que sufrió el accidente y estuvo en la fiesta donde ella le embadurnó el rostro a Seiya, ya sabe a qué viene la pregunta

**-Es mi prima, pero aunque ese desgraciado de Seiya Kou haya estado detrás de ella la verdad es novia del primo de él desde niña**

**-¿Por qué aparece dentro de la lista de las "chicas Kou"?**

**-Porque el maldito utilizó su nombre de pila y su descripción en uno de sus libros**

**-¡Wow! Entonces la señorita Tsukino le hizo algo al "pipí loco" Kou –**Mina lo provoca -**¿O sería él quién le hizo algo muy palpable a ella?**

**-¡No te permito…! –**Sammy levanta la voz pero se da cuenta que todas las cabezas han girado para curiosear por lo que baja la voz amenazante –**No voy a permitir que te metas con Serena, ¡ella es mucho más persona que diez como tú!**

Y terminando de hablar se levanta y marcha hacia el laboratorio dejando a las tres mujeres con la boca abierta

**-Creo que antes del señor Chiba visitaremos a la señorita Tsukino, Hino, Tsukino y tú vayan a entrevistarse con… **Busca el nombre escrito por Seiya- **Melisa Miyaggi –**La detective pensativa toma su bolso y se levanta –**Acompáñame Aino, veremos que tiene de especial esa chica que tu comentario haya herido tanto a tu enamorado**

**-¿Llevarás a Tsukino? –**Lita baja por fin el libro

**-Déjalo en su escondite, pero lo envías a la cita de Chiba a tiempo –**Haruka sale seguida por Mina que le hace señas a Lita para que vaya a ver que le pasa a Sammy

**Casa Tsukino**

Seiya se presentó en casa de Serena muy temprano a pesar de que no pudo dormir intrigado por el hombre que le contestó la noche anterior desde el teléfono de su acosadora detective.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para no utilizar a la chica en su novela lo haría sin chistar. Pero es que su enamoramiento repentino lo dejó sin cerebro y que ella no se dejara engañar para robarle un beso avergonzándolo en público le hizo ser impetuoso e irresponsable. Tres años después la quiere como a una hermana y a pesar que Yaten le prohíbe acercarse tiene la obligación de decirle lo que sucede para que sus padres tomen cartas en el asunto.

No quiso decirle a Tenoh nada de la chica, por lo menos le dará respeto y discreción a ella. Además está enojado con la detective por tener marido y no anunciarlo.

¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar a su estudio, mirarlo con esos verdes ojos sensuales, hablarle con esa voz de pecado, tocarlo con esas manos excitantes y acercar su cuerpo lujurioso si ya tiene dueño? Para él es imperdonable

La doncella lo dejó en el salón antes de subir por la joven

Escucha pasos y se levanta

Serena aparece vestida con un pantalón Capri blanco y una blusa holgada blanca con adornos de pequeñas flores al frente. Su tía se encarga de comprarle la ropa con aprobación de Ikuko

**-Buenos días Serena**

Ella ladea ligeramente la cabeza para captar de donde viene su voz

**-Hola Seiya –**Sonríe y camina hacia donde se encuentra. Luna no se aparta pero mira a Seiya con desconfianza

**-Estás preciosa, mucho más que la última vez que te vi**

La sonrisa de la rubia lo conmueve

**-Y tú estás mucho más caballeroso que la última vez que te escuché**

El escritor se fija en el brillo de su mano izquierda

**-Así que el afortunado de Yaten dejó el miedo y se atrevió a dar el paso. Lo envidio porque se casará con la mujer más bella del planeta –**Le toca el anillo **–Me alegro por ti Yaten es muy bueno a pesar de su humor de perro. Serán felices**

Serena se ruboriza pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desaparece

**-Tengo miedo de ser una carga para él, lo quiero mucho pero soy una ciega con la que…**

**-No eres ni será una carga para él, la preciosa luna que me odia puede certificarlo. Yaten te ama y creo que no dejará de amarte jamás**

**-¿Y si conoce a una mujer normal? –**Las dudas no la han dejado dormir -**¿Si nos casamos y después de unos días lo asfixio con mis necesidades?**

La humildad de ella lo conmueve

**-¿Lo amas? **

Serena guarda silencio un instante antes de responder con una sonrisa

**-Si –**Levanta el rostro al cielo –**Lo amo, ha sido todo para mí estos años, por eso temo serle una carga**

**-Caminemos al jardín, desde acá se ve hermoso pero no se compara contigo.**

**-Tienes que cambiar tu repertorio, ya está muy repetitivo –**La chica le recuerda su fama de adulador –**Así no enamorarás a ninguna mujer seria**

**-Ahora que lo dices… – **Serena siente que su voz cambia, la tristeza es palpable** –Conocí a una súper mujer que resultó estar casada o vive con alguien, no lo se.**

**-Y tu regla número uno es…**

**-No tengo reglas ese es el problema, pero ella es distinta a las demás, tiene una hija pequeña y su que se yo es amigo de Taiki**

**-Y Taiki te matará si te metes con las mujeres de sus amigos**

Avanzan lentamente hacia una pileta, el agua calma momentáneamente a Serena.

**-Recuerdo que en este lugar fue donde me adornaste con el pastel de cumpleaños –**Ambos ríen al recordar

**-Eso te pasó por creer que no me daría cuenta que no eras Yaten**

**-Aún no logro saber como lo descubriste si hasta la misma colonia usábamos en ese tiempo. Y me mantuve en silencio para que no escucharas mi voz**

**-Tus manos –**Le dice simplemente

**-¿Mis manos? –**Se fija en sus manos bien cuidadas

**-Yaten había trabajado en el jardín durante dos días y las tenía rasposas. Me había quejado con él cuando esa noche me acarició la mejilla. En cambio las tuyas parecían de seda**

**-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! **

Haruka y Mina aparecen precedidas por la doncella. Serena y Seiya voltean hacia donde escuchan la voz.

El escritor admira el corset negro que lleva sobre la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro que enfunda sus largas piernas, unos zapatos de medio tacón adornan sus pies. Se fija en su rostro irónico, hoy lleva algo más de maquillaje, labial carmesí que le fascinaría borrárselo a besos, sombra oscura, rimel y un ligero rubor.

¡Oh si! Esa mujer está para comérsela, aunque para su infortunio parece que ya tiene quien se la coma.

La doncella se disculpa

**-Lo siento señorita Serena pero la… **

**-Detective Haruka Tenoh a su orden –**Saca su placa y se la muestra a la chica que parece ver solo su rostro ¿Tendrá alguna mancha? O el labial se le corrió

Seiya solo sonríe al ver que su acosadora y torturadora detective no se ha dado cuenta de la limitación de su amiga. Si es tan buena debería darse por enterada. Voltea hacia la mal vestida de su compañera que observa fijamente a su amiga como si se midiera con ella. ¡Qué desubicada! Nadie puede comparase con Serena

**-(Así que esta es la "señorita") –**Mina observa el motivo de que Sammy la enfrentar por primera vez… es muy linda, pero no tanto como para que su compañero se haya enojado, coloca una mochila en el suelo y avanza midiendo a la joven que hasta ahora la ha ignorado, tal vez se crea mejor que ella por eso está por verse

**-Está bien Akino, prepara café y galletas, los atenderé en la sala**

Camina segura hacia la sala sin saber que hay otra persona que puso un obstáculo en su camino.

**-¡Cuidado Serena! –**Seiya le grita y corre a auxiliarla pero es demasiado tarde

La chica ha caído estrepitosamente golpeándose el codo y la frente casi perdiendo el sentido

Haruka se apresura a inclinarse sobre ella revisando sus pupilas buscando conmoción cerebral

**-¡Lo… siento! –**Se disculpa al borde del llanto y trata de levantarse pero el dolor del codo la hace gemir. Luna llora y se acerca lamiéndole le rostro y el brazo como señal de sufrimiento –**Ya luna bonita, estoy bien –**Toca a la perra para tranquilizarla

**-¿Te hiciste daño? –**Seiya está arrodillado a su lado palpando su codo y la hace gritar

**-Pero… que torpe –**Mina sonríe maliciosa, Haruka le hace señas para que guarde silencio.

Ha observado por fin el vació en la mirada de Serena

**-La señorita Tsukino es invidente –**Afirma revisando su rostro, el golpe de la frente comienza a inflamarse -**¿Sientes nauseas, o que te vas a desmayar? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?**

**-¿Invidente? –**Mina se avergüenza por su actitud. Ahora comprende la furia de su compañero,

Si Sammy se enojó por un simple comentario, saber que fue la causante de ese accidente sí la retará a lona y peor, puede ganarle obligándola a cumplir todas las promesas

Se inclina y mira el moretón que se le formó en su rostro

-**Estoy bien –**Serena es levantada por la detective y el escritor –**Pero el codo me duele mucho –**Dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejilla –**Se me pasará.**

**-Lo siento señorita ha sido culpa mía, no me di cuenta que no puede ver.**

**-Está acostumbrada a caminar por la casa sin el bastón**

**-Buen truco –**La detective está preocupada porque los padres de la chica les impidan hacer su trabajo de protegerla.

**-¡Yaten va a matarme si se entera que estuve contigo cuando caíste!**

**-Mi dulce Yaten no hará nada de… -**Grita al sentir la mano de Haruka en su brazo

**-Tendremos que llevarla al hospital –**La detective le hace señas a Mina –**Recoge tus cosas y la próxima vez se más cuidadosa**

**-Si jefa –**Ruborizada recoge la mochila y se la monta en el hombro –**Me haré responsable de los gastos**

**-No es necesario, Seiya por favor dile a Akino que llame a mi papá**

**-¿Tu madre no está en casa?**

**-Salió con tía Michiru a contratar el catering para la fiesta de compromiso del sábado**

**-¡Rayos! Faltan dos días y ese morado se pondrá peor –**Seiya le toca ligeramente la mejilla

**-¡Aparta tus manos de mi novia! **

Todos voltean hacia la voz furiosa. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeralda es recibido por la perra emocionada y llorosa.

Yaten fue llamado por Akino nada más Seiya puso los pies en la casa. No le importó dejar la oficina y rápidamente fue a proteger a su novia de su primo

**-Yaten… -**Serena extiende la mano hacia donde escucha su voz.

Por primera vez Mina ha quedado con la boca seca al ver el caramelo novio de la chica ciega

¡Diablos! Ella es ciega, podría conformarse con un tuerto, un jorobado, un esperpento, pero tiene por novio a un hombre que es un espectáculo a la vista femenina

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? –**Observa a las mujeres que acompañan a su primo antes de ver el rostro de su novia – ¿**Qué te sucedió amor?** –La abraza antes de besarla delicadamente -**¿Quién diablos te hizo esto?**

**-Un accidente –**Serena le toca la mejilla

**-Fue mi culpa –**Mina habla por fin **– no sabía que es… **

**-¿Ciega?** –La mira rabioso** -¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué vienen a maltratar a mi novia? –**El peliplateado se ha olvidado de Seiya

**-Yaten no fue su intención –**Serena levanta el brazo ileso y toca su mejilla –**Fue un accidente, sabes que he sufrido algunos por descuidada**

**-Pero no en tu casa –**Toma su mano antes de volver su atención hacia las visitantes –**Estoy esperando**

Haruka admira al hombre que protege a Serena, tiene razón de estar molesto por lo que apenada se presenta

**-Detective Haruka Tenoh, y Mina Aino de la brigada contra el crimen y la extorsión**

Yaten las observa antes de mirar nuevamente la frente de Serena

**-Les agradezco que hayan venido pero es hora de que se marchen**

**-Aún no hemos hablado del motivo de nuestra visita.**

**-Pídanle una cita a sus padres, no vuelvan si ella está sola –**Su voz cortante hace encoger hasta su primo.

**-Pero debemos llevar a la señorita Tsukino al hospital para que le revisen el brazo**

**-Mi primo y yo nos encargaremos de eso **

Las palabras de Yaten dejan sorprendido al escritor. Pero después del impacto inicial está seguro que lo interrogará y culpará por lo sucedido

**-Lamento lo que sucedió señorita Tsukino –**Mina le dice al pasar a su lado, a su olfato le llega el aroma de la colonia de Yaten y le gusta, tal vez de más. Pero éste tiene ojos para una mujer que no sabe lo atractivo que es.

**-Te llamaré esta tarde Kou, aún no terminamos lo de ayer –**Amenazante Haruka pasa por el lado de Seiya

**-¿Continuarás acosándome Tenoh?**

**-¡Ya desearías tú!**

Mientras se retiran escuchan las palabras de Yaten a su novia

**-Conejito estás lastimada, esa bruta mujer no debió entrar en esta casa**

Aino mueve la cabeza lamentando su antagonismo bien ganado.

**Empresas Chiba y Asociados**

Sammy llega antes que sus compañeras

**-Hola bomboncito –**Se acerca a la recepcionista en la planta baja

Carely Luna es una joven alta de cabello negro largo y lacio que brilla como si invitara a acariciarlo. Sus ojos negros y piel blanca la hacen ver exótica, se maquilla como si fuera a una sesión fotográfica.

El uniforme rojo y blanco resalta el blanco de su piel y su oscura cabellera

**-Buenos días señor Tsukino –**Le sonríe educada -**¿Viene a ver a su tío?**

**-No, hoy mis compañeras de trabajo y yo hablaremos con el pez gordo**

**-Lo siento pero si no tienen cita…**

**-Su secretaria nos apartó unos minutos a las once**

**-¿Quiénes vienen con usted? –**No le coquetea, lo que molesta al chico, Mina y Carely son dos bellezas que lo ignoran

**-La detective Haruka Tenoh –**Le dice mientras ella anota –**y Mina Aino**

**-Bien, espere un momento mientras lo anuncio**

**-¿Qué harás esta noche?**

La recepcionista intrigada le responde

**-Dormir con mi osito para venir descansada mañana**

**-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?**

Carely lo mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. El joven es atractivo pero ella no cree que deba salir con el sobrino del socio de las empresas

**-La verdad señor Tsukino…**

**-Llámame Sammy y no acepto un no por respuesta**

**-¡Tsukino!**

Escucha que lo llaman y voltea, Haruka y Mina se acercan enojadas hacia él

**-¿Por qué rayos no nos dijiste que tu prima es ciega?**

**-¿Cómo se enteraron? –**Las interroga y al instante la respuesta le llega a su mente -**¿Fueron a molestarla?**

Carely observa la situación incómoda. Marca la extensión de presidencia y habla un instante antes de dirigirse a los policías

**-Pueden subir. La secretaria del señor Chiba los espera **

**-Gracias - **Haruka toma por el cuello a Sammy antes de arrastrarlo a los elevadores

**-¡A las seis en punto vendré por ti bomboncito! –**Le grita mientras su jefa lo arrastra

Mina mira antipática a la recepcionista antes de seguirlos. Esa chica es linda y se llevó a su mascota, Serena Tsukino es bonita y tiene a un hombrón a su lado.

Tendrá que hacer algo para mejorar su imagen… Solo un poquito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piso 25**

**Chiba y Asociados**

Las puertas del elevador se abren y los tres policías salen al pasillo impecablemente pulcro. Enormes cristales sin una sola marca dividen como paredes los cubículos. El suelo de mármol resuena con los tacones de los zapatos de Haruka mientras los deportivos de Sammy y Mina rechinan.

**-Esto si es estar podrido en billetes –**Mina comenta cuando se acercan al escritorio de la secretaria

**-¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada? –**Sammy habla mientras recibe un mensaje de parte de Yaten

-_**"Una de los tuyos lastimó a tu prima ahora estamos en la clínica y le están haciendo radiografías"**_

El joven mira a sus acompañantes antes de alejarse para llamar a Yaten. Mientras tanto Haruka se presenta con la secretaria,

**-Bienvenidos a la Presidencia Chiba y Asociados, Mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe**

**-Buenos días señorita –**saca la placa del cinturón de su pantalón y se la muestra antes de volverla a su lugar –**Detective Haruka Tenoh, oficiales Mina Aino y Sammy Tukino Tenemos una cita con Darien Chiba para las once de la mañana**

La joven de cabello azabache sujeto en un severo moño. Su maquillaje de tonalidades tierra la hacen ver muy joven. El uniforme sastre que lleva es azul marino con una blusa elaborada de color blanco

**-Tomen asiento mientras el Señor Chiba se desocupa**

Sammy habla con Yaten aparte dándoles la espalda a las mujeres. Mina se da cuenta de la mirada de Hotaru hacia su mascota mientras les brinda un café.

La rubia de cabello largo observa como le queda la falda tipo tubo que se amolda a su derriere y le llega hasta la altura de las rodillas, piernas lisas libres de vellos y zapatos negros de vértigo completan su atuendo, cuando camina parece una modelo.

**-Necesito un favor tuyo jefa –**Le sonríe hipócrita a Hotaru rechazando el café

**-Si es para matar a Sammy denegado –**Haruka le contesta mientras acerca la taza a su boca

**-Quiero que me enseñes a depilarme las cejas, el bigote y las piernas hasta el área del bikini**

Su jefa tose el café antes de ver a la rubia que saca el pañuelo y le limpia la mancha producida por el café

**-¿Estás enferma? –**Suelta la taza y le toma el rostro entre las manos para revisarla como hace con Azumi –**Tu padre me va a matar si te ocurre algo estando conmigo**

**-¡No lo estoy! –**Seretira ante la mirada disimuladamente divertida de la secretaria –**Solo quiero verme un poquito más… -**Busca las palabras mientras se levanta del asiento

**-¿Mujer? –**Su jefa ve que Sammy se para furioso detrás de Mina -**¿Qué sucede Tsukino?**

Mina voltea y encuentra el rostro del joven a su altura

**-Tú y yo –**Le dice a Mina con su rostro muy pegado al de ella, su voz es amenazante pero eso no lo sabe Hotaru que solo ve una pareja de enamorados por lo que molesta se retira –**En la lona hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.**

**-¿Pasó algo para que la retes?**

**-Mi prima tiene una fractura en el codo y un moretón en la frente que le llegó hasta el ojo y por la descripción del novio de ella la causante de que se cayera ¡Eres tú! –**Apunta con su dedo el pecho de Mina

**-Fue un accidente Tsukino, no sabíamos que tu prima es invidente hasta cayó al suelo. Y Seiya Kou no nos avisó**

**-Ya me enteré que estaba con ustedes, ahora está con Yaten mientras la atienden. Gracias a su imprudencia el desgraciado se acercó a su primo y a Serena **

**-Debiste decirnos que tu prima es discapacitada**

**-Tal vez. Pero eso no te salvará, querías que te ganara en la lona y lo haré.**

Se da vuelta dejando a las mujeres con la boca abierta

**-Creo que vas a necesitar los preservativos después de todo**

**-¡Jefa! ¡No me ayudes tanto!**

Haruka voltea sin saber qué decir y la mira completamente ruborizada.

Va a preguntarle algo cuando Hotaru se les acerca

**-El señor Chiba los espera**

**-¿Qué te parece la idea? –**Breiss Toshio sale en ese instante del enorme despacho de la presidencia de Chiba y asociados

Es una joven alta y delgada de cabellos negros ojos azules y piel blanca. Por su mirada parece que Darien es au sol.

**-Lo pensaré y te llamaré esta noche –**Se inclina sonriente y besa su mejilla

**-Recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de compromiso de la hija de tu socio y prometiste ser mi acompañante**

Darien pierde la sonrisa haciendo que Breiss sonría más confiada

**-No me perdería esa fiesta por nada –**El moreno alto de ojos azul oscuro contesta pero en su voz hay enojo

Haruka observa analítica la escena. Darien Chiba no está nada mal, las fotografías en las páginas sociales no le hacen justicia. Alto, buen cuerpo que se refleja debajo del traje cortado a la medida, cabello negro, pero en sus ojos se refleja algo que no logra descifrar. ¡Diablos! Debió traer a Kino y no a Aino.

El hombre se da cuenta de los visitantes cuando su amiga pasa junto a ellos sin siquiera saludarlos

**-Buenos días –**Los recibe amables –**Sammy es bueno verte nuevamente**

**-Después de que te ganara en King Boxing pensé que no me querrías ver durante un buen tiempo**

Mina escucha la noticia y ay no le parece que deba luchar con su compañero.

**-Eso fue cuestión de suerte –**les da paso a las mujeres mientras continúa su diálogo con el rubio –**Pensé que Serena se caería por las escaleras cuando Yaten estaba de espaldas a ella.**

**-Primero se muere él antes que permita que le suceda algo a su prometida –**Se acerca a una vitrina repleta de libros de colección por lo que no se da cuenta que la palabra "prometida" ha oscurecido el semblante del hombre, algo que la detective si nota. Parece existe un triángulo amoroso entre la chica ciega y dos de los hombres más atractivos que haya visto, eso sin contar al tal Seiya que tampoco se queda atrás en atractivo. Mueve la cabeza intentando despejar su mente de esos pensamientos antes de recorrer con la mirada el lujo despacho

A Darien le gusta leer mucho. Aparte de mantenerse informado en la red y liberar el estrés con el King Boxing y el básquet la lectura lo calma.

Sammy continúa leyendo los títulos cuando ve escondidas detrás de los libros más altos algunas novelas de Seiya Kou. Va a tomar uno de los libros para ver cuantas guarda pero la voz de Darien lo detiene

**-Ese libro que quieres tomar vale millones y preferiría que no lo toques hasta que lo mande a asegurar.**

**-Mi tío haría que mamá me torture si le hago daño a esto. **

**-¿Continúas desheredado?**

**-Como si me importara –**Se sienta junto a Haruka que lo mira enojada dándole a entender que están perdiendo el tiempo en trivialidades – **Disculpa mi falta de educación. Te presento a la detective Haruka Tenoh no hace falta decirte que es mi jefa y Mina Aino compañera **

**-Ahora veo por qué retaste a Kenji y decidiste ser policía, con tan bellas damas…-**Suena su teléfono personal –**Disculpen un momento. Ikuko que placer escucharte**

_**-"Ojala tuviera buenas noticias. Yaten me llamó desde la clínica Serena tuvo un accidente"**_

**-¡¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo sucedió?**

Mientras los visitantes escuchan a Darien Sammy le hace señas a Mina para que se prepare a luchar

_**-"No supo explicarme, solo dijo que llegó rápidamente a la casa y la encontró herida"**_

**-¿Cuándo se marchó de la empresa y por qué nadie me avisó?**

_**-"Se lo preguntarás después. Te llamo para decirte que la fiesta de compromiso para el sábado se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso"**_

**-¿Suspendiste la fiesta de compromiso? **

¿Es idea de Haruka o en su voz se escucha algo como felicidad?

_**-"Estoy camino a casa, Yaten y Seiya…"**_

**-¿Seiya?**

La detective no pierde detalle de los cambios de ánimo del empresario

_**-"Si, él los acompañó a la clínica"**_

**-¿Cómo pueden permitir que se acerque a tu hija? –**Recuerda que está acompañado por lo que voltea y habla más bajo –**Tan pronto pueda iré a verla y más le vale a Seiya Kou haberse marchado de tu casa si no quiere que lo saque a patadas.**

Corta la comunicación y mira a los visitantes

**-Señor Chiba **Haruka toma la palabra y va al grano** –queremos hablar con usted referente a una amenaza de muerte que le hizo a Seiya Kou.**

Darien entrecierra los ojos y la observa acusador

**-Fue un momento de exaltación. No pensé que la sabandija mojara los pantalones y fuera a la policía llorando como niña ante una tontería**

**-No lo hizo. Pero justo después de ser amenazado por usted recibió una nota donde además de él prometen acabar con una de sus digamos "conquistas" usada en cada libro.**

**-Entonces debo estar feliz que mi hermana no haya sido una de ellas. **

**-Hablando de su hermana ¿Fue amante de Seiya Kou?**

Esa mujer no se anda por las ramas. Darien aprieta los dientes antes de responder con otra pregunta

**-¿Vio al tipo? Sabe engatusar a las mujeres y Setsuna fue de esas. Debería cuidarse, las de su tipo le son muy apetecibles**

**-¿Las de mi tipo? –**Haruka se siente ofendida hasta que él le explica

**-Hermosa, joven, alta, seria, responsable como mi hermana. Su charlatanería las hace cometer locuras**

**-¿Has comprado alguna novela de él? –**Sammy es quien le pregunta mientras camina hacia uno de los ventanales y observa abajo a la gente que parecen hormigas

**-Compro literatura que valga la pena. No gastaría un yen en ninguna de sus porquerías **

**-Eso quiere decir que no has leído nada de él **–Insiste su amigo

**-No he comprado ni leído nada de ese tipo. Aunque no me molestaría leer su obituario pero eso no quiere decir que ensuciaría mis manos con su sangre. Ahora si me disculpan debo continuar mi trabajo.**

**-Gracias por su tiempo. Estaremos en contacto**

**-Nos vemos en casa de Serena después y debo avisarte que tiene un ojo y la frente morados, no se que tan grave es el daño pero iré tan pronto pueda –**Sammy le avisa sin esperar respuesta mientras salen de la oficina –**Adiós –**Se despide de la secretaria sin siquiera mirarla

**-Hasta luego señor Tsukino y que tengan feliz día **

**-¿A qué vino esa pregunta? –**Una vez dentro del elevadorHaruka lo interroga.

Sammy escribe algo en su teléfono y le envía el mensaje

"_**Los elevadores tienen circuito cerrado y tal vez puedan escucharnos. Hablaremos fuera"**_

Salen y cuando pasan por la recepción Carely lo llama

**-Señor Tsukino, lamento decirle que no podré asistir a la cita con usted. Su tío…**

**-Me vio a través de las cámaras haciéndote carantoñas y te amenazó –**Ya conoce el modo de operar de Kenji –**No te preocupes bonita lo entiendo y no quiero que pierdas el empleo –**Sale no sin antes saludar hacia las cámaras de seguridad

**-¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué sucede? –**Pregunta la detective una vez fuera del edificio

**-Darien nos mintió descaradamente –**El joven camina hacia su convertible aparcado junto a la camioneta negra que Andrew puso a la disposición de Haruka en este caso para que no tenga que quitar la silla de seguridad de Azumi de su auto.

**-¿En qué te basas? **

**-Detrás del libro que no quiso que tocara vi un a novela de Kou, y me pareció que habían más. Te apuesto a que están leídas y marcadas. Por algo sabe que Setsuna Chiba no está en ninguno de los libros.**

**-Hay que buscar la manera de volver a entrar y revisar**

**-Déjalo en mis manos. Su secretaria puede hacerme el favor de ver qué hay detrás de esos libros. Quizás la invite a comer, aunque dudo que acepte ya que mi tío no acepta nada por debajo de su nivel para mí.**

**-¡Uf! Estoy a salvo –**Mina susurra pero ambos la escuchan

**-Pero tú eres distinta corazoncito de ajonjolí –**Sammy le dice –**No trabajas para él y eres hermana de un teniente del ejército y de uno de los mejores abogados del distrito de Akashi de donde somos los Tsukino.**

**-Pero el novio de tu prima trabaja en la empresa.**

**-Él es otra historia. Acaba de comenzar acá por recomendación de mi tío. Desde que Serena comenzó la secundaria han sido novios y cuando perdió la vista fue quien más se empeñó que saliera adelante. La enseñó a caminar confiada y no la desampara en ningún momento.**

**-Lo vi en la casa –**La detective recuerda al peliplateado –** Parece muy enamorado**

**-Lo está. No existe mujer ni hombre que pueda separarlos **

**-(¿Estás seguro?) –**Piensa su superior al evocar las expresiones de Darien. Tal vez el joven Yaten sea un estorbo para sus planes de ser más que amigo de la chica ciega… o de matarla.

Por su parte Mina se siente decepcionada, pero no dará atrás en su empeño de mejorar un poco su apariencia

**-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –** Intenta congraciarse con él para evitar la confrontación

**-Voy a casa de Serena para ver el estado en que la dejaste –**Niega con la cabeza –** Ya les avisé a los de la comandancia lo de esta tarde así que no te puedes retractar. Usarás un vestidito esta noche en nuestra primera cita nena**

Sin permitir que ninguna responda aborda su auto y se marcha

**-Te recomiendo que comas algo ligero y uses ropa que lo distraiga de ganarte –**Haruka abre la puerta de la camioneta –**Ahora vamos por una cera y una crema hidratante para ese cuerpo que parece piel de cocodrilo**

**-¡No estoy tan desastrosa! –**Es la primera vez que se siente insegura. Mira al cielo pidiendo un milagro antes de que les llegue un mensaje a ambas –**Lita dice que los compañeros están apostando**

**-Furuhata está molesto porque han convertido la comandancia en una arena de lucha –**Recibe otro mensaje –**Rei dice que las apuestas están cinco a dos a favor de Tsukino.**

**-¿Apostarás por mí? –**Se sube al asiento del copiloto

Haruka niega con la cabeza mientras enciende el aire acondicionado

**-Después de que le ganes a Sammy te espero en casa, Azumi estará feliz de verte y gritará de alegría cuando te arranque las bandas de tus piernas.**

La expresión de la más joven es de querer retractarse pero asiente.

**-¿Te acompaño?**

**-No, iré a hacerle una visita de cortesía a la secretaria de Kou antes de ir por Azumi. Me intriga saber por que Amy viste tan horrible**

**Dúplex Kou**

Amy se quita las gafas de montura delicada cuando no está su jefe en el estudio cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta. Rápidamente busca en la gaveta las de montura gruesa y nada atractivas colocándoselas para ir a abrir al visitante

**-Haruka, no esperaba verte tan pronto después de que casi matas a mi jefe ayer.**

**-No seas exagerada –**Mientras entra le quita las gafas y mira a través de ellas –**No tienen mucho aumento y sin embargo usas** **este espanto**

**-Fue la única manera que Sazuke y Rei me permitieron trabajar para Seiya Kou, ya no digamos Nicolás que se cree mi papá desde que se casó con mi hermana –**Avanza hacia el escritorio y saca las que escondió –**Te agradezco que no hayas dicho nada ayer.**

**-Vine por Kou no por ti, aunque no te niego que me impresionaron tus fachas –**Observa el vestido naranja con extrañas tonalidades verdes y moradas dos tallas más grande que ella **-¿Desde cuándo vistes como si fuera carnaval?**

**-La verdad –**Se levanta la falda holgada y muestra una minifalda azul rey –**Llevo debajo de este vestido mi verdadera ropa –**Un top blanco hace juego con la falda –**Rei y Sazuke son paranoicos, les he dicho que mi jefe no es un violador pero no quieren creerme ¿Sabes que hace más de un mes vino una mujer y lo amenazó que si no salían juntos lo difamaría diciendo que la había seducido?**

**-¿Una señorita? –**Se sienta interesada en los pormenores -**¿Cómo era?**

**-Alta delgada, de cabello largo oscuro y muy elegante. Al principio me pareció seria, pero después me di cuenta que le falta un tornillo. Mi jefe le dijo que no le interesaba salir con ella, algo como que nadie lo cazaba y que solo habían compartido un beso. Ella salió amenazándolo que le iba a costar caro su desprecio**

Haruka se queda pensativa anotando mentalmente la descripción

**¿Alguna otra?**

Amy la mira preocupada

**-Si mi jefe sabe que hablé esto contigo me despide**

**-Solo estoy visitando a una amiga y charlando trivialidades**

**-Bueno… **-Duda un instante –**La prometida de su hermano también ha venido varias veces pero él no la recibe. Como soy así –**Señala su imagen en el cristal –**Me ignoran, pero una vez le gritó desde acá que se encargaría de hacer su vida miserable para que no fuera feliz con nadie.**

**-Extrañas palabras de la novia de su hermano.**

**-A mi me parece que está con el alcalde por despecho, ya que siempre que la veo con él parece aburrida pero cuando viene a buscar a mi jefe se ve emocionada hasta que sale echa una furia porque la rechaza.**

Van dos o cuatro si cuenta con Darien Chiba y la extraña mujer que estaba con él.

**-Me marcho –**Se levanta y acomoda su cabello -**¿Dónde se encuentra tu jefe en este momento?**

Amy busca la agenda

**Debería estar en la Agencia de Publicidad… -**Le dice el nombre y la dirección que la rubia anota en una pequeña libreta** –Hoy tiene sesión de fotos.**

**Bien. Me gustó verte de nuevo –**Ve que quiere hacerle una pregunta -**¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿Es cierto que regresaste con tu ex esposo? Rei me llamó furiosa prometiendo matarte si te atrevías a recibirlo de nuevo**

**-Todo esto tiene que ser chisme de Kino o Tsukino. Solo me acompañó a cuidar a Azumi porque tenía fiebre –**Se ruboriza al recordar como terminó la compañía.

Amy la observa curiosa y sonríe

**-Entiendo, le diré a mi hermana que no es cierto lo que le contaron.**

**Agencia de Publicidad Kaguya**

Seiya se encuentra en medio de la sesión de fotos aburrido y pensando en el moretón en el ojo de Serena y la escayola en su brazo. Todavía está sorprendido porque Yaten le diera las gracias por acompañarlos y se mantuviera a su lado mientras esperaban los resultados de las radiografías olvidando sus compromisos.

El fotógrafo suspende un momento la sesión y grita frustrado

**-¡Seiya Kou! ¡Eres un muerto! –**Se le acerca enojado -** ¡No muestras emoción! ****Hola ¿estás aquí?**

**-Lo siento Nico, pero no me he sentido bien, anoche no pude dormir**

**-¡No me interesa tu vida licenciosa mientras mis niñas no sean tocadas por tí! –**Señala a hermosas modelos de piernas largas y tan delgas que parecen muñecas, pero a él solo le interesa una muñeca

**-Vaya Kou anoche estuviste de farra**

-No puede ser, esa mujer lo obsesiona tanto que hasta imagina escuchar su voz

**-¿Quién eres nena? ¿Te gustaría posar para mi?**

Seiya voltea al escuchar a Nico y ve al objeto de sus deseos frente a él

**-No te metas con ella Nico. A la detective Tenoh no le gusta que la llamen nena**

**-Eso depende de quien me lo diga –**Haruka se ha retocado el maquillaje pero la brisa despeinó su melena haciéndola parecer más deseable a los ojos del escritor

**-¿Detective? ¿No eres modelo?**

**-Modelo de la comunidad y de hacer cumplir la ley, del resto nada –**Sonríe al ver al hermano de su amigo que la llama –**Diamante Black eres un niño malo, mira que enterarme que eres representante de éste por medio de tu hermano**

El hombre alto y de cabello parecido al de Yaten Kou se le acerca encantador para besarle ambas mejillas

**-Hola Haruka preciosa –**Seiya mira furioso y sorprendido la camadería con que sus amigos tratan a la mujer de sus fantasías -**¿Aún no le das una oportunidad al amor? Yo estoy esperándote desde que echaste a tu marido prácticamente por la ventana**

Mientras Haruka ríe Seiya se interesa por la conversación sin darse cuenta que alguien introduce en el bolsillo de su saco un papel con algo escrito.

¡Así queno tiene marido! Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es lo que le interesaba saber, pero aún tiene la duda del hombre que contestó el teléfono 

**-Siempre tan galante, pero no tengo tiempo para tener una relación, entre el trabajo y Azumi…**

**-La vi estos días con Zafiro y es hermosa como su mamá, será una rompe corazones ¿Cómo está?**

**-Ayer estuvo algo enfermita y su padre tuvo que ayudarme ya que en medio de su malestar lloraba por él, pero hoy amaneció lista para el combate y debe estar sacándole canas a Emma.**

Diamante ríe en tanto Seiya hace una danza mental de felicidad. ¡Ese hombre no es sino su ex marido!

¡Tenoh es libre y sin compromiso!

**-¿Quieres posar para mí? –**Nico interrumpe la conversación

**-¿A qué viniste detective? –**Seiya quiere llamar su atención

**-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante –**Le responde –** y no quiero posar gracias –**Se vuelve hacia Nico

**-Tal vez no sabe posar ni siquiera para el pasaporte –**La provoca Seiya a lo que Diamante sale en su auxilio como todo un caballero

**-No me parece… **Pero Haruka lo silencia tomándole la mano y mirando furiosa al escritor antes de dirigirse a Nico

**-Vamos a enseñarle a este hablador y escritor de pacotilla lo que es posar. Pero serán solo tres fotografías**

Desprende dos botones de su camisa y acomoda su corsé haciendo que sus senos parezcan más sinuosos y abultados, mete sus manos en su cabello levantando unas cuantas mechas pera luego mojar con su lengua sus labios carnosos

Mientras las modelos la miran envidiosas los tres hombres no pueden hacer más que tragar grueso deseando besar esos labios

**-Excelente idea –**Diamante felicita a Seiya en voz baja **–El desgraciado de su ex marido aún debe estar dándose contra las paredes por haberla perdido**

**-Espero instrucciones –**Haruka le dice a Nico

**-Párate frente a esa pantalla blanca y…**

Media hora después los cuatro están sentados en una fuente de soda frente a la agencia de publicidad

**-No sabía que habías modelado antes**

**-Lo hice pero fue en mis años de juventud para llevarle la contraria a mamá, cuando se resignó y aceptó mi carrera la abandoné porque me pareció más divertido perseguir a los malos y llevar un arma todo el tiempo. En ese tiempo conocí a Andy… -**Su mirada se torna opaca y cambia la conversación –**Estoy acá porque quiero saber que sucedió entre tú y la señorita Chiba**

**-Vamos a buscar quien nos atienda –**Diamante se levanta y hala a Nico –**Volveremos pronto**

**-Pide unos emparedados con todo lo que encuentres. Hoy ha sido un día ajetreado y no he comido desde antes de las siete –**Haruka le pide a su amigo

**-Veo que tienes buen diente ¿Cómo te mantienes en la línea? –**Seiya acaricia su cuerpo con la mirada produciendo un cosquilleo en la mujer

**-Golpeando escritores abusadores que se creen lo mejor del mundo –**Amenazante replica –**Te hice una pregunta y espero respuestas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Casa Tsukino**

Darien aparca frente a la casa y observa el auto de Sammy junto a la camioneta de Yaten. Molesto aprieta los labios. Esperaba que su empleado ya se hubiera marchado para tener oportunidad de hablar con Serena sin el estorboso Yaten.

Camina hacia la puerta pero antes de que toque el timbre ésta se abre y la hermana de Ikuko lo recibe

**-Darien, Ikuko dijo que vendrías. Te esperábamos**

**-Gracias por el recibimiento Michiru, vengo a ver como se encuentra tu sobrina.**

Michiru sonríe intentando no mostrar molestia. Los celos al saber que Seiya estuvo con Serena la carcomen, no es que odie a su sobrina pero la enfurece que tenga todo lo que ella quiere

Serena ¡Siempre Serena! Seiya enamorado de Serena cuando ella fue la que lo conoció primero, Yaten es un joven muy guapo y se ha esclavizado a atenderla desde la adolescencia, Taiki cuidando que a Serena no le pase nada malo cuando la novia es ella y ahora Darien se desvive por Serena.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué han visto los hombres en la inútil de Serena? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial su sobrina que carga de cabeza a los Kou y al poderoso empresario?

Ya se está cansando de su sobrina, pero no puede irse de la casa porque Kenji es quien suple sus gastos. Finge una sonrisa lastimera y lo escolta hasta el salón del te como Kenji se empeña en llamar a ese lugar vulgar.

**-Mi querida y pobre sobrina está muy mal, no creo que podamos anunciar el compromiso antes de un mes ya que parece una berenjena.**

Escuchan voces provenientes del piso superior. Sammy está bromeándole a su prima.

Si, porque Sammy también la cuida como una copa de cristal e ignora a Michiru por no ser Tsukino sino Ryota.

**-¿Tan mal estoy? –**Su sobrina le pregunta a su primo

**-¡Peor! –**Sammy baja las escaleras con ella seguida de Yaten y luna –**Mi querida prima pareces gelatina de uva**

**-¡Tan lindas tus palabras! –**La rubia ironiza –**Por eso aún no tienes novia**

**-Pero cambiará esta tarde, tengo una cita a las cuatro, tendré a mis pies a una linda señorita. La suerte y fuerza están de mi lado**

**-Ya te codeaste con mi amor –**Yaten bromeando lo empuja –**Ahora deja en paz a mi princesa…**

**-De pie de ciruela –**El rubio se mofa tomando un mechón de cabello rubio –**Mi futura novia tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu pastelito de ciruela y un cuerpazo de pecado y confesión, aunque no es nada delicada pero me encargaré de convertirla en toda una dama.**

Darien guarda silencio mientras Michiru se retira al jardín, no soporta ver que Serena es el centro de la atención considerándose ella más hermosa.

**-Así que te buscaste un clon mío –**Serena aún no está de frente por lo que el moreno no le ha visto el moretón -**¿La traerás a casa para conocerla? **

**-No lo creo, es un desastre en comportamiento y a mi tío le produciría un infarto. Primero debo pulirla **

**-¿Qué es lo que hace esa "delicada" florecita? –**El peliplateado sarcástico le pregunta

**-Es policía y el uniforme la queda como para quitárselo lentamente. Tiene un hermano abogado, otro teniente del ejército, dos son policías como ella y su papá es comisario. Esta vez mi tío no podrá meterse con mi corazoncito de ajonjolí porque tiene quienes la defiendan.**

Yaten aparta a Sammy y pasa el brazo por los hombros de Serena

**-Ya deja de lucirte con tu exterminadora y permite que cuide a mi conejito –**Besa sus labios brevemente** –No importa como te vean los demás porque para mi siempre serás hermosa –**Con suavidad por la escayola Serena lo abraza y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Sammy se retira seguido de luna que va a buscar comida y cuando Yaten levanta el rostro de su novia para besarla más profundamente escuchan que Darien carraspea.

**-¿Darien? –**Serena ha reconocido el sonido volteando hacia él.

**-Buenas tar… -**El moreno enmudece cuando ve el rostro de la rubia -**-¿Cómo…?**

La parte izquierda de su frente y su ojo izquierdo están inflamados y presentan un color morado, el yeso de su brazo izquierdo le llega desde la mano hasta casi la axila.

**-Hola Darien –**Sonríe tímida mientras baja la cabeza –**Se que me veo mal pero…**

**-No, no te ves como Sammy dijo… Bueno… tal vez no como un pie de ciruela sino un pequeño pastel de cereza pero…**

Su comentario la hace reír. Se acerca y levanta el rostro para que le bese la mejilla derecha

**-No puedes engañarme, me toqué la cara y se que debo verme muy mal ya que mi amado novio no me ha desamparado ni dejado de llamar conejito.**

**-¿Te duele mucho? –**Acerca su mano a su mejilla izquierda

Yaten la toma del codo sano para alejarla de Darien y abrazarla, algo que molesta al hombre

**-Me inyectaron un calmante fuerte, en este momento lo siento adormecido, espero que cuando pase el efecto no me duela tanto y tengo a Yaten que es mi calmante instantáneo –**Sus palabras enervan al empresario. Él es quien debería tener en sus brazos a la rubia. Si hubiera estado con ella nada malo le hubiera pasado.

**-Me haré cargo que te tomes tus medicina a la hora, no te desampararé porque te amo y me necesitas más que nunca. Si tu padre me lo permitiera me quedaría a velar tu sueño –**Saca el anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo y lo coloca en su mano derecha –**Olvidé dártelo cuando me lo entregaron en la clínica –**Se han olvidado nuevamente del visitante

**-Lo que Yaten dice es cierto Serena –**Darien mira el anillo como queriendo desaparecerlo, –**Ese golpe no te resta belleza. **

Los novios se sientan juntos y luna se acerca para echarse a los pies de ambos. Darien mira a la perra admirando su fidelidad. Serena extiende la mano ilesa y la perra acerca su cabeza a su regazo dejándose acariciar por ella y por Yaten

**-Luna bonita –**El peliplateado se deja lamer el dorso de la mano –**El sábado le toca cita con el veterinario**

**-No lo he olvidado y espero que nos acompañes ya que tu otra novia se resiste ir si no nos acompañas**

**-Si no es mucho preguntar quisiera saber como te caíste –**Darien le hace la pregunta que ronda en su cabeza. Le molesta que su novio la trate como si fuera una personal sin limitaciones

Yaten sospecha que a Darien no le gusta él como novio para Serena por no tener la misma fortuna que los Tsukino, ignora el enamoramiento de su jefe hacia ella de lo contrario no le permitiría acercarse a ella como lo hizo con Seiya durante tres años hasta que esa mañana le dijo que no tenía otro sentimiento que el de hermandad y su deber es protegerla para resarcir su error.

**-Fue un accidente, nada más –**No piensa hacerlo partícipe de lo que él considera es un problema de ellos

**-¿Cómo te enteraste que Serena te necesitaba?**

**-Akino me llamó inmediatamente y…**

**-Seiya me vino a visitar con dos amigas y fue cuando accidentalmente me caí. Akino llamó a Yaten y vino inmediatamente, es todo.**

**-No puede ser todo si estás herida y fracturada –**El empresario insiste -**¿Fue tu primo quien le causó esto?**

**-No. Su primo y la amiga de él me levantaron cuando me caí. No lo culpes de algo que no hizo, si de algo es responsable es de auxiliarme y olvidar sus responsabilidades para acompañar a Yaten en la clínica mientras me atendían.**

**-No te preocupes jefe –**AYaten ya no le gusta su intrusión, el tono de su voz y el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos lo demuestra –**Mi primo no tuvo nada que ver.**

Darien va a continuar la discusión cuando escuchan pasos provenientes de la cocina. Ikuko ha echado a Sammy por robarse un plátano horneado.

**-¡Fuera de mi cocina! ¡Te serviré la comida de luna si continúas robándote los contornos!**

**-La culpa la tienes tú por cocinar tan delicioso tía –**Se acerca a la sala huyendo -**¿Cierto prima que tu mamá es la mejor?**

**-Lo certifico –**Yaten lo apoya –**Amo a mi conejito y la comida de mi suegra **

**-No te metas si no quieres las sobras de luna –**Serena le dice con sus labios pegados al oído

**-¡Sammy Tsukino…! –**Ikuko le grita molesta pero retoma la compostura cuando ve a Darien – **¡Oh!** **Lo siento Darien, no me dijeron que habías venido. Espero que almuerces con nosotros**

**-No me perdería tu deliciosa comida –**Galante le besa la mejilla –**Sammy tiene razón, eres una excelente cocinera y tu comida es incomparable.**

Aprovechando que Darien está distraído con su anfitriona Yaten levanta a Serena y se la lleva hasta el jardín para besarla como tenía planeado desde temprano.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**Le pregunta al verla cabecear

**-Creo que los analgésicos están haciendo efecto. Almorzaré y me iré a dormir –**Le acaricia la mejilla –**Gracias por hacer la paces con tu primo. Siempre te dije que era exagerada tu actitud.**

**-Debo darte la razón –**Reconoce avergonzado tocando su ojo suavemente -**¿Sabes que por un momento tuve la ridícula esperanza que esa caída te devolvería la vista y verías a tu novio como realmente soy?**

**-Te recuerdo muy bien Yaten, no necesito verte para saber que eres un hombre muy guapo y tu amor hacia mí te hacen más atractivo –**Le sonríe ruborizada

**-Por eso es que te amo conejito**

La besa nuevamente sin percatarse que a través de la ventana Darien los mira furioso, algo que Sammy si se da cuenta haciendo que desconfíe más de él.

Unos pasos más alejada se encuentra escondida Michiru observando la escena con envidia.

**Fuente de soda**

**-Estoy esperando Kou –**Haruka le recuerda a Seiya que se ha negado a hablar

**-No divulgo los nombres de mis ex novias. No tengo memoria para eso, es más nunca les pregunto como se llaman –**Enojado comienza a comerse la azúcar

Si hay algo que moleste a Seiya es que lo obliguen a hablar de sus conquistas.

La fama de casanova se la ganó gracias a que las mismas chicas con las que ha estado se han jactado de haber compartido su cama, aunque muchas de las aventuras que le atribuyen son meros inventos de las que quieren integrar la famosa lista de las chicas Kou.

Como son los casos de la obsesiva desquiciada Setsuna Chiba que lo quiere como esposo trofeo y su "fiel" cuñada que aún no entiende que él no se acuesta con las novias de sus conocidos menos la de su hermano.

Todo comenzó en la preparatoria cuando tuvo sus primeras experiencias sexuales de manos (o cuerpo) de su profesora de Puericultura diez años mayor que él. Una mujer hermosa y experimentada que le mostró a Seiya el arte de amar.

Basó su primer libro en esa pelirroja de ensueño que nada tiene que envidiarles a las jóvenes de hoy, pues se mantiene en forma y hermosa a pesar de estar casada y con hijos pequeños. A veces queda con ella para comer y rememorar viejos tiempos.

**-¿Sabes que ocultar información es un delito? **Los ojos verdes de Haruka han comenzado a brillar de enojo

**-Deberías decir que tentar a los hombres como lo hiciste hoy es un delito, nos tenías babeando a Diamante, a mí y hasta a Nico que por hasta hoy pensé que volteaba la barca.**

**-La culpa es tuya por menospreciarme **–Mira hacia la barra donde los acompañantes aún no se deciden qué pedir –**Diablos, me muero de hambre y esos no hacen más que mirar la comida y discutir**

**-Oye Tenoh –**Seiya llama su atención -**¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?**

Espera que la estrategia de cambiar de tema surta efecto con esa mujer

**-Compartir con mi hija todo lo que puedo, lavar, planchar, hacer el aseo de la casa, aspirar los muebles, cambiar las sábanas y las cortinas… ¿Por qué? ¿Buscas trabajo de doncella? –**No deja de mirar hacia atrás

Si para estar con esa mujer debe ser su sirviente con gusto lo haría.

**-No mencionaste hacer las compras y llenar la despensa y el refrigerador**

**-Eso es trabajo de Andy –**Sin darse cuenta lo ha vuelto a llamar por su nombre desde la mañana **–Revisa y sale a comprar sin necesidad de que le pida nada.**

**-¿Hasta tus efectos personales?**

Haruka voltea y ve que él juega con la azúcar sin mirarla. Si quiere información… pues bien, se la dará

**-Andy conoce todos mis gustos, desde la cera depiladota que uso hasta mis toallitas diarias ¿Es lo que querías saber?** –Irónica pregunta para continuar implacable -** O quieres conocer si me trae y aplica mis duchas vaginales o me baña o….**

**-¿Siempre tienes que parecer una rosa espinosa? **–La información demasiado íntima lo molesta.

Haruka va a responder cuando suena su teléfono

-**Dime Andy –**Por un instante solo se escucha silencio al otro lado de la línea -**¿Andy? ¿Estás allí?**

_**-"si… si" **__–_Escucharla decirle así lo sorprendió_ –__**"la maestra de Azumi me llamó, a la niña le ha vuelto a dar fiebre y llora llamándome pero estoy en una reunión con el alcalde quería saber si tú…"**_

**-Iré inmediatamente, pero antes debo buscar mi auto en la comisaría y dejar la camioneta –**Se levanta y toma su bolso –**Llama a Emma y dile que voy por la niña**

_**-"Gracias Ruka, cuando me desocupe…"**_ –

**-Me llamas para saber donde estoy porque la llevaré a su pediatra, quiero que la revise personalmente**

_**-"Tan pronto me desocupe iré a verlas"**_

**-Te espero, adiós.**

**-¿Algún problema? **Seiya la sigue hasta el estacionamiento. Ha escuchado en silencio las palabras de Haruka y le fastidia pensar que su ex marido pase otra noche acompañándola

**-Nada que tenga que ver contigo –**Cuando se va a subir a la camioneta ve a Nico y Diamante correr hacia ella cada uno con un paquete en la mano

**-Perdona Haruka pero el tonto de Nico no me permitía pedir jamón ni tocino –**Le entrega un paquete que huele justamente a eso

**-Debes comer lo más natural posible para que regreses a mí cuando decidas volver al modelaje –**Le entrega un recipiente con ensalada verde y palmito –**No puedes perder esa figura.**

**-No la perderá –**Seiya se deleita en el botón de la camisa que se le acaba de abrir –**Mantiene su figura golpeando a los malos y aseando su casa**

**-Olvidaste decir que también torturo escritores de pacotilla que miran más de la cuenta –**Cubre esa parte de su pecho con el recipiente de ensalada –**Gracias Nico –**Le da un beso en la mejilla –**Diamante fue bueno verte de nuevo –**Lo besa en ambas mejilla pero cuando ve a Seiya acerca su boca a de él que espera desesperado –** ¡Adiós! **

Y sin más se sube a la camioneta dejándolo frustrado y a merced de la burla de sus amigos.

**3:50 PM.**

**Gimnasio del Distrito Nº 1 **

Mina escondida en los vestidores se asoma nerviosa y ve que no falta nadie… Tal vez el personal de mantenimiento y Furuhata pero nadie más

**-¡No me digas que estás asustada! –**Lita la sacude por la espalda -**¡Eres una mujer luchadora y más valiente que esa partida de testosteronas de allá afuera!**

**-Si Lita tienes razón pero es que… Lo que le hice a la prima de Sammy –**Suspira al recordar la imagen que él le mostró cuando regresó del almuerzo en casa de Serena –**La parte izquierda de su rostro… está completamente inflamada y morada**

**-¿Cómo sabes que la chica se ve tan mal si cuando Tenoh y tú se marcharon no se veía tan mal?**

**-Tsukino le mostró una fotografía que le tomó a su prima esta tarde –**Rei aparece

**-¡El desgraciado está haciendo trampa conmoviendo tu noble corazón!** –Lita se da un puñetazo en la palma de su mano –**Deberías permitir que yo pelee en tu lugar**

**-Eso le haría daño a Aino –**La morena de cabello largo se acerca y abraza a la rubia –**Estamos contigo y gane quien gane se que Sammy no te hará daño ni te obligará a hacer algo que no deseas.**

**-¿Qué has encontrado en las cartas?**

**-Estaba esperando a Haruka para darle el reporte –**Recoge su cabello con una pinza antes de voltear a mina y trenzarle fuertemente en cabello –**Pero Azumi ha tenido fiebre y continúa en la clínica esperando los resultados de los análisis, así que solo les puedo adelantar que el papel es artesanal y no encontré huellas ni sustancias químicas más allá de la tinta de la máquina de escribir manual que usaron.**

Mina se relaja al escuchar a Rei, ha vuelto a ser la policía

**-¿Dijiste artesanal?**

**-Fue hecho en casa con papel reciclado**

**-¿Quién puede tener una prensa para dejar el papel tan perfecto?**

**-Allí es que comenzaremos –Rei **mira la hora de su reloj –**Dos minutos Aino, aposté por ti y si me haces perder te haré tragar cada una de las atrocidades que inventa Nicolás y que llama comida**

**-¿Qué fue lo último? –**Lita conoce el secreto del recién embarazo de la morena cuando la encontró en la farmacia comprando una prueba de embarazo, fueron al baño del centro comercial y la practicaron saliendo positivo, salieron brincando y riendo hacia la fuente de soda más cercana para celebrar con unos enormes banana Split.

Lita no ha contado nada porque Rei lo hará el sábado cuando todos se encuentren en el almuerzo de fin de mes que celebran en el Restaurante donde trabaja la madre de la castaña.

**-Ayer me esperó con un enorme pote de leche condensada**

**-Si esa son atrocidades que me alimente todo el tiempo –**Mina habla mientra hace ejercicios de calentamiento

**-Esparcidas sobre un plato de tallarines porque su amigo le dijo que a las mujeres nos encanta comer cosas extrañas**

**-Llevan cinco años de casados y no se había comportado así –**Es lo único que dice antes de salir

**-¡Oye mamacita si te dejas ganar te daremos una paliza!**

**-No te enseñamos a pelear par que alguien barra el suelo contigo**

¡Lo que le faltaba!

Sus dos hermanos policías han venido al distrito uno a ver como la hacen puré

**-¡Artemis, Jedaite! ¿Qué %&%$· hacen acá?**

**-Vamos a tener que lavarle la boca con lejía a esta bocaza –**Jedaite le dice a su hermano de cabello más claro que el de Mina y él y más bajo.

Es el tercer varón de los cinco hijos de Riku y Ayane Aino es rubio, alto y de excelente figura

**-Ya quiero que el colega limpie el piso con ella para que vengue lo que le hizo a mi uniforme la última vez que la obligué a lavarlo –**Artemis es el penúltimo y por ende a quien Mina ha golpeado más al ser la consentida de Riku y la niña de la familia de trogloditas.

**-Menos mal que Neflyte no está para proteger a la niña de sus ojos –**Neflyte es el mayor de todos los Aino y protector de Mina que se encargó de ella cuando Ayane los abandonó.

**-Si Malachite viniera en este instante creo que celebraría la caída de la mini opresora –**Malachite es el teniente del ejército, quien ha enseñado a Mina a ser casi un hombre y le ha espantado todos sus posibles novios aduciendo que es muy niña para pensar en esas boberías.

**-¡Si no vinieron a apoyarme mejor se marchan! –**Les grita la rubia amenazante antes de palidecer al ver salir a Sammy de los vestidores para hombres –**Le diré a papá que fueron partícipes que un delincuente me golpeara**

Los hermanos se miran asustados mientras los gritos, silbidos y aplausos no se hacen esperar.

El lugar parce un circo romano con los espectadores pidiendo sangre

**-¡Arriba Aino! –**Todas las policías fuera de turno han aparecido para apoyarla

**-¡Tú puedes con el cavernícola! -**¡Hasta las administrativas están presentes!

**-¡Tsukino eres nuestro héroe! –**Varios de los policías derribados por Mina están esperando su revancha de manos del joven rubio

**-¡Apostamos por ti!**

Sammy se acerca a los hermanos y los saluda

**-Quiero su consentimiento para salir con su hermana después de que le gane**

**-Por mí llévatela a Alaska –**Bromea Artemis

**-Si le ganas serás bienvenido a la familia –**Jedaite le da la mano y lo hala para hablarle bajo –**No soporta las cosquillas en las pantorrillas ni en el ala**

**-¿Ala? –**El joven lo mira sin comprender

**-¡Axilas tonto! –**Artemis le da un zape -**¿Esto es lo que tendremos por cuñado? Malachite se lo comerá en un bocado**

El entrenador llamado Yamato Rentería se para en el centro y los llama soplando con fuerza su silbato haciendo que el gimnasio quede en silencio

**-Nada de golpes bajos contra Tsukino ni que dañen la integridad de Aino –**Comienza a explicar –**Cero mordiscos, jalones de cabello o dedos en los ojos o nariz.**

Ambos asienten

**-¡Queremos pelea, no clase de cortesía! –**Grita alguien haciendo que todos se exalten nuevamente por lo que el entrenador vuelve a tocar el silbato

**-¡Una falta más, suspendo el encuentro y levanto un expediente contra todos por apuestas ilegales**

La calma vuelve al lugar. El entrenador se retira unos pasos y suena el silbato dando inicio a la lucha.


	8. Chapter 8

Rei hala a Lita hacia los hermanos de Mina

**-Hola Jedaite, si no es porque tu hermana barrerá el suelo con Tsukino no te veo**

**-Esto es algo que no había visto desde que papá nos persiguió con una correa por matarle el loro jugando con una resortera**

En ese instante Mina toma de los antebrazos a Sammy y le hace una zancadilla derribándolo al suelo para luego inmovilizarlo debajo de ella

**-¡Así se hace Amiga! –**Grita Lita haciendo que el rubio la mire por primera vez

**-¿Quién eres? –**Pero ella ni lo escucha ya que está en trance mirando como Sammy con un movimiento diestro invierte las posiciones aplastando a Mina con su cuerpo

**-¡Si te dejas no comerás pastel hoy! –**Vuelve a gritar la castaña provocando la risa en sus compañeros -**¿Quieren una paliza? –**Al instante todos dejan de mirarla asustados

**-¡Encontré a la mujer perfecta! –**Jedaite se inclina hacia Rei -**¿Quién es?**

**-Mina Aino tu hermana –**Le dice viendo como Mina se desliza por debajo de Sammy para levantarse y cerrar los puños en posición de combate

**-¡No ella! –**Le toma la cabeza y la hace voltear hacia Lita –**Ella**

**-Lita Kino oficial de policía, nueva en el grupo, y peligrosa. Comparte el apartamento con tu hermana ¿No lo sabías?**

Jedaite dice una palabrota antes de responderle

**-Nunca hemos ido a su apartamento porque nos amenazó recibirnos a balazos después de que se fuera de la casa gracias al tarado de Artemis.**

El aludido grita al ver como Mina le propina unas cuantas patadas y golpes a Sammy

**-Mina no ha dicho que fue lo que sucedió para que tomara la decisión de abandonarlos**

**-Artemis la tenía de esclava obligándola a hacer los oficios y lavarle la ropa hasta que se cansó y tomó un litro de cloro y lo derramó completo en su uniforme. Artemis estaba tan furioso que la acusó que por su culpa mamá nos abandonó.**

**-¡Desgraciado Artemis! –**Sin poder aguantarse le da un zape

**-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me pegas? –**Molesto se pasa la mano por la cabeza pero vuelve a mirar hacia su hermana -**¡Dale duro cuñado!**

**-Le dije que no era cierto pero el daño estaba hecho –**Observa como Mina le da un fuerte golpe a Sammy en el abdomen –**Papá llegó y nos encontró sentados en las escaleras porque ella se negó a entrar nuevamente a la casa. Tenoh era subalterna de papá y le dio cobijo dos días mientras le conseguíamos un apartamento para que viviera**

**-¿Tus hermanos aceptaron que se fuera así de fácil?**

**-¿Ves esa cicatriz debajo de la quijada? **Rei mira al joven y la ve asintiendo –**Un puñetazo de Malachite. Él y Neflyte son los únicos que pueden pisar el palacio de Mina**

**-¿Por qué tú no vas? –**Sammy evade un golpe frontal –**Van a hacker que me de algo**

Jedaite fue una sola vez y Mina no lo recibió

**-Porque estuve presente en la pelea y no la defendí a tiempo, así que me cree responsable…**

Dejan de hablar para ver lo que sucede.

El contrincante de la rubia solo ha hecho movimientos defensivos ya que no quiere lastimar a la chica que en un descuido de éste le propina un golpe en la mejilla derecha haciéndolo enojar.

**-¡Oh, Oh! Conozco esa mirada –**Rei ha visto al joven en acción –**Va a atacar**

Sammy se cansó de jugar con Mina y limpiando la sangre de su labio se acerca y la toma de los brazos para caer de espaldas y con la rodilla la arroja hacia atrás de él para a continuación levantarse

**-Se acabó Aino, no te golpearé**

La chica se levanta furiosa empuñando las manos

**-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Sabía que no eres más que una mujercita! **

Se lanza al ataque y es recibida por el joven que la derriba sobre su espalda y provocando un ippon. Como Mina no cayó directamente continúan el combate en el suelo. Sammy la inmoviliza contra la colchoneta por más de veinticinco segundos, el entrenador suena el silbato y lo declara vencedor ante el asombro de sus colegas que vieron como sin lanzar un golpe la ganó a la campeona de lucha mixta del distrito.

**-Lo siento Aino pero ganó Tsukino –**El entrenador Rentería se acerca y les da la mano a ambos que aún están sentados en la colchoneta.

**-Felicidades Tsukino. Eres buen contrincante **

**-Gracias entrenador**

**-Eres buena Aino –**Sammy se levanta y extiende la mano

**-Gracias tú también lo eres –**La rubia no acepta la mano que Sammy le ofrece y levantándose le hace una reverencia a él y al entrenador antes de acercarse a sus amigas y abrazadas retirarse a las duchas

**-Mamacita lo hiciste bien –**Jedaite la hala por la trenza del cabello y le da un abrazo de anaconda como ellos le llaman –**Estoy orgulloso de lo que te enseñé –**La besa en la mejilla

**¡No me babees! –**Se suelta y sigue a Rei y Lita –**Y si piensas que te invitaré a comer mis famosos helados de ron con pasas estás equivocado**

**-Nada perdía con intentarlo –**Le grita haciendo que su hermana voltee y le saque la lengua –**Gracias por no maltratarla –**Se acerca a Sammy –**Eso demuestra que eres un gran hombre**

**-Aunque a ella no le interesa eso -**Sammy se siente mal después de haber forzado la pelea y sobre todo de ganarle. Sabe que Mina no es nada de lo que se jacta.

Tal vez ni novio haya tenido. Sonriendo triste se encamina hacia las duchas recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Jedaite y Artemis se unen a la celebración, el menor de los Aino se marcha con una colega mientras el rubio espera fuera de las duchas a su hermana para ver si logra entablar conversación con la castaña que lo ignoró todo el tiempo.

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka abre la puerta y entrar para dar paso a Andrew con Azumi dormida en sus brazos

**-La llevaré a su habitación –**El rubio camina por el pasillo seguido de la rubia, acuesta a la niña y se retira para que Haruka le quite los zapatos y las medias así como la braga escolar y la franela.

Andrew le entrega un camisón de flores de cuello alto y mangas largas antes de caminar hacia la cocina y llenar la cafetera.

**-Acá están las medicinas –**Pega las instrucciones en la nevera con un imán y guarda el antibiótico en la nevera como le dijo la doctora –**Estoy cansada –**Se sienta en la silla

**-Puedes ir a cambiarte mientras el café está listo**

**-Me daré una ducha –**Huele su camisa –**Azumi me vomitó la primera dosis que la doctora le dio**

Se levanta para marcharse pero sin saber por qué se acerca a Andrew y le besa la mejilla antes de irse

**-¡¿A qué se debió esto? **–Sorprendido se toca la mejilla

**-Puedes ser una rata infiel y traidora pero no puedo negar que eres excelente padre y estás siempre que nuestra hija te necesita**

Se marcha dejando a Andrew sin saber si sentirse ofendido o halagado.

Entra al baño y pone a llenar la bañera antes de volver a su alcoba y quitarse los zapatos antes de desvestirse y caminar hacia el baño, se sumerge en el agua tibia colocando una toalla enrollada de cabecera cierra los ojos y se relaja.

**-Ruka –**Andrew la llama con la taza de café en la mano pero ella no contesta, toca la puerta pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Abre cuidadoso encontrando la alcoba vacía, coloca la taza en la mesa de noche y avanza hacia el baño viendo a la rubia dormida en la bañera. Busca la bata de baño detrás de la puerta y se acerca esperando que no lo insulte por ayudarla.

Le toca el hombro pero ni se mueve

**-Tenoh –**La llama con la bata lista para colocársela –**Ruka**

**-No estoy dormida solo descanso –**Arrastra las palabras sin abrir los ojos demostrando con ello que acaba de despertar

**-Muchas personas han muerto ahogadas mientras "descansaban" en la bañera**

Por fin ella abre los ojos y lo mira con un brillo en los ojos

**-Dame esa maldita bata y espérame fuera**

Andrew se la entrega y se marcha dejando que Haruka salga de la bañera y se cubra para luego cepillar su cabello y sus dientes antes de salir a buscarlo a la sala

Andrew la ve acercarse amenazante por lo que comienza a disculparse

**-Lo siento si al entrar sin tu permiso te molesté pero… -**No termina lo que iba a decir ya que es silenciado por un beso fiero de la mujer que lo abraza antes de comenzar a abrir su camisa

**-Se que no debemos hacer esto…**

**-Es cierto no debemos –**Abre la bata y sin quitársela mete las manos acariciando su cuerpo y acunando sus senos en sus manos

Levantándola para que ella le rodee la cintura con las piernas se encamina hacia la alcoba que cierra con seguro antes de avanzar a la cama y acostarla mientras ella le desabrocha el pantalón y mete su mano para enloquecerlo con sus caricias.

**-Hazme el amor ya **

–**Aún no, esta vez disfrutaremos –**Se deleita saboreando su cuerpo

**-Andy…**

**-Espera un instante –**Andrew se levanta y despojándose rápidamente de la ropa corre hacia el baño para darse una ducha veloz, pero Haruka lo sigue y lo abraza por la espalda debajo de la regadera antes de tomar el jabón y acariciarlo con él.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto?**

**-Cada día de mi maldita y errada vida –**Voltea y la besa posesivo mientras la pega contra los azulejos levantándole una pierna la obliga a abrirse para él –**Recuerdo cuando hacíamos el amor así –**Besando su cuello acaricia su intimidad arrancando de su garganta jadeos. Levanta sus brazos antes de inclinarse y darle el placer que sus senos reclaman mientras sus dedos vuelven a concentrarse en su femineidad –**Levanta la pierna Ruka déjate amar**

Ella lo obedece y él entra a las profundidades de su ser produciendo en ella gemidos de placer

**-No te detengas Andy, no te detengas…**

**-Tus deseos son placeres para mí –**A medida que sus cuerpos se encuentran en la danza antigua ambos se sienten acoplados, Haruka cierra con fuerza los ojos al sentir que las rodillas se le debilitan

**-No creo poder mantenerme de pie mucho tiempo**

Sin salir de su interior Andrew la levanta y camina hacia la cama acostándose sobre ella que se abraza a él quien continúa su galopante ritmo inundándola de placer hasta que se deja ir hasta donde él quiere llevarla. Andrew imprime más rapidez y fuerza en sus últimas embestidas hasta que ambos gritaran de placer al alcanzar el éxtasis sintiéndose más vivos que nunca. Se deja caer sobre una Haruka agotada que no le permite apartarse.

Momento después y aún unidos Andrew es quien toma la iniciativa de aclarar su relación.

**-Ruka, creo que debemos hablar –**Cansado y jadeantelevanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos antes de besarla

**-Lo haremos después, primero quiero comer, y después volver a hacer el amor antes de que nos alejemos nuevamente**

**-Sabes que podríamos volver a casarnos**

**-¿Me amas? –**Le pregunta directa al invertir las posiciones y quedar sobre él –**Porque yo no te amo y no pienso casarme con un hombre solo por la comodidad.**

**-Deja de hacer eso y escúchame –**Le dice cuando ella comienza a besarle el cuello –**Así no vamos a resolver nada y no podemos estar acostándonos si no habrá futuro porque Azumi podría salir herida**

Haruka detiene su exploración y lo mira a los ojos

**-¿Puedes acostarte con una golfa pero con tu ex esposa no? **

**-Te respeto como mujer íntegra, como profesional, como la madre de mi hija y no quiero rebajarte al papel de amante porque no lo mereces.**

La rubia se aparta de él y se acuesta de espaldas. Suspira pensativa, amante… no ese no es su papel en la vida, pero volver a vivir con Andrew la hace temer caer en el mismo error del pasado y la desconfianza ya hizo nido en su corazón. Cada hora estaría preguntándose con quien está, cual será su nueva amante y no está dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

**-Tienes razón, pero quiero volver a ser una mujer completa, sabes que tú has sido el único…**

**-Que ha estado contigo –**Andrew la abraza por la espalda –**y me sentiría mal si supiera que otro hombre algún día comparte su vida contigo pero no quiero hacerte infeliz nuevamente. **

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**Se siente tan cómoda en sus brazos que no quiere que la suelte

**-Lo quiero todo. A ti a Azumi, que vuelvas a llevar mi apellido**

**-Te pregunté si me amabas y no respondiste**

**-Si vamos a ser sinceros debo confesarte que estoy confundido, por mucho tiempo creí que te amaba, pero el haberte faltado, traicionarte como lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias me hace cuestionarme. Tal vez soy un egoísta que no quiere dejarte ir y que desea lo mejor de ambos mundos.**

Haruka guarda silencio pensando en sus palabras, tal vez buscar la satisfacción física sin pensar en el daño que le pueda ocasionar a Andrew la hace una mayor egoísta.

Y lo que la tiene más confundida es que por una fracción de segundo deseó que quien le estuviera haciendo el amor fuera otro hombre… Uno de cabello negro y ojos azules.

No quiere lanzarse a la aventura si no está segura de lo que le sucede. Ese maldito escritor se le está metiendo en las células y no quiere usar a Andrew para satisfacer sus fantasías. Por primera vez en tres años piensa en las necesidades de su ex esposo.

**-Entonces no podemos casarnos porque tal vez después conozcas a la mujer con quien quieras formar un verdadero hogar y no podrías hacerlo por estar atado a mí.**

**-O tú encuentres a un hombre que jamás te haga llorar y que ame a nuestra hija, que no le importe que venga a verla o que vayas a llevármela. Te mereces un hombre mejor que yo.**

Se voltea quedando frente a Andrew y lo besa

**-Has madurado Andy y eso me gusta, pero antes de que abandones definitivamente mi cama quiero que pases esta noche conmigo**

**-Sabemos que no debería hacerlo pero no me negaré porque quiero amarte una vez más. Solo te pido que dejes de llamarme Furuhata y…**

**-Continúas castigado con los gastos de Azumi pero dejaré de comprarle cosas caprichosas después del Nintendo de última generación que ya vi para que ella y Aino jueguen a muerte y la casa de princesa que me pidió.**

Él finge un suspiro de alivio

**-Mis tarjetas de crédito te lo agradecerán –**Ríe al sentir que le hace cosquillas –**Ahora vamos a pedir una… no dos pizzas con todos los ingredientes, helados, pasteles y una película de dibujos animados porque esta noche no pienso dejarte cocinar, Azumi te necesita desocupada y descansada, duerme mientras me encargo de todo**

Haruka le sonríe y cierra los ojos agradeciéndole la ayuda

**-Gracias Andy. Tienes calzoncillos en la alcoba de invitados, Azumi te los compró con tu dinero para regalártelo el día del padre y hay franelas limpias en el closet del pasillo –**Le dice cuando él la arropa, toma la punta de la cobija pasándosela por la mejilla como su hija también lo hace –**Usa mi estudio si necesitas trabajar en el caso. Ah, avisa a la pandilla como se encuentra la niña, han estado enviando mensajes para saber como sigue su salud**

Andrew se inclina y le besa la mejilla intentando quitarle la punta de la cobija pero ella la aprieta sonriendo y quejándose

**-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura.**

**-Si no puedo sostener la punta de mi cobija creo que no conciliaría el sueño**

**-Duerme que estaré pendiente de la niña –**Sale cerrando la puerta.

**Gimnasio del Distrito Nº 1 **

Jedaite espera pacientemente a su hermana cuando ve salir a Sammy

**-¿Saldrás con nosotros a comer algo?**

**-No lo creo, tu hermana me odia en este instante y con Kino de guardaespaldas estoy en peligro **–Se va a alejar pero ve que las chicas salen de los vestidores –**Nos vemos**

**-Oye Tsukino –**Mina lo llama -**¿Después que matas al tigre te atemoriza el cuero?**

Lita lo mira desconfiada antes de ver a Jedaite

**-¿Quién diablos eres tú?**

**-(El hombre de tu vida) Soy Jedaite Aino hermano de esta cosa –**Hala el cabello de Mina

**-¡Ay! –**Se queja dándole un golpe en el hombro –**Le diré a papá que volviste a meterte conmigo**

**-Deja las tonterías y vamos a bebernos unas cervezas, yo invito –**Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y prácticamente la lleva arrastrada –**Tienes a ese pobre chico comiendo de tu mano y no le haces caso –**Le susurra para que sea ella la única que lo escuche.

Mina voltea y ve a Sammy caminar con el teléfono en la mano como si leyera un mensaje

**-Furuhata mandó un mensaje, ya salieron de la clínica y ahora la niña y la jefa están durmiendo**

**-El desgraciado se está aprovechando para meterse nuevamente en su casa –**Rei está molesta. Recuerda las noches que pasó junto a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada por la traición de su marido y el temor a que le quitara a Azumi -**¡Haruka me va a escuchar!**

**-Calma que dice que cuida a la niña mientras su madre descansa –**Mina ha estado con ellos y no ha visto ningún tipo de oportunidad desleal de parte del rubio -**¿Te dijo qué es lo que tiene la pequeña luchadora?**

**-la virosis fuerte que ronda la ciudad y fiebre, pero ya está mejor**

**-Pobre pequeñaza –**Lita le tiene mucho cariño a la niña que cada vez que la ve se cuadra para luchar –**Iremos a visitarla mañana, hoy la dejaremos descansar**

**-Vamos por esas cervezas –**Jedaite ofrece y se acerca a Lita –**No te había visto –**Observa su descuidado arreglo y le parece interesante, no le importa lo que lleva puesto sino ella.

**-Porque no me interesaba que me vieras –**Se aleja para acercarse a Rei –**Ni se te ocurra tomar alcohol**

Rei la mira resentida mientras Sammy habla con Mina

**-Se que todas las cosas que has dicho todo el tiempo que nos conocemos no son ciertas**

**-No se de que hablas**

**-No importa porque yo si se, así que no te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees excepto salir conmigo para conocernos como personas normales no como compañeros de trabajo**

Mina se detiene y lo observa aliviada, siempre lo creyó igual de abusivo que Artemis pero se da cuenta que no es así. Le sonríe sincera antes de darle la mano

**-En ese caso me presento, hola soy Mina Aino y tengo cuatro hermanos y un papá que si se enteran que me haces daño te harán abono de jardín, me gusta la cerveza, comer pizza y grandes cantidades de helado que preparo a mi gusto. Amo los gatos y tengo en casa un bebé blanco que lo bauticé con el nombre de uno de mis hermanos, aunque quise ponerle el nombre a la perra de mi vecina pero no aceptó por pena ¡Ah! Y duermo con un arma bajo mi almohada**

Los acompañantes observan divertidos a la pareja.

Sammy le toma la mano solemne

**-Hola soy Samuel Tsukino, pero todos me llaman Sammy, tengo un tío medio loco, una tía que cocina delicioso y me 6iburón6 cuando lloro y una prima muy bella que quiero mucho. Mi mamá me ama pero no le gusta que sea policía, mi papá vive en Alemania. Me gusta el arroz frito con delicias del mar, las pizzas grasosas, el helado ron con pasas, las galletas rellenas y ver películas de terror junto a una chica hermosa para que me abrace**

**-¿Ron con pasas? **–Mina se extraña que sea ahora que se entere que tienen la misma debilidad por el helado del mismo sabor

Jedaite se para en medio de los dos y los abraza por los hombros para que caminen

**-Basta de presentaciones y a celebrar que se acaban de conocer –**Mira a Sammy** –Y si piensas que me quitarás el helado ron con pasa que prepara mi hermana, déjame decirte que primero pasas por sobre mi cadáver porque ese helado es mío.**

**Centro comercial**

Una mujer de cabellos rojos camina distraída sin fijarse que es seguida por alguien. Se detiene frente al aparador de una librería y entra a comprar la última novela de Seiya Kou, lee la dedicatoria y sonríe al saber que después de diecisiete novelas él aún la nombra por el mote cariñoso que le puso en la preparatoria.

Repentinamente siente que la observan y voltea pero no ve a nadie, tal vez recibir la visita de dos policías y que estos le hicieran extrañas preguntas la puso sensible y paranoica.

Paga en la caja registradora y sale apresurada para regresar a casa, los niños están en una excursión de la escuela y volverán al día siguiente y su esposo salió de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, temerosa saca su teléfono y llama a su mejor amigo

_**-"Hola kitty" **__–_Seiya responde del otro lado de la línea. La Kitty de la agenda no es su madre sino su primera amante.

**-Seiya pensarás que estoy loca pero me siento como si estuviera en una de tus novelas**

El hombre guarda silencio mientras ella mira para todos lados con la espalda pegada a la pared

_**-"¿Qué sucede?"**_

**-Creo que alguien me sigue –**Escucha que él maldice antes de responderle

_**-"¿Dónde te encuentras?"**_

**-En el centro comercial cerca de casa**

_**-"Entra a una fuente de soda o una heladería donde haya público, yo iré a buscarte"**_

**-Está bien –**Cuelga la llamada y camina hacia la taberna frente a ella sentándose en un rincón.

Observa a los presentes, varios hombres solos, parejas bebiendo y cinco jóvenes que celebran haciendo mucho ruido. Reconoce a la mujer y el hombre que estuvieron en su casa esa mañana. Se levanta y acerca en el momento que brindan

**-Porque mi hermana ya encontró quien la ponga en su sitio, salud**

Lita riendo va a llevarse la jarra de cerveza a la boca cuando reconoce a la pelirroja. Observa el miedo en sus ojos y como mira hacia la puerta a cada instante

-**¿Señora Melisa Miyaggi? ¿Sucede algo?**

Niega en silencio pero después asiente

**-¡No lo se! Pero me pareció que me vigilaban**

-Los policías excepto Jedaite se miran entre si antes de llamar a casa de Haruka

**-Lo siento Furuhata** –Sammy se aleja y habla por teléfono -** pero necesitamos hablar con Tenoh. Tenemos junto a nosotros a una de las chicas Kou y dice que siente que la acechan**

Fuera del centro comercial Seiya camina apresurado y ve salir a Darien Chiba por una de las grandes puertas. Se esconde para observar sus movimientos y lo ve abordar un taxi cuando él jamás sale sin su auto.

Entra sigiloso a buscar a Melisa sin saber que tres mujeres peligrosas salen del lugar desde ángulos distintos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Andrew está en el estudio de Haruka cuando suena el inalámbrico junto a la computadora

_**-"Tenoh"**_

**-Lo siento Tsukino pero Tenoh está indispuesta**

_**-"Debo hablar con ella, es urgente"**_

**-No puedo pasártela porque está dormida –**Busca en la hemeroteca virtual noticias sobre las publicaciones de los libros de Seiya Kou

_**-"Piensa en lo que te sucederá si Tenoh se entera que le negaste la llamada" **_

Andrew suspira pesadamente antes de ir con el teléfono en la mano a la alcoba y sentarse junto a Haruka

Se encuentra dormida con la punta de la cobija apretada en su mejilla y la espalda desnuda descubierta

**-Ruka –**Susurra suavemente junto a su oído sin saber que Sammy y Mina escuchan divertidos del otro lado de la línea mientras Rei, Lita y Jedaite hablan con Melisa

**-¿Le sucede algo a Azumi? –**Pregunta con los ojos cerrados

**-La nena está dormida y sin fiebre. Es Tsukino al teléfono **

**-Dile que permita a Kino encargarse y vuelve a la cama conmigo –**Halándolo por la pechera lo atrae hacia ella

En el bar Mina y Sammy se ven sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de su superior antes de ver a Rei

**-¿Vuelve a la cama conmigo? –**La rubia lo interroga en un murmullo con los ojos exorbitados

**-¿Cómo voy a volver si no he estado aún?** –Sammy le bromea antes de continuar escuchan

_**-"Estoy esperando la pizza y el helado Ruka"**_

_**-"Diles a Tsukino que Lita está a cargo hasta mañana y cuando traigan la pizza la traes a la cama con dos cervezas".**_

Mina le arrebata el teléfono y corta la comunicación

**¿Por qué hiciste eso? –**El joven rubio le pregunta intentando alcanzar su receptor

**-¡No es de nuestra incumbencia esa conversación! –**Corre alrededor de la mesa perseguida por Sammy

-**¡Dame eso!**

**-¡No son momentos para jugar! –**Rei les grita acercándose a sus colegas

Lita se descuida un instante cuando aparece Seiya en la entrada del establecimiento. Observa a su amiga y acercándose sin percatarse de los policías la abraza

**-¡Kitty, me tenías en un hilo!**

Sammy y Mina escuchan el apodo por el cual Haruka lo batió contra el piso

**-Vaya, vaya. Tu mamá es muy joven Seiya Kou –**La rubia con los brazos cruzados los rodea observando la manera tan confiada con que se abrazan –**Me hace pensar que acá hay incesto "Edipo Rey".**

**-Mami de Kou, tendrá que darnos su secreto para mantenerse tan joven teniendo un hijo que es casi un viejo –**Lita se ríe ante la incomodidad del hombre

**-Bueno yo… -**Ruborizado y taladrado por las miradas irónicas del "escuadrón de los feos" el escritor no sabe como solucionar el enredo. Sobre todo al ver la interrogante en el rostro de su amiga.

**-¿Qué sucede Seiya? ¿Por qué dicen que soy tu madre?**

**-¡Así que "**_**pipí loco Kou**_**" ha atacado de nuevo! –**Desvergonzada Mina grita provocando que el rostro de Seiya sea del color del cabello de Melisa

**-¡Por favor! ¿No te enseñaron a ser educada? –**El escritor quiere salir corriendo

**-Perdone a mi hermana señor –**Jedaite se disculpa con Seiya antes de volverse a Mina –** Tendré que lavarte la boca con lejía mamacita, no puedes llamar al caballero de esa manera –**Jedaite la toma por el cuello haciendo que el escritor se confíe hasta que hace el próximo comentario** –Tal vez "**_**pájaro alegre**_**" o "**_**testículo de oro**_**" pero "**_**pipí loco**_**" no.**

Todos ríen y le dan palmadas de felicitación al policía

**-¡La misma madera de Aino! –**Lita cambia su manera de verlo

**-Todo lo que sabe se lo enseñé yo –**Soplándose los dedos y pasándoselos por la chaqueta se vanagloria

**-No todo, solo las groserías y derribar a un buey –**Aino aclara

**-Y hacer eructos largos, que no se te olvide mamacita –**Le recuerda muy serio apuntándole con el dedo

**-Ya bromearon todo lo que quisieron ahora déjennos en paz –**Seiya intenta marcharse con Melisa

**-No quisiera estar en tus zapatos cuando Tenoh se entere que le mentiste en un caso de investigación –**El comentario de Lita a su espalda lo paraliza haciendo que voltee a verlos

**-Si ayer te lanzó contra la pared y barrió el suelo con tus costillas, me gustaría ver lo que hará cando vea que le viste la cara –**Sammy saca un billete –**Apuesto a que te romperá la madre**

**-Aceptado –**Corean Mina y Lita

**-No quiero quedarme fuera mamacita –**Jedaite no quiere quedarse fuera sobre todo si Lita está presente, quiere ser su héroe

**-Si hay algo que odia Tenoh es a los perros traidores mentirosos **–Rei se acerca amenazante –**Fui testigo de lo que le hizo a su ex marido, y no contar que casi le mete una bala en la cabeza a su cómplice.**

**-Tal vez conoce y es cómplice del que ha enviado los anónimos **Mina saca su libreta de la mochila que lleva a todos lados y se bebe de una sola sentada su cerveza antes de escribir

**-¿Qué hace? –**Melisa se acerca –**No puede creer que Seiya quiera hacerme daño**

**-Ayer estuvimos en su estudio y nos mintió –**Rei toma la bolsa donde está la novela y lee la dedicatoria antes de mostrársela a Lita

-**El mismo nombre de las otras dos –**La castaña voltea hacia la barra -**¡Ey tabernero! La cuenta** –Voltea hacia Melisa –**Usted nos va a decir la verdad o les levantaré cargos por encubrimiento y obstrucción a la justicia.**

**Apartamento Tenoh **

**8:00 PM. **

Azumi se despierta y camina por el pasillo arrastrando la cobija tomando la punta de la esquina, algo que hace cuando se siente mal

Haruka y Andrew han estado revisando las publicaciones de los diarios donde aparece el escritor en firma de autógrafos o premiere de largometrajes.

**-Observa esto –**La detective le entrega una lupa –**Esta mujer aparece en todas las fotografías desde la publicación del décimo sexto libro**

**-¿Quién puede ser? **

**-La vi esta mañana en la oficina de Darien Chiba…**

Escucha a su hija estornudar y levantan la vista hacia la puerta

**-Mamita –**Azumi levanta las manos hacia su madre

**-Mi nena –**Con ternura se acerca y levanta a su hija

**-Los movios son…**

**-Los que llaman nena a sus novias. Lo olvidé –**Levanta los ojos al techo.

Olvidó que su hija puede estar muy enferma pero eso no le quita los deseos de discutir

**-Dame esa cobija princesa –**Andrew intenta quitarle la cobija pero ella la abraza con fuerza recostando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre

-**Es mía –**Voltea su carita para no verlo.

Sus padres se miran preocupados

**-¿No me darás mi beso de mariposa? –**Su padre rodea a Haruka para ver el rostro de su hija que voltea esquivándolo con una sonrisa

**-¿Cómo te sientes mi niña? –**Haruka le acaricia la espalda mientras Andrew toca su frente

**-¡Ah! –**El rubio retira la mano provocando el interés de su hija que lo mira curiosa –**No es posible mamita, ¡nuestra hijita tiene algo terrible!**

**-¿Qué tiene papito? –**La rubia le sigue el juego haciendo que su hija los mire a ambos sorprendida

**-¡Tiene fiebre de elefante!**

**-¿Fiebre de **_**"efelante"?**_** –**Azumi los mira asombrada

**-¡Oh no! Ahora no podrá comer esa suculenta pizza que nos espera en la mesa **

**-¿Pizza? –**Sus padres asienten – **¿Con bastante queso?**

**-Que tienes que cortar con la mano porque se viene todo así –**Su padre hace como si comiera y el queso se le vuelve hilo.

**-¿Y panchillones? (**champiñones**)**

**-Muchos champiñones y rueditas de jamón**

**-Tampoco podrá comer el helado que pedí especialmente para ella mamita**

**-¿Para mi? **

**-Pero no podrás comer nada, ni siquiera el pastel de Milhojas que está delicioso –**Acerca sus labios al oído de su ex esposa para hablarle en secreto pero que su hija escuche –**Ya lo probé y me lo comeré todo**

**-¡Ya me curé!** **–**Se baja de los brazos de su madre y corre hacia la cocina pero regresa para entregarle la cobija a su padre **–Toma papito, guárdala bien**

Da la vuelta nuevamente hacia la cocina seguida de su madre que es detenida por Andrew

**-¿Te di las gracias por darme una hija hermosa y despierta como tú? –**La abraza por le espalda besando su cuello

Haruka voltea y lo abraza a su vez

**-Fue trabajo de ambos, porque lo enamoradiza lo sacó de ti –**Y dándole un beso prometedor camina hacia la cocina diciéndole irónica –**Guarda bien la cobija papito y tómate tu tiempo mientras acabamos con la pizza**

Andrew sonríe caminando hacia la alcoba de su hija antes de reunirse con sus mujeres.

**-¡Ey! Quiero mi parte –**Finge estar alarmado haciendo reí a su hija

**-Mira papito un mordisco de **_**"tigurón"**_** –**Con su pequeña boquita muerde la pizza

**-¡Uy que grande! Tendremos que apresurarnos si no queremos que nos deje sin comer**

**-¿A qué sabe el helado? –**La niña pregunta estirando lejos su trozo de pizza para cortar el queso

**-Mantecado con chispas de chocolate y bañado en cremita de caramelo**

**-¡Si! –**Grita Azumi feliz moviéndose en la silla en una especie de baile provocando la risa de sus padres que se unen al bailoteo.

**-Cuéntame qué hicieron esta mañana en la escuela –**Le pregunta su padre para que se calme

**-Mmm –**Azumi mastica rápido para tragar y hablar –**La maestra nos habló de **_**"alimaña"**_

**-¡¿Alimaña? –**Sus padres la miran extrañados

**-Si, un país muy bonito**

Haruka y Andrew se miran hasta que la rubia comprende lo que su hija quiso decir y se dobla de la risa ante la mirada de Andrew que cree que enloqueció

**-¡Ah! Alemania ¡Alemania! **

Así continúan conversando y riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

**Casa Tsukino**

**-Serena hija ¿Cómo te sientes? –**Kenji llegó de la oficina dos horas antes pero no pudo ver a su hija porque estaba dormida.

Ahora ha entrado porque la escuchó llorar

**-Me duele mucho el brazo y la cabeza y no logro encontrar las pastillas desde que tía Michiru estuvo aquí-**Tantea su mesa de noche buscando el frasco

**-No las veo – **Enciende la luz de la lámpara que casi nunca es usada y revisa por todos lados hasta que ve el frasco de pastillas abierto y esparcido su contenido en un rincón del suelo** ¿Qué rayos…?**

**-¿Sucede algo papá? –**Estira la mano ilesa hacia su padre

**Encontré el frasco pero se perdieron todas las pastillas**

**-¡Oh no! –**Vuelve a llorar tocando su frente –¡**Las necesito!**

**-Llamaré a la doctora Natalia Astra para que venga a Revisarte y te inyecte un calmante. Me duele verte sufrir**

**-Gracias papá –**Limpia con suavidad sus lágrimas mientras su padre efectúa la llamada y le acaricia el cabello a la vez

Quince minutos después Kenji y la doctora Astra bajan hacia el salón donde Ikuko los espera conte y galletas

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-Le inyecté un calmante que la ayudará a dormir hasta mañana y les hice una nueva receta para que busquen las pastillas en el laboratorio. También le receté un antiinflamatorio para la inflamación del rostro**

**-Se lo agradezco doctora –**La madre de Serena se siente aliviada –**No se como pudo pasar ese accidente pero Serena sufre mucho dolor**

Un rato después la doctora se ha marchado y Kenji vuelve junto a su esposa

**-¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

**-Salió con su prometido, creo que por fin fijarán fecha –**Le sirve otra taza de te mientras habla –**Las obligaciones de Taiki lo mantienen muy ocupado **

**-A veces creo que tu hermana no se quiere casar**

**-¿Cómo crees eso? –**Su esposa lo mira enojada –**Mi hermana adora a su novio, solo que no se ha dado todo como ellos quieren, nada más**

**-¿Sabes que fue la última que entró a la alcoba de nuestra hija antes de que desapareciera el frasco de pastillas?**

**-Tal vez se le cayó a Serena y no lo recuerda por el dolor**

Kenji va a darle una respuesta mordaz pero prefiere tragársela

-**Dile a tu hermana que le doy seis meses de plazo para que se case o busque donde vivir**

Y sin esperar respuesta y dejando a su esposa contrariada se marcha a su alcoba no sin antes ir a arropar a su hija.

**Dúplex Kou**

Ante la amenaza de Lita Seiya ha tenido que llevar al "escuadrón de los feos" a su estudio para conversar. Jedaite asistió con la excusa de cuidar a su hermana pero su intención no es otra que ver a la mujer de sus sueños en acción.

Melisa fue escoltada a su casa con la promesa de que volverán a hacerle unas preguntas para cerciorarse que sus respuestas coincidan con las de Seiya

Ahora toman café después de haber pedido comida china. Amy está con ellos nerviosa porque Tenía una cita con su novio y su jefe no le permite marcharse. Rei llamó a Nicolás para que sepa que llegará tarde

**-Dime una cosa Kou –**Lita ha detallado la habitación y se da cuenta que faltan cosas **-¿Dónde está el sofá masajeador y las carpetas que tenías en ese rincón?**

Seiya se admira que esa fea se de cuenta de las cosas que se llevó

**-Las subí al apartamento para que dejen de decirle a mi refugio que es un antro de perdición**

Rei lo observa detenidamente antes de ver hacia una pared libre de decoración y repasar cada uno e los artículos del escritorio

**-¿Qué opinas Kino? ¿No es un antro de perdición?**

Lita mira a Seiya y lo deja en suspenso antes de responder

**-Tus hormonas de testosteronas están elevadas, puedo oler tu necesidad de apareamiento, tal vez pensabas liberarlo con "**_**kitty**_**" pero nosotros interrumpimos el cortejo –**No deja de mirarlo a los ojos mientras habla estudiando cada uno de los cambios de expresión –**Detrás de esa pared existe una cama plegable escondida. La bombonera de la esquina está llena de preservativos, pudimos observar que en el baño de fondo hay una ducha que no debería existir ya que tu casa está justo arriba. Ahora te sientes frustrado por…**

**-¡No sigas por favor!**

**-Porque una mujer no te presta la más mínima atención y por eso tus niveles de testosteronas están mucho más elevados de lo normal. ¡Ah! Olvidé mencionar que en este instante quieres mandarnos al diablo **

**-¿Cómo hace eso? –**Jedaite le pregunta a su hermana susurrando mientras Seiya no sabe donde meter la cara que se le ha puesto nuevamente roja

**-¡Es la mejor!**

**-Mamacita, debería darte una paliza por mantener oculta a tu amiga ¡La madre de mis hijos en tu apartamento y no me dijiste nada!**

Mina se carcajea antes de acercarse a grabar el interrogatorio

**-Lo hacemos acá o en la comandancia, usted decide**

**-Prefiero que sea acá, no quiero que algún periodista me vea salir de la sala de interrogatorios**

**-Yo te pondría en la de reconocimiento con un poco de depravados sexuales –**Lita ironiza haciendo reír a todos.

**-Lo siento señor Kou pero ya pasó mi hora de trabajo y tengo una cita**

**-¡¿Tú? –**Observa su horroroso vestido y su rostro oculto por las enormes gafas –**No se por qué tengo que asombrarme, ya nada debería hacerlo –**Indiferente y sin mirarla la despide –**Que pases buenas noches (Ya que tu acompañante no lo hará) –**Se traga el pensamiento

**-Bien señor Kou –**Lita enciende la grabadora y describe la fecha y el lugar del interrogatorio -**¿Quién es Kitty y por qué nos mintió ayer?**

Mientras los policías y Seiya están ocupados Amy sale apresurada hacia su auto, no se percata que un hombre se acerca caminando pensativo y asombrado ve como se quita el vestido, las gafas y cambia sus chanclas por unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto haciéndole resaltar el empeine.

La luz de las farolas la hacen ver más bella. Subiéndose al auto y desconociendo que fue descubierta parte a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante donde la espera su novio

**-¿Por qué jamás me di cuenta que esa mujer es hermosa? –**El Alcalde Taiki Kou ha visto la verdadera identidad de la fea secretaria de su hermano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lunes 26 **

**10:00 AM**

**(4 días para fin de mes)**

**-Malas noticias –**La voz de un hombre habla por teléfono

**-Ya me enteré –**Voz de mujer –**El jueves estuvieron haciendo preguntas, fueron a casa de los Tsukino y provocaron el accidente de la heredera. ¡Maldigo el día que no pude matarla! Le lancé el auto pero mi torpeza no permitió que se lo pasara por encima. **

**-Pero como chica Kou podemos acabar de otra manera con ella. Nunca se pondrá el vestido de novia, Yaten Kou jamás tocará la fortuna Tsukino**

**-Seré feliz escuchando como grita al ser despedazada –**La mujer ríe malévola –**Jamás debió nacer, tiene a los hombres enamorados, hasta a ti y eso que no te habla casi.**

**-A esa la dejaremos de postre, cuando Seiya Kou esté en nuestro poder con la culpa atenazándolo por usar a las mujeres a su antojo. Me vengaré de Serena Tsukino por haber aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de ese insignificante.**

**-Y eso que te has desvivido por ella desde que quedó ciega. Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con Kitty?**

**-Ella fue solo una distracción. Por ahora la dejaremos en paz.**

**-¡Pero quiero jugar con ella! –**Suplicante le pide –**Hacerla sufrir, que no sienta paz ni en su cama.**

**-Pero nada de rasguños o golpes. La quiero ilesa y deseosa que yo la proteja, que se sienta segura solo conmigo**

**-¿Y la secretaria de Kou?**

**- A esa la dejaremos en paz por los momentos.**

**-¡Ah! Olvidé que te trae fascinado, que gustos tan malos los tuyos**

**- Guarda silencio y escucha, adelantaremos el plan del mes. Te espero esta noche en… **

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena baja las escaleras seguida de Luna. La inflamación del rostro cedió completamente y solo le queda un ligero moretón en la frente que cubre con el flequillo. Se ha vestido para salir a pasear pero sus planes son otros.

**-Mamá voy a pasear al parque con luna –**Con el brazo ileso le coloca el arnés a la perra y toma su bastón con cuatro puntos de plegados

**-¿Te sientes bien para salir? ¿Está segura que puedes moverte sin problemas con ese yeso?**

**-Si, estoy deseando estirar mis articulaciones y Luna necesita ejercitarse**

**-Está bien hija –**La abraza y besa su frente –**Cuídate**

**-Lo haré –**Le sonríe y se coloca unas gafas oscuras antes de voltear hacia la puerta y tomar el arnés de la perra –**Vamos Luna bonita**

Sale confiada en dirección al parque pero a dos cuadras lejos de la casa da vuelta a la izquierda y espera en la esquina. Escucha junto a ella el sonido conocido de una bocina de auto

**-¡Hermosa princesa de pie de ciruela! ¿Necesita un caballero que la lleve a algún lado?**

**-Hola Sammy, te tardaste dos minutos –**Le sonríe y permite que su primo le abra la puerta

-**Atrás luna –**Sammy le da la orden a la perra y ella se sube al asiento trasero –**Ahora usted princesa**

Serena dobla el bastón y se lo entrega a su primo, tanteando la puerta del convertible se sube al asiento del copiloto y busca el cinturón de seguridad que Sammy le abrocha

**-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? No he sabido nada de ti desde el accidente**

**-Bien- **El rubio sonríe al recordar cuando Mina lo invitó junto con Jedaite a comer helado de ron con pasas y se cercioró de que las chicas duermen en alcobas distintas ** –Estamos conociéndonos y esta noche iremos al cine si no se presenta una emergencia –**Duda un instante –**Debes saber que te entrevistarás con ella**

**-Me dijiste que es policía**

**-Es la misma chica que causó tu accidente –**serio le replica

**-¡Oh ella! –**Busca su mano –**Ella no es culpable de nada, quise hacer ver que soy normal y caí en mi propia trampa –**Ríe –**La pobre quería pagar todos los gastos de la clínica, creo que estaba más dolida que yo.**

Llegan al estacionamiento del Distrito Uno de la policía, Mina los esperaen el puesto de aparcadero de Sammy

**-Bienvenida señorita Tsukino –**Le abre la puerta y observa como se suelta el cinturón de seguridad y busca su bolso. Serena parece normal como si viera y ese detalle la hace admirarla.

**-Llámame Serena –**Sale del auto y le tiende la mano sonriéndole

**-Soy Mina Aino pero puedes llamarme Mina**

**-Bien Mina espero que seamos amigas ahora que sales con mi primo –**Sin saber que Mina mira acusadora a Sammy llama a Luna y toma su arnés y despliega el bastón -**¿Hacia dónde vamos?**

**-Por acá –**Sammy la toma del brazo y la encamina hacia las escaleras –**Son siete escalones frente a ti…**

En la oficina del comisionado Haruka espera impaciente por Serena, lleva un traje sastre azul marino y su maquillaje ha mejorado desde el viernes por la mañana cuando le dijo a Andrew que aceptaba casarse nuevamente con él.

Rei casi se muere al escuchar la noticia y acusó a Andrew de ser un canalla estafador que haría llorar nuevamente a su amiga. Le prometió matarlo con sus propias manos si le hacía daño nuevamente a Haruka.

A Lita no le cayó muy bien la información pero no sabe por qué el saber que Andrew y Haruka vivirán juntos nuevamente después de casarse la molesta tanto, No comprende por que siente celos del simio ignorante cuando aceptó salir con Jedaite.

El almuerzo del sábado se basó en hablar del caso, lo que le hará Haruka a Seiya cuando lo vea, la solicitud de traslado de Jedaite al comando y equipo de Haruka y del embarazo de Rei que tuvo que aguantar las preguntas de Azumi cuando su padre la llevó al restaurante después de pasearla de cómo entró el bebé a su barriga.

**-Siéntate Ruka que le harás una zanja al piso –**Andrew la llama

**-¿Qué harás esta noche?**

**-Invitar a cenar a mi prometida ahora que decidió darme una segunda oportunidad –**Cierra las persianas y la abraza

**-No se si será una buena idea pero por Azumi y por nosotros haré un esfuerzo –**Acepta el beso apasionado de él cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta

Se separan cuando Mina sin esperar respuesta abre y entra

**-Jefa, llegó Tsukino –**No se da cuenta del abrazo ya que estaba mirando hacia Lita haciéndole señas

**-Adelante señorita Tsukino –**Andrew la toma del brazo y la guía hasta la silla en tanto Sammy se encarga de Luna

**-¿Llegó tu hermano Aino? –**Haruka se recuesta en el escritorio y le quita las gafas a Serena observando su rostro –**Gracias a Dios se ve casi normal, no sabe lo mal que me he sentido estos días por usted**

**-No se preocupe detective, he tenido peores accidentes, como el que me dejó sin vista**

A la comisaría llega Seiya que también fue citado y ve a Rei salir del ascensor en bata de laboratorio

**-Por acá Kou –**Lo llama

El escritor la sigue y es recibido por una palmada en la espalda de parte de Lita que se adelanta junto a Jedaite

**-Llegó el orangután sexoso jefa –**La castaña avisa

Seiya suspira pesadamente antes de entrar a la oficina del comisionado

**-Buenos días Kou, espero que tu "mami" Kitty haya amanecido muy bien –**Amenazante y con los ojos verdes brillando de furia Haruka se le acerca y le susurra –**Odio las mentiras y a los hombres mentirosos**

Seiya traga grueso al escuchar la amenaza escondida en sus palabras

**-Ruka por favor, no maltrates a mi invitado –**Andrew le pide –**Tome asiento señor Kou por favor**

**-Gracias (¿"Ruka"? ¿Acaso esa es manera de referirse a mi futura esposa?)** –Se sienta y ve a Serena junto a él – **Hola Serena ¿Cómo sigues?**

**-Hola Seiya, estoy mucho mejor –**Le sonríe dirigiendo su rostro hacia él –**El brazo me pica un poco por el yeso pero nada más**

**-Ahora que has socializado –**Haruka llama su atención, su voz es dura –**comencemos**

Serena siente la tensión en el primo de su novia, siente que algo sucede entre la detective y el escritor. Ladea la cabeza para escuchar al resto, El comisionado se dirige amoroso a la detective, La última mujer que entró habla con desprecio.

Mina se hace la dura pero su voz hace notar que es dulce, la policía que le revisa el hematoma ahora no ha hablado pero por sus manos puede darse cuenta que es profesional y muy segura de sí. Hay otra persona en el despacho, cree que es peligroso por la manera como respira.

**-¿Por qué fui citada? Mi primo no me dijo nada por teléfono**

**-No comprendo por qué Serena fue citada si el asunto tiene que ver conmigo –**Seiya mira molesto al Comisionado, ya sabe que es el ex marido de su torturadora

**-Queremos saber si ha recibido alguna llamada desconocida o si siente que la vigilan **

**-¿Cómo vas a saberlo si es ciega? –**Mina recuerda que esa fue la causa del accidente

**-No deberían sorprenderse –**Lita dice –**Los invidentes desarrollan el sentido del oído y del olfato –**Explica a los presentes –**Saben cuantas personas están a su alrededor si no los entretienen. Señorita Tsukino ¿puede decirnos cuántos somos?**

Serena guarda silencio contando, el comisionado, la detective, su primo, Mina, las dos mujeres que entraron de últimas, el hombre que no ha hablado, Seiya y ella, sin contar a Luna que respira fuerte en el rincón

**-Somos nueve personas y mi perra, en el rincón de la izquierda cerca de la puerta está un hombre que no ha hablado pero escucho su respiración.**

Los hermanos Aino se miran sorprendidos, Haruka y Andrew se ven asintiendo mientras Rei pasa la mano frente al rostro de Serena cerciorándose que no ve. Seiya y Sammy ríen divertidos al ver la sorpresa, solo Lita toma la información calmada

**-¿Le gustaría ayudarnos en un caso? –**Andrew le pregunta –**También usted señor Kou, hemos habilitado el laboratorio del sótano número dos para que sea el centro de operaciones de la detective y su grupo**

**-Si es para atrapar al loco estoy dispuesto mientras mi secretaria tenga un lugar para cuando yo quiera escribir**

**-También te podemos traer la cama y los preservativos para que te sientas en casa –**Haruka sarcástica le espeta -**¿Necesitarás tu agenda de Kitty y una agencia de citas también? –**Le pregunta dulcemente amenazante

**-Ruka…**

**-Lo siento Andy pero solo pensar que debo estar junto a este… -**Manotea despectiva –**me revuelve el estómago**

**-¿Casarte nuevamente con un "este" no te enferma? –**Re le espeta señalando a Andrew

Seiya abre los ojos al escuchar la noticia y mira a Haruka ruborizada y furiosa con los labios rojos apretados. Oh no, su deseo es que esa mujer sea suya y no va cejar en su empeño así tenga que poner al comisionado de villano pero primero…

**-Si quiero colaborar pero a la vez trabajar en un manuscrito. Estoy escribiendo el libro número dieciocho y tengo a Zafiro presionándome para entregar el borrador**

**-¿Quiénes son tus víctimas? –**Haruka se pera frente a él que por un instante olvidó de qué estaba hablando y admira el cuerpo femenino –**Kou ¡Despierta!**

Serena escucha todo, ya sabe de qué mujer le hablaba Seiya el jueves. Parece que el cazador resultó cazado por una fiera salvaje

-**Esta vez usaré personajes ficticios –**Tartamudea sin poder evitar mirar los pechos femeninos.

Escucha que el comisionado carraspea enojado y vuelve a la realidad cuando ve al hombre erguirse en su sillón

Andrew se ha dado cuenta del interés de Seiya por su ex y futura esposa, si el escritor piensa que será el tercero de la discordia tendrá que ponerse abusivo porque él no le dará el gusto de acercarse a Haruka.

**4:30 PM**

**Dúplex Kou, oficina**

Amy termina de redactar varias cartas de agradecimiento cuando tocan a la puerta

Va a atender al visitante deseando que no sea nada importante, ya su trabajo le está generando problemas con Sazuke.

Su novio canceló la cita del jueves pasado y enojado no ha querido verla aún, la llamó para informarle que esa noche no estará disponible porque tiene una cita con un cliente importante para una sesión de Fisioterapia y no la verá hasta que se desocupe, que tal vez al día siguiente tenga tiempo para ella.

Abre la puerta y encuentra al alcalde parado frente a ella.

**-Buenas tardes señor alcalde, su hermano no ha aparecido hoy por el estudio –**Le extraña que Taiki esté en la oficina cuando él visita a su hermano solo en su apartamento ya que no le gusta lo que sucede en el estudio.

**-Buenas tardes señorita…**

**-Hino, Amy Hino –**Le recuerda decepcionada de que no recuerde su nombre

Taiki entra sonriendo, sabe como se llama pero ahora es que se da cuenta del tono de voz dulce de la chica, que ciego ha estado todo el tiempo que ha estado con una novia que busca cualquier excusa para no verlo

**-Disculpe mi asistencia sin invitación, pero quería ver a mi hermano y no está arriba así que creí que estaría en su prostíbulo**

Amy ahoga una carcajada al escuchar la palabra, recuerda que Rei lo llamó antro de perdición

**-No he sabido nada más que de una cita con el comisionado en la mañana .**Mira el reloj insinuando que ya es tarde.

Taiki observa el vestido morado con flores amarillas y los zapatos azules y sonríe pensando cual será el atuendo que lleva escondido debajo de éste. Se arriesga cruzando los dedos.

**-Quería saber si me acepta un café y un pastel del sabor que quiera siempre y cuando se muestre tal como es**

**-¿Perdón? –**Amy se lleva la mano al pecho asustada

**-Por un tiempo me engañó con esa imagen, pero investigué y encontré que es hermana de Rei Kumada, una mujer hermosa y esposa de Nicolás Kumada. Encontré el anuario de la universidad de genios y su fotografía es muy distinta a la imagen que proyecta**

Amy nerviosa lo mira antes de mirar hacia los archivadores. Si Sazuke se entera que alguno de los Kou sabe como es la obligará a dejar de trabajar

**-No comprende…**

**-Entiendo muy bien, mi hermano es un casanova y quiere mantenerse a salvo de sus coqueteos. No se preocupe está a salvo conmigo, pero eso será si me acepta la invitación al café.**

**-Espere un momento.**

La chica se quita las gafas gruesas y camina hasta el baño en silencio dejando a Taiki intrigado.

Minutos después sale sin el vestido morado, lleva un pantalón capri blanco con una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color azul claro, se ha maquillado ligeramente y peinado el cabello hasta hacerlo brillar.

Taiki admira la imagen de la chica y silba admirado

**-El patito feo es un hermoso cisne**

**-Entonces vamos –**Sonriente toma las llaves de la oficina y sale seguida por él…

**8:00 PM**

En las sombras de un callejón acechan dos seres, uno es más alto que el otro, miran en dirección a una exclusiva y reconocida tienda esperando que la encargada salga.

Se ponen alerta al ver que se apagan las luces

Una rubia alta parecida a una modelo sale de la tienda de lencería y está pasando el seguro cuando repentinamente le aprietan la arteria carótida desmayándola en el acto. Es levantada e introducida a la cajuela de un auto negro.

Una hora después despierta atada a una mesa, la luz no es muy buena pero puede cerciorarse que no hay nadie con ella, está en una carpintería; al mirar sobre su cabeza una sierra circular para cortar madera la hace reaccionar

**-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?**

Se retuerce intentando liberarse, comienza a gritar deseperada pidiendo ayuda. Sus pies y manos apretados por arneses de acero le impiden todo movimiento

**-"**_**Si quieres liberarte aprieta el botón junto a tu mano derecha" –**_La voz ronca le da instrucciones

**-¡No! ¡Libérame y no diré nada! –**Grita llorando desesperada –¡**Te juro por lo más sagrado que no hablaré! ¡Ayúdame por favor!**

**-_"Aprieta el botón y se abrirán los arneses"_**

Desesperada y aterrorizada obedece a la voz, la sierra se enciende y comienza a girar en dirección a ella

**-¡No! ¡Ayúdame por favor no me mates no! **

Los gritos desgarradores son escuchados del otro lado de la línea por una Serena aterrorizada que recibió la llamada y cae desmayada en la sala al escuchar los gritos de muerte de la mujer que es partida en dos en ese instante….


	11. Chapter 11

**Casa Tsukino**

Kenji baja las escaleras para buscar agua, la sala está completamente a oscuras, escucha el ruido de algo al caerse por lo que enciende las luces y ve a su hija desmayada junto al teléfono descolgado.

**-¡Hija! –**Corre y se arrodilla apresurado, toma el auricular y escucha como si algo se despedazara. Ikuko baja al escuchar su grito mientras Akino sale de la cocina y vuelve a ella corriendo.

**-¡Serena! –**Su madre llega hasta ellos cuando Kenji toma a su hija en brazos y la acuesta cuidadoso en el sofá.

Akino regresa con un vaso con agua que le entrega a Ikuko

**-Serena hija despierta por favor –**El hombre está desesperado por la palidez casi ceniza de la rubia

**-¿Qué le sucede? –**Su esposa le toma la mano fría y la soba hasta que la chica comienza a reaccionar.

Serena abre los ojos y grita desesperada mientras intenta liberarse de las manos de su padre

**-¡La están matando! –**Lucha temerosa -**¡Ayúdenla que la están matando!**

**-¡Hija despierta y cálmate por favor! **–Ikuko llora al ver a su hija enloquecida

Luna se acerca gimiendo y oliendo a su ama haciéndose partícipe de su dolor

-**¡La mataron! –**Se aferra a la solapa del suéter de su padre llorando histérica –**La escuché papá –**Gime contra su pecho –**La escuché gritar al teléfono**

Sus padres se miran asustados y es cuando Kenji recuerda el teléfono que encontró en el suelo

**-Llamaré a la policía **–Ikuko se acerca al teléfono

**-¡Llama a la teniente Tenoh mamá! –**Le dice su hija entre el llanto sin soltar a Kenji –**Ella me puede ayudar**

**-¿Quién es la Teniente Tenoh? –**

**-Haruka Tenoh –**Kenji le dice –**La semana pasada estuvo en la empresa hablando con Darien, Sammy estuvo en la entrevista**

**-La teniente me entregó esta tarjeta para que la llamara en caso de emergencia –**Akino trae de la cocina la tarjeta que Haruka le entregó la vez que estuvo en la casa.

**-¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

**-Debe estar durmiendo –**No sabe nada de Michiru desde el almuerzo

**-No lo está señora, el alcalde la llamó y ella no estaba en casa, fue hace media hora**

**-La llamaré **

**-Su teléfono lo dejó en el estudio –**Incómoda Akino se retira.

Se ha dado cuenta de cosas que suceden pero no le corresponde hablar. Ha retirado de los pasillos sillas y cosas que pueden provocarle un accidente a Serena y hasta se ha hecho sombra de la chica para evitar que sufra como quiere su tía que suceda.

Solo le ha dicho esas cosas a Yaten que también se ha dado cuenta que algo sucede con Michiru. Está dispuesto a casarse la más pronto posible con Serena para sacarla del peligro que corre junto a Michiru, pero como Ikuko confía plena y ciegamente en su hermana no pueden decir nada.

**-¡Llama a la teniente Tenoh por favor!**

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka y Andrew están sentados en el sofá con Azumi en medio de ellos. Están viendo por tercera vez "La promesa de la Rosa" ya que a la niña le gustó el protagonista.

**-Iré por helado –**Se ofrece el hombre que enloquecerá si sigue viendo dibujos animados

**-Te acompaño papito –**Haruka retira a su hija con suavidad y corre tras él -**¿Cómo se te ocurrió la genial idea de traer esa película?**

Su hija sigue hipnotizada por lo que se abrazan en la cocina

**-Mi asistente me dijo que esa película entretiene a sus tres hijos mientras él dispone de su esposa por una hora**

**-Muy inteligente tu asistente… -**Se deja besar en el cuello -**¿Estaremos haciendo bien volviéndonos a casar?**

Andrew la mira y ve la duda en sus ojos. Él la también se ha cuestionado eso pero no está dispuesto a que el peor hombre ponga sus manos en su mujer, Seiya Kou no se le acercará más allá que en lo profesional y él así lo dejará claro.

**-¿Estás dudando? No deberías hacerlo ya que yo estoy seguro que te quiero a ti y a nuestra nena**

**-Shh, que solo los novios llaman nena a sus novias –**Ambos ríen antes de besarse -**¿Y si encuentras una mujer que ames hasta la locura y estás atado a mí?**

Andrew mira sus ojos verdes, no sabe que hacer cuando ella lo mira así, con miedo, insegura

**-Podríamos casarnos mañana mismo o esperar seis meses para ver si estamos haciendo bien**

**-¿Seis meses sin sexo? –**Finge estar alarmada –**Eso es demasiado **

**-Estuvimos tres años sin él…**

Haruka se separa furiosa y busca los tres sabores de helado y una copa. Todo lo hace enojada, busca galletas de chocolate y le entrega su helado antes de intentar salir con el de su hija y el de ella

**-Permiso –**Le dice a Andrew cuando el le corta el paso

**-No hasta que me digas porque has vuelto a ser la fría Tenoh**

Haruka lo mira despectiva

**-¿Volveremos con las mentiras Furuhata? ¿Vas a decirme que no te has vuelto a revolcar con algunas zorras en todo este tiempo?**

Andrew maldice y le quita las copas antes de tomarla por los brazos

**-¡Escúchame porque lo diré una sola vez, desde aquella vez que me comporte como una basura arrastrada y te hice mucho daño no había tocado a otra mujer hasta que volvimos a estar juntos tú y yo! –**Suaviza sus palabras y su rostro adquiere la tristeza que vio cuando su abuela murió –**Mi vida dejó de ser lo que era cuando me echaste de la tuya. Fui un maldito bastardo y con tu abandono me hiciste volver a mi norte pero el daño ya te lo había hecho**

**-Andy… -**Baja la cabeza desesperada por abandonar la cocina –**No se si esto funcione, ya no se si pueda confiar en ti otra vez y…**

**-Dame una oportunidad por favor –**la abraza** –Me arrepiento todos los días por haber pateado lo hermoso que teníamos pero solo te pido que me dejes resarcir el daño e intentar hacerte feliz**

Haruka se aferra a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, lágrimas de dolor, de soledad de lo que hubiera ocurrido con ella de no haber tenido a Azumi.

**-¡Dios! no se que hacer Andy, por primera vez no se que hacer.**

**-Deja que yo lo haga Ruka, deja que repare el daño que te hice**

**¿Dónde está mi helado? –**Azumi pregunta mientras se mete entre los dos al sentirse desplazada

**-Mi pequeña –**Andrew la carga y los tres se abrazan cuando suena el celular de Haruka

La rubia lo busca y ve el número de la casa de Serena antes de contestar

**-Tenoh**

"_**-Buenas noches, lamento llamarla pero mi hija la necesita" –**_Kenji habla apresurado –_**"dice que escucho que mataban…"**_

**-Voy para allá –**Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a Andrew –**Parece que ya atacó**

Corre a su alcoba y se viste con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta negros calzándose rápidamente para salir a buscar el arma y la placa en la caja de seguridad. Envía mensajes a sus subalternos indicándoles donde llegar.

**-Abre la boca –**Andrew la ha seguido con el helado, ella le obedece recibiendo una cucharada de helado tras otra

**-¡Cerebro congelado! –**se pone la palma en la frente y grita haciendo que Azumi se retuerza de la risa

**-Vuelve sana amor –**Andrew le dice al despedirla con un beso en la mejilla

**-Ven rápido mamita –**Azumi es alzada por su padre para que bese a su madre en la mejilla con su boquita fría y llena de helado

**-Te amo mi nen… mi niña **

**Si encuentro una niñera te alcanzo **–La sigue con la niña en brazos

**-Mejor quédate con ella y si hay algo te llamaré –**Aborda el elevador

**-Usa mi camioneta que no lleva la silla de seguridad hoy –**Andrew le lanza las llaves antes de que el elevador se cierre

**Penthouse Chiba**

**-¿Dónde estabas? –**La luz del pasillo se enciende cuando Darien ve a su hermana llegar.

Está vestida de negro con ropa que no es nada femenina y lleva su largo cabello 

**-¿No te conformas con arruinar mi vida social sino que ahora eres mi guardián?**

Desde que Darien tomó la presidencia de la empresa Setsuna no se ha sentido conforme con la manera que su padre dispuso las cosas.

Ella fue la que estudió Administración de Empresas y Darien estudió la carrera de Derecho, pero el viejo Endymion le ordenó abandonar sus sueños a él y a ella la encerró en casa porque las mujeres que trabajan no son unas damas.

Estuvo presente en la oficina siete años atrás cuando la mocosa de los Tsukino acompañó a su padre y vio a Darien embobarse por una niña torpe.

Para ella fue un golpe fuerte ya que si Darien se casaba en un futuro con ella u otra mujer se vendrá abajo su deseo de tomar la presidencia

Aplaudió el accidente y lamentó que no hubiera muerto porque desde ese día Kenji y él se han vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Si odiaba a Serena Tsukino antes, después la odió más al saber que su adorado Seiya se enamoró de la ciega cuando a la gran y hermosa Setsuna Chiba ni la mira. Una sola vez pudo besarlo pero él la rechazó por lo que fue al plan B y le dijo a su hermano que Seiya la había seducido.

Esperaba que su hermano lo obligara a casarse con ella pero el torpe fue a encararlo y amenazarlo con matarlo si volvía a acercarse a ella.

Setsuna jamás lo perdonó por eso porque hizo que Seiya se le escapara de las manos.

Compró todas sus novelas y leyó los nombres de todas las chicas Kou. Las salvadoras son sus mejores amantes y las víctimas las peores que ha tenido, ¡Y Serena está en una de ellas!

En la última novela aparece la novia de su fisioterapista y masajista, quien casualmente es el mismo que atendió a Serena después del accidente y la atenderá después que le quiten el yeso. Ya está investigando sobre ella.

**-Te hice una pregunta**

**-Si tú sales a la hora que quieres yo también puedo hacerlo –**Observa su ropa deportiva negra -**¿Tuviste alguna cita desastrosa?**

**-No es de tu incumbencia**

**-¿Qué has sabido de tu amor imposible? Porque ella es la culpable que no hayas sentado cabeza –**Desde que Serena se comprometió se burla de su hermano que se levanta furioso del sillón y se para frente a ella

**-¡No te quiero fuera de casa de noche! –**Replica evadiendo su pregunta

**-Mejor ocupa tu tiempo libre sacando a Yaten Kou de tu camino y a mí me dejas en paz –**Le grita antes de escapara a su alcoba.

**Casa Tsukino**

Haruka estaciona y ve los autos de Sammy y Jedite. Con Rei embarazada Lita se hará cargo de los químicos peligrosos mientras la morena hará trabajos de papeleo. El hermano de Mina tomará el lugar de la castaña.

El nuevo está esperándola fuera

**-Buenas noches teniente, Ya mi hermana y Kino están con la chica**

**-¿Qué les ha dicho? –**Entran en la sala donde son recibidos por Kenji y su esposa.

**-Solo repite que la mataron y no para de llorar a pesar que su prometido vino, es el único que logra calmarla y no lo ha logrado esta vez –**El hombre mayor la escolta hasta la alcoba de Serena donde Lita revisa los signos vitales de la rubia mientras Yaten sentado a su lado le acaricia el cabello

**-Buenas noches señorita Tsukino**

**-¡Teniente! – **estira la mano sana e intenta levantarse – **¡Escuché que la mataron!**

**-Primero debe calmarse para que podamos entenderla –**Se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano –**Respire pausadamente y comience desde el principio**

Serena la obedece y cierra los ojos respirando lentamente hasta que vuelve a abrirlos

**-Estaba en la sala y escuché que sonaba el teléfono, llegué hasta él y cuando contesté me preguntaron si era Serena Tsukino**

**-¿La voz era de hombre o mujer? **

Le hace señas a Mina para que le entregue la grabadora

**-No puedo decirlo porque parecía la voz de una computadora, pero cuando le respondí que si escuche a una mujer gritar pidiendo que la ayudaran que no la mataran y fue cuando escuché… -**Cierra los ojos con fuerza

**-Tranquila conejito –**Yaten está preocupado porque sufra una crisis nerviosa

**-¿Puede decirnos algo que haya reconocido además de la voz de mujer?**

**-Yo… -**Busca en su memoria –**la voz se escuchaba como si estuviera en un espacio cerrado**

**-¿Qué más? –**Voltea hacia Sammy –**Llama a Kou**

**-Había una sierra que… -**Mueve la cabeza intentando reconocer el sonido en su mente -**¡No lo se!**

**-Jefa, en la primera novela la heroína sufre un atentado en una carpintería con una sierra circular pero logra salvarse a última hora –**Lita busca entre sus apuntes de su libreta de mano

**-Kou está en camino, mientras tanto buscaré todas las direcciones de carpinterías de Tokio –**Sammy se dirige a sus tíos –**Necesito tu computador tío Kenji**

**-Voy a abrirla –**La enciende y anota su código secreto. Nunca ha confiado en Michiru aunque le tocó criarla cuando quedó huérfana desde los cinco años, tres meses antes de que Serena naciera –**Listo**

Sammy se sienta y busca la página de la comandancia e introduce su clave personal que abre inmediatamente. Kenji observa en silencio a su sobrino trabajar como todo un profesional y se siente orgulloso.

El rubio busca todas las carpinterías, treinta y cinco en total pero tres han sido reportadas como robadas la última semana. Busca los expedientes y ve que no se han llevado nada pero fueron forzadas sus puertas

**-Gracias Tío –**Cierra la página después de imprimir los datos y salir al encuentro de los otros

**-¿Qué tienes? –**Haruka se levanta del lado de Serena y se acerca a él

**-Iremos a estas tres –**Le entrega el papel a su jefa que lee la información

**-Tú y Aino irán a la primera, Kino y Aino… Tú **–Señala a Jedite –**Irán a esta y yo esperaré a Kou para dirigirme a la tercera**

**-¿Seiya? –**Yaten los ha seguido –**Mi primo no es policía**

**-Pero si hay un cadáver seguro lo reconocerá –**Bajan las escaleras dejando al peliplateado confundido.

**-Hijo, te quería pedir si puedes quedarte esta noche, eres la única persona que Serena escucha cuando está deprimida, Akino te preparó el cuarto de huéspedes –**Kenji le dice a su yerno siguiendo a los policías

Michiru entra en ese instante vestida de negro con la cabellera recogida bajo una boina negra y mira a Haruka desconfiada.

**-Buenas noches, no sabía que había fiesta esta noche –**Irónica los ve a todos

**-Mejor sube a tu habitación y no me crees más problemas con Kenji por favor –**Ikuko le pide suplicante

Haruka y Lita la estudian detalladamente, la mujer se ve eufórica, como si estuviera bajo el influjo de las drogas y su ropa no es nada femenina. Seiya aparece en su auto y la chica se emociona, algo que Haruka nota su reacción y no comprende por qué le da un ataque de celos.

**-Seiya querido viniste a visitarnos –**Se lanza a abrazarlo pero él da un paso atrás

**-Lo siento Michiru pero estoy acá por Serena**

**-¡¿Serena?! –**Su emoción cambia a ira

**-Bueno no por ella sino por mi teniente favorita –**El escritor se acerca a saludar a los Tsukino –**Buenas noches señor Kenji, señora…**

**-Buenas noches hijo, pero mejor vete y nos traes noticias**

Seiya voltea y ve a Sammy abordar su auto, al nuevo con la fea en otro auto y a Haruka que le grita enojada

**-¡¿Te vas a quedar a socializar o vienes?!**

**-¿Contigo Tenoh? ¡Hasta el fin del mundo!**

Sus palabras hacen que Michiru apriete los puños con fuerza. Si esa policía piensa que se quedará con su hombre está muy equivocada.

**Carpintería Serenity**

Lita y Jedite llegan y encuentran la cadena del portón abierta

**-No toques nada –**Le dice la castaña y va por su equipo

Jedite llama a los otros

**-Encontramos el portón forzado**

_**-"Vamos para allá, aquí no hay nada" –**_Mina le dice y corta

_**-"Vamos en camino" –**_Haruka responde

Lita se acerca y busca sangre en la cadena con luminol y la lámpara fluorescente, no halla rastro alguno, luego va por huellas pero tampoco hay nada, con la linterna sigue el suelo buscando huella de pisadas pero nada parece fuera de lo normal

**-Tal vez fueron maleantes que quería jugar –**Jedite la sigue

Van a entrar cuando ven los autos de Haruka y Sammy llegar al mismo tiempo

**-Esta es la carpintería que describí en mi primer libro –**Seiya siente un escalofrío que baja por su columna vertebral. Comienza a recordar a la involucrada –**La heroína principal era Kitty y la víctima fue mi primera novia que me puso los cuernos con mi mejor amigo**

**-Su nombre Kou **

**-Marion Chan, una linda rubia **

**-Bien Kino, Tsukino y yo estamos dentro los otros revisen fuera **–Haruka da la orden –**Tú no te muevas de acá –**Le ordena a Seiya

Sammy busaca los guantes para su jefa y él.

Lita, Haruka y el rubio empujan el portón u buscan el interruptor de la luz

**-Los controles deben estar allá arriba –**Sammy alumbra con la linterna una oficina solitaria sobre el depósito de madera

Camina hacia allá pero resbala con algo que lo hace caer de bruces

**-¡Tsukino! –**Las dos mujeres alumbran hacia donde el joven intenta infructuosamente de levantarse y quedan paralizadas **-¡No te muevas!**

Sammy se paraliza al ver la causa de su impotencia, se encuentra sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Haruka sigue con la linterna alumbrando para todos lados hasta que ve algo que le revuelve el estómago.

**-¡Diablos! –**Lita saca su teléfono –**Habla la oficial de laboratorio Lita Kino, estoy en la Carpintería Serenity… -**Da su dirección exacta –**Hay un cadáver, necesitamos médico forense y el equipo que acordone el área-**Corta la comunicación y alumbra el suelo para llegar al cuerpo** -Quien hizo esto está indiscutiblemente loco**

Sammy gatea con dificultad hacia una mesa y sosteniéndose de sus patas logra levantarse, ha quedado completamente manchado de sangre

**-¡No toques nada y quédate donde estás! –**Le grita Haruka desde la oficina y enciende las luces

**-Tenoh –**Seiya desobedeció y corre hacia dentro cuando escucha la voz de la rubia, ve hacia donde está Lita y sale inmediatamente a vomitar.

**-¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera!**

Esa imagen jamás se borrará de su mente.


	12. Chapter 12

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**Rei le pregunta a Seiya después de aplicarle una inyección para calmarle la adrenalina del cuerpo.

Está arrodillado en el pavimento sin fuerzas para levantare. Su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente por el impacto de la visón.

**-No podré escribir nunca más –**Tiene los ojos cerrados y está arrodillado en el suelo -**¿Qué maldito loco hace eso y vive tranquilo?**

Las luces de las patrullas iluminan el lugar. Entran y salen policías. Tres han salido a vomitar igual que lo hizo Seiya mientras otros evitan entrar.

-**Entra a la camioneta y escóndete –**Rei le dice al ver llegar a la prensa

Pálido y débil se levanta y trasero donde se recuesta y cierra los ojos pero, los abre inmediatamente, si los cierra ve la carne abierta y las vísceras visibles.

**-¡Maldito sea ese demente!**

Dentro de la carpintería Lita, Nicolás que llegó con Rei y el forense hablan

**-¿Qué te parece Kumada?**

Nicolás observa la mano de la mujer apretando el control de la sierra y guarda silencio

**-Por el rigor mortis diría que tiene dos horas de muerta –**El forense toca la mano

**-Pero eso no cuadra con la hora que la chica dijo que recibió la llamada –**Lita observa su reloj, no ha pasado una hora

**-No si estaba bajo un fuerte shock emocional –**Nicolás toma la mano y la mueve haciendo que se afloje del control** –La adrenalina puede hacer que la persona antes de morir adquiera un falso rigor mortis, lo estudiamos en casos de muertes traumáticas, deberías recordarlo Kino.**

**-Veamos que nos dice el hígado –**Lita le dice al forense

Este introduce el termómetro en el hígado y ve la temperatura

**-Tienes razón Kumada, el hígado está en treinta y dos grados, el deceso ocurrió hace una hora aproximadamente.**

**-Nota eso Kino para el informe científico –**Nicolás es director de una revista científica y Lita colabora publicando resultados de investigaciones

**-Si doctor –**Observa que Jedite se acerca pero al ver el cadáver palidece y da media vuelta.

Por el contrario Mina aparece con una franela que buscó en el auto de Sammy y una bolsa de evidencias para guardar la que se quitó escurriendo sangre

**-¿Por qué asesinó de esta manera si no está en el libro? –**Haruka se acerca al forense y ve como introducen una parte del cuerpo primero y después la otra en la bolsa forense -**En el suelo se encuentra parte del corazón –**Señala bajo la mesa

Ha llamado a Andrew que se contactó con la niñera y va en camino en el auto de la rubia. El alcalde también fue informado el macabro crimen y llegará lo antes posible.

**-Las mentes asesinas no piensan al principio con cordura o son tan astutos que hacen las cosas para despistar y confundir **–Lita observa todo a su alrededor –**Por ejemplo, vemos que la idea era partirla en dos pero sin tocar su rostro**

**-Puede significar que ama la belleza –**Nicolás interviene –**Pudo haber inmovilizado la cabeza pero no lo hizo **

**-Tal vez para que ella viera lo que le esperaba –**Rei se une a ellos

**-Según el libro esa chica debió morir cayendo desde un acantilado y no como sucedió**

**-¡Demonios! –**Haruka patea el suelo –**Ya tenemos un caso de un desquiciado. Y hablando de desquiciados ¿Dónde se encuentra Kou?**

**-En la camioneta de tu ex marido que debería seguir siendo ex –**Rei le informa –**Creo que no dormirá por días ni comerá carne más nunca**

**-Aino ¿Dónde está tu hermano con la identificación de la mujer?**

**-Salió a vomitar jefa –**Le dice desde donde se encuentra –**Es su primera vez en un crimen de esta magnitud y…**

**-Acaba de perder la virginidad –**Sammy ha vuelto con una cámara y números comenzando a enumerar las pruebas tomando fotografías

**-Aino toma varias desde la oficina y aprovecha de buscar huellas **

**-Iré con ella –**Lita busca su equipo

**-No quiero a nadie de ahora en adelante sin su chaleco de identificación, se nos acabaron las vacaciones –La **detective les grita a los de su equipo antes de salir a buscar a Jedite que se halla acostado en el pavimento detrás de la camioneta para que nadie lo vea -**¿Tienes la identificación?**

**-Marion Chan de Toriyama, veintiocho años, casada con Haroto Toriyama y madre de dos niños, el último lactante de seis meses.**

**-¡Dios! –**Seiya se asoma por la ventanilla tembloroso -**¡Marion! ¿Por qué el trastornado mental hace esto? ¡¿Quién es capaz de tener la sangre fría para hacer algo así?!**

**-Les diré a los paramédicos que les de algo para los nervios –**Se acerca a Seiya y no sabe por qué pero le aprieta la mano solidaria –**Siento que debas pasar por esto Kou **

**-No puedo quitarme esa imagen de la mente ¿Qué pasará con sus hijos? –**Sus palabras muestran desesperación

**-Por ahora necesito que leas tus novelas nuevamente para que recuerdes quienes son las otras mujeres**

**-Lo haré, esta noche comenzaré**

Andrew aparece y ve a Haruka muy cerca de Seiya, se acerca a ellos

**-Buenas noches Kou ¿Qué tenemos Ruka? –**Observa a Jedite acostado en el suelo

**-Fue muy sádico al asesinar a esa pobre chica –**El rubio le dice desde el suelo –**Es la primera vez que veo algo así**

**-¿Llamo a tu padre para que venga a buscarte?**

**-¿Y quedar como un tonto delante de la madre de mis hijos? ¡Ni soñarlo! –**Se levanta – **¡Ya estoy bien!**

Camina apresurado dentro de la carpintería haciendo reír a Haruka

**-Parece que Kino tiene pretendiente**

**-¿Ah si? –**Andrew observa receloso hacia donde desapareció el joven sin comprender por qué lo molestó ese comentario –**Veamos que hallaron -**Se retiran de Seiya -**¿Qué hace él en mi camioneta?**

**-Lo traje conmigo**

**-No quiero que le des motivos de querer propasarse contigo, no quiero ser señalado de violento por defenderte pero si me toca ponerlo en su lugar lo haré.**

**-Si intenta algo conmigo lo sabré poner en su lugar ¿Y Azumi?**

**-Torturando a la nueva niñera con la película que le compré ¡Espero que mañana se le pierda!**

Haruka ríe ante su comentario, Seiya escucha su risa y por un instante desea que ría con él así. ¡Se la ganará al comisionado como se que se llama Seiya kou!

**Casa Tsukino**

Yaten se encuentra en la alcoba de su novia cuando entra Michiru sin tocar la puerta

La mujer se enoja al ver al peliplateado en la alcoba de Serena, esperaba torturarla preguntándole nuevamente que fue lo que escuchó, aunque lo que la tiene hecha furia es que su hombre se haya marchado con esa mujer sin mirarla dos veces.

Nadie ha querido aclararle bien lo sucedido por lo que se siente nuevamente como una intrusa opacada por la princesita que tiene todo lo que ella desea, y ahora desearía desahogar su ira quitándole el novio a su sobrina para demostrarle que es mejor que ella.

**¿Qué diablos haces acá?**

**-¡Vaya, creo que habrá diversión esta noche! –**Sonríe despectiva

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –**A pesar de los años que tienen juntos ellos nunca han intimado –**Si venías a encontrarnos en una situación comprometedora puedes volver por donde llegaste –**Yaten le escupe recostado junto a su novia que ha sido sedada por causa de los nervios **–Y si viniste a hacerle daño yo estaré con ella protegiéndola de ti**

Michiru hace un gesto de inocente dolida llevándose las manos al pecho

**-¡¿Yo hacerle daño a mi sobrina favorita?! ¡Me lastiman tus palabras! **

**-¿Entonces que haces acá? ¿Estás tan ebria que no recuerdas donde está tu alcoba?**

**-Solo quería saber cual es su nueva niñería, es que mi sobrina no puede dejar de ser protagonista ¡Mira que inventar toda esa patraña para que Seiya viniera a verla!**

**-¿Por qué nombras a mi primo? ¿Acaso vas a acostarte con él como has hecho con medio Tokio? **

**-Si Taiki te escucha hablar de su prometida te saca a patadas de casa de sus padres **

–**Es mi casa también**

**-Solo te tuvieron lástima porque no moriste con tus padres no te hace parte de la familia**

**-Vete a tu alcoba y deja de molestarnos –**Se levanta y la toma del brazo – **¡Ve a inyectar tu veneno en otra parte!**

**- ¡Le diré a Taiki que te propasaste conmigo! **–Intenta soltarse

**-¡Díselo para ver si por fin abre los ojos y te deja! –**La saca de la habitación

**-El nunca me dejará porque no se lo permitiré **

**-Ruego todos los días porque encuentre una buena mujer que lo despierte de tu embrujo**

**-Pero no soy bruja, soy hermosa, mucho más que Serena –**Sonríe provocativa **–Si necesitas una verdadera mujer ya sabes donde encontrarme**

**-Si necesitara una golfa la buscaría en la calle –**Le cierra la puerta en la nariz –**No se que se habrá creído esa víbora**

Se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama observando la paz en el rostro de su prometida. Si solo pudiera devolverle la tranquilidad y alejarla de Michiru, pero ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?

Hablará con su suegro para fijar la fecha de la boda, con los intereses del fideicomiso que heredó de sus padres y jamás tocó compró el apartamento donde vivirán, solo es cuestión que ella se acostumbre al nuevo hogar, a partir del día siguiente la llevará por dos horas para que se ambiente

Serena se mueve inquieta en la cama

**-No, Yaten dile que no grite –**Gime desesperada entre el sueño -**¡La están matando!**

El joven se apresura a abrazarla

**-Ya amor es solo un mal sueño, estoy contigo –**Besa su cabello y siente como ella se aferra a él antes de tranquilizarse, apaga la lámpara y se acuesta junto a ella debajo de las cobijas –**Duerme en paz, yo velaré tus sueños conejito**

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Cinco horas han pasado desde que abandonaran la carpintería y sellaran la escena del crimen.

La prensa fue informada solo de lo básico; una mujer que fue asesinada dentro de una carpintería, no se dio detalles y al personal se le amenazó con amonestaciones dentro de sus record si se filtraba alguna información.

Seiya no se atrevió a dormir solo en su dúplex por lo que Taiki lo invitó a pasar unos días en su apartamento, pero él prefirió seguir junto a los policías.

Andrew y Haruka pasaron la noche en la comisaría junto a Mina, Jedaite, Sammy repasando todo detalladamente mientras Lita, Nicolás y el forense estudian el cadáver, envió a Rei a casa con una patrulla indicándole que el trasnocho no es bueno para su estado.

Llamaron a la niñera Anita hermanita de Zafiro y Diamante que termina el último año de preparatoria antes de ingresar a las filas de la Armada y es experta en defensa personal y cinta negra en artes marciales para que utilice la alcoba de invitados y se quede con Azumi

Lita se mudó prácticamente al laboratorio; se llevó su peluche, una figura de hipopótamo que hace ruidos de eructos cada vez que lo prieta y es lo único que la calma cuando su cerebro está abrumado con tantas informaciones a la vez.

Son las siete de la mañana y ninguno ha dormido, Mina y Sammy están junto a Jedite y Andrew en el la sala de evidencias observando todo lo recaudado mientras Lita en el laboratorio grita frustrada

**-¿Qué encontraste? –**Haruka entra en el instante que recibe del procesador la información

**-Nada, la única huella que encuentro en el control es de la víctima –**Se acuesta cansada en el suelo en vez de utilizar la banca ** -Es como si se hubiera suicidado. No hay muestras de ataduras en sus manos y pies, la sangre y el bazo no muestran nada de drogas.**

**-Pero sabemos que no fue suicidio –**Haruka se sienta junto a ella y le quita el hipopótamo apretándolo con fuerza riendo al escuchar el sonido –**Debes decirme donde compraste esto para comprarle uno a Azumi**

**-Mi mamá me lo regaló cuando cumplí los dieciséis años en compensación por la fiesta que no tuve –**Se encoge de hombros –**No me hizo falta, la fiesta hubiera sido una noche pero mi desgraciado está conmigo desde hace siete años.**

**-¿Desgraciado? –**Haruka ríe pero recuerda a que fue y carraspea enseriándose –**Dime como pudieron hacer que ella atentara contra sí misma**

Seiya ha llegado con tres cafés, Haruka lo mira por vez primera como hombre y para su horror le gusta su cabello negro y ojos azules, voltea y mira el hipopótamo recordándose que ese hombre es más vil de todos los infieles.

**-Libro número trece** –Les explica sin dejar de ver la expresión de la rubia, parece asustada por su presencia, siente un dolor en el corazón por eso –**Solo una persona que conozca de los puntos nerviosos puede dominar a alguien**

**-¡Claro! –**Lita se levanta, el agotamiento ha desaparecido se acerca a Seiya y para horror de éste lo abraza antes de quitarle un café, comienza a hablar animada mientras marca la extensión del forense -** aprendí que si aprietas la carótida impides que la sangre llegue al cerebro por lo que se produce un desmayo instantáneo…**

_**-"¿Qué nos tienes Kino?" –**_El forense la interroga

**-Más bien qué me tienes tú a mi Ren **

_**-¡Así que por fin te aprendiste mi nombre y dejarás de llamarme imbécil"**_

Haruka y Seiya se ven sorprendidos por el diálogo, el pelinegro se acerca a la detective y le ofrece la mano que ella toma para levantarse aceptando el café en silencio.

**-Es el nombre que te cuadra**

_**-"Querer verte con vestido y el cabello suelto no me hace imbécil"**_

**- Para mis ojos sí, pero no te llamo por eso, necesito muestras del cerebro, saber si la víctima tuvo en algún momento déficit de oxígeno**

_**-"Deja que lo ponga en pantalla"**_** –**Lita toma el control remoto y enciende el plasma de circuito cerrado –_**"¿Lo ves?"**_

**-Si –**Se acerca a la pantalla –**Muévelo unos grados hacia tu derecha…**

_**-"Deberías aceptarme un café por lo menos"**_

**-Ya otro imbécil me lo trajo así que no gracias… **-Sin importarle que el "imbécil" que le trajo el café esté presente y escuche lo que piensa de él comienza a hablar con el forense del tema que les concierne

Seiya siente náuseas nuevamente al ver la pantalla pero no volverá a mostrar debilidad delante de la mujer que escogió y conseguirá como esposa.

Por el contrario Haruka está concentrada en la imagen y trata de llevar el ritmo de la terminología médica con que se expresan Ren y Lita

**-¿Qué vez? **–Le pregunta a Lita cuando comienza a saltar

**-¡Allí está la causa! –**Con el control remoto acerca la imagen mostrando un pequeño lugar de color oscuro –**La víctima tuvo un pequeño accidente cerebro-vascular y por la coloración fue esta misma noche, ¡esa fue la razón por la que la dominaron!**

_**-"El profesor Kumada estará orgulloso de mi cajita de sorpresas"**_

**-Lo siento enterrador pero llegas tarde –**Jedite entra con la memoria de la cámara –**Estás hablando de la madre de mis hijos**

_**-"¡Demonios! Es nuevo y ya coronó"**_

**-Vean las imágenes para que detallen algo –**Jedite le entrega la memoria a Lita que la instala y abre el archivo.

**-La carpeta número dos, allí están las fotografías que se les tomaron a las extremidades de la víctima –**Jedite le informa.

Lita abre la carpeta y al instante se muestran las imágenes, escoge una de la mano derecha

**-¿Qué ves Ren? –**Le pregunta a través de la extensión

_**-"Parece que sí fue atada, déjame ver el cadáver con luz fluorescente" –**_Hay silencio de un minuto –_**"Tienes razón Kino, veo una muy leve marca de atadura"**_

**-Pero aún no explica por qué apretó el botón – **Lita se rasca la cabeza antes de tomar al hipopótamo –**Debemos volver a casa de la señorita Tsukino para que nos diga todo lo que escuchó, ya debe estar más tranquila y eso la ayudará a recordar**

**-Mi prima fue sedada ayer y debemos esperar después del mediodía para visitarla, le diré a mi tía que iremos a la una –**Sammy aparece en ese instante con Mina

–**Es solo cuestión de saber con qué fue atada y por qué cuando la hallamos estaba desatada y sin nada que mostrara que fue inmovilizada –**La chica de cabello largo se abraza a su hermano -** Lo siento jefa pero no coordino bien si no duermo y en este caso necesitamos nuestros cinco sentidos despejados **

Haruka se termina su café sin darse cuenta y le quita el de Seiya para bebérselo. Tiene una sola adicción y es la caliente bebida, Seiya ve sorprendido a la mujer y sonríe, ya conoce una de sus pasiones.

Andrew llega en ese instante y ve la escena, molesto se acerca a Haruka y le quita la taza regresándosela a Seiya

**-Vamos a casa Ruka**

Ella asiente cansada antes de dirigirse al resto

**-A dormir, nos veremos en casa de Serena a la una ni un minuto después**

_**-¡Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, me acaba de llegar un 419"**_ –Ren les dice – _**"Oye Kino, si el padre de tus hijos te sale más imbécil que yo recuerda que estaré esperándote para salir a dar una caminata por la playa a la luz de la luna" -**_ antes de esperar respuesta corta la comunicación

**-No se que les sucede a los simios estos días –**Lita se queja apagando los equipos –**Desde que mi compañera de "cama" se fue con el otro imbécil me llueven los simios**

**-Y eso que no te han visto completamente arreglada –**Mina se burla abrazada a Jedite –**Si la vieras en ese pequeño negligé (**babydoll**) transparente que usa en las noches de calor**

**-Sigue contándome mamacita mientras las llevo hasta el apartamen… -**Queda en un solo bloque al ver a la castaña despojarse de la bata de laboratorio.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro hombres presentes Lita muestra una estilizada y envidiable figura cubierta únicamente por una franelilla blanca sin más nada debajo, el pantalón mono lo lleva a la cadera dejando ver su blanca y tersa piel.

Seiya mira a Mina, si la más fea de las tres es un diamante sin pulir se pregunta como será la menos fachosa. Ya le entró la curiosidad de saber como se vería su secretaria con ropa normal y sin esas horribles gafas.

Ve a la detective, a pesar que su "futura esposa" viste la mayoría de las veces trajes sastres, puede imaginar como se vería en vestido o ropa interior: La lujuria hecha mujer, Seiya Kou nunca pierde y él ganará el corazón de esa mujer así deba meterse a monje desde ese día para demostrarle que no es el perro infiel y traidor que si es su ex esposo; porque ya se enteró por Taiki de la razón del divorcio y que al amigote que casi le mete una bala en la cabeza fue a su hermano

Por su parte Andrew observa a Lita dándose cuenta lo que esconde bajo su ropa gigante, ruborizado voltea se voltea, prometió serle fiel a Haruka y lo hará así tenga que quedar ciego como Serena

Toma a la detective por el brazo y la encamina hacia el elevador

**-Emma llamó y me dijo que pasará por Anita y de paso se llevará a Azumi al jardín de infancia para que puedas dormir**

Los demás los siguen escuchando curiosos la conversación. Seiya enojado quiere romperle la cara al comisionado pero prefiere escuchar para saber como atacar

**-Gracias a Dios, Emma es un ángel, la verdad me estaba preguntando como dormiría con mi nena brincando en la cama**

**-Solo los novios le dicen nena a sus novias –**Le recuerda Andrew abrazándola y viendo a Seiya retador, -**Dormiré una hora antes de ir a la alcaldía, Taiki quiere saber que ha sucedido**

Haruka asiente sin estar conciente de la pelea silenciosa que libran los dos hombres

**-Debería ir de una vez comisionado** –Seiya le dice** –Así justifica su sueldo**

**-Primero llevaré a Ruka a casa –**Besa el cabello de la rubia provocando que el pelinegro apriete furioso los labios

Jedite y Sammy aguantan la risa, Mina y Lita se ven intrigadas

**-Me encantan las novelas donde hay triángulos amorosos –**Lita le dice a Mina –**Me recomendaron "Dos machos ineptos por una hembra excepcional"**

**-Esa es buena, pero te recomiendo "Que Eva no escoja ni a Adán ni a la serpiente porque el tercero es mejor" –**La rubia de cabello largo espera emparejar a Haruka con Neflyte cuando vaya a la ciudad, siente un empujón y ve a Sammy intentando acercársele mientras Jedaite lo aleja -**¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como niños?**

**-Nadie toca a mi hermanita –**Jedite le dice a Sammy -**Mucho menos si ese alguien no ha hablado con papá**

**-Ayer me dijiste que aprobabas al degenerado como cuñado –**Lita le recuerda

**-Prometió hablar con el comisario ayer…**

**-Estaba nadando en un charco de sangre mientras tú vomitabas al igual que el simio sexoso –**La castaña le recuerda haciendo que todos excepto su jefa y Seiya rían

Haruka cierra los ojos cansada y se recuesta de Andrew pensando que su equipo debe haberse vuelto loco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena despierta y siente un cuerpo tibio junto a ella y el palpitar de un corazón en su oído

Aspira el aroma masculino y la colonia de Yaten acariciando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de él e intenta recordar por qué están durmiendo juntos ya que es la primera vez que sucede

No recuerda si pasó algo entre ellos por lo que toca su cuerpo, está completamente vestida con su pijama de pantalón

Mueve sus pies tocando los de él y levanta la mano para tocarlo cuando sin querer roza algo y se ruboriza…

**-No deberías hacer eso conejito –**Yaten le toma la mano y se la besa –**Es peligroso para mi caballerosidad**

Luna que duerme al pie de la cama los escucha y gime emocionada pero ninguno de los dos les presta atención en ese momento

**-¡Estás…! –**Se ruboriza mucho más haciendo que su novio ría y la abrace

**-Un hombre normal amanece con la "carpa armada" –**Cuida sus palabras para no ofenderla y besa su frente –**Es lo más natural para nosotros como para ti amanecer cada día más bella **-acaricia su mejilla sonrosada

**-¡Oh! Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a todo esto cuando nos casemos**

Yaten se levanta y le acomoda la cobija, Serena es preciosa pero en las mañanas lo es mucho más con su cabello ligeramente alborotado y su piel sonrosada

Le abre la puerta a luna para que salga y entra al baño saliendo dos minutos después sentándose en el sillón junto a la cama

**-Debo ir a trabajar pero ** **vendré a la hora del almuerzo…**

Tocan a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta Kenji entra muy serio pero al ver a Yaten sentado en el sillón y Serena relajada y tranquila en la cama respira tranquilo

Michiru lo encontró en el pasillo y maliciosa le había dicho que los novios habían abusado de su confianza y mantenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior; él preocupado subió a la habitación de invitados y al ver la cama sin usar se apresuró a la alcoba de su hija.

**-Buenos días –**Les dice

**-Buenos días papá –**Serena sonríe extendiéndole la mano

**-Buenos días señor –**Yaten se levanta y le cede la silla

**-¿Cómo amaneciste hija?**

**-Mucho más tranquila gracias papá –**Se enseria recordando todo –**Ahora si puedo recordar cosas que había olvidado anoche**

**-Le pedí a Akino que llame a la detective y Sammy para que almuercen junto a nosotros, Seiya también estará**

**-Gracias, ahora si salen para que yo pueda salir de la cama –**Ruborizada recuerda que despertó en los brazos de su novio y se pone más roja al recordar que lo tocó en…

**-Está bien conejito –**El peliplateado espera que su suegro no le haga preguntas extrañas

Kenji besa su mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse a Yaten

**-Vamos a tomar un café mientras tu conejito se arregla**

**-Solo Yaten puede llamarme conejito –**La chica les sonríe –**Si puedes decirle a Akino que quiero un te de menta…**

**-Con una tostada francesa **–Termina Kenji

Salen al pasillo y Yaten se detiene en lo alto de la escalera para aclarar su presencia en la alcoba de Serena

–**Siento haber amanecido en la habitación de su hija señor**

**-No te preocupes hijo, se que no lo hubieras hecho si no hubiera sido importante**

**-La verdad es que me alegra que haya despertado tranquila, varias veces durante la noche se sacudió llorando, gemía que habían matado a una mujer**

Kenji se quita las gafas y las limpia con un pañuelo para volver a colocárselas y bajar al comedor, Michiru no se ve por ningún lado, respirando aliviado se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa invitando a Yaten a hacerlo del lado izquierdo, Ikuko aparece con la cafetera y se sienta del lado derecho de su marido

**-Buenos días Yaten ¿Cómo dormiste? –**Sonríe forzada como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia

**-Bien gracias, estuve con Serena toda la noche cuidando de su sueño -**El peliplateado le informa, si hay algo que lo enoja son las mentiras y que le oculten información por lo que prefiere ser sincero con su suegra –**A pesar que tuvo mala noche amaneció más tranquila**

**-¿Tuvieron relaciones? –**Ikuko hace la pregunta justo cuando su hija aparece cubierta con un vestido blanco unos zapatos del mismo color y el cabello suelto, luna está a su lado

**-¡Por supuesto que no! –**Serena intenta no llorar al notar que su madre piensa lo peor de ella

**-Serena hija… –**Kenji se levanta

Yaten maldice en silencio a Michiru, ya se imagina que ella fue la que sembró la cizaña

La misma está riendo fuera mirando todo por la ventana, quiere que echen al peliplateado de la casa para tener a su sobrina para ella solita

**-No le he faltado el respeto a su hija –**Se levanta sin tocar su café –**Pensé que me conocía pero veo que no es así**

Camina hacia su novia y la besa antes de dirigirse a la puerta

**-¡Yaten no te vayas! –**Serena se suelta de su padre que se acerca furioso a su esposa que bebe el café enojada,

Su hermana nunca le ha mentido y si le dice que los escuchó entonces es cierto, ve que su yerno toma la mano de su hija educadamente como lo ha hecho siempre pero ya la duda está sembrada en su mente

**-Lo siento mi amor pero debo trabajar… **

**-Llévame contigo a casa de tus tíos, no quiero que nos separemos así -**Le suplica **–¡No me dejes sola por favor!**

**-Ven a la mesa Serena –**Ikuko la llama –**Él consiguió lo que quería y ahora se marcha**

**-¡Guarda silencio y pídele disculpas a nuestro yerno! –**Su esposo enojado le recrimina

**-¿Desde cuando mantienen relaciones? –**Es lo que la mujer pregunta

Yaten pierde la paciencia y voltea hacia ella abrazando a Serena

**-¡Desde esta misma tarde nos pondremos al día y le daremos todos los detalles para que se sienta satisfecha!**

Serena lo escucha ruborizada pero lo apoya volteando su rostro hacia la voz de su madre

**-Me marcho con él y cuando dejes de comportarte maleducada tal vez regrese… pero si no lo hago es que estoy entre sus sábanas –**Se suelta de Yaten camina hacia el rincón, busca el bastón la correa y su bolso **–Vamos Yaten**

El peliplateado le coloca el arnés a Luna y tomando la mano de Serena sale hacia su auto que está junto al de su primo, la noche anterior no volvió por él

Kenji los sigue preocupado

**-No pueden irse así, Ikuko es muy sobre protectora y…**

**-Si es tan sobre protectora ¿Dónde estaba anoche cuando Serena lloraba dormida? ¿Dónde estaba cuando Michiru entró a su alcoba a molestarla? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba la noche que perdió la vista?**

Le abre la puerta trasera a Luna que se sube feliz, Serena escuchó lo que dijo pero calla, sabe que su tía no la quiere pero no entiende la razón

**-¡Hijo por favor…!**

**-Se me está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar –**Rodea el auto para abordarlo

Kenji se inclina a ver a su hija por la ventana

**-No es necesario todo esto, Serena regresa a la casa…**

**-No voy a volver al lugar donde piensan lo peor de mí –**Serena cuando se enoja se vuelve testaruda

Antes de abordar Yaten recuerda que no le ha dicho nada del nuevo hogar de Serena

**-Vamos a estar en esta dirección –**Anota en un papel y se lo entrega –**Es el apartamento donde viviremos a partir de hoy, no quiero que nadie más que usted sepa el número**

**-¡¿Cómo?! –**Su suegro se estremece

**-Su esposa ha acelerado los acontecimientos y no voy a permitir que Serena sufra más, le prometo que no la tocaré hasta que lleve mi apellido**

**-¿Estás de acuerdo hija? –**Sabe que tiene la batalla perdida

**-Completamente de acuerdo pero dile a mamá que gracias a ella me iré a vivir con mi novio sin estar casados que ella me deshonró… –**Baja la cabeza y se cubre el rostro antes de llorar

**-¡Hija mía…!**

**-¡Un momento! –**Los hombres voltean y ven a Akino correr hacia ellos con una maleta y vestida aún de doméstica –**Si mi niña se va yo me iré con ella**

Kenji suspira aliviado, por lo menos Serena no estará sola y desprotegida

**-Ve con ella, no les digas a nadie donde estás y seguiré pagando tu sueldo, váyanse ya.**

**-Gracias señor –**Akino le entrega la maleta a Yaten que la guarda el la cajuela y se sienta junto a Luna

**-Tienen mi bendición hijos –**Abraza a Yaten y abre la puerta del pasajero para besar y abrazar a Serena –**Dios te bendiga en tu nueva vida**

**-Gracias papá –**Llorando se abraza a él –**Te amo**

El peliplateado aborda y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad enciende el auto

**-Yo también te amo mi niña, ya no llores más que harás que te acompañe en el concierto de llanto –**Se le quiebra la voz haciendo que su hija ría entre las lágrimas –**Te llevaré lo que pueda de tus pertenencias hoy mismo –**Voltea a ver a Akino –**Te encargo mi mayor fortuna**

**-La cuidaré como si fuera mi hermana**

Kenji se levanta y cierra la puerta viendo silencioso como su hija se marcha

**-¡Maldición! –**Michiru observa contrariada como su boleto de felicidad se marcha, se suponía que echaran a Yaten no que Serena se fuera con él

Ikuko en el comedor llora porque acaba de perder a su hija, no debió dejarse llevar por el impulso y la ira pro se dejó arrastrar por lo que le dijo su hermana.

**-Serena… Hija**

**-¡¿Por qué diablos dejaste que ese caza fortunas se llevara a tu hija?! –**Michiru le reclama iracunda **-¡Ve a rescatarla de él ahora mismo!**

En ese instante Kenji entra a la casa dando un portazo acercándose amenazador

**-He perdido a mi hija y a mi yerno, ¡he perdido la luz de mi vida! **–Levanta la voz a medida que habla -**¡Y si mi hija no está acá no tengo porque estarlo yo tampoco! –**Termina gritando y mirando a ambas hermanas da la vuelta, toma las llaves del auto y se marcha

**-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –**Michiru le grita y se marcha dejando a Ikuko llorando histérica y arrepentida

**.**

**Apartamento Tenoh**

**-Gracias por todo Anita –**Haruka la abraza –**Espero que Azumi no te haya dado mucha guerra**

**-Por el contrario –**La chica de cabello negro azulado largo y ojos azules les sonríe **–Zafiro me dio el truco para tranquilizarla: hablar de novios**

Suena el timbre y Andrew se apresura a abrir

**-Buenos días, es hora de marcharnos –**Emma llega sonriente -**¿Dónde está mi rival?**

Azumi sale corriendo de su habitación

**-¡Maestra! **–Corre a abrazarla antes de tomar su mochila y acercarse a sus padres –**mamita, me voy pórtate bien –**Le repite lo que su madre continuamente le dice

**-Te prometo que me portaré bien –**Se arrodilla y la besa abrazándola tiernamente

**-Adiós papito –**Lo abraza y despidiéndose con la mano sale con Anita y su maestra

**-Voy a bañarme y acostarme un rato** –La rubia de cabello corto se quita los zapatos y camina hacia su alcoba

**-Voy por el te de menta –**Andrew se dirige a la cocina

Minutos después Haruka sale recién bañada y vistiendo un short y una franelilla se acuesta mientras Andrew entra con una infusión de menta y se la entrega

**-Date una ducha y acuéstate a dormir un rato –**La rubia toma pequeños sorbos de la caliente bebida

**-Será solo una hora ya que debo salir nuevamente **

Se despoja de la ropa y va al baño a darse una ducha reparadora esperando que Haruka lo espere despierta

Sale cubierto con una toalla en la cintura y la encuentra dormida apretando la punta de la cobija contra su mejilla

Cuidadosamente se acuesta a su lado y la abraza haciendo que ella se mueva retirándose de él

**-Deja de molestar Kou que tengo sueño **–Sus palabras dejan paralizado al rubio

**-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! **

**-Que duermas un rato Andy –**No se dio cuenta que lo llamó por otro nombre –**Te prometo una cena de ensaladas variadas si me permites descansar**

**-Solo si después hacemos el amor**

**-Lo que tú quieras Andy –**Susurra entre dormida

Andrew respira tranquilo, tal vez escuchó mal, recostando su cabeza a la almohada cierra los ojos y siente como Haruka se da vuelta y se abraza a él que aspira el aroma de su cabello mientras se deja vencer por el sueño…

**.**

**Edificio El Sol**

**Apartamento Kou Piso 2**

Yaten abre la puerta de su nuevo hogar dando paso a Luna antes de tomar a Serena llevándola al sofá. Lo compró amoblado con lo esencial para que su novia se adapte a los espacios

Akino entra después de ellos y ve el nuevo hogar de su patrona, es muy espacioso, las paredes están pintadas de blanco con apliques celestes. Deja la maleta en la entrada de la cocina equipada con el más moderno Queipo de línea blanca. En el fondo ve la habitación de servicio y buscando su equipaje lo lleva a la pulcra alcoba que tiene baño interno, algo con lo que no contaba en la casa de los Tsukino

Sale nuevamente a la sala y ve a Yaten sentado abrazando a su novia que llora desconsolada

**-Le traeré un poco de agua –**Vuelve a la cocina y sirve en dos vasos de cristal agua y se los lleva

**-Toma la llave y baja a la panadería de la esquina a comprar todo echo –**Yaten le hace entrega de las llaves y de dinero –**En la cocina está el número del supermercado que te pueden traer las compras directamente a casa sin que necesites moverte…**

Suena el intercomunicador, el edificio tiene vigilancia interna y nadie puede entrar sin ser anunciado, Akino se acerca y responde por el parlante para que Yaten escuche

**-¿Diga?**

**-_"Acá está un caballero que dice ser el suegro del señor Kou, se llama Kenji Tsukino"_**

**-Dile que lo deje subir –**Serena levanta la cabeza

**-Puede subir**

Se apresura a la puerta y espera hasta que las puertas del elevador se abren y sale el hombre maduro con unos paquetes en la mano que le entrega a Akino

**-Espero no importunarlos –**Les dice cuando entra y ve satisfecho la propiedad, Luna disfruta de la vista hacia el parque desde la amplia terraza

**-Es un placer para nosotros que esté acá**

Serena se levanta y espera que su padre llegue a ella

**-No eres una molestia –**Lo abraza –**Por el contrario, me alegra que hayas venido inmediatamente**

**-No quiero volver a casa si tú no estás en ella, eres mi alegría, desde que naciste no ha existido mayor felicidad para mí.**

Akino se acerca

**-La comida está servida **

Todos pasan a la mesa y ven solo tres platos servidos

**-¿Y tu comida?**

**.No es correcto que…**

**-Comerás con nosotros desde ahora y dejarás de usar ese uniforme, prefiero que uses un traje de chaqueta y pantalón –**Yaten odia la ropa de doméstica -**preferiblemente azul marino para que te veas elegante**

Kenji sonríe y ve a la mujer ruborizarse, Akino es una linda mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, tiene treinta y cinco años y trabaja para ellos desde que tenía veintitrés años, no se le conoce novio y no tiene familia

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo yerno, Ikuko es la que se empeña en vestir a las doncellas así**

**-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a aspirar los muebles y las alfombras vestida como quieren? ¿Cómo voy a hacer la limpieza, lavar y planchar vestida como ejecutiva? –**Casi grita haciendo que Serena se carcajee

Yaten y Kenji se alegran al ver a Serena reír.

**-Dirigiéndome hacia acá llamé a Darien y le dije que ninguno de nosotros podrá asistir a la empresa y le dejé un mensaje a Sammy para que me llame urgentemente**

**-Invita a la detective y sus compañeros a comer acá, quiero que conozcas a la futura señora Tsukino –**Serena le pide a su padre

**-Encargaré la comida preparada –**Yaten se ofrece -**quiero que Akino descanse hoy de la cocina –**La mira curioso –**Trae tu plato y siéntate con nosotros…**

**-O iremos a comer en la cocina contigo –**Serena vuelve a ser la misma de siempre

El peliplateado piensa en algo, el apartamento tiene cuatro habitaciones más la de servicio, tres de ellas tienen baño y vestier, le ha dejado a su novia la alcoba principal para que se acostumbre mientras se casan, él usará la del frente por lo que queda una con todas las comodidades a las que su suegro está acostumbrado.

Kenji no quiere vivir por los momentos en el nido de víboras y él necesitará ayuda con su novia

**-¿Qué le parece suegro si se queda unos días con nosotros mientras Serena se adapta a su nuevo hogar?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Empresas Chiba & Asociados**

Darien está preocupado por la llamada de Kenji.

Lo llamó para decirle que él y Yaten no podrían asistir a la empresa por cusas personales, pero para que Yaten falte quiere decir que esa causa personal es Serena

Levanta el auricular y marca a la casa. El teléfono repica varias veces pero nadie lo atiende, va a colgar cuando Ikuko por fin lo atiende

**-"¿**_**Hola**_**?" –**Se escucha como si estuviera llorando

**-Ikuko ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Serena?**

_**-"Ay Darien" –**_Llora desesperada –_**"Estoy destrozada y es culpa mía"**_

**-No te entiendo –**Le dice –**Respira profundo y cálmate –**Nervioso le insta

_**-"He perdido a mi hija"**_-Llora

Darien se sobresalta pensando que la rubia sufrió un accidente

-**¿Qué le sucedió a Serena?**

Ikuko respira varias antes e contestar

_**-"Se marcho de la casa"**_

**-¡¿Cómo dices?! –**Se levanta del asiento de un salto

_**-"¡Que Serena se fue a vivir con Yaten por culpa mía!" –**_Termina llorando histérica

Darien suelta el teléfono y se sienta abrumado por la noticia.

No… Serena no puede hacerle eso. Ella es suya… Será suya

Cierra los ojos y se cubre el rostro con las manos

**-¡No puedes hacerme esto mi amor!**

Ella es la luz de su vida…

Abre una gaveta y saca debajo de unas carpetas una fotografía de Serena que le tomó sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres, en ella está sentada sonriendo y elevando el rostro al sol, su hermoso vestido rosa y sandalias del mismo color la hacen parecer etérea

Fue su fiesta número Veinte y Yaten llegó tarde de la universidad por lo que pudo compartir con ella sin la molesta presencia de su novio, aunque ella solo le sonrió y retiró la mano cuando se la tomó por largo tiempo

Acaricia la imagen pensativo antes de mirar hacia fuera por los grandes ventanales

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a su hermana y sacar a Yaten del camino, pero… ¿Cómo?

Toma nuevamente el teléfono y escucha que Ikuko continúa llorando y hablando sin parar, parece que no se dio cuenta de que él no la escuchaba

_**-"Y Kenji me culpa de la decisión que tomaron los chicos ahora no quiere verme y gritó que no quiere estar más en casa"**_

**-¿Kenji se fue? ¿A dónde?**

_**-"¡No lo se!"-**_gime desesperada –_**"Llamé a la casa de Yaten y me dijeron que ya no vivirá allí"**_

Eso quiere decir que… No, no quiere ni pensarlo. No sabe si los novios ya han tenido intimidad pero su obsesión por Serena es tal que no le importa, solo la quiere a su lado.

**-Intenta serenarte Ikuko, intentaré comunicarme con Kenji y saber donde está tu hija, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ambos vuelvan a tu lado**

_**-"Si Serena no regresa por lo menos que no me odie" –**_Suspira más calmada –_**"Qué me permita visitarlos, quiero pedirle disculpas a mi yerno"**_

Darien aprieta la bocina

**-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, descansa tranquila amiga.**

Se despiden e inmediatamente llama a su secretaria

Hotaru entra inmediatamente

**-¿Llamó usted señor Chiba?**

**-Necesito la hoja de servicio de Yaten Kou y saber si tiene una propiedad a su nombre**

La joven lo mira extrañada pero con eficiencia se pone en acción

Diez minutos después vuelve encontrando al empresario mirando ausente por los ventanales

**-Acá tiene Señor –**Le entrega un expediente

Darien lo toma apresurado y busca su dirección y teléfono, es la misma de sus padres adoptivos e Ikuko dijo que ya no vive allí

**-¿Tiene algo nuevo?**

**-Si –**Ella se acerca un poco y busca en la última página –**Acaba de comprar un apartamento en el Edificio El Sol ubicado en una zona exclusiva del Este de Tokio**

**-Muy bien –**Anota la dirección en su agenda electrónica y devuelve el expediente

Darien está interesado en la información pero repentinamente levanta la mirada y ve el escote de su secretaria justo cuando ella se aparta

Dios… debe estar muy mal como para desear tocar su piel

Hotaru se marcha inocente de los pensamientos del hombre que ha olvidado por una fracción de segundos a Serena

Darien decide actuar, sacará a Yaten del camino como sea y se quedará con Serena.

Marca el número de Breiss y espera…

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

Mientras Kenji sale a buscar las pertenencias de su hija y Akino inspecciona el apartamento para ambientarse, Yaten ha llevado a su novia hasta la terraza y se sientan juntos en un sillón de dos puestos, Luna que estaba cerca de la reja se levanta y se acerca a ellos echándose a sus pies

La rubia aún se siente deprimida por lo que el joven levanta su rostro y la besa haciendo que ella le responda a sus besos y se relaje en sus brazos.

Serena se siente feliz cada vez que está con él, a veces la inseguridad la ataca al no poder compartir con él como lo hacen los novios normales, no pueden ir al cine, ni disfrutar del teatro o ir a un concierto.

Por eso teme que otra mujer con vista normal lo arrebate de su lado dejándola en una oscuridad mucho mayor de la que vive

**-Sabes que te amo –**Él le dice al oído –**Y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Quiero que nos casemos mañana si es posible**

**-Hoy mismo si tú quieres –**Susurra con un hilo de voz

Serena levanta la mano y lo atrae para que continúe besándola abriendo más su boca y uniendo sus lenguas apasionadamente

Yaten se aparta un instante para tomar aire y mirarla ruborizada, sus labios están inflamados por los besos y sus respiración acelerada, ella abre sus ojos que están cristalizados en ese instante

**-Eres hermosa mi preciosa conejito –**Acaricia su mejilla y besa su frente

**-Te quiero Yaten –**Le confiesa en un susurro antes de ser besada nuevamente

Akino sale a dejarles una jarra de limonada pero al verlos, sonriente y silenciosa regresa a la cocina. Ha estado al lado de Serena desde que era una niña de diez años y sufrido junto a su familia cuando perdió la vista, ha celebrado sus triunfos y su determinación para avanzar, a pesar de ser invidente logró graduarse en la preparatoria, ya la considera como su hermanita menor.

Admira a Yaten que ha sido el baluarte y la pieza fundamental de sus éxitos, tratándola como una persona normal sin limitaciones haciéndole ver que ella es importante. Desea que se casen y nada se interponga entre ellos.

Minutos después en la terraza Yaten hace un esfuerzo y mira al frente conteniéndose, nunca ha estado con otra mujer en la intimidad ya que Serena ha sido su única novia y se prometió que su primera vez será con ella. Cuando ella lo tocó accidentalmente esa mañana pensó que no resistiría pero haciendo un esfuerzo pudo levantarse

Ambos piensan que tal vez fue mala idea vivir juntos ya que sienten la necesidad de estar más juntos, pero Yaten se prometió estar a su lado siempre y así lo hará

**-¿Cómo te sientes conejito? –**Yaten abraza a Serena que recuesta la cabeza en su hombro

Ella guarda silencio un instante intentando controlar lo que siente, quiere que Yaten duerma nuevamente con ella siempre pero teme pedírselo

**-Me siento mejor gracias –**Su timidez le impide ser muy expresiva con las frases de amor y eso lo asusta a veces creyendo que no lo ama como él la adora –**Dime lo que ves**

El peliplateado suspira y observa el exterior

**-A las doce en punto hay un parque precioso para que puedas pasear por las tardes con Luna**

**-Descríbemelo –**Se acomoda como si estuviera observando el lugar cuidando de no hacerle daño a su novio con el yeso

**-Hay árboles nogales, robles, cerezos que están en pleno florecimiento, también junto a los caminos hay bancas de hierro forjado donde podemos sentarnos y escuchar el trinar de los pájaros. Hay pequeños estanques para que las ardillas y los pájaros beban agua.**

Serena se está quedando dormida escuchando la voz suave de su novio, él se da cuenta y levantándose cuidadoso la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a su alcoba.

Akino observa y se apresura a ir hasta ellos

**-¿Cuál puerta señor?**

**-La alcoba principal –**Ella la abre y retira la colcha de la cama antes de retirarse -**Gracias Akino**

La recuesta en la cama y arropa encendiendo el aire acondicionando su temperatura para que ella duerma bien

**-Te amo Yaten –**La escucha decir dormida cuando sale…

**Apartamento Aino**

Mina despierta por un fuerte golpe que siente en su abdomen y rápidamente se pone en acción, toma por el brazo al intruso arrojándolo de su cama.

Abre los ojos y observa a su hermano, recuerda que lo invitó a dormir al verlo cabecear al volante, como el apartamento es de dos habitaciones le dio lugar a un lado de su cama con la condición que no se mueva ya que tiene mal dormir.

**-¡IdioŁa! –**Le grita sobándose cuando él despierta asustado

**-¡¿Qué sucede mamacita?! –**Le pregunta mientras se soba la rodilla que se golpeó contra el suelo

-**¿Sabes cuanto mide esta cama cabeza hueca? ¡Dos metros! -**Abre los brazos elocuente -**¡Dos inmensos metros! ¡¿Y aún así me golpeas?! –**Termina gritándole con fuerza

Inmediatamente la puerta de su habitación se abre y entra Lita con un arma en la mano

Jedaite se va a levantar pero al verla queda paralizado, la chica lleva su castaña cabellera suelta y viste solo una camiseta negra que la cubre hasta el ombligo con un boxer del mismo color, descalza ingresa tomando el arma con ambas manos y caminando de lado viendo para todas partes menos el suelo

**-¡¿Quién ha osado golpearte?! –**Alerta le pregunta a Mina que ha dejado de sobarse para hacerle señas con los labios y los ojos bien abiertos **-¿Qué te hicieron que no puedes hablar?**

**¡He muerto y estoy en el cielo! –**El rubio la mira embelezado, su piel es muy blanca, sus largos muslos firmes y delgados, su cintura estrecha y abdomen plano, sus senos pequeños y firmes, su cuello delicado y sus ojos… furiosos

**-¡¿Qué diablos estás mirando?!**

**-Parece que todo –**Su compañera de apartamento le dice ya que el hombre está mudo

**-¡Desgraciado simio!**

Sale corriendo hacia su habitación mostrando unos glúteos firmes y definidos

Mina se restriega en la cama ahogada de la risa por la carrera que acaba de realizar Lita y la expresión lujuriosa de su hermano

Jedaite reacciona y se lanza sobre su hermana que grita intentando librarse de los zapes que le da

**-¡Mereces una paliza mamacita! –**Le hace cosquillas en las axilas atrapándola fuertemente con las piernas -**¡Tenías a la más escultural madre de mis hijos en tu apartamento y egoístamente me la ocultaste!**

Mina grita tratando de zafarse

**-¡Suéltame o le diré a papá!**

Lita se asoma ya vestida con un pantalón de pijama y se sienta en el suelo viendo a los hermanos con envidia

Su madre trabajó de sol a sol cuando la tuvo renunciando a una relacionarse nuevamente con los hombres desde que fue engañada por su novio que después que la embarazó desapareció.

Eso le costó una familia que la echó de casa y la repudió hasta ahora. Lita ya siendo policía una vez quiso hallarlos pero estando frente al procesador sintió miedo que hicieran lo mismo con ella por lo que prefirió no localizarlos

Ella creció odiando a todos los hombres y deseando tener una hermana que jamás llegó para compartir la soledad del apartamento y sus triunfos en la escuela hasta que conoció a Mina Aino, desde que se conocieron por medio de Haruka se hicieron buenas amigas. Nunca ha tenido un novio y viste ropa grande para mantenerlos alejados.

Observa a Jedaite que está rojo porque Mina invirtió los papeles y ahora el torturado es el hermano.

-**¡Respeta a tu hermano mayor mamacita!**

Es muy atractivo, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, con una gran familia, solícito y profesional en su trabajo… mientras no sea ver mutilaciones. Él le gusta pero…

Sus pensamientos se desvían hacia lo prohibido, no… Ella no cometerá el mismo error que su madre y menos con alguien que demostró ser infiel años anteriores, sobre todo si ha vuelto a comprometerse con la engañada en cuestión.

Prefiere acallar sus tontos pensamientos e irse por lo seguro

**-¿Seguirás jugando o nos invitarás a comer en un café? –**Le pregunta a Jedaite que inmediatamente es soltado por su hermana

**-A comer, a cenar, a besarnos, a casarnos, a envejecer juntos, a ir a la luna por ti –**Meloso le dice acercándose haciendo que ella extienda la mano deteniéndolo

**-Por ahora a comer y si no vomitas en tu próxima misión, tal vez te acepte una cena –**Termina con una sonrisa

**-¡Si! –**Mina salta de la cama y la abraza –**Lo enseñaré a dejar su comida en el estómago y entonces ¡mi mejor amiga será mi hermana!**

Lita sonríe forzada rogando no haber cometido un error.

**Dúplex Kou**

Amy llega tarde a trabajar ya que Seiya la llamó para que apareciera después de las diez de la mañana. Ha tomado del buzón la correspondencia.

No escucha nada y se quita las gafas mientras enciende el procesador, ese día está más caluroso de lo normal por lo que suelta el frente de la blusa verde aceituna que lleva dejando visible su top negro

**-Así que en realidad no eres la horrorosa cosa que aparece todos los días en mi hermosa oficina**

Amy asustada voltea y ve a Seiya reír soñoliento en la puerta del estudio

**-¡Señor Kou…! –**Nerviosa intenta abotonarse la blusa

**-Me marcho –**Pasa a su lado indiferente –**Y si quieres seguir trabajando conmigo desde mañana vendrás con buena ropa y maquillada, te abrí una cuenta en la Boutique de Kioko Kido**

**-Pero… -**Camina detrás de él –**No…**

**-No es un regalo, pensaba darte un aumento –**Le dice mientras lee un mensaje que Yaten le envió –**Pero mejor lo invierto en mi paz visual**

**-Pero… -**La chica no puede aceptar, si Sazuke se entera puede enfurecer y ponerse violento

Seiya se detiene y la mira sorprendido por lo que acaba de leer

**-Si se le ocurre renunciar la demandaré por violación de contrato, firmó un contrato aceptando trabajar conmigo por tres años y ha pasado solamente uno. Recoja lo que pueda que desde el momento que La mujer de mis torturas autorice que trabajemos en la comisaría**

Detiene un taxi y lo aborda dejando a Amy en la acera confundida, debe ir a buscar su auto en la casa de los Tsukino y dirigirse al nuevo hogar de su primo y si leyó bien el mensaje, de Serena…

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka despierta al escuchar que suena su celular.

Andrew antes de marcharse se lo dejó junto a la cama donde ve una nota

La lee mientras atiende la llamada

**-¿hola? –**No reconoce el número

_**-"Buenos días Detective Tenoh, le llamo de parte de la señorita Serena Tsukino"**_

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-**_**"El señor Yaten Kou la invita a almorzar en el apartamento que compartirá con la señorita a partir de hoy" -**_Haruka guarda silencio por la noticia y escucha la dirección –_**"El señor Sammy ya ha sido avisado"**_

**-Estaré allí en… -**Observa la hora –**Treinta minutos**

**-**_**"Le diré a la señorita"**_

Se despide y sale de la cama sonriendo al llegar a la cocina

Un cuenco con Cereales y fresas la espera en la mesa con una botella de leche

Vuelve a leer la nota _**"Lamento no haber preparado algo más delicioso, pero después de dormir a tu lado no se que pueda ser más delicioso que abrazarte. Tenemos una cita esta noche"**_

Ese es el hombre del que se enamoró, detallista y amoroso. Agradeciendo su gesto se sienta a comer un poco del cereal ya que comerá fuera.

Tal vez esta vez si puedan ser felices sin intrusiones de ningún tipo

Cierra los ojos y los abre inmediatamente al darse cuenta que no puede pensar en más nada que no sean unos ojos azules acompañados de una sonrisa pícara y una cabellera negra

**-¡Maldito Seiya Kou! –**Da la vuelta y se va a vestir –**No se que me ha hecho, pero me quitaré esta tontería de la cabeza**

Busca un conjunto de ropa interior negra que resalta el color de su piel. Toma el teléfono y les envía a los de su equipo la nueva dirección indicándoles que la hora es la misma.

Se viste con un pantalón estrech negro y una blusa manga larga color vino. Busca en la zapatera las botas altas del color de la blusa y en el vestier el bolso que hace juego

Maquillándose cuidadosamente termina peinando su cabellera, sale confiada sin saber que el escritor estará en el almuerzo y no tendrá a su lado a Andrew…


	15. Chapter 15

**Parque Central**

Michiru llega a un rincón apartado donde la espera una persona y se abraza a ella llorando

**-¡Serena lo hizo de nuevo!**

La persona la abraza tranquilizándola

**-¿Qué hizo ahora esa malvada?**

**-¡Se marchó de la casa y se llevó a Kenji con ella –**Gime –**Ella me ha quitado lo que quiero desde que nació,**

**-Tienes razón –**La persona conoce el carácter débil y la personalidad inestable de la joven y se aprovecha de eso. Durante años la ha manipulado para que le haga daño a la joven ciega inyectándole ideas erróneas, haciéndose pasar por su confidente y consejero –**Cuando egoístamente tus padres murieron fuiste a vivir con tu hermana, debiste ser su hija y no esa niña mala que todo te lo ha quitado**

**-Tú si me comprendes –**Seca sus lágrimas, sus ojos observan todo a su alrededor como si quisieran atacarla –**Kenji me quería hasta que Serena llegó a la casa, después no quiso saber más de mí**

**-Y la vez que ella se arrojó al auto, dos días antes de tu graduación en la preparatoria lo hizo para que tu hermana no te acompañara**

**-¡Debió morir esa noche, entonces yo sería la hija de Kenji!**

**-No puede morir si no es a mi lado, ya me encargaré de eliminar a su novio**

**-Pero… ¡ella no me quiere! –**Gime dolida –**Una vez le di una píldora para el dolor y después arrojó el resto culpándome a mí por eso**

**-Ella nació para hacerte daño y robarte todo lo tuyo**

**-Si, ahora tiene a Yaten pero también quiere a mi hombre, lo he visto en la casa, ha ido por ella y no por mí**

**-Cuando la tenga conmigo no permitiré que salga de mi lado ni que vuelva a hacerte daño, te lo prometo que ella pagará lo que nos ha hecho**

Le entrega unas píldoras con la que le controla su enfermedad. Sabe que la joven Michiru es maníaco-depresiva con tendencias olvidar lo que hace, desde que mostró los síntomas ha estado a su lado evitando que su familia se entere y dominándola en un falso cariño.

Solo quiere una cosa y es tener a Serena bajo su poder, ya conoce donde vive pero sabe también que Michiru se metió con Yaten por lo que no podrá entrar al apartamento, pero tiene a su favor que pronto le quitarán el yeso a la chica y tendrá que salir sola con la arrastrada de la sirvienta a fisioterapia y es cuando utilizará a su tía para su beneficio.

Serena Tsukino no será feliz si no es con él.

Baja la cabeza y besa a Michiru mientras entre los arbustos una mujer ríe divertida al saber que la chica ha vuelto a ser manipulada, solo le queda pasar por encima de su compañero y acabar con la ciega para que el hombre que la trae de cabeza sea solamente suyo…

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

Serena despierta y siente que la cama donde se encuentra acostada no es la suya. Busca el reloj en su mesa para escuchar la hora pero no lo halla. Repentinamente recuerda que se encuentra en su nuevo hogar pero no sabe que hacer ya que no conoce el ambiente.

Asustada se levanta y siente bajo sus pies una mullida alfombra, caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de la cama intenta orientarse ¿Dónde se encuentra la puerta? ¿Dónde está el baño? Siente la nariz húmeda de luna en su pantorrilla y respira aliviada

**-Luna bonita, ve por ayuda –**La perra se levanta y camina hacia la puerta y ladra una sola vez esperando a que le abran

Inmediatamente Yaten entra y ve a Serena pegada a la cama en dirección contraria a la puerta

**-Camina tres pasos a las nueve en punto -**Serena voltea y da tres pasos, obediente esperando nuevas instrucciones –**Ahora avanzarás hacia mi voz conejito, no hay obstáculos en el camino**

Ella voltea nuevamente hacia su izquierda y avanzando lentamente se encuentra con las manos de su novio

**-Gracias Yaten, me asusté cuando desperté**

**-Lo primero que debes recordar es que te levantarás por la izquierda de la cama –**Camina con ella hacia allá y la sienta –**A cinco pasos frente a ti hallarás la puerta del baño**

Serena se levanta y cuenta cinco pasos, se detiene y extiende la mano encontrando el quicio de la puerta

**-Bien –**Entra sintiendo el frío de las baldosas contra sus pies descalzos –**Dime que hay**

Yaten admira a la chica, no se detiene a llorar su desgracia sino que decidida va hacia la próxima meta, lo que no sabe es que por él es que ha decidido ser lo que es, porque él le infundió valor

**-A las tres en punto encuentras el lavabo –**Ella extiende la mano y toca su superficie –**A las cinco en punto tienes el excusado y a las doce está la ducha con una enorme bañera**

**-¿Hay espejo?**

Yaten siente un nudo en la garganta cuando ella le hace la pregunta, si pudiera donarle sus ojos lo haría sin dudarlo un instante

**-El baño tiene un gabinete con espejo sobre el lavabo, había uno de cuerpo entero a las once en punto pero ordené que lo eliminarán en su lugar coloqué un asiento en caso que necesites apoyarte de algo**

Serena guarda silencio un instante mientras camina cuidadosa tocando todo lo que encuentra. Da la vuelta y camina hacia Yaten, su colonia la guía

**-Gracias por lo que haces –**Levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, esta vez no levanta el rostro, haciendo un gesto característico de los ciegos deja su mirada perdida en la camisa de él –**Se que soy una carga…**

**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –**Yaten le dice enojado –**No fuiste, no eres ni serás una carga**

Ella baja la cabeza y llora suavemente

**-Lo soy, ambos sabemos que soy una carga para ti. No podemos salir a hacer lo que hacen las otras parejas normales**

Yaten la abraza sufriendo el mismo dolor que ella

**-Eres normal conejito, tal vez más excepcional que el resto de las personas, puedes escuchar cosas que nosotros no captamos, puedes hacer cosas que las personas con vista normal no podemos hacer. ¡No vuelvas a encerrarte en la autocompasión porque harás que yo también lo haga!**

Serena ríe entre el llanto recordando las veces que él se negó a abandonarla cuando ella quería morir y no quería comer ni bañarse, Yaten le decía que haría lo mismo que ella, que no se bañaría hasta que ella lo hiciera y que la contaminación ambiental por falta de aseo sería su culpa.

**-Entonces no puedo permitir que dejes de bañarte o de comer…**

**-tal vez podríamos comenzar a bañarnos juntos, así te cerciorarías que lave detrás de mis orejas** –Observa Su reacción aguantando el aliento

Serena se ruboriza al comprender lo que quiere decir. Pero es lo que ella también quiere desde hace tiempo, Sonriendo suavemente asiente

**-Sabes que siempre he querido que hagamos todo lo que hacen las parejas normales**

Yaten la escucha sin poder creerlo, él ha estado aguantándose años pensando que Serena se sentiría ofendida si le insinuaba algo y resulta que ella estaba dispuesta a que él diera el paso

**-Creo que tú y yo necesitamos una conversación…**

Tocan a la puerta y ambos salen del baño dirigiéndose a ella.

**-Lo siento señor Kou…**

**-Yaten, desde ahora me llamarás Yaten**

**-Está bien, pero acaba de llegar su primo…**

**-¿El mío o el de él? Serena bromea**

**-Seiya Kou**

**-Dile que ya salimos –**Voltea a ver a Serena y le alisa el cabello –**Debería buscar la manera que te veas fea en público, así solo yo contemplaría tu hermosura**

**-Pero entonces la gente diría que el ciego eres tú –**Riendo juntos salen a la sala, Yate le da instrucciones de cómo llegar

Seiya se levanta al verlos aparecer

**-¡Así que es cierto! Han decidido vivir la vida y dejarse de tantas tonterías –**Le da la mano a Yaten pero mantiene sus distancias con Serena para evitar que su primo lo arroje por la terraza…

**Fuente de Soda**

Tres policías comen tranquilamente al aire libre bromeando sobre las emergencias más insólitas a las que han tenido que enfrentar cuando Sammy llega un convertible junto a ellos

**-Corazoncito de ajonjolí tenemos un almuerzo con mi tío y no acepta un no como respuesta**

Mina mira asustada a Lita

**-Ve con Tsukino y si ese tío te hace un desprecio me lo dejas a mí –**La castaña la anima

**-Seremos seis, ya que papá y nosotros no permitiremos que la rosa de nuestro jardín sea pisoteada**

Sammy se molesta y desciende del auto sin fijarse que Lita lleva sus acostumbradas botas acompañadas de la ropa que su madre le regaló en su último cumpleaños y que tenía guardada en la maleta de ropa para caridad, un jeans pegado al cuerpo y una blusa verde manga larga y cuello alto pero que parece una segunda piel.

Mina la obligó a vestir así para que Jedaite vea de lo que se perderá si se porta mal con ella

**-Mi tío no es una rata…**-Se queda mudo viendo el frente de Lita cuando se levanta -**¿Dónde está mi compañera mal vestida?**

**-En el mismo sitio que tu novia horripilante –**Jedaite le dice ganándose un zape de su hermana

Sammy observa a la rubia y no puede creer lo que ve

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –**Observa que lleva un pantalón azul corto un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una camiseta blanca cubierta por un chaleco tipo militar pero del mismo color del pantalón que esconde su placa y el arma de reglamento -**¡Te ves…!**

Sus piernas blancas libres de vellos (Haruka la torturó el domingo anterior con la cera depilatoria sin importarle sus gritos ni la risa contagiosa de Azumi) terminan en unas zapatillas blancas

**-¿Verdad que te provoca comerte a mi hermanita?**–Jedaite le pregunta orgulloso recibiendo otro zape -**¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!**–Molesto mira a su hermana pero esta vez quien lo ha golpeado es Lita

**-Se supone que los hermanos le disparan a los buitres no que les arrojen a sus hermanas –**La castaña le dice molesta –**Y no confío en este pervertido que ha querido quitarle la ropa desde que la conoció**

Sammy y Mina la ven enojados haciendo que la chica se ría de ellos

**-Si ya terminaste con tus chistes los dejo –**Mina toma su bolso para marcharse pero su hermano la atrae y le da un fuerte abrazo

**-Adelante mamacita, demuestra de que estamos hechos los Aino**

**-¿De cerveza, eructos y mal comportamiento? –**La castaña pregunta inocente ganándose una mirada de censura de los hermanos

**-Sigue diciendo esas cosas y le enseñaré lo mismo a nuestros hijos**

Sammy y Mina se alejan de sus dos compañeros que se han enfrascado en una discusión de cual es la manera de criar a un niño cuando ni siquiera son novios aún…

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

El portero llama al apartamento diciendo que Kenji Tsukino necesita ayuda en el estacionamiento del sótano con el equipaje de Serena por lo que los primos bajan a ayudarlo dejando a Serena sola con Akino, la chica le pide la descripción detallada del apartamento mientras la mujer prepara jarras con variedad de jugos

**-¿A qué hora llega la comida? –**Le pregunta al llegar el aroma a fresas

**-¿Tiene hambre señorita?**

**-Acá no está mamá así que puedes llamarme Serena**

**-Pero…**

**-Si me tratas de usted lo haré contigo y no creo que quieras que te llame señora**

**-Muy bien… Serena, pero si su padre dice algo volveré a mantener las distancias**–Le sirve un vaso de jugo cuando suena el intercomunicador

Serena se levanta y sigue el sonido del aparato, lo toca con suavidad hasta que encuentra el botón

**-¿Diga?**

_**-"La detective Haruka Tenoh está acá"**_

**-Hágala subir por favor**

Akino la ve admirada, ella sola llegó y se desenvolvió bien, Yaten Kou se merece una estatua.

Un minuto después suena el timbre yendo Akino rápidamente ya que la chica se sintió insegura porque no conoce la distancia

**-Buenos días –**Haruka entra le entrega su bolso y un obsequio –**Traje una botella de sidra para brindar por el nuevo hogar**

**-Gracias detective –**Serena le sonríe sin moverse del intercomunicador –**Sea bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar**

Haruka la observa y nota que está nerviosa, con la mano ilesa se retuerce los dedos del brazo enyesado

**-Llámame Haruka por favor –**Se acerca y la despoja de un mechón de cabello del rostro -**¿La ayudo a llegar al sofá?**

Serena le sonríe aliviada

**-Mejor a la terraza, quiero que vea la hermosa vista que Yaten me describió**

Con las botas de tacón Haruka es mucho más alta por lo que Serena parece una niñita delante de ella

**-Hermoso apartamento -**La toma de los hombros caminando con ella hacia la terraza donde se sientan en el lugar donde estuvieron antes los novios, Luna se echa a sus pies –**Tu novio tiene razón, ese parque es hermoso, si Azumi viviera acá no querría salir de él, pero creo que tu perra es la que estaría en peligro porque estaría sobre ella siempre –**Acaricia la cabeza del animal

**-¿Azumi?**

**-Tengo una pequeña de cuatro años, la luz de mi vida **

Serena recuerda lo que le contó Seiya el día que se fracturó el brazo, espera saber más de la mujer que tiene a su amigo como ovejita

**-¿Es casada?**

**-Divorciada –**No le cuenta que volverá a casarse con su ex esposo –**Pero volviendo a este lugar, quien lo haya escogido hizo una buena elección**

Serena guarda silencio, a pesar de ser invidente es muy curiosa

**-¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –**Ruborizada le pregunta

**-Si está a mi alcance… y solo si yo pregunto después -**Extrañada mira a la joven que levanta la mano y le toca el cabello

**-¡Oh! tiene el cabello corto –**Por lo que le ha contado Yaten a Seiya le fascinan las mujeres de cabello muy largo

**-Es más fácil para mí, debo estar todo el tiempo alerta por lo que no tengo tiempo para salones de belleza, solo un secado simple y listo**

Toca su muñeca y el brazo

**-Es esbelta**

**-Mi metabolismo me permite comer lo que quiero pero también paso varias horas de la semana en el gimnasio para despojarme del estrés**

**-¿Es rubia, pelirroja o morena?**

**-Rubia, pero el color de mi cabello es un tono más oscuro que el tuyo**

**-Ah, ¿Sus ojos?**

**-Verde aceituna –**responde a sus preguntas intrigada

**-Y es alta** –Escuchan ruido de voces de personas que acaban de llegar

**-Llevemos todo a la alcoba –**Escuchan que Yaten dice

–**Papá acaba de traerme mis cosas**–Le explica Serena

Haruka asiente silenciosa, le resulta extraño que haya permitido a su hija mudarse con su novio sin casarse y de manera apresurada, camino a ese lugar llamó a Sammy para preguntarle pero él está tan impactado por la noticia que le dijo que algo grave debió suceder para que Kenji le permitiera a Yaten llevarse a su hija

**-Ahora me toca a mí preguntar ¿Por qué te mudaste con tu novio?**

La pequeña rubia entristece

**-Por culpa de mamá y mi tía**

Haruka recuerda a la joven que llegó la noche anterior justo cuando partían, le pareció que estaba bajo el influjo de las drogas

**-Tu tía parece extraña**

**-Eres la primera persona aparte de mí que se da cuenta, mis padres no han notado que habla y hace cosas extrañas, delante de ellos es buena y hasta finge que me quiere pero a solas me ignora…**

Escuchan el intercomunicador y la voz de Akino que permite la entrada a los visitantes

Luna corre emocionada a la entrada al sentir la presencia del rubio

**-¿Dónde está lo más precioso de los Tsukino? –**Sammy entra haciendo escándalo acariciando a Luna con una mano y tomando a Mina con la otra

**-Bienvenido señor Tsukino –**Akino le sonríe a Mina detallándola ¡Dios! parece gemela de Serena, solo unos centímetros más alta y ojos verdes hacen la diferencia entre ambas –**Si me permite sus cosas señorita…**

**-Aino –**Mina sonrojada se da cuenta que la sirvienta no la ha reconocido –**Soy la culpable del yeso de Serena –**Le hace entrega de un pastel de fresas que Sammy compró en la pastelería

Akino la mira de arriba abajo pestañando varias veces haciendo que los jóvenes rían

**-Pero… -**Toma aire y señala a la terraza –**La señorita está con la detective en la terraza**

Se va a la cocina aún sorprendida por el parecido de las chicas mientras los policías van al encuentro de Serena

Seiya sale de la alcoba dejando a Kenji a solas con Yaten

**-Hijo te agradezco tu invitación a quedarme unos días pero debo volver a casa**

**-Pensé que quería unos días de paz**

**-Y los necesito pero no puedo dejar a Ikuko a merced de su hermana, ella no se da cuenta de lo manipuladora que es Michiru**

**-También pensé eso –**El peliplateado acomoda el reloj de Serena junto a la cama

**-Me la llevaré dos días para que se acostumbre a la idea de que ustedes ya viven juntos**

**-No la culpo a ella, fue la desgraciada de Michiru que la envenenó, creo que todos nos exaltamos y nos dejamos manipular**

**-Tienes razón –**Duda antes de hablar –**Quiero que a partir de mañana trabajes conmigo, que aprendas todo lo relacionado con la empresa ahora que me di cuenta que Sammy es feliz siendo policía**

**-Pero… -**Se rasca la cabeza

**-La única condición que te impongo para permitir que te cases con mi hija es que seas mi asistente por seis meses mientras te acostumbras al cargo de vicepresidente que le corresponde a mi sobrino**

Yaten sabe que en la empresa algunos compañerosde trabajo lo llaman a su espalda cazafortunas

**-Me halaga pero…**

**-Es una orden y me da igual como te digan esos envidiosos que nunca le han prestado atención a mi hija ni que conocen la historia de ustedes**

Yaten lo mira sorprendido

**¿Usted sabía?**

**-Lo se todo en la empresa –**Hasta el enamoramiento de Darien por su hija

Lo supo cuando su hija cumplió veinte años, la manera como le tomó la mano por largo tiempo y como la miraba, cuando iba a intervenir para alejarlo de ella Serena fue quien se alejó

Por eso lo invitó al almuerzo de compromiso, para que viera que no tiene nada que buscar porque Yaten es el hombre que desde niño demostró que es digno del amor de Serena

Seiya sin saber que la mujer de sus torturas está presente se ha ofrecido a bajar a buscar la comida cuando el portero anunció la llegada del mensajero

**-Ya está pagada -**le dice el joven al recibir la carpeta que el escritor firmó -**¿Podría darme un autógrafo?**

**-Con gusto… -**El chico corre al auto y saca el último ejemplar

**-Dedíquelo a mi mamá, se llama Anastacia Kimiro**

Seiya firma tranquilo y espera paciente que el joven le entregue las bolsas. Dándole una jugosa propina sube nuevamente entregando el pedido a Akino. Observa a Serena de espaldas vestida con un pantalón corto azul chaleco del mismo color

No sabe en que momento se cambió, ni se ha dado cuenta que ella no lleva el yeso. Repentinamente escucha una voz a su espalda que le eriza los cabellos de la nuca

-**¿Te gusta mucho Kou? –**Haruka está detrás de él enojada por su presencia

**-¡Vaya! Pero si mi torturadora personal está acá –**Admira su atuendo y el color del labial que usa ese día -**¿Sabes detective? Hoy pareces mujer –**Le dice provocador antes de alejase para saber quien es la chica rubia, por fin se ha dado cuenta que no lleva el yeso

Haruka se ofende por lo que le dijo y ella que no aguanta que la provoquen cae en su trampa

**-¿Qué diablos quieres decir? –**Lo toma del brazo dándole vuelta -**Siempre soy una mujer**

Mina y Sammy se dan cuenta que algo sucede, Akino se asoma preocupada pensando que Seiya tiene un don para arruinarlo todo

Yaten y Kenji salen a reunirse con los invitados cuando ven la situación

El peliplateado va a intervenir pero prefiere buscar a Serena pensando que si Seiya no se mete en problemas antes lo hará después, así que sea ahora.

Saluda a Sammy y a la chica que lo acompaña sin prestarle mucha atención

**-¿Qué sucede Yaten?**

**-Seiya y la detective están discutiendo**

**-¡Oh! –**Se levanta sonriendo –**Dime que sucede**

El peliplateado la mira intrigado pero voltea a ver la escena en la sala describiéndole en voz baja lo que ve

**-No se Tenoh, tú siempre te muestras ruda e implacable –**Observa que Sammy le hace señas de que siga mientras Mina lo mira con una advertencia en la mirada –**A veces me pregunto que sentirá el pobre diablo ese del comisionado contigo, quizás le gusten los hombres y…**

Haruka furiosa lo toma por la pechera acercándolo a ella

**-¿Quieres saber lo que él siente?** -Atrayéndolo por el cabello lo besa con pasión obligándolo a abrir la boca y unir sus lenguas, besándolo con mucha sensualidad y provocación antes de soltarlo bruscamente –**Eso es lo que siente –**Con malicia le dice al verlo completamente rojo –**¡****Y más vale que lo recuerdes porque no se repetirá!**

Con una sonrisa triunfal camina cadenciosa a la terraza dejando al escritor impresionado por las sensaciones que sus labios le provocaron

El cazador cayó en su propia trampa y terminó cazado…


	16. Chapter 16

Kenji observa a Seiya que ha quedado mudo en medio de la sala después que la detective lo besara

**-Así besará esa mujer que el gran Seiya Kou está aturdido –**Akino le susurra aguantando la risa

**-Algún día tenía que tocarle a él **–Se encoge de hombros –**No le deseo ningún mal pero que ese mujerón lo haga padecer un poco no le haría mal**

**-Opino lo mismo -**Akino se concentra en preparar la mesa mirando de vez en cuando a Seiya y a los visitantes que ríen divertidos comentando el beso

**-Jefa ¿Cómo besa? –**Mina maliciosa le pregunta

-** creo que la jefa es demasiado lavadora para ese trapito –**Sammy dice bien alto para que Seiya lo escuche, hace que todos menos Yaten y Haruka rían, el peliplateado porque a pesar de todo es su primo y Haruka porque siente que cometió el peor error de su vida al besarlo

Parece que desde hace días lo ha hecho muy seguido

**-Pero no ha dicho como besa –**Mina continúa instigando

**-Deberías ir y cerciorarte personalmente –**Le espeta Haruka. Ya calmada ha caído en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer –**Dios… -**Murmura muy bajo

Si ha de ser sincera nunca antes había sentido un beso hasta lo más escondido de su ser… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo besó?

**-¿Y ser la próxima chica Kou? No gracias, aunque debería experimentar para ver que tiene de especial ese.**

Yaten se fija por fin en la novia de Sammy, es muy parecida a Serena en lo físico, pero su mirada verde dice que es peligrosa y muy segura de sí, no la ha reconocido como la causante del accidente y la policía que estuvo con ellos la noche anterior.

**-Si haces algo así corazoncito de ajonjolí te prometo que hablaré con tu padre y te acusaré de besar a todos los hombres que te encuentras en el camino**

**-¡Hazlo y le diré a Jedaite que tocaste donde no debías y entonces conocerás la furia Aino porque Malachite vendrá con él**

**-Deja de amenazar a un miembro de mi equipo… A todas estas ¿Por qué vienes vestida así? –**Haruka se le acerca y la voltea para verla bien –**No estás nada mal, con razón Tsukino babea por ti**

**-¡Jefa! –**Ruborizada observa a Serena buscando cambiar de tema –**Dime Serena ¿Cuándo te retiran el yeso?**

**-Me faltan dos semanas, pero la próxima me lo retirarán y colocarán una férula para que el fisioterapista pueda darme terapia de calor. Dime Sammy ¿Cómo está vestida tu novia?**

**-No soy…**

**-Mi corazoncito de ajonjolí trae puesto un conjunto de pantalón corto y chaleco con una camiseta blanca –**La detalla bien antes de ver a Serena –**Un momento… Párate junto a ella y cierra los ojos**

**.**

**Restaurante Kento**

Lita acepta permitir a Jedaite conocer a su madre solo si le permite ser ella la que pague el postre que le invitará.

Aún se sienten saciados por el desayuno que comieron a las once de la mañana por lo que el rubio con expresión huraña aceptó después de que ella dijera que es un imbécil y que aceptará la invitación del forense

**-Hola mamá –**La castaña abraza a una mujer vestida de chef que habla con unos comensales.

Es tan alta y delgada como Lita pero su cabello es cobrizo, ojos verdes adornan su rostro

**-Hola hija ya te atiendo, estoy recomendándole a los señores el plato del día**

Los comensales, un hombre y una mujer maduros observan asustados su arma camuflada bajo la chaqueta, un movimiento de Lita deja al descubierto su placa

**-Bien que sea pronto porque a la una debo estar en un operativo y entonces te quedarás con las ganas de conocer a mi garrapata**

**-¿Garrapata? –**Su madre ve detrás de Lita -**¿Qué modales son esos para tu compañero?**

**-Atiéndalos primero, los oficiales de la ley deben trabajar –**La mujer le sonríe

Ambas caminan a la mesa donde Lita ha dejado a Jedaite que al verlas se levanta

**-Señora –**Le hace una reverencia –**Es un honor para mi conocer a la madre de…**

**-No es mi madre, es mi hermana –**Comenta la castaña que ríe al verlo ruborizarse de la vergüenza

**-Hija, deja de ser mala con él –**La mujer extiende la mano –**Soy Natsuki Kino la madre de Lita**

**-Mucho gusto señora –**Aliviado el rubio le da la mano –**La verdad es que si parece su hermana.**

Natsuki sonríe, solo Lita conoce su edad, ya que leyó su certificado de nacimiento. Tenía solo quince años cuando la trajo al mundo

**-Es la felicidad que esta niña me ha dado desde que la traje al mundo, me da eterna juventud**

**-Si es así será joven mucho tiempo –**Galante la elogia

Jedaite asiste a Lita para que se siente haciendo que Natsuki sonría, es la primera vez que su hija permite que la traten como a una dama

**-¿Van a almorzar? **

**-Tráenos ese delicioso mousse de chocolate blanco con salsa de cereza que te queda tan rico, pero de bebida agua –**Voltea a ver a Jedaite –**Mi madre es la mejor chef de Tokio y la que prepara los mejores postres**

**-Gracias hija, Ahora se los envío, debo atender a los señores pero invítalo a cenar en casa cuando tengan libre y me avisas –**Le hace señas a un camarero dándole la orden

**-Está bien mami**

Natsuki se retira a la mesa donde estaba anteriormente sonriendo orgullosa al escucha las palabras de admiración de los comensales, les agradece antes de retirarse

**-Tu madre es muy hermosa –**Jedaite le comenta admirado

**-Lo se, solo quiero que sea feliz **

**-¿Está casada? **–Ve queLita cambia de expresión y se disculpa –**Lo siento…**

**-Si vamos a salir debo confesarte que soy hija natural –**Lo reta con sus gestos.

De niña sufrió mucho por ser hija de madre soltera, fue despreciada por niños que la llamaban bastarda y en la preparatoria donde quiso estudiar no la aceptaron al conocer su condición por lo que tuvo que optar a la preparatoria para inmigrantes.

El primer hombre que la apreció por lo que podía aportar fue Nicolás Kumada, su profesor y mentor

**-Para mí eso no es ningún problema –**Jedaite le toma la mano –**Eres valiosa por lo que eres, no por que vienes de tal o cual familia**

Lita lo mira fijamente, ojala se pudiera enamorar de él, desea hacerlo de corazón

El camarero viene con los postres y el agua

**-Permiso –**Sirve a cada uno su plato –**Que lo disfruten**

**-Lo haremos –**El rubio sin dejar de ver a Lita toma la cucharita, prueba el postre abriendo los ojos desmesurados y bajando la vista al plato -**¿Tu madre hace esto y aún está soltera? Creo que le pediré matrimonio es a ella**

Ambos ríen y comen gustosos hasta que se les hace la hora de ir a la dirección que Haruka les envió

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

Después del café Serena ha querido estar un instante a solas con Haruka por lo que ambas se encierran el la alcoba matrimonial

**-Es muy bella –**Comenta la detective. Voltea y ve a Serena nerviosa -**¿Sucede algo?**

**-Usted dijo que es divorciada y tiene una hija**

**-Así es**

**-Entonces sabe lo que sucede la primera vez… -**Se pone roja como la grana y baja la cabeza –**Usted sabe… eso…**

Haruka no puede creer que tenga esta conversación antes de tiempo, siempre pensó que hablaría estas cosas con su hija cuando tuviera edad suficiente

**-Si, lo se –**La toma de la mano encaminándola hasta la cama tomando ella asiento en el sillón -**¿Tu novio y tú nunca…? –**Serena se vuelve a ruborizar y niega en silencio -**¿No hablaste de esto con tu madre?**

**-Una vez pero ella no quiso decirme mucho, solo que las relaciones debían ser de mutuo consentimiento y después del matrimonio**

Haruka sonríe pensando en su primera vez, fue una semana después de conocer a Andrew, ambos habían bebido de más y se declararon su amor en medio de la borrachera, lo sabe porque Taiki y Zafiro estaban con ellos celebrando el ingreso de la rubia a las fuerzas especiales y los grabaron, Andrew se puso de rodillas diciendo que ella era la mujer de su vida y no podría vivir sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en los brazos del rubio que la abrazaba sin querer soltarla. Él abrió los ojos "**_No fue un sueño, te amé de verdad"_**

Y la besó amándola y demostrándole lo placentero de la unión de dos personas. Extrañamente no le dolía el cuerpo como le habían dicho sus amigas, que la primera vez era lo más doloroso en la vida de una mujer después del parto.

Ese tiempo era un abogado asistente del fiscal que prefirió ser policía para estar cerca de ella. Se casaron y dos años después nació Azumi.

**-Si te confieso, no siempre la pareja espera, algunas viven juntas antes de casarse como si lo estuvieran**

**-¿Entonces no es malo si Yaten y yo…? Bueno usted entiende**

**-¿Quieres estar con él? ¿Quieres dormir con él? ¿Deseas con todas las fibras de tu ser amar y ser amada por tu novio?**

Serena vuelve a ruborizarse asintiendo sin poder hablar por la vergüenza

Haruka sufre pensando lo que sentirá cuando esté en ese plan de intimidad con su hija **"****_Que sea dentro de mucho tiempo por favor_****"**

**-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?**

**-Si**

**-¿Qué se siente estar con el hombre que ama?**

Haruka siempre se sintió plena con Andrew, pero después de besar a Seiya se pregunta si puede existir un nivel más alto de placer. Mueve la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento y le responde segura

**-Te sientes en el cielo y hay momentos que parece que tocas las estrellas**

Serena le sonríe soñadora

**-Gracias, es lo que necesitaba saber**

Se levanta esperando que Haruka también lo haga.

Juntas abandonan la alcoba reuniéndose con el resto en la sala. Kenji ha sido informado de lo sucedido sin recibir detalles de cómo murió la víctima

Suena el intercomunicador, esta vez es Yaten el que atiende

**-****_"Los oficiales Lita Kino y Jedaite Aino están acá…"_**

**-Pueden subir**

Akino se apresura a abrir antes de que suene el timbre. Observa a una atractiva castaña con un más atractivo rubio

**-Buenas tardes, los esperan**

Ambos entran, Jedaite la toma por la cintura como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre

-**Buenas tardes, justo a tiempo jefa –**Observa el reloj que marca la una de la tarde exactamente –**Buenas tardes a todos**

Haruka y Seiya miran sorprendidos a Lita que se ruboriza por la admiración de todos

**-Te dije que la oruga es ahora una hermosa mariposa –**Sammy sonríe a sus anchas –**Al igual que mi corazoncito de ajonjolí**

**-Hemos venido a hablar del caso no a que me molestes Tsukino –**La castaña se acerca enojada –**Buenas tardes señor Tsukino**

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**A serena aún no le han informado nada.

Mina acciona la grabadora para dejar constancia del interrogatorio

**-¿Recuerdas todo lo que escuchaste anoche a través de la línea telefónica? –**Lita es eficiente pero fría cuando interroga

**-Ahora puedo escuchar que alguien le decía a la mujer que apretara el botón, que se liberaría si lo hacía**

Sammy y Lita se miran elocuentes comprendiendo el por qué la víctima tenía el control en su mano.

**-¿Recuerda algo más?**

**-Los gritos desesperados de la mujer y algo que era aserrado. ¿Puedo saber qué encontraron?**

Haruka se sienta frente a ella, no sabe cual será su reacción

**-Lo cierto Serena es que anoche asesinaron a una mujer, era amiga de Seiya y… -**Observa al escritor que se levanta y cabizbajo camina hacia la terraza recostándose el la reja –**Estaba en uno de sus libros, fue novia de él**

Serena palidece, eso quiere decir…

**-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?**

**-Adelante**

**-¿Yo también estoy en peligro?**

Haruka observa a Kenji y Yaten que asienten

**-Creo que eres la que está en mayor peligro en la ciudad de Tokio, tu condición te hace presa fácil para el que quiere asesinar a otras mujeres y a Seiya Kou también**

**-¿Seiya también está en peligro?**

**-Así es**

Serena se levanta

**-Yaten, no me siento bien, quisiera recostarme un rato por favor, quedan es su casa, papá los atenderá. Detective, les ayudaré en lo que pueda**

El peliplateado silencioso la toma de la mano llevándola a su alcoba dejando a todos mudos por lamadurez y el aplomo demostrado por la rubia…


	17. Chapter 17

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Los autos de Jedite, Sammy, Seiya y Haruka llegan al estacionamiento a las dos de la tarde, estuvieron en el apartamento de Serena interviniendo el teléfono y dándole instrucciones al portero de no permitir que Serena salga sola ni al parque a menos que unos de ellos, su padre, Akino o su novio la acompañen

**-Esperaré a mi secretaria acá afuera –**El escritor les dice

**-Pides un pase espacial para los laboratorios en recepción –**Sammy le dice ya que Haruka lo ha ignorado todo el tiempo

Uno de los uniformados pasa cerca de ellos sin prestar mucha atención a los hombres y admirando el derriere de las chicas que están de espaldas preguntándose quienes serán cuando ambas voltean.

Sorprendido corre apresurado para avisar dentro para anunciar de la metamorfosis de las chicas, los que están cerca de la ventana se asoman sin poder creer que esas sean las mismas del escuadrón de marimachos

Mina y Lita entran a la comisaría entre gritos silbidos y aplausos, algunos de sus colegas no pueden creer que sean las mismas desarregladas mal vestidas, otros les toman fotos y algunos las graban

**-¡A trabajar simios ignorantes! –**Lita les grita dirigiéndose con el grupo hacia el elevador.

**-¡Estás para comerte lentamente Kino! –**Uno de los colegas le grita

**-¡Ya tiene quien se la coma! –**Jedite les grita orgulloso ganándose un codazo de la castaña

**-¡Aino soy soltero!**

**-¡Espero que se lo estés diciendo a mi hermano! –**Le espeta Mina antes de abordar.

**-Vamos –**Sammy se molesta por la atención casi morbosa a la que está siendo sometida la rubia

Todos son testigos cuando él la abraza y le besa el cuello mirándolos con burla retadora antes de que las puertas se cierren

**-Tsukino vienes a trabajar, no estás en un parque –**Haruka les llama la atención

**-Si jefa –**Suelta a Mina y revisa el enlace que creó entre su teléfono y el del apartamento para recibir los números de las llamadas que entran –**El enlace por los momentos se ve bien, probaré si la lectura está bien –**Observa Lita –**Marca el número del apartamento a ver si se lee**

**-Muy bien –**Busca en el archivo y marca.

Inmediatamente entra un mensaje al teléfono se Sammy mostrando el número de Lita

**-Si, se ve quien llama**

Lita corta la llamada, en ese instante se abre las puertas y ellos desbordan dirigiéndose a una puerta de cristal. La castaña se coloca frente a una cámara y observa a través de una mirilla, al instante es reconocida por el sistema operativo que le permite la entrada mientras se encienden las luces.

**-Vamos atrás –**Haruka guía a Mina y Jedite hacia la habitación que usarán como centro de operaciones a partir de ese día, es amplia e iluminada, seis escritorios blancos con seis procesadores, hay una pizarra gigante de vidrio, una pantalla plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas conectada a los procesadores, junto a cada procesador está un archivador personal, Jedite lee los apellidos sobre los escritorios. El de él dice "Aino J." mientras el de su hermana es "Aino M.", "Tenoh" está junto a "Hino R." y junto a Mina está "Hino A."

**-¿Quién es Hino A.?**

**-Es Mi hermana –**Rei acaba de llegar con Nicolás y no tiene muy buen semblante –**Hola a todos, no llegué más temprano porque…**

**-Estábamos conociendo a nuestros hijos por medio de un ultrasonido**

Haruka que está revisando las gavetas de su escritorio levanta la vista y la ve como si no hubiera entendido lo que Nicolás acaba de decir

**-¡¿Dijiste nuestros?!**

**-¡El doctor dice que son tres! –**Nicolás está que no cabe de la emoción -**¿saben que significa eso?**

**-¿Qué no serás tú quien los lleve en la panza? –**Le pregunta irónica

**-¡Eso fue lo que le dije a él! –**Rei casi llora –**Y no piensen que no estoy feliz por mi embarazo pero… ¿Tres de una sola vez?**

**-¡Así que Nicolás resultó ser un semental! –**Mina lo ve irónica -**¡Pobre Rei! No sabía en lo que se metía cuando te abrió sus piernas**

Todos la ven mudos de la impresión, Rei se ruboriza completamente pero asiente sin decir palabra

**-Aino, Aino, alguien debería ponerte un bozal –**Nicolás le espeta mientras revisa el escritorio de su esposa y enciende el procesador -**¿Cuál es la clave?**

**-Tsukino programó todos los procesadores, él conoce las claves**

Mina y Jedite ocupan sus puestos y encienden los suyos

**-A ver, si yo fuera él… ¿Qué clave me pondría? –**La rubia piensa y recuerda como la llama. Escribe "_**ajonjolí**_" y no es, así que luego anota "_**corazoncito**_" y se abre el programa -**¡Eureka…! –**Queda muda al ver la imagen

Una cesta de rosas con un inmenso te amo adornan el escritorio

**-¿Sucede algo mamacita?**

**-Nada solo que me sorprendió gratamente saber que puedo ganarle a Tsukino –**Abre inicio y ve el sistema operativo –**Veamos que más hay…**

**-Les informo y advierto de una vez que no acepto en los procesadores de la comandancia, chateos ni páginas sociales –**Haruka enciende la suya pero no logra ingresar por lo que pierde la paciencia -**¡Tsukino! –**Grita fuertemente sobresaltando a Nicolás

**-¡¿Qué sucede?! –**Lita y él llegan rápidamente

**-¡Muéstranos la maldita manera de abrir el programa!**

**-La clave de cada uno es su número de placa –**Observa a Mina y le hace señas que no hable

Haruka escribe su serial y al instante se abre su programa

**-¡Con decirlo al principio bastaba!** **Ahora quiero que empecemos a trabajar sin demoras, se acabaron los permisos**

Lita la mira irónica

**-Déficit de cafeína en el organismo…**

**-¿Alguien dijo cafeína? –**Andrew ha llegado de la reunión con Taiki y vio a Seiya esperando en el estacionamiento por lo que se apresuró a proteger a su mujer –**Porque traigo la receta perfecta**

Rei observa furiosa como pasa por su lado y llega hasta su amiga besándola brevemente antes de darle el café. La rubia le agradece mientras saborea la bebida caliente

**-Si lo sigues mirando así los niños será igualitos a él –**Mina la increpa haciendo que la morena se levante y marche silenciosa

**-¿Aún me odia? –**El rubio le pregunta a Nicolás

**-Se le pasará, ya tiene en que pensar**

Lita ha observado silenciosa el saludo de Andrew hacia Haruka.

Andrew se endereza y ve satisfecho el mobiliario hasta que ve a Mina y luego a Lita

**-Ahora entiendo por qué las funcionarias están enojadas y los oficiales no paran de suspirar –**admira a la castaña –**Esto será el acontecimiento del mes**

**-Pueden ver pero no tocar –**Jedite entra a su programa y busca el archivo –**A la madre de mis hijos nadie la toca**

El comisionado no entiende por qué esas palabras lo hacen sentir fatal, así que decide ignorar todo excepto lo que les atañe

**-El alcalde vendrá para que le informemos que se ha hallado**

**-Atención –**Sammy llama la atención de todos encendiendo el plasma –**El programa es sencillo de utilizar**

**-Para un nerd como tú –**Jedite comenta haciendo reír a todos

**-Explícanos en nuestro idioma y como si fuéramos niñitos de primaria **–Mina le sonríe dulce con las manos unidas al pecho

**-Veo que has estado hablando con Azumi –**Haruka observa las mismas artimañas de su hija en la rubia

Sammy carraspea y todos vuelven su atención a él

Afuera Seiya impaciente va a llamar a Amy cuando ve su auto. Camina molesto hacia donde aparcó y queda petrificado al ver al a chica de cabello negro azulado salir del asiento del conductor.

Lleva un jeans a la cadera pegado al cuerpo con unas botas negras. Una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas se pega a ella como una segunda piel, el maquillaje consta de sombras oscuras y un delicado brillo en sus labios. Grandes aretes adornan sus orejas**.**

**-Siento llegar tarde señor Kou pero su amiga no quería dejarme marchar**

Las palabras que tenía Seiya para decirle se le borraron de la mente por lo que solo atina a decir

**-Hoy es la transformación de las feas –**Voltea y camina hacia la entrada

**-¡Un momento señor Kou!**

Saca su portátil y su bolso cerrando la puerta, busca las llaves y se da cuenta que las dejó adentro

**-Me cansé de esperar bajo este sol inclemente, llegas media hora tarde y aún esperas consideración**

**-¡Pero…! –**Lo observa alejarse -**¡Desgraciado animal! Haruka debería batirlo nuevamente, ¡Hacerlo comer tierra!**

Coloca sus cosas en el capó y busca en su bolso la llave de emergencia. Rei la obligó a llevarla después de la sexta vez que se le cerraba el auto con la llave dentro

**-¿Necesita ayuda? **

Ella voltea y ve que es el alcalde

**-Gracias pero creo que lo tengo solucionado **

Los nervios hacen que el bolso se le caiga y esparza todo el contenido en el suelo. Su portátil va a caer también pero Taiki lo ataja antes de que golpee su cabeza.

Amy ni cuenta se ha dado ya que intenta tomar el corrector debajo del auto dejándole a Taiki una espectacular vista de su trasero

**-La ayudo -**Mirando para todos lados se agacha y toma con facilidad el corrector

**-Gracias –**Termina de meter todo en el bolso olvidando para que lo había abierto –**Debo apresurarme, el jefe me espera…**

**-¿Va a dejar la llave pegada? –**Señala la ventanilla

**-¡Oh por Dios! –**Ahora busca la copia en el bolso teniéndola en la mano.

Taiki se divierte con esa chica, es muy inteligente pero despistada.

**-Creo que la tiene en la mano**

Ella lo mira sin comprender y observa hacia donde él señala

**-¡Ah, la copia! –**Abre la puerta y entra a sacar la llave golpeándose la cabeza -**¡Auch!**

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-Nada que un calmante no pueda arreglar –**Sale y asegura las puertas revisando que las llaves están en su bolso –**Ahora a ir detrás del jefe**

Taiki lleva su portátil avanzando a su lado

**-Me gustaría saber por qué una joven que se ha graduado con honores en Ingeniería de Sistemas y desarrolló el proyecto espacial del último satélite japonés trabaja como secretaria para mi hermano**

"**Porque algunas personas no soportan la superación de otros" –**Piensa ella pensando en su novio –**Porque no me ha llegado ninguna oferta de trabajo y no puedo depender de mi hermana y mi cuñado**

El castaño la observa curioso

**-Debe estar muy desesperada para querer trabajar con ese insensible**

**-No me quejo –**Se encoge de hombros –**Lo bueno es que me compré mucha ropa bonita y maquillaje a costa de él. **

**-¿No le descontará del sueldo?**

**- Kioko Kido me dijo que le debe unas cuantas así que asentará la mitad del costo total en su cuenta abierta para regalos de novias**

**-Pensé que le había perdonado el haber sido novio de su hermana y no de ella –**Murmura muy bajo

Entran y buscan la recepción. Un oficial novato cubre la guardia

**-Buenas tardes alcalde, el comisionado lo espera en… -**Lee la hoja –**Sótano dos –**Toma dos credenciales de visitantes y se las entrega

**-Gracias –**Le cede el paso a Amy y se encaminan hacia el elevador donde está Seiya. Taiki busca su celular y marca el número de Andrew –**Ya estoy acá arriba**

Varios oficiales observan a Amy con admiración haciendo que baje el rostro ruborizada. Seiya se fija en la portátil que lleva su hermano y le pregunta a Amy por la suya

**-¿No trajiste la portátil?**

**-Es esta –**Señala su hermano cuando se abren las puertas. Mina subió a buscarlos

**-Bienvenido alcalde. ¡Hola Amy!**

**-¡Cómo no me extraña que las feas se conozcan!**

**-Lo de feas se nos quita con solo arreglarnos un poquitín en cambio lo de pipí loco nunca se borrará de tu frente. Así que no esperes volver a besar a la jefa**.

**-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –**Taiki lo mira horrorizado

**-Yo no la besé, fue ella la que me…**

**-¿Crees que dejará a mi amigo por alguien como tú? –**Su hermano le reclama enojado

**-Explícame eso de "alguien como yo"**

**-Eres un hombre que no puede mantener su bragueta cerrada ¡Una mujer pagó caro haber sido algo tuyo!**

**-¡No puedes culparme por eso!**

**-¡No te estoy culpando! Solo te digo que no permitiré que interfieras en la relación de Andrew y Haruka. Ella no es mujer para jugar**

**-¡Ya lo se!**

Mina ya está satisfecha por como Taiki lo regaña y se dirige a Amy

**-Me gusta tu ropa**

**-Gracias, espero que Rei la apruebe**

**-No deberías permitir que los demás dirijan tu vida, se tú y por cierto a ver si botas al déspota que tienes por novio, juro que cualquier día de estos lo golpearé**

Amy guarda silencio. ¿Cómo decir que Sazuke la amenaza de matarla y suicidarse si lo deja? Ni siquiera puede decirle nada a Nicolás ya que amenazó con hacerle daño a Rei ahora que está embarazada

Lo bueno es que no la ha obligado a tener relaciones con él, es como si quisiera que fuera su propiedad como pieza de museo, y la nueva condición de Seiya Kou para trabajar puede traerle problemas…

Se abren las puertas del elevador y los hermanos Kou caminan en silencio detrás de Mina y Amy. Entran a la habitación iluminada.

**-Buenas tardes Alcalde –**Lo saludan todos menos Haruka que aún lo detesta

Está concentrada leyendo el informe del forense y viendo las fotografías, ¿quién puede conocer como desmayar a una persona con un simple toque?

**-Si ya socializaron vamos a trabajar –**Suena su celular -**¿Hola?**

_**-"Haruka soy Zafiro, Emma quiere saber si vienen por Azumi"**_

**-¿Ya es la hora? –**Ve la hora en su reloj

**-Falta media hora pero como están ocupados en un caso…**

**-¿Puedes traérmela a la comisaría? –**Andrew le hace señas –**Un momento**

**-Yo iré por nuestra hija –**Camina hacia el elevador

**-Andy va por ella**

_**-"Bien le diré, adiós, y recuerda la cena de mañana"**_

**-Lo recordaré –**Habla mientras detalla cada imagen –**Andy llevará el vino y yo prepararé una ensalada césar. Anita prometió cuidar a Azumi mientras estamos con ustedes**

_**-"Bien, hasta mañana"**_

**-Hasta mañana**

Seiya ha observado cada gesto de la detective, y escuchado cada palabra. Molesto prefiere concentrarse en su secretaria que revisa el escritorio antes de encender el procesador.

Se para detrás de ella y luego de ver teclear un extraño código logra abrir el programa sin necesidad de que le den el código de entrada.

Comienza a darse cuenta que no conoce nada de ella, ¿Cómo pudo abrir un programa tan fácilmente?

Amy sigue tecleando y él ve como ella logra conectar el procesador de su oficina con el que usa en ese instante

**-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –**Sammy ha observado su labor

**-¡Atención! –**Jedite los llama –**El nerd Tsukino ha sido destronado por una chica**

**-Deja de llamar la atención hermano o Kino te molerá en el próximo entrenamiento –**Mina lo amonesta

Jedite la mira enojado y se va al laboratorio

Amy conecta el plasma al procesador de Haruka que en ese instante ve las fotografías del cadáver

**-¡Amy no! –**Rei le grita cuando entra y ve a Taiki pálido y mareado

La chica va a apagar el plasma pero ve la pantalla y queda impactada. Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y sin saber cómo Seiya está sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte

Haruka le quita la energía a su procesador y se para a ayudar a sostener a Amy

**-No sabía que tu hermana fuera tan frágil –**Le dice a la morena

**-Se asusta hasta cuando la van a inyectar –**Nicolás que estaba en el laboratorio entra a ver lo que sucede

Mientras Seiya la sostiene compadeciéndose de ella Taiki que se ha recuperado va a ayudar, toma a Amy de los brazos de su hermano y la acuesta suavemente en el suelo

Seiya le cede el paso a Lita que trae en sus manos un ungüento que pone en su nariz y la joven comienza a reaccionar

**-Kino deja a los demás cuidando de ella y volvamos al laboratorio**

**-Si señor**

**-Ven con nosotros querida –**Toma la mano de Rei –**No quiero que te alteres con nada**

**-¡Estoy embarazada no enferma!**

Mina los ve marchar y sonríe

**-Si Rei es insoportable sana, embarazada será peor…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

Yaten salió y dejó a Serena con Kenji.

Una hora y media después ha regresado con una buena noticia asintiéndole a su suegro feliz y entregándole una enorme caja a Akino que la abre y observa asombrada su contenido dirigiéndose apresurada a la alcoba matrimonial.

El peliplateado se acerca a su novia acomodándose junto a ella que está sentada en el sofá escuchando un poco de música instrumental, su padre sabe que la calma.

Serena siente su presencia y extiende la mano

**-¿Cómo te sientes conejito?**

**-Estoy bien**

**-¿Qué tan bien? –**Le muestra la licencia de matrimonio a su suegro que asiente satisfecho

**-Muy bien Yaten –**Le sonríe

**-¿Tan bien como para asistir a una boda?**

**-¿Una boda? –**Ladea la cabeza extrañada -**¿Qué conocido se casa?**

**-Yo –**Contiene el aliento estudiando su reacción

Ella abre los ojos y exclama sorprendida

**-¿Hoy? –**Se ruboriza mientras sonríe

**-Hoy serás Serena Kou –**Aliviado ve que está encantada

**-Sabía que harías las cosas bien hijo –**Kenji se acerca y le aprieta el hombro –**Estoy orgulloso que a partir de hoy seas mi familia**

Serena deja de sonreír y baja la cabeza triste

**-Me hubiera gustado que mamá estuviera conmigo este día especial**

Los hombres se miran preocupados

**-Llámela pero que venga sola –**Yaten le dice a Kenji –**Si viene acompañada por la arpía juro que la echaré por la terraza**

**-Gracias hijo –**Se retira para llamar a Ikuko dejándolos solos

**-Yaten, te agradezco lo que haces por mí…**

**-Soy egoísta y lo hago por mí –**la abraza y besa su cabello –**Si eres feliz yo lo soy también, si sonríes me haces querer sonreír y si quieres casarte conmigo yo voy a ser el hombre más afortunado.**

**-Simple cálculo aritmético –**Ríe ella comentando la frase de su novio que es bueno en las finanzas –**Sabes que soy tan feliz que no me importaría si no vuelvo a ver jamás.**

**-Sobre eso… -**Observa que Kenji se acerca –**La semana que viene iremos a ver a un especialista que vendrá de Europa para saber si mi conejito puede optar por transplante de córnea. No es seguro ya que…**

Serena nuevamente se sorprende pero Kenji lanza un grito de alegría

**-¡Iremos! ¡Estoy seguro que mi niña volverá a ver!**

**-Papá, Yaten dijo que primero deben saber…**

**-Suegro… -**Yaten observa como él vuelve al teléfono

**-¿Qué sucede? –**La rubia se levanta

**-Tu padre está que le da un ataque por la emoción –**Preocupado se rasca la cabeza –**No debí decir nada**

**-Era mejor que lo soltaras ahora que estamos a solas, recuerdo las payasadas que hace papá cuando recibe una buena noticia así que debe estar bailando como un mono**

Akino se asoma y ve chistosa la danza de su jefe antes de volver a la cocina, Yaten ríe viendo cómo Kenji hace exactamente lo que Serena describe mientras habla por teléfono

**-Tienes razón y debo decirte que baila muy mal, los monos estarían avergonzados si lo vieran**

Los novios ríen por el chiste hasta que Serena se lleva la mano a la boca preocupada

**-¡No tengo vestido de novia!**

**-Conejito, me extraña que no recuerdes que siempre pienso en tus prioridades, vamos que te tengo una sorpresa**

Juntos caminan a la alcoba dejando la puerta abierta para escuchar lo que el hombre maduro habla

**-¡Si mi amor! ¡Hay una esperanza de que nuestra hija pueda ver!**

El peliplateado se preocupa, debió anunciar la noticia después de que le hicieran los estudios a Serena. Guardan silencio unos minutos saboreando con temor la esperanza de que ella vuelva a ver.

Por fin Serena es quien hace el primer movimiento

**-Yaten –**La rubia le acaricia el cabello –**No te sientas mal, le dijiste que iremos al especialista, no que veré de una vez**

**-Pero…**

**-Preocupémonos por eso la próxima semana. Mejor descríbeme mi vestido de novia **

Yaten la guía hasta donde Akino colgó la prenda y tomándole la mano a su novia la lleva hasta el vestido para que lo toque. Ella acaricia la seda revisando el largo antes de dirigirla hacia el corpiño

**-Vi este vestido en el aparador y me di cuenta que es el perfecto para ti –**Le dice al oído –**Es hermoso como tú.**

**-Pero descríbemelo**

**-Ay conejito, me has puesto en un aprieto –**Ruborizado le dice incómodo –**No se como hacerlo, sabes que los hombres somos prácticos, para nosotros es bueno o no, pero eso de decir que es así o no…**

**-Yo lo haré**

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Ikuko llegó y está en la puerta llorando

**-Mamá**

La mujer se apresura a abrazar a su hija, ambas lloran emocionadas

**-¡Perdóname hijita! –**Le dice entre lágrimas **-¡Perdóname por haberme portado tan mal! –**Observa a Yaten que va a abandonar la alcoba -**-¡Yaten! –**Camina abrazando a su hija hacia él -**-¡Perdóname hijo!**

**-Señora yo…**

**-Se que no eres irrespetuoso con mi hija, pero saber que pasaron la noche juntos… me enervó**

**-Estuve con ella porque lloraba y gemía entre sueños, no porque estuviéramos…**

**-¡Soy una tonta desconsiderada! –**Abraza con fuerza a su hija –**Gracias a ti mi hija es lo que es, yo no hubiera podido salir adelante, no habría sabido qué hacer si no tomas la iniciativa, Kenji y yo no hubiéramos sabido que hacer sin tu ayuda y te pago desconfiando… -**Vuelve a llorar

**-Mi amor, no llores más –**Kenji la separa de Serena abrazándola

-**Mamá, estoy feliz que estés nuevamente conmigo**

**-Olvidemos todo lo sucedido y concentrémonos en la boda –**Yaten se incomoda al ver a una mujer llorar

**-¡Cierto! –**Ikuko comienza a hablar mientras seca sus lágrimas **-debemos invitar a Darien y su hermana, también a tus padres y…**

**-No invitaremos a nadie –**Serena recuerda la advertencia de Haruka –**Solo sus primos, sus padres y nuestros nuevos amigos**

**-¡Pero Darien es nuestro amigo…! **

**-¡Si invitas a alguien más suspendo la boda hasta que tengamos tres hijos! –**Su hija le espeta haciendo que cierre la boca de inmediato

**-Llamaré a Taiki para que le avise a la familia que esté en la iglesia a las siete pero que les advierta que es un secreto**

**-Papá llama a Sammy para que le avise a sus compañeros que los quiero en la iglesia, dile que lleve a su novia…**

**-¿Sammy tiene novia? –**Ikuko se extraña que él no le haya dicho nada

**-Si y te asombrarás al verla –**Kenji le dice admirando el vestido que usará su hija –**Faltan menos de cuatro horas así que creo que deberían ponerse manos a la obra, saldré con mi yerno para buscar su traje –**Besa a su hija en el cabello y a su esposa en la boca –**Ya sabes mi amor ni una palabra a las personas que Serena no quiera cerca**

**-Aún no comprendo por qué tanto misterio pero aceptaré su decisión –**Hace una lista de lo que necesita y se la entrega –**Compra esto primero y me lo envías con Akino, mi hija no puede ir mal arreglada hasta el altar**

**Distrito policial Nº 1**

Taiki escucha silencioso la explicación de Lita y Sammy que han excluido de la exposición las fotografías de la víctima a petición de él.

**-Podemos decir que la víctima fue inmovilizada mediante un pequeño toque en un lugar específico de la carótida **

**¿Quién puede conocer cómo hacerlo? –**Haruka interroga a Lita

**-Los acupunturistas, fisioterapistas, militares especializados en incursiones bélicas, maestros de Karate…**

**-También aquellos que practican las artes marciales milenarias de Kung fu –**Sammy interviene –**Cuando eres Tercer Dan aprendes los puntos exactos del cuerpo donde puedes matar a una persona con un mínimo esfuerzo.**

Haruka anota ¿Tercer Dan? junto al nombre de Darien

**-¿Conoces a alguien cercano a tu prima que practique Kung Fu y sea Tercer Dan? **

Sammy la mira serio y asiente

**-Darien Chiba practica varios deportes entre ellos Kung Fu. **

Seiya recuerda un incidente con Setsuna

**-Su hermana una vez furiosa porque no quise que entrara a mi apartamento me tocó por acá – **Se coloca la mano en el hombro – **Dejándome el brazo inutilizado por días, tuve que ir a terapia **

**-Es cierto, eso fue hace seis meses, justo antes de que estallara el escándalo –**Amy interviene –**Mi jefe me llamó para que lo ayudara **

**-Y aún así es un patán contigo –**Taiki lo mira disgustado

**-El padre de ellos era maestro Dan de la escuela de Artes Marciales del Distrito de Chiba –**Sammy busca sus antecedentes en el procesador publicándolo en el plasma –**Sus ancestros le dieron ese nombre defendiendo el territorio en las guerras civiles hace siglos. Fueron y son muy respetados en la actualidad**

**-¿A quién más conocemos que ronde a Serena Tsukino y Kou? –**La detective pregunta

**-Tu novio es fisioterapista –**Mina le comenta a Amy

-**Mi hermano es el mejor –**Nicolás interviene, no le gusta por donde va la investigación pero es correcto con la ley –**Sasuke es muy solicitado por sus terapias de calor y masajes ancestrales**

**-Él fue el fisioterapista de mi prima cuando tuvo el accidente y tengo entendido que volverá a ejercer la función en una semana**

**-Ese hombre fue quien me dio terapia cuando la loca de Setsuna me atacó –**Seiya informa –**Me lo recomendó ella –**Señala a su secretaria que se ruboriza

Haruka vuelve a anotar mientras Sammy busca el expediente del hombre en el Ministerio de Salud. Aparece una denuncia por violencia a un paciente.

Nicolás se sobresalta

**-No sabía de eso**

**-¡Sabía que ese tipo es un déspota! –**Mina comenta mientras lee

**-¿Qué sucedió con el denunciante? –**La detective interroga

**-Nunca asistió al juicio -**Rei ha investigado en el juzgado** –Desapareció un día antes de que comenzara dejando solamente una carta donde pedía disculpa por injuriar a Sazuke**

**-Nicolás, se que es tu hermano y lo amas pero no puedes comentar nada del caso delante de él ni digas que Amy está trabajando con nosotros –**Haruka le recomienda –**Lo mismo es para ti Tsukino, nada de comentarios a nadie que no sea de este círculo**

**-Descuida jefa, desde que me di cuenta que Darien está enamorado de Serena no le tengo confianza –**Recuerda la mirada de odio hacia su prima y Yaten

**-¡Así que por fin te diste cuenta! –**La rubia le dice irónica –**Yo me enteré la vez que estuvimos con él en su oficina**

Se escuchan pasos de alguien que viene corriendo

**-¡Mamita! –**Azumi entra corriendo abalanzándose sobre su madre –**El señor de arriba me dio esto –**Le muestra la credencial de visitante

**-¡Uy mi amor! –**La abraza amorosa sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa complaciente de Seiya

Esa mujer cada vez más se le cala en los huesos y ver como trata a su hija lo hace desear que haga lo mismo con un hijo de él

**-Papito me fue a buscar a la escuela y me compró un helado, yo quería de "**_**cocholate**_**" pero él dijo que de… -**Se coloca el dedito en la boca pensando -**¿De qué era papito?**

**-De vainilla cielo –**Se acerca a Haruka para entregarle un café moka –**Ya debe estar frío, Azumi no dejaba de hablar con Reynaldo **

**-Gracias Andy –**Bebe un poco y arruga la nariz –**Le faltó hielo –**Ambos ríen

**-¿Por qué yo no puedo tomar eso? –**La niña señala el vaso desechable

**-¡Ey pequeñaza! –**Lita la llama haciendo que ella voltee emocionada

**-¡Mucha lucha! **–Riendo Azumi le grita y se le lanza a la castaña que le hace cosquillas

**-Tu hija está cada vez más hermosa amigo –**Taiki le comenta a Andrew

**-Como su madre**

**-Solo espero que no sea tan peligrosa**

**-¡Atención! –**Jedite la conoce desde que Mina la cuidaba -**¿Qué pasó con mi abrazo?**

**¡"**_**Yoda**_**"! –**Se lanza hacia él -**¿Sabes? mi mamita hizo llorar a Mina, le arrancó los pelitos de los pies**

**-¡Ey! –**Mina se queja ante la risa de todos –**No le digas nada**

**-Ella es muy llorona –**Jedite observa que se mete las manos en el bolsillo de la braga y le da un caramelo –**Gracias nena**

**-¿Eres mi _movio_?**

Sus padres ríen ante la pregunta que deja perplejo al rubio

**-Sólo los novios le dicen nena a sus novias –**Haruka le explica

**-¡Muy bonito lo que le están enseñando! si papá se entera se la lleva y la enseña a ser como mamacita, golpear y limpiar el suelo con los hombres**

Azumi reparte de los caramelos que lleva en el bolsillo hasta llegar a Seiya

Ladea la cabeza viéndolo con curiosidad. A su vez el escritor admira la belleza de la niña, es como si viera a Haruka en miniatura, ya sabe como sería ella si tuviera el cabello largo

**-Hola pequeña**

**-Hola ¿Tú quien eres?**

Andrew se siente celoso por el interés de la niña en el moreno pero Haruka siente placer al ver su primer encuentro, es como si hubiera esperado que fuera así, Que Azumi lo aprobara, La rubia siente un gozo en su corazón al ver la expresión de él al ver a su hija, admiración, ternura y cariño

Azumi y Seiya congeniaron de inmediato

**-Mi nombre es Seiya –**Se arrodilla para quedar a su altura y extiende la mano –**Mucho gusto**

**-Soy Azumi "**_**Fuhata**_**" Tenoh tengo así –**muestra cuatro deditos de una mano –**años y mi mamita es ella –**Le da la mano y le sonríe suavemente -**¿Quieres caramelo?**

**-No como caramelos pero si una preciosa damita me lo ofrece acepto**

Ella sonriente le entrega una envoltura de fresa

**-Los de fresa son los ¡más! Ricos, toma –**Le entrega otro –**Para que pienses en mi**

Las mujeres ríen ante las palabras de la pequeña que ha dejado perplejo al hombre

**-Definitivamente esta niña necesita mano dura –**Jedaite la toma en sus brazos y la abraza haciendo que grite y ría de alegría –**Los novios le regalan caramelos a las novias, no ellas a los novios**

**-¿Por qué? –**la niña pregunta

**-Porque no es bien visto**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque… **Mira para todos lados** -así dice ese libro**

**-¡Ah! –**Lo mira a los ojos -**¿Entonces me comprarás un helado de "**_**cocholate**_**"?**

Todos ríen ante las ocurrencias de la niña. Andrew va al rescate de Jedaite

**-Ven amorcito que él ya tiene novia**

**-¿Tiene _movia_? ¿Le dice nena? ¿Van a tener un bebé?**

Lita se ruboriza ante tantas preguntas y se marcha al laboratorio

Sammy que ha recibido una llamada regresa

**-Jefa, Serena se casa esta noche y quiere que todos estemos en la iglesia acompañándola**

**-Entonces debemos marcharnos ahora para estar a tiempo**

**-¡Yo no iré! –**Lita grita desde el laboratorio

**-Tampoco Yo –**Mina la secunda

**-Eres invitada de honor corazoncito de ajonjolí así que no puedes faltar**

**-Tómalo como parte del trabajo –**Haruka les dice mientras piensa en lo que tiene en su closet, ningún vestido ni sandalias que lo acompañen

**-¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme! –**Aino se queja

**-Kioko las puede ayudar –**Amy les ofrece la tarjeta –**Pueden arreglarse en la misma boutique, además ella puede asesorarlas para que se vean bien**

**-¡No me obligarán a ponerme un vestido! –**Lita se molesta

**-Todas usaremos vestido –**Haruka guarda los programas y apaga el ordenador –**En marcha**

**-¿Yo me pondré un vestido papito? –**Azumi lo toma por las mejillas para que la vea -**¿De princesa?**

**-Usarás el vestido más bonito que haya, lo mejor para mi princesa**

Seiya observa al comisionado preguntándose que tan estúpidopuede llegar a ser un hombre que lo tiene todo y lo patea por una aventura, Haruka es una mujer hermosa que transmite seguridad y pasión, responsable y amorosa con su hija, la niña es un sol de ternura y alegría pero según Taiki eso no bastó para que Andrew le fuera fiel ¿Quién dice que no volverá a hacer de las suyas?

**-Tú y yo también estamos invitados, Serena te quiere en su boda –**Su hermano le dice después de leer un mensaje de Yaten, no le extraña que no quiera a Michiru presente ya que ella más de una vez ha insinuado que es un cazafortunas, si supieran la verdad de la madre de Yaten más de uno se mordería la lengua

**-No me obligarán a ponerme vestido –**Repita la misma frase de Lita provocando la risa de todos

Azumi se baja de los brazos de su padre y se acerca a él tocándole la mano para que se agache, Seiya la toma en brazos

**-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? **–Le pregunta esperanzada

**-Solo si bailas conmigo**

**-Yo bailo muy bien –**Asiente –**Bailo las canciones de Barney y las de… **Enumera muchas series televisivas haciendo que todos, aún sus padres se rían

**-Te prometo que bailaré contigo la de los pollitos**

**-¡Yupi!**

Haruka va a su rescate para salir de una vez

**-Ven mi amor, vamos a comprar ese lindo vestido**

Seiya la mira a los ojos por primera vez desde el beso

**-¿Sabes Tenoh? Tu hija es muy hermosa**

Ella le sonríe, para que alguien puede llegar a su corazón es por medio de Azumi

**-Gracias Kou –**Extiende los brazos para tomar a la niña

Sus manos se tocan encontrándose sus miradas por un instante antes de que Seiya le entregue a Azumi

**-¿Me comprarás un helado de "_cocholate_" mamita?**

**-Hoy no mi amor, pero mañana papito te comprará uno y le pedirás uno para mí**

Azumi la abraza y recuesta su cabecita en su hombro

**-Te quiero mamita **

**-Y yo te amo a ti mi vidita**

Da la vuelta con la niña y sale dejando a Seiya soñar un instante con un futuro familiar…


	19. Chapter 19

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

**6:30 PM.**

Kenji contrató en tiempo record dos mesoneros y una camarera que puedan servir toda la comida preparada que compró y sirvan las bebidas, un fondo musical suave se escucha mientras él ayuda a Yaten con la corbata. Observa a su yerno satisfecho con el traje que compraron de tres piezas negro, la camisa blanca contrasta con la corbata color vino y los relucientes zapatos

**-¿Nervioso?**

**-Feliz porque al fin llegó el día con el que soñé desde que conocí a Serena –**Los ojos verdes le brillan de emoción

**-Se que serán muy felices**

Yaten mira al parque, las luces de las camineras se han encendido. Respira profundo antes de voltear a ver a Kenji

**-Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie… -**El peliplateado se ruboriza avergonzado –**La verdad es que no soy pobre ni de clase media como muchos piensan**

Observa a Kenji que sonriente asiente

**-Lo se –**Acepta una copa de champaña que le lleva un camarero ofreciéndole una a Yaten –**Cuando apareciste por primera vez en el hospital y dijiste que eras el novio de Serena te mandé a investigar, fue cuando conocí parte tu pasado, la muerte de tus padres y que tus tíos te adoptaron para mantenerte en secreto de la familia de tu madre, no comprendí mucho hasta esta mañana que recibí una carta de Holanda, siempre dejé abierta la investigación, los movimientos financieros que hiciste para comprar este apartamento abrieron el pasado de tu madre. Una mujer de buena posición social que se casó con un japonés de clase media y huyó a este país**

**-¿Por qué no dijo nada? –**Yaten se siente aliviado de tener que dar explicaciones

**-Te acepte en la vida de mi hija al ver la dedicación y horas que le dabas para que volviera a ser ella, no me importó que tuvieras o no dinero ni si tu familia era de buen apellido, eso jamás me ha interesado, desde que Serena nació y la tuve en mis brazos oré para que se casara con un hombre que la amara por lo que es y no por lo que heredará. Demostraste ser ese hombre**

**-Gracias señor –**Sonrientes caminan a la terraza –**La verdad es que la primera vez que la vi quedé prendado de sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa –**Ríe ante los recuerdos –**éramos unos niños pero nos enamoramos cuando nos vimos y pasábamos tiempo estudiando y enseñándole aritmética e inglés**

**-Mi hija ha sido muy mala en esas materias**

El intercomunicador suena y luego de un minuto tocan al timbre

Taiki asiste abrazando a su madre, mientra el patriarca de los Kou lleva en las manos un enorme regalo

**-Hijo –**su tía lo abraza –**Estoy orgullosa de ti, si Alba estuviera viva lloraría de felicidad**

**-Gracias mamá –**Le devuelve el abrazo cariñoso –**Se que desde donde me mira mamá estará feliz**

Taiki saluda a Kenji antes de abrazar a Yaten

**-Me da gusto que te cases primo, sobre todo con mi dulce casi sobrina**

Yaten solo le da las gracias enojado por la mención de la próxima boda de Taiki con Michiru

**-Sabes que esa mujer no vale la pena –**Le dice antes de que se separen, su primo lo ignora entrando a la sala

Akino vestida de azul se acerca a la puerta y le da la bienvenida a Sammy que toca el timbre insistentemente

**-¡¿Dónde está lo más hermoso de los Tsukino?!**

Entra tomado de la mano con Mina que viste un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas con una hermosa falda que le llega arriba de los muslos un amplio cinturón plateado la hace ver más delgada, el cabello suelto y peinado hasta hacerlo brillar es el único accesorio. Zapatos plateados y un pequeñito bolso donde lleva solamente el arma, la placa y un labial rosa completan el atuendo

Sammy viste un Luís Buitoni de tres piezas oscuro

Jedite y Lita los secundan, la castaña lleva un vestido verde oscuro de seda con falda hasta la rodilla, su corpiño ajustado permite que los seños se le vean más voluptuosos, la parte superior es descotada y se ata detrás de la nuca dejando parte de la espalda descubierta las sandalias negras que se atan en los tobillos elegantes (Qué usa bajo presión de Haruka) permiten ver unas pantorrillas delgadas y pies delicados con uñas pintadas de rojo. Jedite usa un traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color

**-¡Estamos acá Sammy! –**Kenji lo llama –**Serena está siendo arreglada por su madre ¿Y los otros?**

**-Vamos en un minuto tío, primero voy a robarle algo de comer a Akino**

**-¡Te escuché así que mejor te alimento acá! –**La mujer le entrega unos canapés de salmón que el rubio acepta encantado obligando a Mina a abrir la boca antes de hacerlo él -**¿No piensas como será nuestro primer desayuno?**

**-Solo pienso como Malachite te desayunará –**Se mofa la rubia –**Eso si sobrevives a Neflyte**

Yaten y Kenji escuchan a la pareja, la chica insiste que son solo amigos pero cada vez que lo mira es como si le dijera que lo ama

**-Allí hay amor –**Kenji le dice en voz baja a Yaten

Se escucha la llegada de Haruka y Andrew con Azumi que ve todo admirada, la rubia de cabello corto usa un vestido color naranja con falda doble, cuya tela superior semi transparente plisada comienza justo bajo los senos con el corpiño bordado de lentejuelas doradas sin mangas que le llega a las rodillas, su atuendo lo completan unas delicada sandalias de vértigo doradas y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color

**-Buenas noches señor Tsukino –**Haruka se acerca a los hombres que admiran su estampa –**Buenas noches señor Kou**

**-Llámame Yaten por favor. No importa lo que uses siempre estás hermosa, con razón mi primo…-**Guarda silencio al ver que un hombre la toma por la cintura –**Bienvenidos y gracias por venir**

**-Permítanme presentarles a Andrew Furuhata, comisionado del Distrito **

**-Y si la providencia lo permite seré su esposo nuevamente**

Yaten le da la mano estudiándolo, Así que ese es el hombre del que hablaba Seiya cuando la provocó para que lo besara

Seiya aparece dos minutos después acompañado de su secretaria. Obligó a Amy a acompañarlo, la chica lleva un vestido color azul eléctrico de tela brillante, el modelo es uno de los exclusivos creado por Kioko y que le obsequió a Amy anotándolo en la cuenta personal de Seiya, es descotado con falda amplia a medio muslo que termina en plumas de ganso del mismo color. Los zapatos altos azules y la cartera a juego son cortesía de la diseñadora por llevarle nuevas clientas

Yaten mira detrás de Andrew y observa a su primo que está furioso aceptando un whisky en la sala viendo a la pareja. Parece que pagará por sus pecados con esa mujer, deberá ponerse rudo si quiere arrebatársela a ese hombre que para más señas es el comisionado del Distrito

Dirige su mirada hacia abajo y sonríe a la pequeña que toma la mano de su madre. La niña lleva un vestido blanco de seda y tul con amplia falda y cinta violeta en su cintura terminando en lazo a su espalda, lleva zapatos y medias blancos, en su cabeza tiene una coronita de flores y cintas del mismo color del lazo del vestido y sobre sus rizos que adornan su rostro

**-Un ángel ha escapado del cielo –**Se inclina hasta quedar a su altura

**-Hola soy Azumi "**_**Fuhata**_**" Tenoh y tengo así –**Muestra los deditos y luego se toca la corona de flores –**Llevo corona porque mis papitos dicen que soy una princesa**

Kenji y Yaten ríen por su espontaneidad

**-Eres muy hermosa nena**

**-¡No le digas así por favor! –**Haruka le suplica pero la niña comienza a hablar –**Ahora te preguntará si…**

**-¿Eres mi _movio_?**

**-Ya tengo novia, pero si no la tuviera tú serías mi novia –**Su respuesta la hace sonreír

Se levanta nuevamente deseando tener una niña igual de hermosa con Serena

**-Esta lindura me recuerda a Serena a su edad** –Kenji se inclina y le toca un rulo -**¿Quieres comer algo?**

**-¡Si! –**Grita emocionada pero luego entristece –**Mi mamita dice que no puedo comer nada hasta que me case**

Su comentario hace reír a todos

**-Tú no te casarás hasta dentro de muchos años mi amor –**Su madre le dice -**¿Quieres ver a la novia de él?-**Señala a Yaten

**-¿Puedo? –**Pregunta emocionada **-¿Es bonita?**

**-Por supuesto que puedes y es tan bonita como tú –**Yaten asiente y se levanta –**Pueden pasar detective **

**-Gracias** **y fuera del trabajo pueden llamarme Haruka**

**-Muy bien Haruka, lleva a esta lindura con la otra princesa**

**-Espérame papito –**La niña le dice a Andrew

**-Ve tranquila con mamita princesa, te esperaré acá **

Haruka y Azumi entran en el momento que Mina y Sammy salen, la rubia le está discutiendo porque la obliga a llevar lentes de contacto azules y sandalias altas

**-No me parece que mientras tú lleves zapatos bajos yo tenga que usar esta tortura ¡Quiero caminar descalza! –**Hace el intento de descalzarse pero al ver a los hombres se detiene y sonríe inocente recostándose de Sammy para soportar la tortura –**Buenas noches, gracias por invitarme**

**-Ahora si es idéntica a Serena –**Kenji sonriente la observa

Un camarero sale y le entrega un vaso de Whisky a Andrew que se mantiene al margen del escuadrón de los locos, Mina y Sammy aceptan champaña.

**-¿Mi pie de ciruelas sabe usar un arma, o golpear fuerte a un hombre? Porque mi corazoncito de ajonjolí es muy buena en ambas –**orgulloso la abraza por la espalda

**-Olvidaste decir que también preparo el mejor helado de ron con pasas y te gano bebiendo cerveza –**Les comenta a los hombres sin percatarse de la mirada asombrada de Yaten al escucharla –**él se embriaga rápidamente mientras yo me mantengo sobria y puedo disparar sin fallar al blanco**

Andrew la escucha y mueve la cabeza, definitivamente a Mina la hicieron bajo estado de ebriedad o de drogas para que haya salido tan loca ¡Ni siquiera con la familia de Sammy se comporta seria!

**-Es que Tsukino es pura apariencia –**Lita sale con Jedite –**No aguanta nada **

**-Quisiera verlo cuando se presente al clan Aino –**Jedite toma la mano de Mina, acercándola y abrazándola.

El comisionado conoce la maniobra de confusión de los Aino cuando quieren jugar una broma a alguien, primero se comportan como amantes y luego salen con que son hermanos, y por las caras de Kenji y Yaten lo están logrando con ayuda de Sammy y Kino. La observa detenidamente, Lita es muy hermosa, ese vestido le queda como si fuera modelo, él espera que Jedite sepa apreciarla

**-Tú cállate que mi amiga te sacó de su cama esta mañana con un solo golpe –**Lita le dice burlona

**-No es la primera vez que lo saco a patadas –**Levanta la mano y le acaricia el cabello a su hermano

**-Eso te pasa por estar durmiendo junto a mi corazoncito de ajonjolí –**Sammy la toma por la mano y la hala hacia él

Kenji y Yaten no pueden dar crédito que la rubia se acueste con ese hombre y Sammy los escuche tranquilo, como si no le importara compartirla

**-Si mi hermanita me permite quedarme a dormir es algo que no harás hasta que hables con papá, pongas una enorme piedra en su dedo y lleve tu apellido**

Kenji y el peliplateado se miran ruborizados por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos

**-¡¿Son hermanos?! –**Yaten ríe aliviado -**¿Hermanos de sangre?**

Ambos hombres ríen apenados mientras Jedite y Sammy se palmean por haber logrado su cometido. Andrew mueve la cabeza, el equipo de trabajo de su mujer es fuera de serie.

**-¡Dios! –**Kenji se quita las gafas para limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo –**Sammy consiguió definitivamente a su mujer ideal. Ikuko no podrá creerlo**

Haruka y Azumi se aproximan a la alcoba, la niña espera que su madre toque la puerta. Ikuko abre con cuidado

**-¡Ah! Buenas tardes detective Tenoh**

**-Buenas noches señora Tsukino, queríamos ver a Serena**

**-Claro pase –**Abre completamente la puerta permitiéndoles la entrada

Madre e hija entran y aguantan el aliento al ver a la novia que está de perfil. Serena usa un vestido color champaña hasta casi rozar el suelo, los zapatos del mismo color tienen una ligera plataforma para que parezca más alta. Su madre la peinó con un moño

**-Qué bonita mamita, parece un ángel**

Serena escucha la vocecita y sonríe bajando la cabeza levemente

**-Gracias linda, esa voz es de una niña hermosa**

**-Tu vestido es más bonito que el mío**

**-¿De verdad? –**La rubia extiende la mano para que ella se le acerque

**-Vamos mi amor -**Haruka acerca a Azumi y tomando la mano de Serena se la coloca al hombro. Serena toca la textura de la tela

**-¿De que color es?**

**-Blanco**

**-Mamita ¿Ella no se sabe los colores?** –Azumi pregunta curiosa

**-Los conozco, pero no los puedo ver**

Azumi va a seguir preguntando pero un movimiento llama su atención

**-¡Perrito! –**Grita feliz al ver a luna que levanta la cabeza curiosa.

Haruka la detiene a tiempo antes de que corra a abrazarla

Ikuko sale un instante con el corazón encogido ya que la niña le recordó a Serena de pequeña, cuando podía ver, correr, jugar.

Observa a un grupo de personas reunidas en la terraza y otros sentados en el sofá. Taiki Habla educadamente con una chica de cabello corto que observa interesada la lámpara de Swarovski

Saluda a los kou que admiran el lugar donde vivirán los nuevos esposos

**-Es muy bello el apartamento Ikuko –**La tía de Yaten le comenta –**Lo suficientemente amplio para que Serena pueda moverse sin peligro.**

**-Si, Yaten piensa en todo cuando de Serena se trata –**Dice avergonzada por la manera como lo trató y juzgó en la mañana.

Escucha risas en la terraza, Nicolás y Rei llegaron y están reunidos con los demás, escuchando las impertinencias de Mina y Sammy, que cuentan como se conocieron, la chica está de espaldas pero a Ikuko le llama la atención que es idéntica a Serena, aún la manera como mueve la cabeza

Se acerca a la terraza

**-….Pero al verla con ese uniforme decidí enamorarla pero la muñequita de acero solo me miraba para burlarse de mí**

**-Y decirte improperios, no se te olvide –**El comentario de la rubia los hace reír a todos

Kenji ve a su esposa y la llama

**-Ikuko, acércate que no lo vas a creer a menos que la veas con tus propios ojos –**Le toma la mano y la para frente a Mina

Ikuko observa a Mina sin poder creer lo que ve, es como si viera una doble de Serena

**-Tía te presento a Mina Aino, si me salgo con la mía será mi futura esposa –**Sammy le dice orgulloso

-**Y si sobrevives al clan Aino –**Jedite le recuerda

**-Mucho gusto señora Tsukino**

**-¡Vaya! Pero si es…**

Detalla cada rasgo de la chica, sus mejillas son ligeramente más llenas y la mirada es astuta, su sonrisa muestra seguridad, si alguien las viera creerían que son hermanas

**-¿Qué parece tía?**

**-Que estoy viendo mal o tu tío tiene una hija escondida**

Kenji se ruboriza incómodo mientras el resto ríe divertido.

**-Le aseguro señora que mi mamacita es igualita a nuestro padre –**Jedite

**-¡¿Mamacita?! –**Pregunta alarmada

**-Son hermanos querida –**Kenji aclara –**Unos hermanos muy traviesos**

Yaten observa la hora en su reloj

**-Es la hora de marcharnos**

Taiki escolta a Amy a la terraza, a Ikuko no le gusta para nada que el novio de su hermana sea tan atento con otra mujer. Seiya aguarda en la sala con su mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación donde está Haruka

**- Tsukino y Aino se quedarán con la novia, su padre y Tenoh –**Lita toma el control –**El resto de nosotros iremos adelante con el novio –**Se dirige a Andrew –**Comisionado, debería ir adelante con la pequeña para que la detective se ocupe de Serena**

**-Muy bien**

**-Iré a buscarla –**Ikuko entra por la niña que sale animada hablando de luna

Seiya resignado le ofrece el brazo a Amy para evitar un inconveniente entre Ikuko y Taiki, todos excepto Mina, Sammy y Kenji se marchan a la iglesia

La rubia toca la puerta de la alcoba

**-Es hora de partir, ya todos se fueron **–Admira la belleza de Serena, no es bonita, es hermosa, con razón tiene varios enamorados tras ella

**-Dile a papá que venga por mí por favor **

**-Te ayudaré a salir –**Haruka le ofrece tomando el bouquet de la cama y dándoselo a Mina antes de llevar a la chica del brazo –**Estás muy hermosa, tu novio te amará hoy mucho más**

Las tres salen a la sala dejando a Kenji y Sammy boquiabiertos

**-Mi pie de ciruela estas…**

**-¡Hermosa mi niña! –**Su padre la abraza con suavidad sin poder contenerse llora –**Eres lo más hermoso para mí y mi mayor logro y orgullo, te amo hija mía**

**-Yo también te amo papá y ¡me vas a hacer llorar también!**

Sammy se le acerca a Mina y la abraza

**-Ahora se como lucirás el día que nos casemos –**Le susurra al oído

**-¿Es una proposición? –**Voltea y lo observa a los ojos

Sammy aprovecha y desciende su rostro besándola por primera vez de una manera tan dulce que a Mina le tiemblan las piernas

A pesar de su rudeza y hacer creer que es experimentada del mundo la rubia no ha tenido novio, la primera razón son sus hermanos que le ahuyentaban todo buitre como ellos llamaban a los enamorados. La segunda porque nunca había encontrado alguien que fuera más fuerte que ella, que la hiciera sentir especial y que se codeara con sus gustos, por lo visto lo tuvo siempre a su lado pero su testarudez no le había permitido verlo

**-Es "la" proposición –**Sammy le dice junto a su boca –**Quiero que seas mi novia y si tengo que enfrentarme al clan Aino y pasar todas sus absurdas pruebas lo haré**

**-Nos marchamos –**Haruka pasa por su lado tomando a Sammy por el cuello –**Cero besos en la hora de trabajo Tsukino**

**-Aún no estamos trabajando jefa –**Se excusa él –**De la puerta hacia fuera es trabajo, de la puerta hacia dentro es diversión -**La detective abre la puerta y lo empuja al pasillo

**-Ahora sí estás trabajando –**Irónica y burlona le aclara –**Baja a revisar, Me voy con la novia y su padre, tú irás detrás de nosotros con Aino**

**-Si jefa**

Kenji ya calmado toma a su hija del brazo y le habla cariñoso mientras salen seguidos por las policías

Abajo Sammy espera en el estacionamiento Serena y su padre irán en el asiento trasero del auto, Haruka se sienta en el asiento del conductor y se pone en marcha seguida del auto de Sammy

Serena se siente feliz, eufórica y asustada. A partir de esa noche comenzará una nueva vida…


	20. Chapter 20

**Iglesia**

Por primera vez desde que salieran del edificio Yaten se siente nervioso, todo ha sido muy rápido en cuanto a la boda, Lo que le preocupa es la noche de bodas, que todo salga bien y su novia pueda sentirse satisfecha con él

Pero eso no es lo que le preocupa tanto sino la cita que tendrá Serena con el especialista para conocer el futuro de su visión

Azumi aprovecha un descuido de Andrew para acercarse a Seiya y tomarle la mano, éste se inclina para escucharla

**-Dime preciosa –**Le sonríe dulcemente

**-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?**

**-Por supuesto, me siento honrado que tan hermosa damita me haga compañía**

**-Ella también es muy bonita –**Señala a Amy que está sentada revisando su teléfono

**-Lo es, pero más linda es tu mamita**

La niña le sonríe ampliamente

**-Es verdad, mi papito lo dice siempre**

A Seiya no le gusta el comentario pero no borra su sonrisa. ¡Cuán orgulloso estaría si esa niña fuera su hija!

Piensa sorprendido como la vida le cambió al conocer a Haruka, él nunca quiso asentarse, y pensar en formar una familia le daba terror y escalofríos, ahora quiere tenerla… pero solo con Haruka Tenoh

**-¿Vas a sentarte conmigo? **

**-¡Si! –**Se sube a la banca -**¿Sabes? Tengo una foto tuya escondida de mi mamita, ella la tenía en el cuarto que no puedo entrar pero cuando mi papito durmió con ella entré y se la quité **

Seiya no puede con tanta información ¿Haruka y el idioţa ese duermen juntos?

Va a abandonar la iglesia pero escucha el claxon de los autos que llegan con la novia

Ikuko que estaba al lado de Taiki se apresura a asistir a su hija afuera en tanto Jedaite y Lita custodian la entrada

Haruka y Mina entran colocándose cada una junto a cada policía.

**-¿Nervioso? **Taiki le pregunta a Yaten

**-¡Feliz! –**Sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo especial –**Lo que soñé desde que la conocí se cumplirá hoy ¿Dónde demonios está mi padrino de bodas?**

**-Está siendo abordado por la invitada más linda –**Señala a Azumi que habla animada con Seiya que tiene la expresión de torturado

**-¿Sabías que está completamente enamorado de la teniente Tenoh?**

Su hermano hace mala cara

**-Es otro de sus caprichitos, pero no le voy a permitir que sea el tercero en discordia entre mi amigo y ella**

**-Por lo que entendí estuvieron casados antes y la relación no funcionó por infidelidad de él –**Baja la voz –**Ayudado por un amigote tan sinvergüenza como él**

Taiki siente que la corbata le aprieta mucho y se ruboriza

**-Ese no es el caso Andrew es mi amigo y…**

**-Seiya es tu hermano y creo que el refrán dice que "la familia es lo primero" –**Irónico y ácido le recuerda –**Ya veo que nunca contaré con tu ayuda**

Taiki abre la boca para responder pero se escucha el acorde de la marcha nupcial.

El castaño va a recatar a Seiya que parece a punto de llorar

**-Que te muevas que eres el padrino de Yaten**

**-¡¿Yo?! –**Sorprendido se levanta –**Nadie me dijo eso**

**-Claro que te lo dije esta tarde en la comisaría **

**-No me dijiste nada ya que estabas babeándote por mi secretaria –**Enojado replica –**Tu vista no estaba en la pantalla sino en sus… -**Con las manos hace un gesto en su pecho. Antes de que un muy ruborizado Taiki se defienda voltea y habla con Azumi –**Vengo luego preciosa, debo ayudar al novio**

**-¡Está bien! -**Asiente feliz bajándose de la banca y corriendo hacia su padre que se ha dado cuenta que no está a su lado

Sammy y Jedaite toman el lugar de las policías. Seiya observa como Haruka camina rápidamente hacia el comisionado ubicándose a su lado, Mina y Lita se ubican cerca, cada una a un lado distinto de la nave central.

Yaten no puede dejar de sonreír al ver a Serena avanzar lentamente tomada de la mano de su padre que le habla suavemente infundiéndole confianza. Está hermosa, más de lo que pensó que se vería al ver el vestido en el aparador, le dijo a la dependienta como es Serena y su estatura pidiéndole que le subiera al ruedo cinco centímetros para evitar que se enredara al caminar

Kenji llega con su hija a su lado

**-Te entrego mi mayor tesoro, mi más grande fortuna, cuídala y ámala como lo has hecho hasta ahora –**Le ofrece la mano

-**Gracias señor, lo haré con mi vida **–Acepta la mano antes de volver hacia su novia –**Estás más que hermosa mi amada Serena, no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento en este momento**

El sacerdote se para frente a ellos

**-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?**

**-Yo la entrego padre –**Kenji habla con voz firme

Comienza la ceremonia, El sacerdote habla de las responsabilidades y virtudes del matrimonio, de la fidelidad y el amor con que criarán a los hijos que tendrán. Seiya observa a Haruka que extrañamente lo mira anhelante antes de aparatar la vista hacia los novios.

Llega el momento de los votos matrimoniales

**-Conejito… Perdón, Serena desde que te vi entrando al colegio me llenaste de alegría, es cierto lo que dicen mis primos, tenía un genio terrible que con tu dulzura supiste transformar. Hoy acá delante de todos nuestros amigos y familia, quiero decirte que a partir de esta noche mi vida estará completa ya que no me separaré de ti jamás, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Te amo y siempre te amaré.**

Desliza el anillo en su mano derecha debido al yeso que cubre parte de los dedos de la izquierda. El sacerdote fue informado y aprobó el hecho.

Llega el turno de Serena. Levanta la cabeza como si lo viera al rostro

**-Gatito…-**Guarda silencio al escuchar como todos ríen

**-Tenías tiempo sin llamarme así –**Dice sonriente

**-Es cierto, lo siento **

**-No dejes de hacerlo –**El sacerdote carraspea –**Lo siento**

**-Yaten, cuando te conocí pensé que lo nuestro sería un amor infantil y juvenil, pero a medida que los años pasaron y que fuimos sorteando los inconvenientes, cuando casi muero y perdí la vista no me abandonaste a pesar que yo era la que no te quería cerca, sorteaste todo obstáculo y diste lo mejor de ti para volverme a la vida. Te amo porque lo que soy es porque tu amor me alimentó. No importa si no vuelvo a ver jamás porque tu imagen está en mi memoria grabada para siempre.**

Desliza el anillo en el dedo de Yaten.

**-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de este hombre con esta mujer que hable ahora o calle para siempre –**Todos guardan silencio –**Ya que nadie se opone los declaro marido y mujer. Hijo puedes besar a la novia**

**-Al fin eres mío gatito –**Serena ruborizada y sonriente se le adelanta en las palabras

**-Lo mismo digo conejito -**Le toma el rostro con ambas manos y se inclina para besarla suave y dulcemente –**Lo mismo digo –**Repite rozando sus labios

**-Damas y caballeros les presento a los esposos Kou-Tsukino**

Los nuevos esposos se paran frente a los invitados que aplauden y los felicitan allí mismo ya que por seguridad deberán marcharse inmediatamente

**-¡Felicitaciones primo! **Seiya abraza a Yaten antes de hacer lo mismo con Serena –**Felicidades Serena, cuida mucho de este majadero **

**-Lo haré primo –**Ella le dice riendo

**-¡Es cierto! Ahora eres mi prima**

Haruka se acera a los novios y luego de felicitarlos les recomienda marcharse

**-Esta vez Tsukino y Aino… Jedaite los escoltarán mientras el resto iremos detrás.**

Cumpliendo sus órdenes Yaten ayuda a Serena a abordar el vehículo antes de tomar lugar a su lado, Jedaite y Sammy ocupan los puestos delanteros

Mina conducirá el vehículo de su hermano y Kenji volverá en el de su sobrino con su esposa. Haruka decide ir en el auto de Seiya para enojo de Andrew que debe aguantarse ya que él también se encuentra amenazado de muerte

Todos abandonan la iglesia con rumbo a la residencia

**-Estás hermosa detective –**Le comenta mirando su perfil

**-Si vas a conducir mantén tu vista fija en el camino –**Le espeta pero internamente se siente feliz por el elogio

**-¿Sabes? Azumi y yo estuvimos hablando, tienes una hermosa hija, y debo agradecer que se parezca solo a ti.**

**-¿Tienes la lista de tus mujeres? –**Cambia la conversación

**-¡No son ni fueron mis mujeres! –**Enojado le dice –**Aunque digan lo contrario jamás salí con dos al mismo tiempo, solo que ninguna duraba mucho**

**-No te pedí explicaciones sobre tu vida licenciosa, quiero la lista Kou**

El auto de Seiya es el último de la fila por lo que se orilla y voltea a ver a Haruka

**-Te diré esto una sola vez detective ¡No tengo una vida licenciosa! Nunca he mencionado directamente a una mujer como mi amante, ¡son ellas las que se jactan de haber estado en mi cama cuando casi siempre es falso!**

Haruka lo mira furiosa

**-Y dijiste "Ya la tonta ya me creyó" ¡Pues no! ¡No te creo! ¡Y se que eres tan zorro que si fueras mujer serías la meretriz más conocida de todo Japón!**

Ambos tienen una pelea de enamorados sin darse cuenta

**-¡¿Has estado en mis zapatos para saber lo que siento cada vez que leo en una publicación que estuve en un hotel o un yate con X mujer cuando en realidad pasé la noche escribiendo?!**

**-Entonces me dirás que eres tan virgen como Aino y Kino –**Ironiza

Seiya grita frustrado golpeando el volante con el puño. Está celoso desde que vio a Andrew con la mano en la cintura de ella y enfermó de celos cuando escuchó a la niña decir que duermen juntos

**-¡Por supuesto que no lo diré!**

**-¡Por lo menos tienes "alguito" de honestidad! –**hace una pequeña medida con el índice y el pulgar

**-¡Ahora se que es lo que ve ese pobre diablo en ti! –**Le espeta

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –**Amenazante pregunta

**-¡Eres el hombre de la casa, la que lleva los pantalones mientras el infeliz hace lo que le ordenas!**

**-¡Por lo menos es más hombre que tú! **

**-¡¿Ah si?! –**Suelta el cinturón de seguridad y voltea hacia ella -**¡Eso hay que probarlo!**

La atrapa por la nuca besándola con toda su pasión haciendo que ella responda al beso.

Haruka está inmóvil por el cinturón de seguridad, pero al sentir su diestro beso le responde con toda la pasión contenida desde esa mañana, con dificultad suelta el cinturón acercándose a él apretando su cabeza hacia su boca.

Seiya sabe que no es momento para caricias atrevidas por lo que se obliga a mantener las manos lejos de sus muslos, pero busca sus pantorrillas deslizando su palma por su sedosa piel haciéndola gemir, él corta el beso y la mira a los ojos con la opaca luz de las farolas. Sus respiraciones están agitadas

Haruka se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de atraerlo nuevamente hacia su boca. Sus lenguas se encuentran y alejan en una danza de provocación acariciándose en cada encuentro, Seiya siente las manos de la rubia acariciar su nuca provocándole escalofríos

Escuchan el claxon de un auto que pasa junto a ellos y vuelven a la realidad.

Ella lo mira impresionada

**-Lo siento, no soy así…**

**-Perdona Tenoh, no fue mi intención faltarte el respeto –**Limpia su boca para borrar todo rastro de labial –**Deberías pintarte los labios para que… -**Se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y toma con fuerza el volante con ambas manos

**-Si -**nerviosa y sin poder mirarlo pasa el carmín por sus labios inflamados por los besos –**Olvidemos esto**

**-No se si tú lo harás, pero es algo que atesoraré para siempre –**Murmura para sí antes de encender nuevamente el auto y conducir como si lo persiguieran…

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

**-¿Qué le pasa a ese? –**Rei le pregunta a Mina al ver a Andrew salir del apartamento por tercera vez

Están en la sala donde esperan a Haruka y Seiya para el brindis. Serena y Yaten están sentados muy sonrientes en el sofá

**-Tenoh y pipí loco Kou no han llegado –**Mina saborea su victoria –**Espero que estén haciendo cochinadas de la buena para que éste no se crea lo mejor**

**-Solo por el simple gusto de verlo agonizando me encantaría que mi amiga le viera la cara –**Sarcástica comenta –**Lo que es igual no es trampa**

**-Ay amiga –**Lita se les acerca** -El simio ese pagará lo que le hizo a la jefa**

**-¿Qué sucede mi corazoncito de ajonjolí? –**Sammy la besa en la mejilla abrazándola por la espalda

**-Que la jefa debe estar divirtiéndose**

**-No es así, se accidentaron en el camino pero ya vienen –**Muestra el mensaje –**Me acaba de avisar que casi llegan así que para hacer lo que piensan o son magos o él sufre de eyaculación precoz -**Todas ríen de su chiste antes de que vaya a avisarle a Andrew que se tranquiliza –**Listo –**Anuncia al regresar –**Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –**Se lleva a Mina a la terraza – **¿Pensaste en mi propuesta? –**Le pregunta recostando su espalda a la pared y atrayéndola

**-Te responderé cuando permita que me quite esta tortura –**Señala sus sandalias

**-No faltaba más –**Inclinándose le levanta un pie descalzándola y luego descalza el otro

**-¡Por fin! –**Mueve sus tobillos -**¿Qué me decías?**

**-Que si ya pensaste mi propuesta**

La chica lo mira ruborizada antes de sonreírle nerviosa

**-Necesito otro favor tuyo**

**-¿Qué es ahora? –**Pone los ojos en blanco

**-Esto –**Levanta la mano y poniendo su mano en su nuca lo atrae –**Que me beses para saber si eres…-**No termina de hablar porque el rubio la besa con todo el amor que siente por ella desde que la conoció

Obligándola a separar sus labios invade su boca saboreándola y enseñándola a saborear

**-Sabía que nadie te había besado antes –**Murmura al levantar ligeramente su cabeza acariciándola con su aliento –**La propuesta –**Le recuerda

La rubia que tiene los ojos cerrados esperando otro beso los abre sin comprender hasta que recuerda

**-¡Oh si, la propuesta! **–Sonriendo asiente** –Acepto siempre y cuando hables con mis hermanos y papá**

**-Eso dalo por hecho –**Vuelve a besarla…

En la sala Kenji coloca música suave que inmediatamente es obligado a cambiar por su hija

**-¡Me voy a dormir! –**Dice riendo –**Coloca mejor algo movido, creo que todos acá somos jóvenes porque tú y mamá están en la flor de la vida**

Azumi se le acerca

**-¿Puedo jugar con el perrito?**

**-Ahora no mi vida, Luna está durmiendo y se pone nerviosa por la música –**Le informa ella

**-Ahora si puedes comer algo –**Yaten le hace señas al camarero -**sirva a la pequeña dama algo que no le manche el vestido de princesa**

**-Si señor**

**-¡Si! –**La niña grita emocionada -**¿Pastel? **

**-Unos deliciosos y pequeñitos pasteles –**Kenji se acerca y la alza –**Así de preciosa y vivaz era mi pequeña**

**-¿Tienes una hija pequeña? ¿Tiene así? –**Señala cuatro dedos

**-Los tuvo pero ahora tiene más –**Se la entrega a Andrew cuando se les acerca –**Su hija es hermosa comisionado**

**-Gracias, me siento orgulloso de mi pequeña**

Escuchan el timbre Akino abre la puerta e inmediatamente entra Haruka seguida por Seiya que muy serio camina directamente a la terraza donde ve a Sammy besando muy apasionado a Mina y entra nuevamente para sentarse al lado de su madre y pasar el brazo por el hombro de ella

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**Andrew estudia a la rubia

**-Un problema de… **

**-La batería se agotó y gracias a un conductor que pasó junto a nosotros y nos auxilió pudimos llegar a tiempo –**Seiya va al rescate

**-Permiso - **Haruka se aleja y va a encerrarse al baño donde ve su imagen en el espejo. Está ruborizada y su mirada es brillante mientras su boca anhelante de más besos tiembla -**¡Rayos!**

Luego de calmarse sale y ve que todos están reunidos con las copas esperándola, Andrew le va a acercar la copa pero Seiya se le adelanta entregándole la suya y buscando otra

**-Bienvenidos a la boda de mi pequeña...**

**-¡Papá! –**Serena lo recrimina

**-Disculpa hija –**Carraspea –**Segundo intento, Es un placer para mi compartir este día feliz de mi hija y su esposo con ustedes, yo… -**Se quita las gafas y limpia sus ojos –**No he perdido una hija sino ganado un hijo**

**-¡Que brindis más patético! –**Sammy grita **-¡Puedes hacerlo mejor tío!**

**-¡Entonces hazlo tú! –**El hombre a su vez le replica

**-Ya comenzaron –**Serena dice feliz –**Se habían tardado días**

**-¡Lo hago mejor que tú! –**El rubio levanta su copa y habla rápidamente – **¡Que sean muy felices, que revienten esa cama y que tengan muchos hijos para que le hagan la vida imposible a su abuelo!**

Todos estallan en carcajadas excepto Kenji y los novios que completamente rojos no saben que hacer.

**-¡Salud! –**Seiya sale al rescate –**Felicidades a los nuevos esposos y que alcancen el máximo de felicidad que ya han tenido mientras han estado juntos**

**-Gracias Seiya –**Serena bebé un poco de champaña –**Espero que también la felicidad toque a tu puerta**

**-Y los ángeles digan Amén –**Yaten le da la mano –**Cuenta conmigo para que llegues a esa… -**Baja la voz al ver que Haruka pasa por su lado – **Hembra, aunque no se si puedas soportar tanta… **

**-¡Gatito…! –**La chica le advierte -**¿Le vas a ayudar o lo vas a hundir?**

**-Ayudar –**Sonriente levantas la copa a modo de brindis.

Ambos primos sonríen cómplices mirando a la mujer que robó el corazón del escritor**…**


	21. Chapter 21

Mina sale un instante a la terraza a tomar aire y se recuesta en la reja.

Siente la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y con dos copas de champaña hasta la banca de un parque le parece apetecible para dormir. Baja la cabeza para relajar los músculos del cuello prometiéndose golpear a Sammy la próxima vez que la obligue a usar zapatos altos cuando un movimiento en el parque llama su atención.

Recordando cada gesto y pose de Serena deja a la vista su costado derecho por el yeso que Serena lleva y ella no tiene, se mueve la emula sin dejar de mirar hacia la figura masculina que acaba de salir de las sombras. No logra ver su rostro porque las luces del parque dan contra su espalda pero puede darse cuenta que es un hombre alto de cabello oscuro

Acercándose más a la puerta le hace señas a Sammy. Cuando el rubio sale la figura se oculta

**-¿Qué sucede mi corazoncito de ajonjolí?**

**-Llama a la jefa, es hora de la primera actuación, no mires hacia el parque pero estoy segura que tenemos espectadores**

Sammy entra lentamente acercándose a Haruka

**-Jefa Aino cree que hay alguien espiando desde el parque**

La rubia asiente haciéndole un gesto a Lita y Jedite que hablan muy juntos en el sofá. Andrew, Amy y Rei se integran a la reunión improvisada e Ikuko se acerca para escuchar silenciosa todo

**-Llamen a Yaten**

El peliplateado se encuentra hablando con Serena y Azumi que los bombardea con preguntas haciéndolos reír cuando son interrumpidos por Sammy que abrazando a la niña se la entrega a Akino

**-Dale un delicioso trozo de pastel de moras**

**-¡Pero puede mancharse el vestido! –**la mujer se queja al ver la ropita de la niña

**-Bah, que su padre le compre otro ¿Cierto pequeña?**

**-¡Si! De princesa **–Aplaude emocionada

**-O de hada, con alas y cetro**

Camina nuevamente hacia los novios y le hace señas a Yaten mientras toma a Serena

**-¿Qué sucede Sammy? –**Serena escucha la tensión del ambiente y murmullos

**-Nada importante, solo están apostando si su primer hijo será hembra o varón y Kino es muy apasionada, no le gustan los varones**

Lita ha escuchado su explicación y sigue la corriente

**-Así es señora Kou, hazme ganar y no traigas primero un mini simio**

Mientras Serena ríe y es tomada en brazos por su padre para bailar suavemente ante un gesto de Haruka que en baja voz le da instrucciones a Yaten

**-Quiero que salgas y te acerques a Aino como si fuera Serena, parece que hay alguien afuera espiando y la ha confundido con tu esposa, queremos saber quien puede ser**

**-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –**Amy se les acerca, se siente incómoda por las miradas severas de Ikuko cada vez que Taiki se le acerca, ella le ha requerido cortésmente al Alcalde que no se acerque mucho pero él parece sordo a su pedido

**-Por ahora nada, pero mantente alejada de la terraza, allí quiero solo a Aino y Yaten –**Se vuelve a él

-**¿Podemos ver hacia el parque desde algún otro lado?**

**-Desde nuestra habitación**

**-Ahora si eres útil Amy, busca con qué grabar hacia el parque, que sea lo más nítido posible**

**-Solo necesito un teléfono de alta resolución y un procesador avanzado, el mío está en el auto del jefe**

**-¿Haces algo más aparte de enamorar novios ajenos? –**Ikuko le pregunta casi en un susurro y la chica se ruboriza incómoda y molesta

**-¿Puedo Ayudarte querida? –**Nicolás mira disgustado a Ikuko y pasa un brazo por el hombro de su cuñada –**Le agradezco que cuide sus palabras si no quiere quedar ciega como su hija señora, Mi esposa, es decir, la hermana de Amy está a punto de arrancárselos**

La madre de Serena da un paso atrás viendo a Rei que está roja de la ira

**-Bajaré a buscar tu portátil –**Seiya le dice a Amy y se apresura a bajar al estacionamiento

**-Acompáñalo Aino**

**-Si jefa –**Jedite va tras él

**-Kino, baja con Tsukino y a mi señal corren a atraparlo**

**-¡Demonios! Estas sandalias me impiden correr –**Lita se queja -**¿Por qué mejor le doy un tiro en la frente y se acaba todo?**

**-Porque puede ser solamente un curioso**

Sammy se acerca a Yaten

**-Estarás con mi novia, pero si la tocas ten la seguridad que te rompo los dedos**

**-Te aseguro que no pasará… a menos que sea ella la que quiera tocarme –**Le dice fastidiado por que alguien piense que el día de su boda él quiera estar con alguien que no sea Serena

Observa a su esposa que baila ahora con Taiki riendo por algo que él le dice

**-Niños, si lo hacemos bien hoy se acabará esta pesadilla y habremos salvado quince vidas útiles y la de Seiya Kou –**Haruka les comenta haciéndolos reír por la última frase

Sammy y Lita salen del apartamento en el momento que Jedite y Seiya entran y entregan la portátil a Amy

**-Ten mi teléfono –**Yaten le ofrece –**Es el último que salió al mercado y ofrece buena imagen**

**-Gracias –**La chica peliazul es escoltada por él y Haruka hasta la alcoba

**-Hora de actuar –**La rubia le da la señal al peliplateado que sale y bajo la mirada preocupada de sus suegros camina muy serio hacia la terraza

Abajo en el parque el hombre al ver a la rubia sola vuelve a salir de las sombras admirando el vestido corto que lleva puesto. Es la primera vez que usa algo así por lo que maravillado puede darse cuenta de la figura que esconde bajo las faldas y los blusones que su madre la obliga a usar

**-Estás muy hermosa esta noche Serena –**Observa como ella acaricia la reja como reconociendo su superficie –**La celebración de tu mudanza durará poco, ese hombre no se quedará contigo para siempre, pronto serás solamente mía**

Se oculta al ver como Yaten sale y se para a su lado pero no hace ningún intento de tocarla

Mina se da cuenta y habla quedamente con la vista fija en el curioso

**-Coloca tu mano en mi cintura y da la espalda al parque, trátame como si yo fuera Serena**

Yaten voltea y se recuesta contra la reja tomando a Mina de la mano acercándola a su cuerpo

**-Mataré a ese fisgón**

**-¡Cállate mentecato y ** **actúa! Recuéstame en tu hombro que necesito ver al maldito ese**

**-¡Lindas palabras de una hermosa flor! Me pregunto si tu dialecto enamoró a Sammy**

**-Por lo menos él si es todo un caballero que no critica a una mujer en cambio… -**Guarda silencio al ver que el hombre vuelve a salir de las sombras –**Ya salió **–Yaten va a voltear pero ella lo detiene –¡**Arruinas todo y te arrojo por este balcón!**

**-¡Dime entonces lo que ves! –**Enojado le exige

Mina saca disimuladamente su teléfono y activa el grabador de voz

**-Estamos en casa de Serena y Yaten Kou a las ocho y…**

**-Cincuenta y dos **–Yaten ve su reloj

**- Ocho y cincuenta y dos de la noche, podemos observa movimiento sospechoso en el parque que se visualiza desde la terraza del apartamento, se trata de sujeto sexo masculino alto, entre uno ochenta y cinco a uno noventa y cinco centímetros de estatura, la chaqueta no permite ver claramente su contextura pero aparenta ser esbelto, la poca iluminación impide ver su rostro pero claramente se distingue el cabello oscuro por lo que suponemos que es joven…**

Haruka sale de la alcoba y corre hacia la salida con el arma en una mano y las sandalias en la otra entregándoselas a Seiya

**-Algo pasa porque tu jefa acaba de salir corriendo con un arma en la mano**Yaten informa a Mina que no deja de ver al extraño.

Haruka baja por las escaleras encontrándose con Sammy y Lita que al verla se ponen en acción, la castaña se descalza y corre a su lado sacando el arma debajo de su falda, la tenía ajustada al muslo.

Los tres corren hacia la puerta trasera y saltan hacia fuera utilizando los pipotes de desechos.

El hombre aún embelezado en la pareja de la terraza saca un arma y apunta a la espalda de Yaten, Mina abre los ojos sorprendida al reconocer el objeto de su mano y tomando a Yaten de los hombros le hace una zancadilla cayendo ambos al suelo cuando se escucha la detonación.

**-¿Estás bien? –**Le pregunta al peliplateado que está sorprendido por el disparo –**Por eso la jefa bajó**

**-…Si… -**Se arrastra junto con ella hacia la sala donde todos están impactados por lo que ven

El hombre ve tres figuras dirigirse velozmente hacia él y corre adentrándose en el parque para escapar de sus perseguidores.

Haruka imprime velocidad saltando sin dificultad los obstáculos que se le atraviesan, siente una punzada en un pie pero continúa la carrera sin aminorar la velocidad a pesar que el dolor se le hace insoportable

Lita apunta la espalda del hombre pero un joven en bicicleta se atraviesa. Sammy corre velozmente hacia el sujeto pero tropieza con un transeúnte que trota en el lugar cayendo ambos al suelo

En el apartamento Serena abrazada a su padre llama a Yaten desesperada, Luna gime asustada desde la habitación

**-Acá estoy mi amor –**El peliplateado se levanta y corre a abrazarla –**No pasa nada**

**-¿Qué pasa papito? -**Azumi está asustada por todo lo que pasa.

**-Nada mi amor, mamita fue a buscar a alguien que le debe algo** -Andrew la carga en brazos rogando que nada malo le pase a Haruka

**-Mamacita ¿cómo te encuentras? –**Jedite se inclina para ayudar a levantar a Mina

**-Yo bien, quien no lo estará es ese maldito –**Enojada busca su arma de reglamento –**Dame tu saco**

**-¿Para qué lo quieres? **

**-Así se me rompe el vestido tendré como cubrirme**

**-Buen punto hermanita –**Se lo entrega

Nicolás sale de la alcoba

**-Malas noticias, el individuo vio correr hacia él a Tenoh y ha salido huyendo**

**-¡Tenoh! **–Seiya se siente morir al escucharlo

**-¡Veremos si es capaz de llegar muy lejos! –**Mina ya había estado estudiando la posibilidad de saltar por la terraza y se pone en marcha ante el asombro de los presentes

**-¡Voy contigo hermanita! –**Jedite la sigue y alcanzan la planta baja rápidamente saltando hacia el parque al trepar por la pared sosteniéndose de una tubería.

Todos han visto la proeza de los hermanos Aino y se maravillan de su destreza

**-Muévete cabezota –**Mina le grita a su hermano que ha quedado atrás observando el lugar donde estuvo el hombre **-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Dejó tirada el arma y un libro de Kou** –Busca su teléfono y toma varias fotos como Sammy le explicó

Mina levanta la falda de su vestido y arranca el fondo de la misma

**-Cuando me obligaron a usar esto casi los golpeo ahora veo que se le puede dar buen uso –**Con la tela toma el arma y la envuelve haciendo la misma operación con el libro cuando su hermano le entrega un pañuelo –**Listo, dame tu libreta y busca huellas de pisadas**

Sammy regresa cojeando porque la caída le lastimó la rodilla

**-¿Qué hacen?**

**-Encontramos evidencias –**Mina lo observa -**¿Te hicieron daño cariño?**

**-Nada que tu amor no pueda reparar**

**-¡Dejen las sandeces y pónganse a trabajar! –**Jedite les amonesta

**-Ve por mi equipo en el auto amor –**El joven le entrega las llaves a Mina –**La linterna ultravioleta está en la guantera**

La rubia obedece cuando Haruka y Lita regresan enojadas

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**Jedite levanta la mirada y las observa, ambas tienen expresión de querer asesinar a alguien

**-El maldito saltó hacia el río justo cuando pasaba una barca de carbón –**Haruka se sienta en la banca cercana y revisa la planta de sus pies –**Creo que me clavé un vidrio pero no veo nada**

Rei, Nicolás y Seiya han bajado a buscarlos, Mina los sigue con el equipo de Sammy

**-Buena idea Aino, lo usaré yo ya que tu pervertido está malito –**Lita le quita el maletín y lo abre

Andrew no pudo bajar ya que tiene en brazos a la niña. Haruka lo ve desde el parque

**-Dile a Andy que lleve a la niña a casa, los alcanzaré cuando terminemos –**Le dice a Sammy que procede a llamarlo

**-¿Sufriste algún percance Tenoh? –**Seiya se arrodilla frente a ella

**-No se si me clave un objeto en el pie –**Nerviosa porque le toca el tobillo para revisar su pie observa hacia la terraza, Andrew ya no está allí, solo se ven los familiares de los recién casados

**-Deja que te revise amiga –**Rei se va a inclinar pero Nicolás se adelanta

**-Déjamelo a mi querida, no puedes estar agachándote así**

**-¡Tengo solo tres meses de embarazo! ¡Y no me estoy muriendo!**

**-Deja que ellos se encarguen Tenoh, te llevaré arriba –**Seiya se hace sordo a sus protestas y la levanta en brazos

**-Buena idea Kou, así podré revisarla con más luz –**Rei los acompaña

Encuentran a Yaten saliendo del elevador que al verlos mantiene las puertas abiertas

**-¿Qué le sucedió?**

**-Nada grave pero Kou no me deja caminar**

**-¿Puedes dejarte de tonterías y reconocer que necesitas ayuda Tenoh?**

Sin poder evitarlo se miran a los ojos haciendo que Rei y Yaten les den la espalda cómplices. Las puertas se abren permitiéndoles salir y entrar al apartamento

Seiya la lleva hasta el sofá y la sienta con suavidad. Rei se agacha y toma su pie

**-Necesito un paño húmedo para limpiar el sucio y revisar mejor**

Akino se apresura a llevarle una toalla húmeda y una palangana con agua, Rei limpia bien y observa un brillo a nivel del arco

**-Kou consigue una pinza, puede servir una de cejas, necesito algo para desinfectar la herida**

**-Puedo ayudar –**Ikuko busca entre sus cosméticos una pinza –**Acá tengo una**

**-Gracias Ahora respira y aguanta el aire –** Le dice a Haruka que sin darse cuenta tiene su mano sujeta a la de Seiya

Rei usa un jabón líquido antibacterial para descontaminar la pinza y hala la punta de un vidrio que resultó tener tres centímetros de profundidad y cuatro de ancho

**-¡Cielos! Es bastante grande ¿Cómo pudiste caminar con eso clavado en tu pie? -**El escritor admira su valor

**-Se tolerar el dolor físico **–Se encoge de hombros

**-Debes ir al hospital para que te tomen puntos y te coloquen la vacuna –**Le recomienda Rei, luego de ver que la sangre se detuvo

**-¡Pero aún no he comido pastel! –**Bromea al ver a Serena asustada tomada de la mano de Yaten –**De acá no salgo sin pastel**

Todos, incluida Serena ríen cuando Sammy ingresa con Mina

**-Necesito vacaciones a una isla del caribe jefa, pero con mi corazoncito de ajonjolí –**Avanza hacia la terraza para buscar la bala

La hallan incrustada en el techo, El rubio toma varias fotografías y levanta en brazos a Mina que fácilmente la saca del concreto guardándola dentro de una bolsa de evidencias

Juntos entran nuevamente a la sala y se sientan junto a Haruka

**-Bueno, ¿Qué pasó con la música? -**Jedite entra con Lita y Nicolás

**-¿Qué hallaste en Tenoh amor?**

Rei va a responder mostrando el vidrio pero Sammy se le adelanta

**-Nada grave, sobrevivirá para hacernos la vida a cuadritos –**le dice señalando a Serena como advertencia

La detective le lanza una mirada asesina

**-Solo por eso llamaré al comisario para que la prueba sea imposible de sortear, creo que también invitaré a Malachite a pasar por el laboratorio**

**-¡Uy! –**Mina mueve la mano como Azumi cuando hay alguien en problemas; se levanta para tomar un canapé, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad dentro del recinto

**-¿Dónde está Amy? –**La detective no la ve en la sala

La joven sale de la alcoba con la portátil y el teléfono de Yaten que le regresa sin observar a Ikuko

**-Acá, estaba recogiendo y enviando toda la información al procesador del laboratorio para mañana analizarlo, creé un programa que aún no he patentado y puede servir para hasta para medir una hormiga que se haya a metros de distancia, debo irme, Sazuke me llamó y quiere verme**

**-Le diré a mi hermano que estás con nosotros cenando y que ya es tarde para que vayas a su llamado, además no hemos comido pastel**

Taiki se le va a acercar pero la chica se esconde detrás de Nicolás señalándole disimuladamente a Ikuko

**-Debemos intercambiar conocimientos, ratón de la red –**Sammy le dice

**-Si ella es ratón de red… ¿Qué es entonces el nerd Tsukino? –**Jedite lo molesta

**-Si te respondo como debería mi tío vuelve a desheredarme por obsceno**

**-Y no bailé una sola pieza en esta boda –**Haruka se queja** -¿Dónde están mis sandalias? -**pregunta

**-No se las tuyas pero las de mi corazoncito están en la terraza**

**-Las tuyas están en la entrada Tenoh –**Nadie se ha dado cuenta que Seiya aún la tiene tomada de la mano

**-Yo me alegré de botar las mías, volveré a mis botas –**Lita comunica alegre –**Quien inventó los zapatos altos odiaba a las mujeres**

**-Fueron creados para los hombres pero alguna fémina se los puso y allí comenzó todo –**Sammy le informa

**-Si ella estuviera viva le daría un tiro en un pie para que sepa como me siento –**La castaña comenta haciendo reír a todos

**-La próxima boda que sea estilo gótico con pendientes, piercing y cadenas por favor –**Mina enumera con los dedos –**Quiero ponerme unas de esas botas que le fracturan las rodillas al que pateas –**Atrapa al camarero que pasa junto a ella y le quita la bandeja

**-Será la nuestra, vestirás toda de cuero negro y yo usaré todo lo que mi tío y mamá odian de la moda urbana –**El rubio la atrae y la sienta a su lado abrazándola, se acerca para besarla recibiendo de ella un canapé

**-Es tu alma gemela sobrino –**Kenji ríe por sus ocurrencias, **-le hablé a tu madre y quiere que la lleves este fin de semana para conocerla**

**-Primero debe pasar por las armas –**Jedite abrazando a Lita le informa –**Mañana en la noche habrá una cena en casa estás invitada jefa pero sin tu perro guardián, papá aún quiere matarlo y azotarte por haberlo elegido nuevamente a él y no a Neflyte o Malachite; por cierto, el hermano mayor llegará por la tarde y quiere ver a mi mamacita y conocer a su peor es nada para saber si es digno de ella,**

Serena ríe al escuchar los ayayay de los policías

**-Ahora si te llegó tu sábado primo**

**-¿Tú también mi pie de cereza? ¡Eres mi familia y deberías estar apoyándome!**

Una hora después y repartido el pastel se despiden, Seiya se ofreció llevar a Haruka al hospital pero ella prefirió esperar que todos se despidieran para marcharse

**-Los quiero en la comandancia a las ocho en punto ni un minuto después**

Akino se le acerca con un paquete

**-Llévele esto a la pequeña, es pastel y porciones de todo lo que había**

**-Gracias Akino**

**-Te llevo al hospital Tenoh –**Seiya toma las sandalias de la entrada y le sirve de apoyo para que camine

Los familiares de Serena también se despiden dejando a los novios a solas. Kenji pagó los servicios de los meseros contratados, Akino se retira a su alcoba y Yaten camina con Serena a la recámara

**-¿Eres feliz?**

Le pregunta solícito

**-Más de lo que pude creer, aunque no se lo que ocurrió antes para que la detective se cortara el pie**

**-Eso lo discutiremos mañana –**El peliplateado la besa suavemente –**Esta noche es nuestra**

Serena siente como le desprende las horquillas del cabello y éste cae como cascada por su espalda

**-¿Me amas? –**Le pregunta en un susurro

Puede escuchar la respiración de Yaten, sentir sus manos temblorosas

**-Más de lo que te imaginas conejito –**Su voz es más grave. Serena lo despoja de la corbata y tomando la prenda le cubre los ojos -**¿Qué haces?**

**-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en igualdad de condiciones, que tus sentidos se parezcan a los míos**

Yaten sonríe y acariciando sus brazos toma la corbata atándola en su nuca

Siente como Serena toca con sus dedos su rostro y hace lo mismo encontrando placer en algo tan normal, desliza el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de ella bajando delicadamente a su cuello.

Serena cierra los ojos al sentir como esa caricia despierta todos sus sentidos…


	22. Chapter 22

Serena escucha la respiración de su ahora esposo junto a su oído, Siente que la piel se le eriza ante cada exhalación

**-Te amo conejito y esta noche te demostraré cuanto –**La aprieta contra su cuerpo haciéndole disfrutar su contacto

Él con los ojos vendados acaricia el pulso en su cuello, se maravilla ante las sensaciones que puede lograr a través del sentido del tacto, puede conocer cada centímetro de Serena sin necesidad de mirarla porque sus manos graban cada curva de su delicado cuerpo.

Serena siente las manos de Yaten acariciándola sobre la tela del vestido antes de que le bese el cuello y busque el cierre de la prenda

Ella suspira y levanta la mano para acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas, sus ojos cubiertos por la corbata, delinear su perfil, tocar su naciente barba

**-Gatito, tengo tiempo… deseando que me… tocaras así –**Entre susurros le confiesa con su suave voz -** que me amaras no solo de palabras.**

Tiembla al escuchar el cierre y vibra al sentir el frío en su espalda cubierta ahora solamente por un delicado brassier de encaje

**-No sabía que al no ver podías sentir de esta manera, tus palmas se hacen más sensibles al tacto, más sublime… -**Yaten desea despojarse de la corbata pero acepta hacer el amor con su esposa así, complacerla hasta que ella alcance el máximo placer.

**-No sabía que podía sentir esto cuando me tocas –**Le confiesa la rubia

El vestido cae a sus pies y espera anhelante la caricia que no se hace esperar.

Yaten se despoja de su camisa y toma la mano de Serena colocándola en su torso. Ella se paraliza un instante al sentir el calor que la piel de él irradia, es hermosa al tacto, sus manos se mueven como por voluntad propia, acariciando, buscando; Usa sus dedos para reconocerlo también, las yemas de los dedos se encuentran con las tetillas de Yaten y de forma instintiva la rozan pero se detiene asustada al escucharlo gemir

**-No te detengas –**Suplica él con débil voz y le desabrocha el brassier arrojándolo junto al vestido

Se inclina y la besa dándole seguridad con su boca, toca sus senos frotando con sus palmas sus cimas que se volvieron compactas bajo su contacto haciéndola gemir y absorbiendo el sonido con su beso

Su boca se mueva hacia la mejilla de la chica, escucha que su respiración es más acelerada; Yaten se maravilla al poder conocer todo, la piel de ella huele a rosas y a mujer, puede captar lo que con la vista no logra hacer, enmarca el rostro de Serena con sus manos y la besa acariciándose sus lenguas, saboreando cada uno su excitación

Vuelve a explorarla con las palmas tocando su cintura estrecha, su abdomen plano, sus redondeadas caderas y sube nuevamente a sus senos firmes y pequeños

Suelta el cinturón de su pantalón y coloca la mono de Serena en la cintura de su boxer, ella se ruboriza pero no se aparta, suavemente sube para reconocer el abdomen de su amado y baja nuevamente hasta la liga permaneciendo quieta

**-Yaten… **

Él la sienta en la cama y la besa tumbándola con su cuerpo para que quede tendida sobre el edredón. Con una mano toca su cadera, ascendiendo a su cintura y apoderándose de su seno haciendo que gima extasiada

Baja la cabeza y su boca toma posesión de un pezón sorbiendo y lamiendo para luego hacerle el mismo tratamiento al otro hasta que ella no aguanta más y lo toma por el cabello para atraerlo a su boca

Serena ha olvidado sus inseguridades y sus dudas, solo puede dejarse llevar por las caricias de Yaten, sentir el calor que su cuerpo le transmite, él termina de desnudarla y vuelve a apoderarse de su boca mientras su mano se desliza lentamente hacia sus rizos suaves y más abajo, el contacto de sus dedos en su piel sedosa, su primera caricia incitadora la hace gritar con asombro aturdido, Serena se convierte en pura sensación palpitante a merced de las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Yaten. Con un ligero esfuerzo él se quita la última prenda

**-Tócame –**Le pide él al separar un instante sus bocas, Serena siente el calor en la palma de su mano cuando Yaten coloca la mano en la suya y la desliza por su cadera hasta llegar a su masculinidad

**-Yaten… -**Quiere tocarlo, pero a pesar que desea hacerlo le falta valor

**-Tócame –** Le pide a modo de súplica

Su tono le da el valor para complacerlo, baja la mano hasta tocarlo y rodearlo, con gesto tentativo lo acaricia primero con inseguridad hasta que lo escucha gemir de placer y oler su excitación. Si, Yaten emana un aroma que la hace desear estar más cerca de él.

Ambos se complacen mientras se besan, él acariciando su femineidad completamente húmeda, ella acariciando su masculinidad

Yaten se acomoda encima de ella susurrando su nombre con voz temblorosa, Serena se aferra a él transmitiéndole su necesidad y su amor rogándole sin palabras que la haga suya.

El peliplateado desliza su mano por la cadera hasta la rodilla levantándola con suavidad y pasándola por sobre su propia cadera, abriéndola para la lenta y dulce invasión, No hay necesidad de mirarse, no necesitan ver porque sus sentidos, sus pieles, sus palmas, sus olfatos y sus lenguas suplen todo.

Yaten escucha como contiene la respiración al deslizarse con dificultad en su interior, siente la resistencia y escucha como intenta silenciar un gemido de dolor. Deteniéndose la besa hasta que se relaja y entonces empuja con más fuerza hasta penetrar en la cavidad que está conociendo a un hombre por primera vez…

Continúa besándola sin moverse, esperando que ella se amolde y que pase un poco el dolor

**-Ámame gatito –**Le pide despojándolo de la corbata que cubría su visión. Él ve que ella tiene los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de seguridad mientras sus mejillas ruborizadas y ojos brillantes delatan el placer que siente en ese instante

**-Te amo Serena **

Ella cierra los ojos y se aferra a él levantando más las rodillas trasmitiéndole su urgencia, disfrutando del movimiento oscilante que él comienza, escuchando la fricción de sus pieles, el cuerpo de Yaten contra el suyo, su aroma a hombre, los gemidos de ambos que se funden en un delirio de pasión, él entrando una y otra vez en ella cada vez más rápido abriéndola más con cada aproximación

Es algo glorioso, el súbito florecer de las sensaciones hace que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tense, incluyendo los que rodean a su dulce invasor, Yaten tiembla y una vez más la acaricia con su cuerpo haciéndola volar sobre una arrolladora sensación que poseyó todo su ser hasta atravesarla por completo dejándola delirante. Escucha a Yaten gemir una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza

Serena cierra sus manos sobre sus hombros experimentando el gran júbilo que la inunda y solo puede gritar su nombre sintiendo solamente el calor, el placer y los brazos de Yaten a su alrededor que con un gemido la alcanza en la carrera del éxtasis y caer agotado sobre ella que aún tiembla de placer.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó Yaten levanta la cabeza, Serena no hace ningún intento de dejarlo ir

**-¿Te sientes bien? –**Le pregunta observando su rostro, los ojos cerrados, su respiración se ha calmado

Ella suelta su hombro y pasa su mano por el cabello de Yaten

**-Demasiado bien… ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? –**Lo interroga con voz cansada –**Fue… extraordinario**

El peliplateado la besa suavemente, aún están unidos. Sujetándola da vuelta en la cama quedando ella sobre él

**-Por que todo tiene su tiempo y este era el nuestro –**Le acaricia el cabello suavemente, se siente en la gloria después de hacer el amor con la mujer que ama –**Para mí también fue la primera vez y te confieso que más de una vez creí que no soportaría mucho, la sensación de no ver pero sentir y escuchar todo hizo que nuestra primera vez fuera especial **

**-Tan especial que ahora quiero un trozo de pastel -**le bromea

Se retira un poco permitiéndole a él ver por primera vez su desnudez

**-Eres completamente hermosa Serena y eres mía… **

La abraza y besa despertando el deseo nuevamente en ambos que no desaprovechan la oportunidad para demostrarse su amor

**-Aún quiero comer ese pastel –**Le recuerda al rato abrazada a él

Yaten se levanta de la cama y busca un pantalón de pijama para él y una diminuta bata para ella ayudándola a cubrirse. La besa profundamente y juntos abandonan la alcoba para ir a la cocina, la sienta a la mesa y abre la nevera

**-¿Quieres pastel o tartaleta de melocotón?**

**-La tartaleta estaba exquisita, pero ahora quiero solo pastel y un vaso de leche**

Yaten sirve dos trozos de pastel, un vaso de leche para ella y jugo de manzana para él, se sienta junto a Serena y la besa quedamente antes de darle un pequeño trozo de pastel en la boca. Ella se deja mimar sonriendo al hacer lo mismo con él, la diferencia es que la primera vez tuvo que esperar que le guiara la mano hasta su boca, después todo fue más sencillo.

Al terminar Yaten la toma en brazos y vuelven a la alcoba para hacer el amor más lentamente hasta que cansados se duermen uno en brazos del otro…

**11:47 PM.**

Seiya estaciona el auto en la puerta del edificio de Haruka y voltea a verla, acaban de salir del hospital y la rubia se durmió en el trayecto a casa

**-Tenoh, hemos llegado**

Ella abre los ojos y observa a su alrededor

**-Gracias por acompañarme Kou, te veré mañana, no me vayas a acompañar –**Le dice al verlo desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad

**-Pero tu pie…**

**-Serán solo unos pasos**

Suelta el cinturón de seguridad y va a abrir la puerta cuando él la atrae y la besa hasta que ella le responde y lo abraza.

Seiya se siente en las nubes, sabe que para ganar su corazón debe ser lo que jamás fue: romántico, cariñoso, poner las necesidades de ella por sobre las suyas.

Debe estar enamorado hasta la última célula porque Haruka lo hace desear todo lo que había despreciado antes, anhela despertar con ella, escucharla reír, tener hijos con ella, celebrar las ventas de sus libros juntos, llorar los fracasos en sus brazos

Si, esa mujer ha robado su corazón y no desea recuperarlo, solo quiere estar a su lado hasta que no tenga hálito de vida.

Levanta la cabeza un instante para ver sus ojos soñolientos y vuelve a besarla antes de soltarla

**-Buenas noches y sueña conmigo detective –**le dice contra sus labios

Ella solo asiente tomando las sandalias, el paquete para Azumi y el bolso camina cojeando hacia la entrada donde el portero le abre la puerta

**-Buenas noches señora Tenoh, permítame ayudarla hasta el elevador**

**-Gracias señor Choi –**Se apoya en él

Las puertas se abren y aparece Andrew que ha bajado por quinta vez a ver si venía

**-¡Amor! –**La levanta en brazos al ver el pie vendado y su incomodidad para caminar -**¿Qué te sucedió?**

Haruka le agradece su ayuda evadiendo su mirada

**-Me enterré un vidrio y tuve que ir al hospital para que me tomaran puntos y pusieran la vacuna**

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste?**

**-Porque estás cuidando de Azumi, pero ya llegué, tengo las medicinas y orden de descansar por dos días… **

**-Entonces llamaré para que los otros se encarguen estos días…**

Haruka niega con la cabeza

**-Lo haré cuando atrape al maldito desquiciado, por ahora quiero dormir sin interrupciones**

Andrew se siente decepcionado al escuchar la noticia, esperaba hacer el amor con ella y resulta que no podrá hacer nada más que mirarla

**-¿Cuántos puntos te tomaron?**

**-Cinco, pero casi pateo al enfermero cuando me apretó la herida buscando el vidrio cuando le dije que ya lo habían extraído**

**-Tal vez solo quería saber si eras real, esta noche has estado hermosa**

Llegan al piso y entran al apartamento, Andrew la lleva hasta la alcoba y la acuesta en la cama ayudándola a quitarse el vestido

**-Desearía tomar un baño pero no puedo mojarme el pie hasta mañana**

**-Yo me encargo**

El rubio va al baño y llena la bañera hasta la mitad colocando sales aromáticas y regresa por la rubia que está casi dormida, la levanta y camina con ella hacia el baño

**-¿Cómo haré?**

**-Mantén el pie fuera del agua y podrás bañarte tranquila –**Toma la esponja y la pasa por su cuello

Haruka le quita la esponja sin mirarlo

**-Gracias pero hoy prefiero hacerlo sola**

El rubio la observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Parece que lo estuviera echando de su baño y de su vida ¿Qué sucedió para que no quiera estar con él?

Camina a la sala y busca su bolso, saca el arma y la placa guardándolos en la caja de seguridad. Toma los medicamentos y las recetas cuando lee la factura de pago

¿Seiya Kou? ¿Ese hombre estuvo con ella en el hospital y la acompañó hasta ahora?

Observa hacia la alcoba preguntándose si es por él que lo quiere lejos, ella estaba decidida a volver a su lado ¿ese hombre se interpuso? sabe que ella lo atrae pero ¿Qué mujer no lo hace? La pregunta es si ella se siente atraída por él.

No permitirá que Seiya se le acerque a Haruka más que lo profesional, ella no es mujer para jugar, ¡Es la madre de su hija!

Escucha que sale del baño y se apresura a auxiliarla

**-¿Necesitas algo? –**Le acerca una bata y la ayuda a ponérsela

**-Leche tibia y un trozo de pastel que le enviaron a mi niña por favor, guarda el resto para que lo comas con ella mañana**

Andrew sale a la cocina a buscarle la leche, pero al regresar Haruka está profundamente dormida

Busca una cobija y la arropa antes de apagar la luz e irse a dormir a la alcoba de invitados. Siente un frío en el corazón al pensar que ya no lo quiere en su vida.

A las seis de la mañana una llamada despierta a Haruka

Se sienta para atender cuando nota que se halla sola en la cama ¿Dónde estará Andrew?

**-Tenoh**

_**-"Detective, soy el oficial de guardia, solo quería que supiera que su equipo ha estado trabajando toda la noche"**_

**-¿Mi equipo?**

_**-"Si, los oficiales Tsukino, Kino y los hermanos Aino"**_

**-Gracias oficial –**Corta la llamada y con dificultad camina hacia el baño, Ahora si siente el dolor y no le gusta

Sale y observa en la mesita los analgésicos que le recetaron junto a la factura pagada por… ¡Seiya! Se lleva la mano a la frente, ahora sabe por que Andrew no está a su lado

Va con los analgésicos a la cocina y en su paso por el pasillo revisa a Azumi vestida con pijama rosa de suéter y pantalón que duerme boca abajo con el pompi levantado y el dedo en la boca. Sonríe al ver a su nena, es lo más hermoso que le ha sucedido en la vida y debe agradecer por tenerla

Sigue su camino y luego de ingerir dos píldoras va de regreso a la alcoba pero se detiene en la habitación de invitados y abre la puerta viendo a Andrew dormir con el torso desnudo

Entra y cerrando la puerta se acuesta a su lado abrazándolo con suavidad, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de éste que despierta y la mira, levanta la mano acariciando su terso hombro, ella levanta la cabeza y besa su cuello mientras acaricia su pecho

**-¿Estás segura? –**La despoja de la bata

**-Segurísima…**

**Comandancia**

**Laboratorio**

**7:50 AM.**

Mina duerme en brazos de Sammy en un rincón del laboratorio mientras Jedite observa interesado lo que Lita hace con las pruebas recolectadas. Ha repasado las de la noche del homicidio y observado cada fotografía tomada en el parque la noche anterior

**-Nada de huellas, nada de células ¡Ese maldito se burla de nosotros! –**Grita asustando a los que duermen

**-¡Deja los gritos y vete a dormir! –**Mina se acomoda en los brazos de Sammy levantándosele la falda del vestido por detrás haciendo que su hermano se moleste y la cubra con una bata del laboratorio

Seiya llega con Amy y observa que ninguno ha vuelto a su departamento, aún llevan la ropa de la fiesta. Observa a los policías durmiendo y a Jedite que los mira con cara de querer morder a alguien

**-Buenos días –**Le quita el termo a Amy y se lo entrega junto a una bolsa de rosquillas –**He observado que en las series televisivas los policías toman café y comen rosquillas**

**-Yo como usualmente Kaiseki (sopa de miso con arroz blanco y vegetales encurtidos), pero luego de una noche… ¡Dos noches! En vela cualquier cosa me parece apetecible –**Voltea hacia Lita -**¿Quieres café cielito?**

**-Sirve y no preguntes –**Le dice revisando la novela con el polvo capta huellas.

Jedaite sirve café y le entrega a la castaña junto con una rosquilla, camina hacia su hermana y grita al oído de Sammy

**-¡A despertarse perezosos!**

Ambos se sientan de sopetón haciendo reír a todos los presentes, incluso Haruka que acaba de llegar con otro termo de café y emparedados

**-Buenos días, el oficial de guardia me llamó a las seis de la mañana informándome que pasaron la noche aquí**

Seiya se apresura a tomar las cosas de sus manos ya que cojea visiblemente

**-Buenos días Tenoh –**Admira el pantalón beige que se amolda a su cuerpo y su blusa marrón en cuello V con mangas tres cuarto, lleva sandalias sin tacón del color del pantalón y unos pequeños zarcillos en forma de estrella, no usa más maquillaje que un labial rosa pero no le hace falta nada más, el brillo en su mirada basta para que se vea hermosa -**-¿Cómo está tu pie?**

**-Ahora es que siento el dolor, pero pasará –**No lo mira, evade su contacto como si no lo quisiera cerca.

Tiene miedo por lo no sucedido esa mañana con Andrew, al desear que le hiciera el amor solo sintió repulsión teniendo que excusarse por el dolor del pie para alejarse del lecho. En cambio tener a Seiya Kou cerca la hace desear cosas de las que se avergonzará toda su vida si sucumbe al deseo.

Caminan hacia la amplia oficina, Haruka se sienta en su escritorio y toma los alimentos de las manos de Seiya

**-¡Mmmm! ¡huele a café! –**Mina regresa del baño con el rostro lavado y el cabello anudado en la nuca

Camina descalza con el saco de su hermano puesto ya que a la luz del día y sin el fondo que arrancó la noche anterior la falda es transparente y se le ve parte del "paraíso" como Jedite le dijo al verla a la luz brillante del laboratorio

**-¡Aino! –**La detective grita

**-¡Estoy acá jefa! –**La joven le dice mordiendo un emparedado

**-Tú no, el inútil de tu hermano**

**-No soy inútil, solo que me aprovecho de los demás para trabajar menos –**Se acerca e intenta arrebatarle el emparedado a su hermana

**-¡Busca el tuyo!**

**-Cómprale una falda o un pantalón a tu hermana que está exhibiéndose**

**-A la orden jefa**

**-Y dile a tu papá que no podré asistir a la cena donde devorarán a Tsukino, Emma me recordó que esta noche Andy y yo cenaremos con ellos. La euforia de anoche me hizo olvidarlo**

Seiya la escucha y siente decepción, creyó que había progresado algo con ella pero no fue así.

Haruka evita mirarlo, siente la necesidad de ser besada por él pero no se atreve a tener una aventura, mucho menos una relación con ese hombre que ha tenido más mujeres que camisas en su vida. Si va a estrellarse con alguien prefiere que sea Andy

**-Mi jefe se decepcionará al saber que lo desechas por el perro infiel pero es tu vida, Neflyte quería saber si sigues tan preciosa como cuando te conoció, le dije que mucho más, que estás de muerte lenta y prometió visitarte y convencerte para que te fugues con él al distrito de Akashi**

Haruka mira el techo buscando paciencia

**-Aún sigue soltero por tu culpa -**Mina la acusa mientras habla con comida en la boca –**Así que deja al infiel y arrejúntate con mi hermano mayor, sabes que ama a Azumi y quiero un sobrino que venga de tí**

¡Lo que faltaba! Seiya piensa que ahora no tendrá que competir solamente con el desgraciado del comisionado sino con otro animal mal educado como sus hermanos

**-¡Kino! –**Haruka llama a Lita ignorando a los Aino –**Quiero saber que has encontrado**

Lita aparece con café y rosquilla, busca un emparedado antes de sentarse en el escritorio de Rei

**Enciende la pantalla y conéctala al procesador del laboratorio, abre el archivo que dice GP-35 –**Le indica a Amy que silenciosa hace todo sin dificultad. Sammy está a su lado observando el programa que usa

**-Dime que es lo que veo –**Haruka le pide a la castaña viendo la imagen del arma recolectada la noche anterior

**-El desquiciado es un maniático de la limpieza o un profesional en eso de asesinar y salir airoso, nada de huella, ni en el arma ni en el libro**

**-¿Y las balas? Debió tocar alguna para llenar la caserina**

**-Hablando de eso… Tenemos un mata policías, el arma fue una advertencia **

**-¿por qué lo dices?**

**-El arma es una FN/Browning GP-35 (M-1935GP) High Power 9mm Parabellum con balas huecas**

**-Pueden traspasar un chaleco antibalas –**Explica Sammy –**El arma es una pistola automática de infantería militar**

Seiya observa el libro, es el segundo ejemplar que publicó, ahora recuerda la escena vivida la noche anterior

**-Detective… Se que sucedió anoche…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oficina del Comisionado**

Andrew está revisando junto con su asistente las correspondencias y citas pendientes cuando nota que el hombre lo mira con curiosidad por quinta vez y los agentes están riéndose frente a una cartelera mirando de vez en cuando hacia su oficina

**-¿Qué sucede Cristopher?**

El joven de tez morena y ojos verdes, estatura media observa preocupado a los policías antes de voltear hacia él

**-¿No ha abierto el Tokio Shimbun? –**Señala la prensa impresa junto al maletín

**-¿Debería saber algo? ¿Es sobre el caso?**

**-No Comisionado –**Se ruboriza –**Todos acá saben que usted y su ex esposa se han reconciliado**

Andrew lo observa con ojos entrecerrados

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida con el diario?**

Cristopher busca el diario y señala la página central

**-Esto…**

Andrew pierde el aliento y abre los ojos exageradamente

Un aviso de página completa con la fotografía de Haruka de cuerpo entero, tomada la calle fuera de la iglesia sonriendo mientras observa algo no visible con una leyenda en letras grandes

"_**Haruka Tenoh:**_

_**Desde que te vi perdí mi identidad, en mi cabeza estás solo tú **_

_**Y nadie más, **_

_**Enamórate de mí**_

_**Quien te Ama Secretamente**_"

**-¿Qué… diablos?** -Andrew no puede dar crédito a lo que lee y observa, en la imagen se ve a Haruka con un pantalón negro, blusa roja y sandalias altas caminando hacia la camioneta, claramente se ve su rostro sonriente con ligero maquillaje. Es una imagen sensual a pesar de que hace algo cotidiano

Levanta la mirada y observa a los oficiales deleitarse

**-Han colocado en la cartelera la fotografía –**Le explica su asistente como si leyera su pensamiento

**-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Asesinos y delincuentes haciendo de las suyas y estos pelafustanes babeando por mi mujer!**

El rubio se levanta furioso y sale hacia la cartelera, todos los policías al verlo se alejan apresurados a trabajar, algunas oficiales ven con envidia la fotografía, les da rabia la hermosura de Haruka y que haya regresado con Andrew, muchas le lanzaron el anzuelo desde que llegó a ese lugar pero él tenía ojos solo para su ex esposa.

Arrancando con furia la edición mira enojado a todos y regresa a su oficina cerrando las persianas.

**-¡Uf! Pensé que nos gritaría –**Comenta un pelirrojo de ojos azules, tiene apenas seis meses en la fuerza pero es el que lleva y trae los chismes desde los distintos departamentos. Saca de la gaveta otro periódico y corta la página central pegándola nuevamente para el deleite de sus compañeros… -**¡Sabía que sucedería eso! así que compré siete**

**-¡Dame uno para llevármelo a antinarcóticos! –**Un oficial cuarto bate negro le arrebata uno de los diarios

**-Si Tenoh se entera los asesinará –**Les advierte una oficial de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados –**Está contra este tipo de cosas**

**-¡Pero no me dirás que es la oficial más sexy de todo Tokio! –**Grita uno cerca de la ventana y callan cuando ven a Rei entrar y dirigirse a los elevadores.

La morena los mira sospechosamente, antes de entrar había una algarabía y ahora están silenciosos ignorándola.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién murió?**

**-Nadie Hino –**Inocente le responde el más cercano –**Estamos trabajando, eso es todo**

Una oficial administrativa le hace señas disimuladamente con los labios hacia la cartelera haciendo que voltee hacia allá

La imagen la deja con la boca abierta y al leer la declaración queda estupefacta

**-¡Esto tiene que verlo mi amiga! **

Arranca la página y corre al elevador apretando insistentemente el botón

**-¡Ahora si se va a armar la grande!**

En el laboratorio todos miran curiosos a Seiya, aún Jedaite que salía a hacer el encargo de su jefa está interesado en saber su argumento

**-Verán, la trama de ese libro trata de la detective Jana Kido, la hermana de Kioko**

**-¿Una más de tu harén? –**sarcástica le pregunta Haruka

El escritor la mira molesto antes de continuar

**-En la historia la protagonista tiene un novio de la policía, más específica de la Brigada Especial y ésta chica es atormentada por un enamorado acosador enfermo por tenerla para él. Si está copiando mis ideas, debió asesinar a mi primo anoche de un tiro en la nuca sin dañar a su acompañante**

**-Casi lo hace –**Mina les dice muy seria –**Si no me doy cuenta a tiempo de lo que tenía en la mano seguro lo mata**

**-Eso quiere decir que además de ser bueno en las artes milenarias de combate también es bueno en el combate actual –**Sammy busca nuevamente los antecedentes de Darien y Sazuke

**-Tal vez sea francotirador** –Lita observa nuevamente cada detalle de las imágenes tomadas al arma –**Esta es individual, la lleva cada oficial como arma de reglamento**

Haruka observa que Seiya niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos como recordando algo

**-¿Sucede algo Kou?**

Él la observa preocupado

**-El arma que plantó no es la que usó para dispararle sino un señuelo amenazando que el que se meta entre él y su obsesión morirá. Así trabajó el personaje psicópata del libro**

**-Es decir que Serena está no solo en peligro de muerte sino que un acosador quiere cumplir sus bajos deseos antes de matarla –**Haruka asiente comprendiendo

**-Tal vez no sean la misma persona, la caligrafía de las cartas es femenina de una misma persona, el merodeador de anoche era hombre –**Lita les recuerda

**-Lo que no comprendo es por qué Serena, Cómo supo que ella vive ahora allí si en la mañana fue que cambió de domicilio**

**-Debería matarte de una vez para que mi prima se libre de ese maldito –**Sammy masculla entre dientes

**-No me parece la respuesta a este problema –**Haruka observa a Seiya por primera vez esa mañana, Le duele pensar que algo malo pueda sucederle.** -El hombre que estuvo anoche en el parque debe haber estado acosando a tu prima desde hace tiempo y está usando sus novelas para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.**

**-Como tu prima es invidente puede escuchar pero no ver quien está cerca ni saber como la observa cada hombre**

**-Está claro que es conocido –**Haruka siente que el dolor del pie está regresando e intenta mantenerse calmada

Sammy busca algo en su ordenador

**-Jefa, he investigado que el apartamento frente al de mi prima está en venta**

**-¿Quieres que te lo compre para navidad? –**Irónica le suelta

**-Ya lo estoy haciendo con la ayuda de mi tío, quiere que me mude cerca de ella para…**

**-Saber si rompieron la cama –**Jedaite le dice antes de tomar un segundo emparedado

Todos aún Haruka ríen recordando el brindis de la noche anterior

**-Por fin conozco a un simio gracioso –**Lita se sirve otra taza de café temblando por el aire acondicionado, a pesar que lleva la bata de laboratorio sobre el vestido, Jedaite toma nota de buscarle un pantalón y medias gruesas, sabe que no lo aceptará de regalo pero algo se le ocurrirá para que se los ponga

**-Graciosito mi cuñado, en vez de policía debió ser payaso –**Sarcástico el joven le replica

**-Y eso que no has visto al resto de los Aino, ríen a carcajadas cuando están destrozando a quien haya osado poner sus ojos en mi mamacita **

**-¡No molestes al depravado! –**Lita lo amonesta –**Deja las fuerzas para esta noche**

**-¡No se desvíen del tema! –**La detective les insta –**Aino, llama a Malachite que venga para que hablemos del arma que hallamos anoche**

**-A la orden jefa –**Mina toma el teléfono

**-Tú –**Señala a Jedaite –**Ve a buscarle a tu hermana lo que te pedí**

**-Estoy en camino –**Se marcha hacia el elevador

**-Tú, deja los bienes raíces y rastrea el serial del arma –**Le dice a Sammy

**-Lo siento jefa, estoy metiéndome en la computadora personal de Darien pero no logro conseguir el código**

**-Déjaselo a Amy y has lo que te dije**

**-Los seriales fueron quemados con ácido –**Lita les informa

Haruka no cree lo que una simple novela puede lograr en manos equivocadas.

**-Dime Kou ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estabas escribiendo manuales del asesino perfecto?**

Seiya pesaroso mueve la cabeza

**-Mi primer manuscrito lo escribí en la preparatoria, estuvo guardado por dos años hasta que en un concurso de nuevos talentos lo postulé –**Se explica –**Eso fue hace casi ocho años y nada había sucedido hasta que la loca de Setsuna Chiba inventó toda esa patraña para obligarme a casarme con ella**

**-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –**Sin saber por que diablos siente celos Haruka le pregunta –**Tiene dinero, influencias, es hermosa…**

**-¿Me crees tan superficial? –**Se enoja porque ella lo crea insensible –**He visto el amor que se profesan mis padres y no quiero nada por debajo de eso. Por eso prometí no casarme, porque he visto a mis amigos casarse y divorciarse muy pronto con sus sueños desechos y llenos de amargura y es el destino que le espera a Taiki si se casa con Michiru**

**-Esa es otra historia, Tengo entendido que…**

**-Si, eso –**Suspira pesadamente –**Esa mujer me conoció en una firma de autógrafos…**

**-No confío en ella –**Sammy lo interrumpe –**Por boca de Akino me enterado de cosas. Por ejemplo, la ropa de Serena es guardada en combinaciones exactas con etiquetas en Braille para que pueda saber lo que usa, sobre todo faldas y pantalones con blusas. Una vez Akino vio como Michiru cambiaba las etiquetas e intercambiaba las blusas distorsionando las combinaciones.**

**-Mucho odio si tomamos en cuenta que es su tía materna –**La detective toma nota

**-Me imagino que comenzó a ocurrir en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena –**Seiya recuerda esa noche –**La noche que la conocí, de haber sabido que Michiru era familia de la novia… esposa de Yaten no hubiera asistido, ya tenía seis meses acosándome y esa noche no fue la excepción, solo que cuando vio que quise besar a Serena y no a ella enfureció al grado que ella fue quien personalmente me echó de la casa para que a la mañana siguiente llegara con una minifalda y una camisa casi transparente culpando a Yaten de todo**

**-Y te acostaste con ella, utilizaste a Serena en uno de tus libros y ahora el asesino está detrás de ella y otras chicas…**

**-¡No me acosté con ella Tenoh! –**Ya lo está enfureciendo su actitud – **¡Nunca lo he hecho!**

**-Pero si usaste a mi prima en una de tus basuras –**Sammy lo mira rencoroso

Haruka interviene pidiéndole la lista a Seiya

**-¿Tienes la lista?**

**-Por ahora he recordado a dos heroínas y cuatro víctimas, Jana Kido que vive en los Estados Unidos desde hace años y Marceila San Pedro que vive en Francia desde hace un año**

**-San Pedro –**Haruka entrecierra los ojos -**¿Es familia de Emma?**

**-Su hermana y socia de Zafiro, lleva la sucursal de la editorial en París**

**-¿También fue tu amante? –**La rubia intenta ocultar su desagrado

Seiya asiente desviando la mirada

**-La única novia decente que he tenido, terminamos porque ella tenía otros intereses, como era trasladarse a Europa**

**-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella? –**Lita le pregunta interesada

**-Por que ella prefirió que nos diéramos un tiempo y…**

**-No estabas enamorado –**Haruka se siente aliviada

Su acción no le pasa desapercibida al escritor

**-Los nombres de las víctimas están acá –**Mete su mano en la chaqueta y saca el papel cayendo otro en el proceso

Extrañado lo toma y lee **"Te espero esta noche en el Hotel Gran París, no faltes"** Lo lee varias veces y revisa nuevamente sus bolsillos haciendo que la rubia lo observe con curiosidad

**-¿Sucede algo Kou?**

**-No se quien ni cuando me dio la nota –**Observa a Amy -**¿Cuándo usé este saco por última vez?**

**-Hoy –**Mina lo fastidia al colgar el teléfono

**-¿Quién te preguntó? –**La incordia

**-Ese saco lo usó para la sesión de fotos con Nico –**Amy le dice casi en un susurro, esa mañana lleva un vestido color crema a la rodilla de falda amplia, corpiño ajustado y tirantes que se atan en la nuca, una chaqueta negra le hace juego y la cubre del frío, zapatos altos y bolso a juego completan su atuendo –**Fue el día…**

**-Ya lo recuerdo –**Seiya evoca en su memoria la imagen de Haruka posando, Nico le entregó las copias de las imágenes en las que ella aparece y las guarda celosamente en su alcoba –**No recuerdo a nadie que se me haya acercado**

**-Dame eso –**Lita le arranca el papel -**Revisaré si la caligrafía concuerda con las notas, por cierto ¿Seguirá en el hotel esperándote? **

**-Dame respuesta de tu hermano Aino**

–**Malachite viene en camino –**Mina le informa

Las puertas del elevador se abren, Rei sale empujando a Jedaite que iba a ingresar al mismo y va apresurada hacia Haruka

**-¡No lo creerás! –**Habla casi sin aliento

**-¡No serán trillizos sino quíntuples! –**Mina se mofa

**-Deseo de corazón que te suceda a ti cuando algún valiente te embarace –**La morena le suelta antes de volverse hacia Haruka

Seiya observa lo que trae en la mano y disimula estar interesado en lo que su secretaria hace, quiere leer lo que tiene alebrestada a la morena pero si se le acerca seguro que lo rebota contra la pared

Haruka observa a la mujer ruborizada

**-¿Qué sucede para que vengas como si el diablo te persiguiera? –**Ve que Jedaite regresa y lo echa -**¡Anda a buscar lo que te dije y no regreses sin los pantalones para tu hermana**

**-Tengo una mejor idea, llamaré a Kioko para que me traiga… –**Observa a Lita –**Nos traiga algo de ropa y mi hermano le pagará…**

**-La mía la pago yo –**Lita se niega a aceptar algo tan personal de un hombre, una cosa es la comida y otra es indumentaria

Jedaite suspira, aún falta un poco para derribar su coraza

**-¡Llamen a quien les de la gana pero no me interrumpan! –**Rei les grita

**-¿Qué tienes que mostrarme? Espero que hayas descubierto al asesino**

Rei pone frente a su rostro la publicación. Al principio Haruka no distingue bien por tener el papel prácticamente pegado al rostro pero al alejarlo un poco se ve retratada

Pero lo que hace que pierda el aliento es la declaración de amor

Seiya estudia cada uno de sus gestos, sorpresa, confusión y luego emoción

**-¿A ver? –**Mina les arranca la publicación y lee en voz alta para todos -**"Haruka Tenoh: ****Desde que te vi perdí mi identidad, en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más, enamórate de mí****. ****Quien te Ama Secretamente**" -Sorprendida ve a su jefa -**¡¿Quién te ama secretamente?!**

Lita estudia la expresión de Seiya, músculos de la frente contraída, ceño fruncido, un ligero temblor en la mano derecha, su postura asemeja querer esconderse. Sonriendo al escritor que la acaba de ver se retira al laboratorio

Haruka le quita la publicaron a Mina y vuelve a leer antes de guardarlo en su maletín

**-A trabajar –**Inexpresiva ordena –**Quiero que Tsukino e Hino vuelvan a la escena del crimen y busquen correas o algo con lo que la víctima fue atada –**Evita mirar a Seiya nuevamente

**-De inmediato**

**-Aino –**Llama a Jedaite –**Irás con tu hermana cuando se ponga algo decente a hablar con el esposo. Tengo su declaración escrita pero no dice mucho –**Le da una copia a cada uno –**Esperaré a Malachite para hablar personalmente con él sobre el arma ya que este dolor no me permite caminar mucho.**

**-¿Cómo hiciste con Azumi? –**Amy le pregunta y al ver la expresión de su hermana se arrepiente

**-El infiel la ayudó, qué más –**Busca una rosquilla –**La próxima vez recuerden traer te, una mujer embarazada no puede estar tomando café –**Saca una botella de agua de su bolso -**¿Cómo hiciste con tu vicio cuando estabas embarazada de Azumi?**

**-Andy me complacía con café descafeinado y grandes tazas de te, además me dispuse a no pensar en el café hasta que mi niña tuvo seis meses, mamá me visitó para conocer a la niña y me trajo café arábigo y allí volvió a comenzar todo –**Se encoge de hombros **–Andy siempre…**

Rei se levanta molesta

**-¿Me harás caso cuando el idioţa ese meta a otra mujer esta vez en tu cama e intente robarse nuevamente a tu hija? –**Le grita furiosa antes de abandonar el lugar seguida de Sammy que ojeando la expresión de su jefa está que explota y es mejor alejarse

**-Eso es lo malo de trabajar con tu amiga de la adolescencia –**Se excusa encogiéndose de hombros

Amy la observa disimuladamente, está ruborizada y a punto de llorar. Observa como se levanta y camina hacia el baño encerrándose de un portazo.

Seiya sufre al verla frágil, sabe que lo que le dijo la morena la hirió profundamente…

**En un apartamento de la ciudad**

Darien despierta y se siente confundido al ver que no es su alcoba cuando recuerda que la noche anterior llegó a lamentarse con Breiss porque Serena vive con Yaten y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el sofá, ahora está en una cama

**-¿Cómo llegué acá? –**Se pasa la mano por el rostro y observa la hora ¡Las nueve de la mañana! Debía estar en la empresa a las siete

Voltea hacia un lado y ve a su amiga dormida a su lado cubierta solo con una sábana de seda

Él se da cuenta que también está desnudo debajo de la sábana

Breiss comienza a despertar y observa la cara de confusión de Darien

**-Buenos días –**Le sonríe risueña

**-¿Qué sucedió anoche?**

**-¿No recuerdas? –**Le acaricia la mandíbula –**Tú llegaste a mí a la medianoche y me pediste… me rogaste que te ayudara a olvidar a Serena. Me besaste y ahora estamos aquí a punto de hacer el amor**

Darien la observa intentando recordar pero después de dormirse tiene la mente en blanco

**-Debo irme –**Revisa su teléfono y está apagado –**Hay junta de accionistas a las once menos cuarto**

**-Te prepararé algo de comer **

**-No es necesario…**

Breiss voltea disgustada

**-¡No es la primera vez que te quedas a pasar la noche! Así que conmigo deja de fingir que amas desesperadamente a la ciega, ¡si lo hicieras no harías el amor conmigo! Lo tuyo es una obsesión por tenerla en tu cama nada más**

Darien guarda silencio. Su amiga tiene razón, cada vez que pasa la noche en su compañía se promete no volver a hacerlo pero vuelve a necesitarla cuando se halla desesperado

Breiss observa su expresión de culpabilidad y sonríe satisfecha encerrándose en el baño

Si todo sale como ella planea sacará a Serena de su camino y de paso a Setsuna. Darien piensa y actúa como ella y pronto será solo suyo…


	24. Chapter 24

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Kioko estaciona su camioneta en el estacionamiento para visitantes y saca tres bolsas con el pedido que Mina y Lita le hicieron por teléfono, le costó un poco conseguir las botas converse negras que le pidió la castaña pero después de llamar a una amiga ésta le dio la dirección pudo conseguirlas junto con los zapatos deportivos de Mina.

Entra y se acerca al recepcionista

**-Buenos días, Las oficiales Lita Kino y Mina Aino me esperan –**Saca su identificación –**Kioko Kido**

Un moreno alto de ojos azules que habla con el oficial recepcionista voltea y ve a la chica admirando su cabello lila y ojos celestes

**-Casualmente voy a verlos –**Dice el hombre –**Soy Ren Tsuruga y escuché que te llamas Kioko…**

**-Kido –**Le sonríe antes de prestar atención a la llamada que hace el hombre a las chicas

**-Un momento –**El oficial cubre la bocina y se dirige a ella –**La oficial Kino viene subiendo, puede tomar asiento allí –**Le señala una banca pegada a la pared

**-Gracias**

Ren la sigue preguntándose que tiene que ver esa chica vestida como modelo con su castaña de belleza escondida y la rubia loca

**-¿Eres algo de Kino y Aino?**

**-Soy su consejera fashion –**Se auto cataloga haciendo que el hombre se sorprenda pensando las fachas desastrosas como las vio la última vez

**-"(Creo que eres su enemiga pública número uno por la manera como les aconsejas que vistan)" –**Piensa para sus adentros

**-¿Y tú qué haces? –**Kioko lo interroga interesada

**-Verás yo… -**¿Cómo explicarle a esa belleza que disecciona cadáveres y muchas veces tiene que ver carne en descomposición?

Se abren las puertas del elevador y comienzan los gritos y algarabías cuando los oficiales ven a Lita con el vestido de fiesta caminando descalza, viene acompañada de Jedite que hace señas positivas a algunos y mira molesto a los que aúllan como lobos

**-Hola Kioko –**Lita trae la chequera en la mano -**¿Qué me trajiste?**

Ren comprende ahora las palabras de la chica, si Lita se ve apetecible a esa hora, no se imagina como se vería la noche anterior con toda la indumentaria puesta

**-¿Qué hacen vestidos así?**

**-Anoche fuimos a una fiesta juntos –**Jedite dice orgulloso

Kioko observa al acompañante de la castaña y se le hace agua la boca, el rubio lleva la ropa negra aún puesta excepto el saco que carga Mina; el contraste de la camisa negra con su cabello rubio le producen escalofríos de excitación

**-Traje las botas que me pediste, un jeans negro sin adornos como me exigiste, una blusa verde aceituna y la lencería negra**

**-Bien, dime cuanto es y te giro el cheque**

Kioko le da el monto y Lita emite el cheque a nombre de la Boutique

**-¿Quién es? –**Le pregunta a la castaña señalando a Jedite. Lita voltea y ve a Ren y el rubio saludarse

**-Creo que es mi peor es nada, aún no estoy segura –**Se encoge de hombros –**Y el otro es el imbécil que se cree mejor que yo porque mete sus manos en las viseras de los cadáveres que llegan a su mesa**

**-¿En las qué? –**A Kioko le da nauseas

**-Hola -**Jedite se le acerca recordando por qué subió –**Vine por lo de mi mamacita**

Kioko ve a Lita y Jedite confundida

**-¿Ella no es tu…?**

**-Ella es mi amor y la madre de mis hijos, Mina Aino es mi mamacita –**Le dice como si eso lo explicara todo

Kioko piensa que estos deben hacer orgías para que él hable de su amante delante de su mujer como si nada

**-Mina es su hermana –**Ren va a su rescate –**Pero por alguna morbosa razón la llama mamacita**

**-¡A lo tuyo enterrador! –**El rubio lo molesta esperando que Kioko le entregue las bolsas -**¿Está todo? No quiero que mi mamacita me grite porque faltó algo, quiso subir pero después de ver como esos de allí se babeaban por la madre de mis hijos no quiero pensar en lo que hubieran hecho de haber visto a mi mamacita como está ahora**

**-Todo está allí **

Después de pagar la cifra que la joven le da se despiden. Jedite y Lita regresan al elevador en medio de nuevos gritos de los presentes

**Apartamento Kou Tsukino**

Serena despierta al sentir que le acarician la mejilla, coloca su palma sobre la mano ya conocida y sonríe sin abrir los ojos

**-Buenos días conejito –**Yaten recostado a su lado besa su mejilla

**-Buenos días gatito –**Lo atrae y unen levemente sus labios –**Gracias por…**

**-Yo debo agradecerte a ti por ser mi esposa –**Le dice extasiado –**Pero nuestra luna está desesperada por salir al parque**

**-Dame un minuto y estaré lista –**Serena se levanta por el lado izquierdo de la cama y camina lentamente hasta encontrar la puerta del baño encerrándose en el mismo

**-Te dejé todo a la mano –**Le dice Yaten mientras le busca un mono deportivo azul cielo con suéter de capucha y zapatos deportivos blancos

Se siente extraño al buscar en sus gavetas ropa interior femenina, pero deberá hacerlo, mientras Serena se acostumbra a su nuevo hogar él será sus reflejos

**-Yaten, necesito tu ayuda –**Escucha que su esposa se lamenta y va apresurado al baño

**-¿Qué necesitas? –**La mira cubrir su desnudez con la bata

**-No recuerdo donde dijiste que está la llave de la ducha –**Con las mejillas ruborizadas y la cabeza gacha se lamenta

**-No te preocupes conejito –**La tranquiliza quitándose la ropa para acompañarla –**Creo que me dio calor y me refrescaré ahora –**Le dice haciéndola reír suavemente

Acercándose a Serena pega su pecho a la espalda de ella, con la mano izquierda sube su brazo enyesado para evitar que se le moje, bajándola suavemente hacia su seno y con la derecha toma su mano sana guiándola hasta la llave, todo lo hace mientras besa su hombro y su cuello haciendo que ella arquee la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo….

Rato después están vestidos y desayunando en la mesa asistidos por Akino que ve en Serena una sonrisa de felicidad que antes no estaba

**-Gracias por quedarte anoche con Luna Akino -**le dice la joven acariciando la cabeza de Luna que está echada a un lado

**-No hay de que señorita… Serena –**Corrige cuando la escucha carraspear

**-Si vamos a entablar una relación de trabajo –**Yaten leexige** –Debes recordar que somos Yaten y Serena a Secas, sin eso de señor, señora o algo que se le parezca**

**-Está bien –**Asiente -**Saqué a Luna esta mañana para que hiciera sus ejercicios y sus necesidades pero ahora está impaciente por conocer el parque**

**-¿Qué prepararás de almuerzo? –**Le pregunta Serena que aún no termina su desayuno

Yaten y Akino piensan que hay cosas que no cambian jamás

**-Pensé agasajarlos con una ensalada verde de entrada, arroz al curry con pollo agridulce y helado de menta… **

**-Con tartaleta de melocotón por favor Akino **

**-Será un placer se… Serena**

**-Llamó su padre y dejó dicho al joven… a Yaten que se tome el resto de la semana libre como luna de miel, pero que le avisen si saldrán de la ciudad porque él se fue con su madre a Saku (Nagano) para pasar unos días y que si quieren los alcancen allá –**Le entrega a Yaten la dirección del hotel con el número de teléfono –**Que no lo llamen a su celular porque piensa estar desconectado de todo**

Yaten lee pensando que su esposa se merece la mejor luna de miel a pesar que no puede moverse libremente por el yeso

**-Pregunta si aceptan mascotas –**Serena toma la decisión por él…

**Casa Tsukino**

Michiru baja de mala gana al comedor esperando que Ikuko haya hecho el desayuno

Encuentra café hecho y unos bollos de pan fríos

**-¡Claro! -**Habla con el pan –**Como la reina Serena no está en casa ahora no hace desayuno decente ni me atiende como debe ser, soy su hermanita y también me dejó a un lado por su hija ¡Yo nací primero! ¡A mí debe tratarme mejor!**

Come enojada en la cocina y sube a cambiarse y llama a la central telefónica

_**-"Compañía telefónica de Tokio habla su operadora Megumi Shing ¿En que le puedo servir?**_

**-Necesito el número de teléfono de Yaten Kou**

"_**Un momento por favor" –**_ Se escucha silencio hasta que la operadora vuelve a hablar –_**"Lo sentimos, pero ese número está codificado, no podemos darle esa información a nadie"**_

**-No soy nadie –**Enojada le dice –**Soy… Su hermana y acabo de llegar a Japón**

_**-"Lo siento, pero aunque quiera dárselo no se me permite el acceso a la información"**_

Colgando el teléfono con rabia Michiru busca entre sus cosas una píldora para controlar su depresión

Deambula por la casa esperando que su hermana regrese de donde sea que esté cuando encuentra una nota en la mesa cerca de la puerta de entrada

"_**Kenji y yo hemos salido a pasar unos días lejos de la presión y para acostumbrarme que Serena ya no vivirá conmigo, Te dejé la despensa y nevera llena, tienes pastel que traje de la boda de Serena…"**_

**¡¿Qué?! –**Grita exaltada -**¡¿El desgraciado cazafortunas se unió a mi familia?! –**Por eso no estaban presentes cuando llegó la noche anterior** -¿Serena será feliz? –**Corre al teléfono y marca el número del hombre

_**-"Ahora no te puedo atender, estoy ocupado"**_

**-¡Dijiste que lo quitarías del medio, te llevarías a Serena para que fuera infeliz y se casaron anoche! –**Grita histérica

_**-"¡Repite eso!"**_

**-¡El maldito Yaten se salió con la suya y ahora heredará a Kenji con Serena y yo me quedaré por fuera! –**Comienza a llorar –**Ahora Kenji lo va a querer a él más que a mí…**

_**-"Deja de llorar y piensa en algo, debo irme" –**_Corta la comunicación dejando a Michiru con el sentimiento de abandono

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Tan pronto Mina vio que las puertas del elevador se abrían corrió para el baño y esperó a su hermano con la mano fuera de la puerta impidiéndole a Lita cambiarse primero

**-Apúrate Mina que tengo que vestirme –**Lita toca insistente la puerta provocando que Haruka comience a enojarse

**-¿Trajiste el informe forense? –**Le pregunta ésta a Ren que acaba de bajar luego de lograr una cita con Kioko

**-Si, debo decirte que la víctima era un dechado de virtudes, sin drogas ni alcohol en la sangre, lo último que comió fue frutas y su cuerpo estaba libre de tatuajes**

Haruka mira a Lita que toca con fuerza la puerta del baño, va a llamarla pero Mina sale dejando libre el baño

Kioko le trajo un pantalón jeans a la cadera azul claro, una camiseta blanca y un suéter tipo torero, completan su atuendo los zapatos deportivos.

**-Te Ves linda Mina –**Dice Amy al ver su Lok

**-¡Mira lo que había debajo de tanto desastre! –**Ren aprecia su belleza a pesar que ella se niega a maquillarse más allá del brillo labial rosa

Seiya la observa y asiente, la fea dejó de serlo para ser una mujer muy bella, pero él tiene el corazón y los ojos puestos solamente en una sola mujer que disimuladamente lo ve para después concentrarse en lo que tiene en su ordenador

Pensaba en si no se excedió al pedir que hicieran esa declaración de amor bajo un pseudónimo, pero al ver la reacción de su terrible torturadora piensa continuar dando la guerra. Pagó en efectivo al diario para evitar que el comisionado lo rastree.

**-Aino –**Haruka llama a los hermanos –**Vayan a entrevistarse con el viudo y hagan más preguntas de las que los de la otra brigada le hicieron, de regreso llenen el termo –**Les entrega el termo de café

**-Entendido jefa –**Jedite se lamenta no poder ver a Lita cambiada y dejarla con el enterrador pero debe obedecer ya que su cambio a la unidad de Haruka aún está en período de prueba

**-¿Tienes el video que tomamos anoche? –**Haruka le pregunta a Amy

**-Si, justo ahora lo estaba abriendo con el nuevo programa**

Lita sale en el instante que Amy enciende la pantalla plasma y la conecta a su servidor

**-Explícame **–Le pide Haruka al ver ciertos puntos

Ren aprecia su figura antes de interesarse en las imágenes

**-Estoy midiendo la distancia entre nosotros y el sujeto –**Amy le dice suavemente -**El hombre mide… **-Traza una línea desde los pies a la cabeza -**190 centímetros y su peso oscila entre… -**Mide alto por largo -**85 y 100 kilogramos**

**-Es fornido –**Asiente Lita

**-¿Tu programa puede aclarar la imagen para ver su rostro?**

**-Si… -**Hace ajustes y lentamente se aclara la imagen pero su sorpresa es mayúscula

-**¡Tiene el rostro cubierto!**

Haruka golpea fuertemente el escritorio, es cierto, el hombre lleva su rostro cubierto por una máscara de arlequín, tal vez el cabello que observan no sea real

**-¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos nada!**

**Editorial Black**

Zafiro está ocupado viendo el record de ventas de la novela de Seiya cuando siente que besan su cabello

**-Hola cuñadito**

Voltea y ve a Marceila San Pedro sonriéndole feliz.

La hermana de Emma es alta y de cabello castaño con ojos almendrados y tez muy blanca, mientras Emma parece un ratón de biblioteca que intenta no llamar la atención, Marceila es una mujer cosmopolita muy segura de sí que por donde pasa hace que los hombres volteen a verla

**-¡Marce que sorpresa! –**Se levanta y la abraza -**¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Te hubiera buscado al aeropuerto, estás preciosa, mucho más que cuando te fuiste hace un año**

Marceila piensa en lo que les dirá a la hora del almuerzo, sobre todo a Seiya que es el más interesado. Se fue huyendo a Francia pensando que la seguiría pero al ver que no fue así decidió guardar el secreto hasta ahora

**-Quise darles una sorpresa (Y otra más tarde) –**Piensa nerviosa -**De paso ver como tratas a mi hermana. Me contó que están comprometidos ¿Cómo hicieron eso si nunca quiso venir a la editorial? ¿Cómo se conocieron?**

**-Dicen que "lo que es del cura va para la iglesia" –**Se encoge de hombros –**Es maestra de la hija de un amigo y da la casualidad que un día me ofrecí de niñero para buscar a la niña y conocí a tu hermana, me enamoré y ahora nos preparamos para casarnos –**Sabe que suena frío pero le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien más que su prometida

**-Y pensar que varias veces intenté que se conocieran y ninguno me aceptó la propuesta**

**-Pero ya es un hecho –**Sonríe feliz -**¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Vine a ver a la familia, comer la comida de mi país, y hablar con…-**Guarda silencio pensando cómo tomará su antiguo novio la noticia

**-¿Volverás con Seiya?**

**-No lo se, pero lo que es un hecho es que debo hablar con él hoy mismo**

**-Aún crees que Seiya es un gatito perdido –**Zafiro no lo ha visto mucho esos días pero sabe por boca de Andrew que el escritor está detrás de Haruka –** No se si deba decírtelo pero Seiya está enamorado de alguien**

Marceila piensa que esa fue la razón por la que se marchó, muchas mujeres detrás de Seiya la hicieron perder el control y se marchó sin conocer las consecuencias de su noviazgo

**-¿Otra de esas mujercitas fáciles?**

**-De hecho… **Estira el cuello de su camisa incómodo antes de buscar el diario –**Esta es tu rival**

Marceila ve la fotografía de Haruka, si es una mujer muy hermosa, parece modelo, pero la gráfica muestra seguridad y confianza, lee la nota y llega a una conclusión

**-Por lo que está escrito y la redacción… Esto lo envió Seiya**

Zafiro asiente pensando si decírselo o no a su amigo. Decide que no vale la pena meterse entre ellos y que Haruka escoja al mejor

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-No lo se, pero aún quiero hablar con él –**Suspira pensando que de no ser porque es importante no lo miraría de nuevo -**¿Tienes su número?**

El hombre le entrega una tarjeta con el número personal de Seiya

**-No le des ese número a nadie, Tiene que estar cambiando de número cada cierto tiempo porque las locas no le dan paz**

**-No te preocupes cuñado –**Sonríe feliz –**Veremos si puedo recuperar lo que dejé atrás hace un año –**Toma el teléfono y marca….

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Haruka está nuevamente enojada por el dolor del pie y por la información que acaban de descubrir. El acechador lleva máscara arlequín que cubre su rostro y tal vez ese que ven allí no sea su cabello real

**-¡No tenemos nada!**

**-Calma jefa que se le subirá la presión –**Lita le aconseja

**-¿Quién me consigue un vaso de agua que este dolor me está matando? –**La rubia pide mientras saca las píldoras

-**Déjame ver lo que te recetaron –**Ren revisa las instrucciones –**Es un calmante suave**

Mientras Seiya le busca el agua, el forense retira la venda de su pie y revisa los puntos

**-Tienes la herida inflamada, deberías irte a casa y poner el pie en alto –**Escribe una nueva receta de antiinflamatorios y un calmante más fuerte -**¿Tienes quien te mime? Porque no quiero que te levantes de la cama a menos que sea para ir al baño**

**-Tengo mucho trabajo…**

**-El trabajo puede esperar y tienes bajo tu mando a gente capacitada**

**-Pero… **

**-Ve Haruka, Rei y Lita pueden trabajar muy bien mientras tú te conectas desde tu cama con nosotros –**Amy la aconseja

-**Ella tiene razón jefa –**Lita apoya- **Si quieres te hablo de gangrenas y amputaciones…**

**-¡Ya entendí! –**Haruka grita y marca la extensión del comisionado

_**-"Oficina del comisionado"**_

**-Soy Tenoh, necesito hablar…**

_**-Lo siento detective, pero el comisionado fue a una cita con el alcalde y el gobernador"**_

**-Dígale que cuando pueda llame a mi celular**

_**-"Se lo diré"**_

Haruka corta la comunicación

**-No tengo quien me lleve a casa**

**-Te puedo llevar yo Tenoh –**Seiya se ofrece de inmediato, quiere conocer el territorio del enemigo y saber si Andrew vive a tiempo completo con ella o solo pasa algunas noches

**-No creo que…**

**-Vete ya jefa o comienzo a hablar –**Lita la amenaza

**-Está bien, pero debo pasar por la farmacia, Cuando Malachite aparezca nos conectas en video conferencia –**Le ordena a Amy

**-Entendido**

Mientras Haruka recoge sus cosas y cierra su bolso Seiya recibe una llamada, reconoce el número de la editorial

**-Hola Zafiro**

_**-"Hola Seiya, he regresado"**_

Reconoce la voz de Marceila y queda petrificado…


	25. Chapter 25

**-¿Sucede Algo Kou? –** Haruka le pregunta al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Seiya

**-No… No sucede nada, dame un minuto –**La mira antes de retirarse al pasillo –**Hola Marce ¿Cuándo volviste?**

_**-"Esta mañana"**_** -**Hay un ligero silencio al otro lado de la línea –_**"Necesito verte"**_

**-¿Para qué? Tú decidiste por los dos cuando te marchaste sin mirar atrás**

_**-"Es importante lo que tengo que decirte"**_

Seiya cierra los ojos pensando lo que vivió al lado de ella, fue una gran amiga, con ella pensó que encontraría la estabilidad que necesitaba su vida, pero terminó siendo exigente y controladora como las demás y él no estaba dispuesto a que lo obligaran a cambiar…

Lo contrario sucede con Haruka, sin ella pedirle nada sino intentando mantenerlo lejos ha hecho que cambie su forma de pensar y de vivir, desde que la conoció no se ha acostado con otra mujer, solo desea a una y si no es ella no será nadie más.

Observa hacia la oficina y ve que Haruka sale cojeando apoyada en Ren

**-Está bien, almorcemos en el lugar de siempre, pero no esperes…**

Haruka ha escuchado parte de su frase y se siente morir de celos ¿Una mujer? Kou habla con una mujer

_**-"Lo tengo entendido, ya Zafiro me había advertido que no espere nada contigo"**_

**-Nos vemos Marce**

Marce… es el diminutivo de… ¡Marceila! Haruka se siente desfallecer, la novia oficial volvió, eso quiere decir que él volverá a su antigua relación.

Cierra los ojos y se apoya en la pared esperando que el elevador abra sus puertas. A ella no debería importarle, está con Andrew esperando tener un hogar feliz a su lado…

¿Pero lo ama?

La confusión hace mella en su cabeza, si lo amara no estaría sintiendo esas cosas con Seiya cada vez que se besan, ni esos celos enfermizos que la atenazan en ese instante.

Piensa como le pedirá un tiempo a Andrew para aclarar sus sentimientos cuando llega el elevador

**-¿Te acompaño? –**Ren le pregunta preocupado al ver su rostro pensando que su expresión es por el dolor

**-Yo la llevaré –**Seiya se le acerca y va a tomarla del antebrazo pero ella lo evade

**-Puedo aguantar el dolor hasta el auto**

**-Evita que los puntos se te suelten porque el dolor será mucho mayor –**Ren le recomienda –**Yo veré que tiene Kino y me marcho a mi guarida**

**-No busques líos con Aino que parece perro cuidando su territorio –**Le advierte Haruka al ver como Ren observa a la castaña a través del cristal

**-Ve a descansar mamá –**Ren se mofa cuando se cierran las puertas del elevador

Seiya observa a Haruka que está de espalda a él sosteniéndose de la baranda de seguridad ¿Qué le sucede ahora a la detective? Antes de salir estaba molesta por el caso y el dolor, ahora parece que su molestia es contra él ¿Habrá escuchado algo de lo que dijo? Su pensamiento se desvía hacia Marce

Un año sin saber de ella, varias veces le pidió su número en París a Emma pero Marceila le dejó bien claro a su hermana que si no lo pedía antes de los dos meses de separación entonces que no le dijera nada de ella.

¿Por qué viene ahora? ¿Por qué quiere hablar con él con tanta insistencia? Mueve la cabeza confundido pensando, los científicos no deberían estar mirando el espacio buscando ovnis, deberían estar estudiando a la mujer, su misterio para ver si él las puede comprender de una vez.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Haruka por fin deja la terquedad extendiendo la mano hacia él para sostenerse de algo, algunos observan su expresión de dolor y cojera

Todos los oficiales la observan pero ninguno se atreve a hacerle una broma como a Lita o Mina, permanecen silenciosos hasta que el escritor y ella salen lentamente

**-¿Qué le ocurrió a Tenoh? –**Pregunta el pelirrojo chismoso mirando hacia el estacionamiento por la ventana

**-Alguien dijo que se hirió persiguiendo a un malhechor –**Dice una administrativa

**-¿Cómo te enteraste? –**Se interesa al ver a Seiya abrirle la puerta de su auto ayudarla a sentarse -**¿El comisionado sabrá que le montan los cuernos?**

**-Cosas que escucho y si vuelves a decir lo que acabas de decir te aseguro que el comisionado sabrá quien regó el chisme –**La mujer le hace ojitos al asistente del comisionado que acaba de salir de su oficina…

**Apartamento San Pedro**

Marceila llega a la casa que compartió con Emma hasta que se marchó a Francia

**-Ya llegué Sophie –**Marceila llama a la criada de Emma

La mujer es pequeña de ojos oscuros y cabello caoba, está con ellas desde que sus padres murieran cuando Emma contaba con veinte años y Marceila diecinueve, de eso ya hace cinco años.

Las chicas heredaron la guardería de su madre y los seguros de vida de ambos, con eso lograron sobrevivir, Marce se asoció con Zafiro al comprar el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones de la editorial y Emma mudó y mejoró la guardería transformándola en uno de los preescolares más selectos de Tokio, ya que cuenta con asistencia psicopedagoga, medicina pediátrica y nutricionista, además de las mejores maestras con experiencia en primeros auxilios en caso de emergencia.

Los cupos para inscribir los niños se hacen con dos años de anticipación y allí estudian los hijos de las personas más importantes de Tokio.

Marceila deja la chaqueta en el perchero y cuelga el bolso a su lado antes de dirigirse hacia su alcoba

**-Me alegro señorita –**Sale de su habitación cargando una bebé de cinco meses –**La pequeña se acaba de despertar**

**-Ven acá chiquita –**Marceila sonríe a su hija, una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello oscuro **-¿Cómo está lo más precioso de mamá?**

La bebé sonríe mostrando sus encías libres de dientes

**-¿Cuál es su nombre? –**Le pregunta mientras va a la cocina a prepararle el biberón

**-Amy Ling, pero yo le digo Ling, es como el sonido de una campanita de navidad –**Sonríe al ver como su hija cada día se parece más a Seiya –**Necesito que me digas que hacer**

**-¿Con respecto a qué? –**Sale con el alimento en la mano moviendo el biberón para calcular su temperatura

**-¿Llevo a la niña para presentársela a su padre de una vez o le digo y después se la presento?**

Amy Ling ve el biberón y comienza a desesperarse al reconocerlo

**-Déselo antes de que llore –**Sophie le entrega el biberón y Marceila le da de comer a la niña que comienza a succionar desesperada para luego hacerlo con calma -**¿por qué dejó de amamantarla?**

Marceila que le sonríe a su hija deja de hacerlo y ve preocupada a Sophie

**-El especialista me lo prohibió por los remedios que estoy tomando –**Piensa que de no ser por su enfermedad jamás hubiera vuelto, menos darle la noticia a Seiya

**-La verdad me tiene desvastada la noticia –**Sophie se sienta a su lado solidaria -**-¿Hay alguna esperanza?**

La joven asiente

**-Si consiguen el donante compatible –**Suspira –**De todas maneras ya hice mi testamento dejándole la custodia a Emma, no quiero ser fatalista ni negativa pero hay que prevenir**

**-¿Por qué no se la deja a su padre?**

**-Si Seiya sigue siendo el irresponsable de siempre no creo que pueda cuidar de una niña tan pequeña **

Guardan silencio hasta que la niña se termina el alimento

**-Démela y prepárese –**Sophie se la quita de los brazos –**Le sacaré los gases y cambiaré el pañal mientras usted está ocupada**

**-No me dijiste si la llevo o no**

Sophie lo piensa y le responde

**-Creo de debería llevarla con usted, así da la noticia de un sopetón y que ese hombre madure de una vez**

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka abre la puerta y entra apoyada en Seiya

**-¿Para dónde Tenoh?**

**-La primera a la izquierda - **le dice señalando el pasillo

Seiya la obedece y la ayuda a llegar a la cama

**-Te traeré agua para que tomes los medicamentos **

**-Gracias –**Se recuesta en las almohadas cerrando los ojos, siente que el pie le palpita

Seiya aprovecha de ver a todos lados, su alcoba no muestra nada de hombre excepto por un agua de colonia junto al perfume de ella.

Sale al pasillo en busca de la cocina que se halla al final, es una habitación muy amplia y ordenada, como pensó que sería todo lo de Haruka, busca una jarra de agua en la nevera y después del tercer intento abriendo gabinetes logra encontrar los vasos, toma uno y avanza hacia la alcoba cuando ve una puerta abierta

Se asoma y observa ropa de Andrew sobre la cama deshecha… ¿Duermen separados?

Sonriente sigue su camino

**-Acá tienes Tenoh, me tardé porque tuve que adivinar donde están los vasos**

**-Pensé que estabas curioseando en las habitaciones –**Haruka le señala la mesa a su lado y se sienta para recibir un vaso con agua

**-Debo irme, para evitar habladurías de los vecinos**

**-Gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda Kou**

Seiya da vuelta para marcharse pero al llegar a la puerta voltea y la ve acostada con los ojos cerrados.

Obedeciendo un impulso regresa e inclinándose la besa apasionado hasta que ella le responde y abre la boca aceptando la invasión de su lengua.

Continúan besándose hasta que Haruka acaricia su nuca

Antes de permitirse perder el control Seiya levanta la cabeza y observa sus ojos verdes lánguidos de pasión

**-Para que sanes pronto –**Le dice suavemente y besándola una vez más se marcha

**-Creo que empeoré –**Haruka cierra los ojos pensando no en el pie sino en sus sentimientos…

**Restaurante Arco del Triunfo**

Marceila llega antes al restaurante y se sienta en la mesa del fondo con el coche de su hija a un lado

**-Buenas tardes señora –**El maître se acerca -**¿Va a ordenar?**

**-Espero a una persona, se llama Seiya Kou**

**-Muy bien, cuando llegue le haré saber **–Observa el coche con la niña dormida –**Lo siento pero acá no aceptamos lactantes**

**-Tendrá que hacerlo o llamaré a servicios sociales indicando que acá violan los derechos de los niños –**Marceila es una mujer que no se deja vencer sin pelear

**-Lo siento –**Avergonzado hace una reverencia –**Intente que no llore para que no moleste a los demás comensales**

**-Descuide, mi hija no es llorona –**Busca el diario y observa la imagen de Haruka ignorando al maître

La rubia es muy bella, no parece ser una de esas que acostumbran seguir y manipular a Seiya. ¿Quién será? ¿A qué se dedica?

Zafiro no quiso soltarle prenda pero ella averiguará si es buena persona para saber a que atenerse con Seiya, si resulta no ser confiable entonces no le dará la custodia compartida con su hermana

Está concentrada en la imagen que no se da cuenta que el maître regresa a su mesa con un hombre que no aparta la vista de su rostro

**-Marce**

Ella levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos idénticos a los de su hija.

No siente nada al verlo, ni amor, ni emoción, ni odio, es como ver a un amigo nada más

**-Hola Seiya –**Ya conoce la razón por la que se fue, no lo amaba y ahora que lo ha visto sabe que de haber hecho una vida a su lado habrían fracasado –**Te ves bien**

**-Tú estás muy hermosa **

**-¿Van a ordenar? –**El maître les pregunta

**-¿Te parece comenzar con vino para celebrar el reencuentro? –**Seiya se porta caballeroso pero lejano, siente que al estar con Marceila le falta a Haruka y eso es para reír ya que entre ellos no existe nada… Aún.

**-No puedo beber –**Marceila niega con la cabeza -**prefiero un zumo de frutas si no es molestia, tú bebe lo que** **quieras**

-**Traiga dos jugos –** Seiya le pide al maître que eleva los ojos al techo buscando paciencia y se retira -**¿Cómo te ha ido en París?**

**-Bien, la editorial va adquiriendo fama y reconocimientos**

**-¿Conociste a alguien? –**Espera que sí

**-No he tenido tiempo para eso y además esta… -**Guarda silencio al sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago

**-¿Por qué querías verme con tanto afán? –**Seiya le pregunta pero un movimiento junto a Marceila llama su atención

La mujer sonríe al bultito que acaba de despertar y se inclina para tomarlo en sus brazos

**-Quería presentarte a Amy Ling Kou San Pedro –**Le dice suavemente mostrándole una bebita con un cintillo de rosas en su cabello oscuro y ojos azules como los de él –**Tu hija…**


	26. Chapter 26

Seiya observa confundido a Marceila y luego a la niña

**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**-Que tienes una hija –**Su voz suena tranquila a pesar que los nervios la están debilitando.

**-¿Cuándo…? –**Él se pasa las manos por el cabello -**¿Cómo sucedió?**

**-Creo que tendré que explicarte sobre las abejas y las flores –**Marceila intenta bromear pero la vista se le pone borrosa.

Seiya va a continuar preguntando pero ve algo que lo alarma. Toma su pañuelo y levantándose limpia la sangre que brota de la nariz de su ex novia.

**-¿Te sientes bien? –**Observa a la bebé cuando le toma el saco. Ella lo mira muy seria, detalla sus ojos y su cabello **–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?**

**-Estoy bien, no es nada –**No pierde detalle de los cambios de expresión del escritor **–Tiene cinco meses, nació el doce de octubre.**

El escritor saca la cuenta, eso quiere decir que ella tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando se marchó. Tiene muchas preguntas pero antes debe poner en orden su cabeza.

**-Vamos a tu casa –**Seiya llama al maître –**Prepárenos…**

**-No puedo comer nada picante ni muy elaborado –**Marceila le informa.

**-Ya escuchó dos comidas para llevar que no tenga nada de lo que dijo –**El maître va a quejarse pero Seiya se le adelanta –**Dígale a Lerroux que estamos acá –**Le entrega una tarjeta.

**-Si señor.**

El maître se retira silencioso y Seiya vuelve la vista a Marceila.

**-No es el lugar para discutir estas cosas, pero quiero saber si lo sabías cuando te marchaste.**

**-No –**Le confiesa –**Tenía ya un año con períodos irregulares y además me estaba cuidando con el anticonceptivo sub-cutáneo así que pensé que era otro de esos atrasos. **

La bebé comienza a quejarse, Marceila intenta levantarla pero no se siente bien, deberá arreglar todo rápidamente para volver a Francia para el segundo tratamiento.

**-No se cargar un bebé pero lo intentaré –**Él extiende las manos y toma a… su hija y vuelve a su asiento -**¡Es mía! –**Dice maravillado**. **Le sonríe a la niña antes de observar muy serio a la madre –**Fuiste…**

**-Antes de que me reclames nada quiero decirte que te di dos meses de plazo para que me buscaras y no lo hiciste, por lo que después de eso no iba a llamarte y decirte "_Oye vamos a ser padres, a ver si te vienes a cumplir con tu obligación_". **

**-¡Pero tenía derecho a saberlo! –**Le dice molesto –**Cinco meses de su vida que perdí…**

Guarda silencio al ver acercarse al dueño del restaurante.

**-¡Kou, amigo! –**Se paraliza al ver a la bebé en sus brazos** -¡Vaya esa niña es idéntica a ti! ¿Es…? –**Observa a Marceila -**¡Ahora si que no entiendo nada!**

**-¿Cómo estás Lerroux? –**Le sonríe amable escondiendo el pañuelo con sangre y levantándose para recibir del hombre un beso en cada mejilla.

El maître observa apenado todo, no tenía conocimiento que esas personas fueran amigos de su jefe.

**-Estás bellísima pero muy flaca –**La detalla -**¿Cuándo se casaron? –**Observa a Seiya molesto –**Te casaste, no me invitaste y has estado montándole la cornamenta a mi pobre amiga.**

**-La verdad es que no estamos casados –**Marceila lo defiende –**Y no quiero casarme con él –**Aclara de una vez para que Seiya no crea que vino por eso.

**-Con este zorro ¿Quién es la valiente que se atreve a aceptarlo como esposo? Pero es su hija –**Lerroux se la quita de los brazos -**¡Es bellísima! –**Le hace carantoñas –**Si no la han bautizado yo quiero ser el padrino.**

**-Pensaba en Emma y Zafiro…**

**-¡No! Serán Taiki y Serena –**Seiya ya se siente orgulloso de la niña.

Van a seguir discutiendo pero su amigo los silencia.

**-Su primera cita fue acá, su primera pelea fue acá y me imagino que la fabricaron luego de salir de acá así que ¡Yo seré el padrino! –**Les aclara Lerroux.

**-Ya lo veremos, primero debemos hacer unas cuantas cosas –**Seiya no está dispuesto a pasar un día más lejos de esa hermosura de bebé.

Lo primero que hará será reconocerla como su hija, luego le comprará una cuna… La mejor cuna que exista, después llamará a sus padres para decirles que son abuelos, a Taiki, Yaten y Serena…

Repentinamente piensa en Haruka ¡Dios! Ella tiene un mal concepto de él y ahora con esta noticia empeorará.

Pero no piensa esconder su paternidad recién descubierta, hablará con ella y le explicará todo…

**Apartamento Tenoh**

Haruka llamó a Emma para pedirle disculpas porque no podrá asistir a la cena, ahora está dormitando cuando recibe una llamada .

**-Tenoh.**

**-"_Soy Amy, el señor Aino está acá"._**

**-¿Cuál de todos los Aino?.**

_**-"Malachite Aino".**_

**-Deja que llegue a la computadora –**Con esfuerzo se levanta y cojeando llega al estudio privado, pone el altavoz –**La estoy encendiendo, con el dolor que llegué olvidé hacerlo.**

_**-"Hola preciosa" –**_Escucha que Malachite le habla a través del teléfono de Amy –_**"Me entristeció no verte".**_

Todos los hermanos de Mina tienen un defecto y es ser muy enamoradizos, Haruka ríe al recordar como tuvo que ponerse dura en el pasado con ellos para que la dejaran en paz, sobre todo después que botó a Andrew.

**-Hola bello bebé –**Malachite odia que lo llame así –**Tuve un accidente y el dolor no me dejaba en paz.**

_**-"Me hubieras esperado para darte un masaje en esos pies sensuales y se te quitan todos los malestares".**_

Haruka no aguanta la risa pensando en las palabras de Lita _"__**No se que les sucede a los simios estos días. Desde que mi compañera de "cama" se fue con el otro imbécil me llueven los simios".**_

A ella le llueven los simios desde que volvió con Andrew…

¡Andrew!

Haruka deja de sonreír al pensar como explicarle que necesita tiempo para solucionar sus conflictos internos. No puede ser que cada vez que hace el amor con él piense en otro hombre y que ese "otro" la desarma cada vez que la besa.

**-Estoy conectada –**Les dice al encender la cámara. Apaga el teléfono.

_**-¡Wow! ¡Estás más bella que nunca! –**_El hombre le dice –_**"Papá tenía razón al pedirnos que te hiciéramos parte de la familia".**_

Haruka sonríe al platinado vestido de militar que ve a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

**-Basta de halagos Malachite que me los voy a creer, vamos al grano porque se que eres un hombre muy ocupado ¿El ejército ha perdido algún arma oficial?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**A su vez le pregunta muy serio.

**-Anoche una persona fue atacada con un arma del ejército. Kino explícale mientras Amy pone las imágenes.**

Desde la central Amy interviene el procesador de Haruka dividiendo la pantalla en dos una parte para observar el rostro del visitante y la otra para los archivos que se abren en ese instante.

_**-"El arma es una FN/Browning GP-35 (M-1935GP) High Power 9mm Parabellum"**_- Escucha la voz de Lita –_**"Los seriales fueron borrados con ácido por lo que no podemos rastrearlos".**_

Haruka observa al militar sobarse la barbilla mientras medita.

"_**Hace cinco noches dos soldados que hacían guardia fuera de la base del comando militar del Distrito de Osaka fueron asesinados y robadas sus armas individuales de reglamento, pero no fue solo eso".**_

**-¿Hay más?**__–Pregunta la rubia preocupada.

_**-"Un AK-47".**_

Haruka observa la imagen a través de la pantalla.

**-Explícame Kino.**

_**-"El AK-47, acrónimo de Avtomat Kalashnikova modelo 1947 es un fusil de asalto soviético, de calibre 7,62x39mm, su ingenioso sistema de recarga de cartuchos, que utiliza la fuerza de los gases de combustión producidos por el disparo para facilitar la colocación de un nuevo cartucho en la recámara del arma y expulsar el casquillo ya utilizado. Permite alcanzar un blanco a 285 metros de distancia. Existen informes de la Guerra de Vietnam donde soldados estadounidenses abandonaban sus M16 por el fusil de asalto norvietnamita debido al constante encasquillamiento de sus fusiles y al hecho de que esta arma era más corta y fácil de operar en la selva."**_

_**-¡Vaya! –**_Malachite se admira.

**-Olvidé presentarlo amigo –**Haruka le dice –**Quien habló ahora es Lita Kino,** **sabe usar cualquier tipo de armas, lee un libro de quinientos páginas en cuatro horas y comprender el contenido. Francotiradora, con memoria fotográfica, buena con los instrumentos de laboratorio y si Jedite se sale con la suya será tu cuñada.**

_**-"Eso si el simio ignorante sigue como hasta ahora" –**_Lita explica sin importarle que esté junto al hermano del "Simio".

_**-"Ha ganado mi corazón" .**_

Haruka ríe al escucharlo…

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

**-No gracias, con un simio me basta.**

Amy escucha sorprendida a Lita que no respeta ni a un militar de alto rango.

**-Oye Tenoh, debiste presentármela primero a mí**

Lita pone los ojos en blanco. Como si no le bastara el hermano de Mina y el sepulturero imbécil ahora está este otro.

_**-"Volvamos al caso" –**_Haruka los insta.

-**El cargador extraíble de esta arma lleva treinta cartuchos y la velocidad del proyectil es de 715m/seg.**

_**-"Muy veloz".**_

**-Y certero –**Dice la castaña –**Como es liviano hasta un niño puede dispararlo.**

"_**¿Cuándo dijiste que asesinaron a los soldados?**_

**-Hace cinco noches –**Malachite responde -**¿Tienen una de esas armas?**

_**-"Anoche fue atacada una persona y el arma apareció en la escena del crimen".**_

**-¿Civil o militar?**

_**-"Civil, de no ser por tu hermana lo hubieran asesinado".**_

**-Esto si es un problema –**Malachite pasa su mano por el cuello tenso –**Soldados asesinados para robar sus armas que usan en atentados contra civiles.**

_**-"No es cualquier civil, es el yerno de Kenji Tsukino" –**_Aclara Haruka.

**-Uno de los empresarios más prósperos de Japón… **

**-"_Y tío de tu cuñado" ._**

Todas ven la sorpresa en el rostro del militar.

**-¡¿La niña capturó un pez gordo?!**

**-¿Quién es el pez gordo? –**Sammy entra con Rey inocente de la conversación –**Kino, en la mesa dejé las muestras que recolectamos en la escena del crimen –**Observa a Haruka en la pantalla -**¿Qué haces allá?**

_**-"Tsuruga me obligó a tomar reposo".**_

Sammy ve al militar y luego la pantalla.

**-Jefa, hallamos unas sogas y correas dentro de un baúl, los procesaremos para ver si hay células que correspondan con la víctima, pero después de la hora de almuerzo ¿Dónde está mi corazoncito…? ¿Dónde está Aino? –**Se corrige por respeto al militar.

**-Acá, pero no me llames corazoncito –**El militar hace ruborizar al rubio con sus palabras –**Soy Malachite Aino hermano de tu "**_**corazoncito**_**".**

**-Samuel Tsukino –**Extiende la mano –**Humilde trabajador bajo el mando de Haruka Tenoh –**La señala la pantalla.

Malachite observa la pinta de Sammy, su vestimenta es muy urbana y por lo que ve nada económica, aunque el corte de cabello le molesta parece un buen chico.

**-Tengo entendido que esta noche mi niña te presentará a la familia –**Pone su cara más seria para intentar amedrentarlo sin lograrlo.

El joven comienza a ganar su simpatía.

**-Así es, quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Mina a su padre y sus hermanos.**

Todas las mujeres están divirtiéndose con la escena, hasta Haruka.

_**-"Olvidé presentarte a tu cuñado"**_ –Dice ella –_** "Es experto en Computación, descifra archivos encriptados pero tiene el defecto de escuchar música rock a todo volumen, también es bueno en lucha y fue el primero en ganarle en la lona a tu hermana".**_

**-Yo lo llamo por su nombre –**Jedite y su hermana acaban de llegar –**Es un nerd con ropa moderna –**Se acerca a Malachite –**Hola hermano.**

**-Así que apareciste para amedrentar a mi víctima –**Mina se acerca a Malachite que observa sorprendido su imagen.

**-Si él logró esto está más que aprobado.**

**-¡Pero yo quería sangre! –**Se lamenta Jedite.

**-Invita a tu novia a la cena de esta noche –**Le dice su hermano mayor –**La familia quedará encantada con ella.**

**-Gracias –**Por primera vez Lita se ruboriza.

**-¡Ey! Mira para otro lado –**Jedite sonriendo orgulloso le reclama a Malachite.

El militar observa la hora en su reloj.

**-Debo marcharme. Tenoh prepara la documentación para la devolución del arma, yo haré que envíen la solicitud formal de petición –**Toma su gorra del escritorio.

**-"_Ya escuchaste Tsukino"._**

**-Ya estoy en eso jefa –**El rubio se sienta frente a su ordenador.

–**Enviaré uno de nuestros investigadores para que te apoye, si una de esas armas desaparecidas es usada para quitarle la vida a algún civil sea importante o no, nuestras fuerzas armadas quedarán en entredicho y eso no lo podemos permitir.**

_**-"Eso quiere decir que…"**_

**-Que desde ahora uniremos fuerzas para atrapar al asesino de nuestros soldados y créeme cuando te digo que no me temblará el pulso para hacerlo pagar.**

Sale con porte orgulloso del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos…

**Casa San Pedro**

Seiya lleva a la bebé en brazos mientras Marceila abre la puerta y lo deja entrar. No ha querido soltar a la niña desde que logró que Lerroux se la regresara.

**-¿Cómo es que se llama? **

**-Amy Ling…**

**-¿Por qué Amy? –**Piensa que así se llama su secretaria.

**-Amy en francés significa amada y desde que supe de mi embarazo la amé**

**-Antes odiaba ese nombre pero ahora al saber su significado… -**La niña duerme tranquila en sus brazos –**Aún me cuesta creer que ella sea parte de mí –**Besa su manita -** ¡Mi hija!**

Sophie sale a recibirlos.

**-Buenas tardes señorita, veo que el joven sobrevivió a la noticia.**

**-Creo que lo hubiera hecho si no es porque Marce comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.**

Marceila evade su mirada y se acerca con las bolsas de comida hacia Sophie.

**-Trajimos comida hecha…**

Seiya la conoce bien y sabe que oculta algo.

**-Podemos hablar ahora –**Le dice **–Quiero presentarla hoy mismo como mi hija, que lleve mi apellido, no permitiré que la alejes de mí, así que si piensas regresar a Francia…**

**-Se quedará con Emma.**

**-¿Con Emma? ¡Yo soy su padre y se quedará conmigo!**

**-¿Qué sabes de bebés?**

**-Mi madre puede ayudarme y orientarme, además Emma trabaja todo el día y está próxima a casarse.**

**-¿Quién es Haruka Tenoh?**

Seiya la mira sorprendido.

**-¿Cómo sabes de ella?**

**-Se que fuiste la persona que publicó su fotografía junto con la declaración de amor en el Tokio Shimbun así que quiero saber quien es ella, y no es por celos, es por mi hija.**

**-Nuestra hija –**La corrige –**Tenoh es la mujer más responsable que he conocido, trabajadora, eficiente y madre de una niña de cuatro años tan hermosa como ella, las he visto juntas y créeme que es una madre muy amorosa.**

Marceila estudia la expresión de Seiya. Ese hombre está completamente enamorado. Parece que al fin conoció el amor.

**-¿Es casada?**

**-Divorciada. **

**-¿Pero? –**Seiya guarda silencio -**¿Qué ocultas?**

**-Su ex marido la está cortejando nuevamente pero estoy dando la pelea, ella es la mujer que quiero para mí, con la que quiero casarme.**

Marceila se alegra de lo que escucha.

**-La amas.**

**-Como no creí poder hacerlo jamás –**Mece a la niña que se mueve en sus brazos.

**-Espero conocerla personalmente, si es tan buena como dices te daré la custodia, pero si no lo es…**

**-Es la mejor –**Insiste él –**Solo espero que no desee matarme al saber que soy padre soltero.**

**-Pero ella es madre.**

**-No es lo mismo, su hija nació dentro del matrimonio, en cambio… -**Suspira –**Ella ama a los niños y estoy seguro que mi hija no será la excepción. **

Marceila quiere mucho a Seiya, es su mejor amigo y desea que él encuentre la felicidad junto a una mujer que lo comprenda.

**-Eso debo comprobarlo yo –**Se levanta para tomar la a niña –**Permíteme acostarla.**

**-La has tenido cinco meses para ti sola -**Se queja -**Deja que la tenga un poco más.**

La joven sonríe. Nunca debió ocultarle a Seiya la existencia de su hija menos temer a su reacción.

Siente un mareo fuerte que la hace sentar y recostarse en el sofá.

**-¡Marce! –**Seiya ve su palidez.

**-No es nada, estoy bien.**

**-No lo estás y lo sabes –**Busca a Sophie con la mirada –**Tome a la niña por favor –**Le pide cuando la mujer se acerca preocupada **–Dígame cual es su habitación.**

**-En seguida -** Ella toma a la bebé y Seiya alza en brazos a joven -**Sígame.**

**-Estás muy delgada, sangras por la nariz y sufres de mareo –**Seiya le dice a la chica mientras la acuesta y se sienta a su lado **–En el restaurante estabas débil y no por el viaje, hablas de dejarle la custodia de nuestra hija a tu hermana, he visto el amor que le dedicas a mi hija y sin embargo dices que volverás a Francia sin ella, así que… ¿Qué sucede?**

Completamente pálida Marceila responde.

**-Tengo Leucemia –**Dice suavemente -**leucemia mieloide aguda para ser más específica…**

**-¡¿Cómo dices?!-**Seiya no logra procesar la información.

**-Estoy enferma y debo regresar para someterme al segundo tratamiento de quimioterapia.**

El escritor se levanta y ve a la niña que duerme en un moisés y luego a ella.

**-No te irás.**

**-Pero debo…**

El hombre se acerca a la puerta.

**-Sophie –**Llama a la mujer.

**-Dígame joven. **

**-¿Ya desempacó lo de Marce?**

**-No, solo lo de la niña.**

**-Empáquelo nuevamente mientras llevo a su madre al hospital, llamaré a mamá para que venga a buscar a mi hija y sus cosas. **

**-¡No puedo irme de acá!**

**-Lo harás porque no voy a permitir que mi hija quede huérfana -**Ante las protestas de la chica la levanta y se dirige con ella al auto –**Quiero que te atiendan en tu país donde está tu familia y donde podrás ver a la niña siempre.**

**-Pero me están tratando en París –**No habla muy fuerte debido al debilitamiento que padece en ese instante.

**-Llamaremos para que envíen tu historia médica.**

Sentándola en el asiento del copiloto le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y subiéndose al auto parte rápidamente al Hospital General de Tokio…

Pasan dos días desde que Marceila fuera internada en el hospital.

Durante ese tiempo Seiya y Emma han hecho turnos para cuidarla. La madre de Seiya también ha estado pendiente de la chica.

Cuando se enteró que es abuela lloró de felicidad antes de sermonear al escritor sobre las relaciones sexuales y sus consecuencias, pero lo perdonó al conocer a su nieta.

Seiya se apresuró a presentar a la niña y ahora lleva su apellido, Le compró cuna, corral y todo lo que la dependienta de tienda para bebés le recomendó.

También hizo una fuerte inversión al comprarle grandes cantidades de pañales, ropita y accesorios para que nada le falte. Paró las compras cuando su madre le dijo que con todo eso bastaba.

Taiki suspendió una reunión importante para conocer a su sobrina e ir al hospital a ver como se encuentra Marceila.

Seiya les pidió a todos discreción, no quiere que diga nada a nadie hasta que sea él quien informe a los interesados la existencia de su hija.

Ahora frente al edificio de Haruka se acerca al portero para que anuncie a la detective su llegada.

Antes de ir llamó a Amy y le dijo que aún tiene reposo, Lita se convirtió en su aliada y le ha informado que Andrew está en la Comandancia.

**-Puede subir –**El portero le dice luego de colgar el teléfono.

Nervioso aborda el elevador y llega hasta su piso.

**-Kou… -**Haruka lo espera en la puerta recostada en el marco de la puerta -**¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?**

Él observa a la mujer que lo tiene trastornado desde que la conoció y sin poder evitarlo la toma en sus brazos y la besa mientras cierra la puerta con el pie sintiendo como ella responde a su beso.

No saben cuanto tiempo permanecen besándose y acariciándose hasta que él es quien corta el contacto y la lleva hasta el sofá sentándose a su lado.

**-Debo hablar contigo, pero necesitaba besarte antes que me eches de tu apartamento y me odies más de lo que ya lo haces.**

Haruka comienza a molestarse, días antes le dijo a Andrew que no podría casarse y seguir con él, al principio él se mostró reacio a su decisión pero luego le dijo que le daría tiempo para pensarlo y que está dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que sea.

**-¿Qué sucede ahora Kou? ¿Te metiste en más problemas?**

Seiya busca su teléfono y le muestra la fotografía de un bebé.

Haruka observa la imagen sorprendida y luego lo ve a él.

**-Mi ex novia -**Carraspea - **llegó hace dos días de Francia y me sorprendió con la noticia, te juro que no lo sabía… **

**-Es tu hijo –**Afirma inexpresiva.

**-Hija –**Le dice nervioso –**Amy Ling Kou San Pedro, ya la presenté y mi madre la está cuidando.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Por qué no te dijo antes que eres padre? –**Confundida le pregunta.

**-Es una larga historia, lo que te puedo decir es que ella quiere conocerte para otorgarme la custodia.**

**-¿Por qué? –**Pregunta confundida **-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?**

**-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta lo que haces en mí Tenoh? –**Le pregunta desesperado mirándola a los ojos –**Desde que te conocí estoy amándote como un loco, mis días y mis noches son otras desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, ni siquiera me ha interesado tener sexo con ninguna mujer porque quiero hacerte el amor solo a ti, amarte solo a ti, eres mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas. Nunca antes había querido casarme hasta que te conocí, nunca antes había querido la responsabilidad de una familia hasta que llegaste a mi puerta. **

Guarda silencio esperando.

Haruka solo puede observarlo sorprendida antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo…


	27. Chapter 27

Seiya es tomado por sorpresa pero inmediatamente la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Siente una gran felicidad que su declaración haya sido recibida con entusiasmo pero debe aclarar muchas cosas con Haruka.

**-Amor… -**La separa con suavidad para verla a los ojos.

**-Deja de hablar Kou y bésame –**Intenta besarlo nuevamente.

**-Es lo que más quiero en esta vida pero no me conformo con eso.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –**Lo interroga acercando su mano a la chaqueta de él para despojarlo de ella pensando que quiere hacer el amor.

**-¡Deja las manos quietas y escúchame!**

La resolución en su voz la detiene y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Explícame por qué diablos me dices algo tan hermoso para luego detenerte.**

**-Porque te amo –**Le dice serio –**Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y quiero demostrártelo con palabras, con detalles, con hechos y no en la cama –**Le cuesta decir eso por lo mucho que la desea **–Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, quiero romance, un verdadero noviazgo, quiero enamorarte y que me ames como yo te amo a ti, quiero todo o nada.**

Haruka lo escucha silenciosa.

Desde que escuchó a Andrew y Taiki hablar de él se había formado una imagen deplorable del escritor, pensó que era un hombre que a la primera se llevaba a una mujer a la cama y sin embargo allí está él tratándola como si ella fuera virgen, pidiéndole que sea su novia y no su amante…

Abre los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ella lo ama... Lo ama como nunca antes había amado, no sintió jamás por Andrew lo que siente por él. Por eso los celos, por eso no puede resistirse a un beso suyo

**-¿Desde que te conocí no has estado con otra mujer? –**Le pregunta dudosa, necesita conocer su grado de fidelidad

**-Es cierto, desde que tus ojos verdes me hechizaron no he besado a otra mujer más que a ti mucho menos me he acostado con otra –**Le dice mirándola a los ojos y besando suavemente su mano -**¿Qué sientes por mí Tenoh?**

**-Llámame nena ya que así es que los novios llaman a sus novias –**Comenta sonriendo ante la expresión sorprendida de Seiya –**O si es muy pronto dime Har… **

No termina la frase debido al abrazo fuerte la deja sin aliento y un beso la silencia.

**-¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Me aceptas?**

Haruka mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

**-No se si deba decirlo pero… -**Guarda silencio, tal vez debió esperar un poco más.

**-¿Pero qué? **

**-También te amo Kou… **Le confiesa –**Intenté odiarte pero no puedo, esto es más grande que yo.**

Él vuelve a besarla con ternura, con el cuerpo temblándole de pasión y amor.

**-Dime amor o Seiya –**Recuerda al comisionado -**¿Y tu ex marido?**

**-¿Piensas pedirle mi mano? –**Se burla.

**-No quiero compartir tu amor con él, no quiero ser tu amante sino…**

La rubia cubre sus labios con su palma.

**-Terminé con Andy hace días debido a que no podía sacarte de mi mente. No podía continuar una relación que estaba destinada al fracaso.**

**-Me alegra saber que eres una mujer libre, no quiero compartirte…**

**-Pero debes entender que es el padre de mi hija y formará parte de mi vida de manera indirecta.**

**-Marceila también forma parte de mi pasado y mi vida ya que es la madre de Amy Ling…**

**-Quiero conocerla.**

**-¿A mi hija? **

**-A ambas.**

El escritor sonríe tierno y la acerca para abrazarla suavemente.

**-No esperaba menos de ti… -**Repentinamente se pone serio -**No quiero que te molestes por esto Tenoh… amor pero debemos mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que atrapen al loco asesino.**

Haruka cree que es porque se avergüenza de ella y enojada intenta retirarse.

**-¿Piensas en tu imagen afectada al salir con una simple policía?**

Seiya la suelta permitiéndole que se aleje,

**-¡Es por ti! –**Angustiado le dice –**Moriría si algo te sucede por estar conmigo y estoy seguro que ese loco querrá hacerte daño solo para verme sufrir. No quiero que la prensa se meta contigo llamándote chica Kou porque quiero que seas la señora Kou.**

Haruka lo mira pensativa, se levanta y cojea hasta la cocina, repentinamente siente necesidad de cafeína, silenciosamente Seiya la sigue recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

**-Te doy la razón, primero debes estar libre de peligro… Tú y las mujeres que pasaron por tu vida –**Guarda silencio meditativa.

**-¿Pero?**

**-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo haremos para salir juntos? ¿Cómo vamos a llevar un noviazgo solo de palabras? –**Cuestiona mientras sirve dos tazas de café y coloca la azucarera en la mesa. Le hace señas para que se siente a la mesa.

**-Eso déjamelo a mí amor –**Seiya se sienta a su lado y comienza recitar **–"****Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí en mi cabeza estás solo tu y nadie más Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mía serás, de mi enamórate ****".**

Haruka lo mira sorprendida.

**-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú mandaste a publicar esa nota en el diario! Llamé preguntando por la persona que pagó la publicación pero me dijeron que había sido pagado en efectivo –**Asombrada lo mira -**¡Vaya detective resulté ser yo! Y lo que acabas de decir es lo más hermoso que me han dicho –**Conmovida le sonríe.

Seiya asiente

**-Debo decir que no es original de mi inspiración –**Confiesa –**Es de un cantautor mexicano, la escuché una vez después de conocerte y sentí que era mi corazón el que hablaba al tuyo.**

Haruka lo mira absorta durante largo rato hasta que por fin habla.

**-Acepto tu propuesta, aunque no se como haré para comportarme contigo como hasta hace dos días si lo que quiero es que me beses y que me hagas el amor.**

Seiya la besa antes de levantarse.

**-Prometí que te cortejaría y te demostraría primero cuanto te amo antes de besar y acariciar todo tu cuerpo –**La acaricia con la mirada -** no pienso cejar en mi intento, así que mejor me marcho…**

Voltea para abandonar la cocina.

**-Kou… Seiya.**

Seiya voltea intentando mantener el control sobre sus emociones y su deseo.

**-¿Si?**

**-Sorpréndeme. **

Él asiente y se marcha veloz antes que su diablillo le diga al oído que regrese y le haga el amor justo sobre la mesa…

Media hora después el portero le llama.

**-Señora tiene una encomienda acá abajo.**

**-¿Puede hacérmela llegar?**

**-Por supuesto.**

Haruka camina hacia la puerta y espera que el elevador abra sus puertas, su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando ve un enorme ramo de rosas rojas acompañadas de globos brillantes.

**-Si me permite se lo coloco en la mesa –**El portero le dice y ella le da paso.

**-¿Quién lo envía?**

**-La tarjeta dice "Pedro Picapiedra" –**Intrigado le informa.

Haruka ríe al escuchar el nombre, agradece al hombre y lo despide para luego marcharse a su alcoba con el ramo que coloca en su campo visual, la habitación se impregna del delicioso y delicado aroma.

Toma el sobre y recostándose en la cama saca la nota leyendo y riendo al mismo tiempo.

"_**Amada Vilma: **_

_**No sabes como extraño tus hermosos ojos, quiero que sepas que te amo.**_

_**Anhelo que mejores para escapar este sábado a Piedradura junto con nuestras respectivas Pebles, deseo ver como esa rubia pequeñita y preciosa se siente junto a mi bebita, quiero que sean hermanas. **_

_**Tuyo por siempre**_

_**Pedro Picapiedra"**_

Haruka suelta la risa ante la imaginación y espontaneidad del escritor. Aprieta la nota contra su pecho antes de guardarla en lo último de su gaveta…

**Chiba y Asociados**

Darien parece león enjaulado dentro de su despacho.

Desde que perdió el rastro de Serena y Yaten ha estado insoportable provocando temor aún en su eficiente secretaria.

Peor se puso al enterarse que Yaten trabajará directamente con Kenji. El rumor de la boda se corrió después del nombramiento del peliplateado como asistente del padre de Serena.

**-¡Demonios! –**Exclama después de golpear con fuerza el teléfono por su infructuoso intento de localizar a Kenji.

-**Vaya vaya, así que por fin estás mostrando tu verdadera personalidad.**

El moreno levanta la mirada y ve a su hermana sonriendo sarcástica en la puerta.

**-¿Qué rayos haces acá? **

**-Nada interesante, solo quería saber de ti ya que tienes noches sin aparecer por el apartamento.**

**-Estoy haciendo gestiones para mudarme lejos de tu presencia.**

**-Por eso es que el aire que he respirado estos días ha estado libre de impurezas.**

Darien la mira de pies a cabeza**.**

**-Imagino que has metido a más de un hombre en mi ausencia.**

Setsuna lo mira furiosa.

**-¡No soy como esas que se acuestan contigo!**

Su hermano la mira irónico.

**-Olvidé que tus gustos son pésimos y baratos. Pero lamento decirte hermana que ese hombre nunca será tuyo, le gustan todas menos tú.**

Velozmente Setsuna toma el abre cartas y lo apunta en el pecho.

**-¡No te permito…! –**Es desarmada fácilmente por Darien y arrojada al suelo.

**-Soy yo el que no permitiré que ensucies el honor Chiba juntándote con Seiya Kou, quiero verlo muerto antes que sea parte de mi familia.**

**-¿Acaso eres un asesino? Tengo entendido que nuestra "honorable" familia arrastra desde siglos atrás mucha sangre inocente y tú no eres la excepción –**Su hermana le dice venenosa haciéndolo palidecer.

**-Te quiero fuera de mi oficina de inmediato –**Susurra peligrosamente el hombre.

**-¿Cuántos años estaría cumpliendo mamá este día? –**La mujer se levanta del suelo muy dignamente arremetiendo contra él –**Cincuenta y cinco años, ¡pero tuvo que traer a la vida un cuervo bajo que la asesinó sin piedad!**

**-¡Cállate! –**Le grita -**¡Sabes que no es cierto nada de eso! ¡Amaba a mi madre demasiado!**

**-La amabas tanto que… -**Es silenciada por una bofetada y tomada con fuerza por los brazos.

**-Por eso ningún hombre te ama –**Darien le escupe las palabras -** por eso es que Seiya Kou te odia a tal grado que prefiere abrazar el celibato antes que acostarse contigo.**

**-¡Es mentira! Ese hombre será mío y de nadie más –**Susurra dolorida.

**-Nunca será tuyo porque a una serpiente rastrera como tú nadie la puede amar. Estás loca de envidia, loca porque nuestros padres deseaban lo mejor para ti pero los decepcionaste cuando escapaste con el jardinero.**

**-No… -**Ella rabiosa intenta soltarse.

**-Pensaste que al regresar ellos reirían de tu "travesura" pero encontraste que le dieron la espalda a tu vida licenciosa.**

**-No es cierto, los envenenaste contra mí.**

**-Mamá comenzó a morir cuando vio como desfilaban los hombres en tu vida, ¡no eras más que una mocosa de diecisiete años y eras peor que la peor ramera!**

**-¡Suéltame! –**Le grita furiosa logrando zafarse alejándose de él –**Pagarás por esto Darien Chiba ¡Te lo juro!**

Sale hecha una furia empujando a Hotaru que entraba en ese instante.

**-Lo siento señor Chiba…**

**-No es nada, adelante –**Le hace un gesto con la mano mientras se sienta nuevamente **-¿Qué tiene?**

**-El apartamento que quería comprar ya fue negociado y pagado de contado por Samuel Tsukino. **

Darien respira furioso varias veces para calmar su ira creciente.

Esperaba comprar el apartamento junto a Serena para estar cerca de ella pero Sammy se le adelantó.

**-¿Tienen algún otro? –**Pregunta escondiendo su decepción.

**-No, era el último que quedaba vacante, pero el edificio Luna de Plata que está justo al lado tiene en venta varios apartamentos que son tan cómodos como los del edificio El Sol.**

Darien piensa detenidamente y luego de pensar que puede encontrar a la pequeña rubia en el parque asiente.

**-Haga las gestiones correspondientes, necesito mudarme cuanto antes.**

**-Enseguida señor.**

Hotaru sale silenciosa del despacho dejando a su jefe pensando en el fatídico día que el auto perdió los frenos y junto a su madre cayó por una pendiente…

**Saku (Nagano)**

**Hotel Imperial **

Serena camina junto a Yaten con el bastón escondido en su bolso.

Anteojos oscuros cubren sus ojos celestes, lleva ese día un vestido celeste hasta la rodilla que se pega a su figura permitiendo a los caballeros admirarla, Yaten con gafas oscuras como ella le dice chistoso al oído cuantos hombres lo observan con envidia Luna avanza a su lado con la correa sujeta por Yaten y no por la rubia.

**-¿Qué sucede gatito? –**Pregunta Serena al escucharlo reír.

**-Otro envidioso deseando tomar mi lugar –**Vanidoso le informa -**¿Ya te dije que te amo?**

**-No –**Finge tristeza –**Desde hace diez minutos no me dices que me amas.**

**-¿Y si te lo demuestro? –**Retira sus anteojos para observar como sube el rubor a su rostro -**¡Eres tan hermosa conejito! –**Se inclina y la besa.

Serena le responde suavemente.

**-Subamos a la habitación –**Más roja aún le pide.

Desde que llegaron a ese lugar han sido vistos solo en los paseos matutinos de Luna y cuando cenan con los padres de la chica, pasan el resto el tiempo haciendo el amor y aprendiendo a complacerse mutuamente.

**-Por eso te amo, tus ideas son geniales –**Susurra el peliplateado junto a su boca.

**-¿Qué esperamos?**

**-Así que decidieron mostrar sus rostros –**La voz divertida de Kenji se escucha detrás de su yerno -**¡Ah! Recuerdo cuando me casé con Ikuko, fuimos de Luna de miel a Nueva York porque ella quería conocer la gran manzana y no salimos de la habitación del hotel sino para subir al avión de regreso a casa.**

**-¡Papá! –**Serena siente que le arde la cara por el rubor más intenso al escuchar información demasiado íntima.

**-Lo entiendo suegro –**Yaten observa amoroso a Serena y besa su mejilla.

**-Vine a buscar a Luna, Ikuko quiere salir a caminar por el parque de la ciudad y pensó que será un buen ejercicio para la pequeña.**

**-Puedes llevártela pero la cuidan muy bien –**Su hija asiente.

Yaten le pasa la correa a su suegro que besando a su hija en la mejilla se retira feliz.

**-Creo que tus padres también está viviendo una luna de miel –**Yaten le informa al ver a sus suegros besarse antes de abandonar el hotel.

**-¡No pongas ideas en mi cerebro por favor! **Le suplica -**¿En qué quedamos? **

**-No lo recuerdo, subamos a la habitación para recordarlo mientras te desvisto –**Su voz ronca por la pasión le erizan el cuerpo.

**-¡Es una idea excelente!**

Abrazados entran al recinto camino al elevador…

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Lita termina de procesar las pruebas recolectadas dos días antes y camina hacia Amy.

**-Necesito hablar con Tenoh.**

**-Enseguida –**Amy enciende la pantalla plasma y envía un mensaje a Haruka.

Segundos después ven a la rubia.

_**-"Espero tener noticias".**_

**-En primaria me dijeron que se dice buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches según la hora –**Rei refunfuña, ha estado insoportable esos días porque Nicolás le pide que guarde reposo.

_**-"Yo también te quiero amiga"**_** –**Irónica la rubia responde desde la pantalla.

**-Primero a lo que nos interesa, luego se aman o se matan –**Lita hace señas a Amy –**Abre el Archivo A-1.**

Amy obedece mostrando el informe en la pantalla.

"_**¿Qué es lo que veo?".**_

**-Las muestras en las sogas dieron positivo en reconocimiento celular, sujeto femenino.**

_**-"Entonces la víctima fue atada…"**_

**-No es nuestra víctima.**

Todos guardan silencio.

**-**_**"¿De quién es la muestra?"**_ –Interroga su superior por fin.

**-Creo que tenemos otra víctima que aún no hemos descubierto.**

_**-"Busquen en personas desaparecidas, comiencen por allí. Amy envíame el informe completo, no puedo estar acostada mientras un maldito maníaco anda suelto".**_

**-Enseguida.**

**-La noche del hallazgo del cadáver yo revisé el baúl y esas sogas no se encontraban allí –**Sammy verificó en las fotografía que tomaron –**Pero al volver las hallamos.**

**-Alguien está jugando con nosotros -**Rei vuelve a ladrar.

_**-¿Dónde está Kou? –**_Pregunta deseosa de verlo.

**-Tiene un familiar enfermo en el hospital y le toca cuidarlo a estas horas –**Amy informa suavemente ocultando la existencia de Marceila.

Tuvo que acudir al hospital para llevarle algunas cosas y allí se enteró de la existencia de la ex novia de Seiya aunque no sabe nada de la niña.

_**-"¿Y el investigador que Malachite enviaría?"**_ –Su voz denota decepción pero solo Lita se percata.

**-El ejército está haciendo todo encubierto, llegó un memorando que mañana será incorporado a nuestra unidad –**Sammy es el enlace entre el ejército y ellos.

Haruka medita un instante antes de dar órdenes.

_**-"Busquen muestras de tierra, hongos, algo que nos diga donde estuvieron las sogas, debemos investigar como llegaron al baúl y quien fue atada".**_

Sammy y Jedite se miran intrigados mientras Mina halla algo en la lista de personas desaparecidas.

-**Jefa –**La rubia llama la atención de todos –**pipí loco Kou nos envió ayer una lista con otras chicas Kou…**

Haruka detiene a tiempo un rugido al escuchar a Mina llamar a Seiya de esa manera .Lita sí se ha dado cuenta de la expresión de fastidio de su superior.

_**-¿Y?**_ –Haruka impaciente le pregunta.

**_-_Desde hace un mes está desaparecida una de esas mujeres…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hospital General de Tokio**

**Piso 7**

Seiya espera a su mamá para que lo releve.

Tiene una entrevista en un programa televisivo y una sesión de fotos pero su mente está en Haruka, en la dulzura de sus besos, en su manera de hablar, como arrastra las palabras cuando terminan de besarse…

Ha pasado un día desde que estuviera en su apartamento, el día siguiente será sábado, ansiaba salir con ella pero no podrán salir a "_piedradura_" porque aún no puede afincar bien el pie, también está el hecho que Andrew pasará el fin de semana con su hija en casa de sus padres.

De todas maneras Haruka lo invitó a almorzar y que de paso lleva a la bebé para conocerla.

**-Quiero que traigas a tu novia mañana para conocerla –**En ese instante Marceila le dice, acaba de salir de quimioterapia y se siente muy débil.

**-No debes decir que es mi novia –**Seiya le contó todo lo que sucede.

La muerte atroz de Marion, las amenazas de muerte a él y las chicas con las que tuvo romance y que aparecen en sus libros, el atentado contra Yaten la noche que se casó con Serena, esa es la razón por la que cuidan a la chica, para evitar que nadie ajeno a ellos se le acerque a ella.

Fue advertida que si alguien pregunta cual es su parentesco en los Kou responda que es prima lejana

Marceila se sintió feliz cuando Seiya le contó que Haruka y él ya son novios, pero que deben guardar las apariencias por la seguridad de la detective, ni siquiera su familia debe enterarse. Marceila le prometió guardar silencio si la conoce pronto.

**-¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono? –**Marceila le pide amable en ese instante.

**-¿Vas a llamar a Emma? –**Le pregunta cuando se lo entrega.

Marceila no le responde sino que revisa la agenda, busca entretenida hasta que llega a "_mi detective favorita"_, sonriendo marca llamar y espera.

**-"**_**Hola amor**_**" **Se escucha una voz suave.

**-Hola soy Marceila, y quería saber si puedes venir a visitarme mañana.**

**-**_**"Pero este es el número de Seiya kou"**_ –Dice la voz confundida –_**"¿Quién eres y por qué tienes su teléfono"?**_

Marceila ve que Seiya está pálido y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

**-¡Tenoh me va a asesinar!**

Marceila intenta mantenerse seria pero la actitud de Seiya la hace reír.

**-No soy una amante si es lo que crees así que no lo acribilles, soy la madre de Amy Ling.**

Hay un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

**-_"¿Eres su…? ¡Dios! me siento extraña, nunca antes había tenido otro novio aparte de mi ex esposo y menos hablar con la ex de nadie"._**

Marceila ríe al escucharla, ya le está gustando la mujer que Seiya escogió como futura esposa.

**-No te preocupes, intenta pensar que soy una simple amiga, quería saber si puedes venir mañana al hospital, quiero conocerte porque además de ser el padre de mi hija Seiya es un gran amigo.**

Mientras habla con Haruka, Marceila observa como Seiya se mueve inquieto por la habitación, la preocupación se refleja en su rostro y la tensión de sus hombros.

_**-"No puedo moverme mucho por una herida en el pie pero te prometo que mañana temprano estaré visitándote".**_

**-Gracias, espero que seas tan linda en persona como te escuchas por teléfono –**Observa llegar a la madre y el hermano de Seiya y los recibe saludándolos con la mano –**Ansío conocerte, creo que ya estoy quedando clara con mi decisión.**

_**-"Espero que verme no te decepcione… Marceila".**_

**_-_¿Si? **

**-_-"No soy… como esas que él…"_**

**-Ya lo se, por eso estoy feliz .**

_**-"Fue bueno hablar contigo" –**_Se escucha más tranquila –_** "ahora necesito hablar con él, si…"**_

**-Te lo paso –**Extiende el teléfono a Seiya –**Quiere hablar contigo.**

Taiki y su madre observan extrañados a Seiya que parece a punto de llorar, el escritor toma el teléfono y cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de responder.

**-Hola –**Dice tenso.

_**-"Hola amor".**_

Seiya abre los ojos sorprendido al escucharla hablarle amorosa. Observa a Marceila que débil ríe divertida antes de cerrar los ojos .

**-Novia mía por un instante pensé que me regañarías –**Besa a su madre y le da la mano a un Taiki muerto de la curiosidad –**No sabes la falta que me hace verte.**

Ignorando la curiosidad de Taiki sale al pasillo, escucha que su hermano interroga a Marceila sobre la persona con la que habla pero ella le dice desconocer.

_**-"Me siento como una adolescente que desea ver a su novio y eso me tiene disgustada, siempre controlo mis sentimientos pero ahora…" –**_Suspira –_**"¡Rayos! nunca antes me pasó esto, ni siquiera con Andy".**_

**-Entonces debo sentirme feliz de ser el primero al que anhelas…** -Camina hacia el elevador -** Como tú eres la primera mujer a la que amo con todo mi ser, con cada célula de mi cuerpo.**

Se escucha un suspiro, cuando Haruka vuelve a hablar su tono es profesional.

_**-"Milka Shesy está desaparecida".**_

Las puertas del ascensor se abren pero él no lo aborda, está perturbado por la noticia.

**-Señor -**la ascensorista lo vuelve a la realidad al llamarlo -**¿Baja?**

**-¡Si! –**Aborda -**¿Cuándo te enteraste? –**Habla más bajo.

_**-"Kino me llamó hace poco, iba a llamarte cuando tu ex novia me dio la sorpresa llamándome a mí".**_

**-Sobre eso amor… -**Incómodo Seiya masajea su cuello.

_**-"Te perdono porque ella suena agradable".**_

**-Lo es, te gustará cuando la conozcas.**

Se abren las puertas del elevador y sale apurado hacia el estacionamiento sin saber que una persona ha estado interesada en él y su diálogo.

**-¿Va a salir? –**La ascensorista le pregunta.

**-No, subiré al piso Siete, olvidé algo –**Dice siguiendo con la mirada a Seiya hasta que se cierra el elevador…

En el estacionamiento Seiya observa la hora mientras abre el auto, Suena un mensaje de texto entrante de Diamante que tiene la mañana histérico porque no aparece en el canal de televisión.

**-Amor, tengo una entrevista en quince minutos y luego una sesión de fotos con Nico.**

_**-"Si me entero que alguna de esas anoréxicas toca más de lo debido serás hombre muerto".**_

Seiya ríe, Se sienta y coloca el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el auto.

**-Te pertenezco completo amor, ahora me marcho antes que Diamante contrate a un caza recompensas para que me busque.**

_**-"Está bien, llámame cuando termines a ver si podemos elaborar la estrategia para buscar a tu ex…"**_

**-No fue novia mía y ni siquiera figura en mis libros, la puse en la lista porque fue la que más se jactó de haber hecho cosas conmigo en un Yate cuando yo ni siquiera estaba en Japón, me encontraba con mis padres de vacaciones en Corea, fue tan convincente su mentira que el chisme duró meses circulando, cuando salió mi novela número cinco ella aseguró que la escribí con ella de heroína cuando jamás fue cierto.**

Haruka gruñe.

_**-"Parece que la mentira le salió cara, solo espero que esté viva".**_

Seiya asiente.

**-Yo también amor… yo también.**

Se despiden y Seiya va veloz hacia la entrevista…

**Distrito Policial Nº 1**

Mina observa en la cartelera la fotografía de Marion y la de Milka.

La primera es muy rubia, la segunda es pelirroja, ambas tienen porte de modelos.

**-¿Qué buscas? **

Sammy le pregunta al pararse a su lado.

**-No lo se… -Si fuera un asesino en serie las chicas sería parecidas en algo pero…**

Sammy coloca ambas fotografías en el scanner y luego divide la pantalla plasma en dos para que cada imagen ocupe un lado.

**-Veamos** –Sobre su pantalla marca virtualmente las semejanzas** –Ambas tiene los ojos celestes y…**

**-Parecidos a los de Serena –**Rei indica observando la fotografía de la joven invidente.

–**Sus sonrisas son parecidas –**Amy señala.

**-Pero el color de sus cabellos no es el mismo –**Mina les dice disgustada.

**-Veamos –**Lita las estudia –**El factor denominador común de ambas es Seiya Kou, ambas tiene los ojos claros y… -**Busca el expediente de Milka –**Eran madres, la pelirroja es casada desde hace cinco años y tiene un hijo de tres cabello oscuro y ojos azules –**Amy pone en pantalla la imagen de la pelirroja con su hijo -** Marión dejó dos niños, la mayor tiene cinco años y el pequeño es de seis meses.**

**-¿Puedes mostrarme la fotografía de la niña de Marión?**

**-El viudo nos dio esto –**Sammy pone en pantalla la imagen de una familia feliz, Marion y su esposo junto a una niña rubia y ojos azules.

**-Amy coloca la fotografía de Seiya Kou por favor –**Lita le pide a la chica que de inmediato lo hace -**¿Ven lo que yo veo?**

**-Ni idea –**Jedite no comprende lo que la chica quiere que vea.

**-Los niños tienen los ojos del mismo color a los de Kou –**Rei asiente.

**-Cierto –**Afirma un desconocido en la puerta –**Pero dos soldados asesinados no lo creo.**

Todos voltean a verlo.

El desconocido es pelirrojo y lleva un corte de cabello clásico y viste sobrio, un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata vino tinto, zapatos negros relucientes completan su atuendo.

**-¿Tú quien eres? **–Mina se acerca y observa el carnet que porta.

Steven la observa, lo que ve le gusta mucho, la rubia trae una falda negra más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa roja con una rosa hecha de diminutas cuentas de cristales, zapatillas estilo bailarina completan su imagen, su cabello atado en la nuca con una coleta dejan su cuello descubierto, Sammy se da cuenta de su admiración y aleja a Mina del desconocido.

**-Lo siento olvidé presentarme, soy el oficial ****Steven Seijuurou División de Inteligencia de la Policía Militar, el Teniente Malachite Aino me comisionó para que los ayude en la investigación –**Saca de su portafolios un sobre y lo acerca a la rubia pero Sammy es quien lo toma desconfiado y lo revisa.

**-Conéctate con Tenoh –**Rei le pide a su hermana que al instante se pone en acción.

_**-"¿Tienen algo nuevo?" –**_Haruka responde de inmediato.

**- El tonto de Malachite ya envió al que nos ayudará –**Mina le dice tranquila.

El militar pestañea al escuchar como la chica se refiere al teniente.

**-**_**"Que se acerque a la cámara para verlo".**_

Steven que está de espaldas acomodándose la corbata se acerca y ve la pantalla.

En vez de encontrarse con mujeres viejas y gordas se halla en medio de bellezas que parecen ser más bien modelos, la que observa en pantalla es la más linda de todas.

**-Mucho gusto, soy el oficial Steven Seijuurou y vine a ponerme a las órdenes de… **Revisa sus notas –**Haruka Tenoh –**Observa a todos** -¿Quién es?**

Todos señalan la pantalla.

_**-"Soy yo, Sammy le asignará un escritorio, entregue su récord a Amy Hino y ella me lo hará llegar en un parpadeo".**_

El pelirrojo saca su currículo y observa a su alrededor hasta que una chica de cabello corto levanta la mano. Entrega los documentos notando la seriedad de la chica, su cutis de porcelana no refleja emoción.

Amy escanea rápidamente los documentos regresándole los originales a Steven y envía los documentos a Haruka.

**-Siéntate mientras tanto en el escritorio de Aino –**Sammy señala a Jedite.

¿Aino? Se pregunta silencioso el pelirrojo ¿Será familia de su superior?

-**¿Por qué el mío? Dale el tuyo ya que siempre te la pasas jugando en el laboratorio.**

**-Eres el nuevo por lo tanto te toca –**Mina apoya a su novio.

**-Menos mal que la cena del miércoles se suspendió para mañana porque Neflyte no pudo viajar antes –**El rubio lo amenaza –**Te ganaste a Malachite pero le diré a Artemis que sonsaque a papá para que te torture, no te llevarás tan fácilmente a mi mamacita –**Comenta molesto antes de abandonar el escritorio.

Steven comprende por fin, el rubio es hermano del Teniente Aino.

_**-Déjense de tonterías, Jedite ocupa mi lugar mientras me reincorporo, el lunes me retirarán los puntos y espero poder caminar sin dificultad, Tsukino redacta la solicitud de equipo al comisionado, de todas maneras le estoy enviando un mensaje".**_

A ninguno le pasa desapercibido que Haruka dijo comisionado y no Andy.

**-Amiga, me has alegrado el día –**Rei comenta feliz antes de encerrarse en el baño.

_**-"Hablaré con Kou, quiero que todos nos reunamos en mi apartamento para discutir lo que tenemos"**_ –Haruka les dice _**-"esta tarde Azumi y su padre se van de viaje a casa de los abuelos a pasar el fin de semana, así que podré trabajar tranquila sin que ninguno de los dos me diga que tome un descanso y vea televisión".**_

**-Llevaré las cervezas –**Mina se ofrece.

**-Yo encargaré las pizzas y como la jefa no puede tomar licor con los medicamentos le llevaré gaseosas dietéticas.**

**-Yo tampoco puedo beber –**Rei dice molesta.

_**-"Traigan lo que quieran pero no olviden el expediente ni al oficial…"**_

**-Steven Seijuurou –**Le recuerda.

_**-"Bien nos vemos a las cuatro acá"**_ –Sin esperar respuesta termina el enlace

**-¿Se fijaron en eso? –**Rei sale del baño.

**-¿Qué cosa? –**Jedite como siempre está perdido.

**-Haruka terminó con el infiel ese –**La morena les anuncia.

**-Ya era hora –**Sammy interviene –**En primer lugar nunca debieron regresar, solo espero que la próxima vez elija bien.**

Lita asiente, no comprende por qué se siente feliz…

**Apartamento Tenoh**

**3:40 PM **

Haruka termina de empacar el equipaje de Azumi y cierra la maleta.

**-Está listo –**Abraza a la pequeña –**Te extrañare mi amor** –Le dice suavemente.

**-¿Y a mí no me extrañarás? –**Andrew le pregunta esperanzado.

**-No abuses de tu suerte Andy -**Responde calmada **–Más bien ocúpate de traer a nuestra niña sana y salva.**

**-Mamita –**Azumi la toma por las mejillas y la mira a los ojos –**No llores, yo vengo y te traigo muchos regalos bonitos, le voy a decir a mi bella (abuela) que te haga un pastel de "**_**cocholate".**_

**-Con fresas, chocolate con fresas mi amor **–La abraza nuevamente antes de soltarla conmovida -**Le dices a papito que llame a mi celular para que hables conmigo cuando lleguen a casa de los abuelos.**

Azumi aplaude feliz y observa a su padre.

**-Ya la oíste papito, mi mamita dijo que me compres un "_cedular_" para llamarla, pero que tenga para sacarle fotos a mis bellos (Abuelos).**

Andrew y Haruka ríen por sus ocurrencias.

**-Mi niña es muy inteligente –**Andrew Toma la maleta y Azumi su almohada favorita.

**-Vámonos papito que nos esperan –**Sale corriendo hacia la sala.

**-Hasta el domingo Ruka –**Intenta besarla pero ella se lo impide –**Disculpa olvidé que ya no estamos juntos… nuevamente.**

**-Lo siento Andrew pero no te amo, te lo dije claramente. **

**-Por lo menos lo intentamos, solo recuerda que si necesitas un amigo acá estaré siempre para ti**

**-Gracias –**La rubia le sonríe y sale a buscar a su hija que grita impaciente llamado a su padre –**Buen viaje.**

En medio de la excitación de la niña por salir rápidamente se despiden.

Haruka va a su alcoba a ponerse un conjunto deportivo gris esperando que su equipo aparezca, cinco minutos después suena el intercomunicador.

_**-"Señora Tenoh tiene visita, son los policías que trabajan con usted y un caballero... Steven Seijuurou"**_

**-Hágalos pasar, por allí vendrá el señor Seiya Kou, usted ya lo ha visto, permítale la entrada.**

_**-"Así será señora".**_

La rubia cojea hasta la entrada y espera a su equipo con la puerta abierta, inmediatamente las puertas del elevador se abren y se escucha la algarabía de Mina y Lita que mantienen a sus enamorados a raya mientras Rei y Amy ríen divertidas por las caras de frustrados de Jedite y Sammy mientras el pelirrojo trae las pizzas y las cervezas.

**-Así que están estrenando sirviente nuevo –**Los acusa enojada.

**-Escuché al simio con uniforme cuando dijo que nos enviaría un esclavo –**Lita comenta encogiéndose de hombros entrando al apartamento.

**-Que extraño, yo escuché que nos ayudaría con el caso y no con los oficios ni las compras.**

**-Es el nuevo más nuevo Tenoh, si estos desconsiderados me lo hicieron a mí no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de desquitarme –**Jedite entra abrazado de Mina **-¿Cierto mamacita?**

Haruka mira al techo suspirando, a veces se siente como Emma, una maestra que atiende niños pequeños.

**-Perdone a mis compañeros oficial, no siempre son así –**Haruka lo invita a pasar –**Coloque todo en el comedor, trabajaremos allá.**

**-No se preocupe Detective, el Teniente me hizo una extraña advertencia y ahora lo comprendo.**

Todos van hacia el comedor y colocan los portafolios y la portátil en la mesa.

Lita y Rei llevan los alimentos hacia la cocina y guardan las gaseosas y las cervezas en la nevera.

**-Necesito tu televisor –**Amy le dice a Haruka.

**-Ya escuchaste Tsukino, tú Aino busca en mi privado la pizarra acrílica y los marcadores.**

Todos se ponen en acción.

Cinco minutos después observan la pantalla mientras Lita explica los resultados que arrojaron los análisis.

**-El esposo de Milka nos envió su cepillo dental para extraer ADN.**

Haruka asiente silenciosa y se levanta hacia la pizarra y tomando un marcador comienza a escribir.

**-Sabemos que ambas mujeres están vinculadas a Kou.**

**-Así es, pero hay algo más, ambas han sido madres y sus primogénitos son niños que tienen los ojos de un color parecido a Kou –**Jedite indica.

**-Ambas mujeres tienen los ojos celestes, pero lo sorprendente es que los ****niños tienen los ojos del mismo color a los de Kou –**Rei le muestra las fotografías.

A Haruka le da un frío en el corazón hasta que Lita interviene.

**-El asesino mata a las mujeres que cree que tienen hijos con Seiya Kou.**

**-Pero eso no tiene sentido, Marion fue novia de él en la adolescencia y Milka afirma haber tenido una aventura hace seis años y la niña tiene solo tres –**Mina lee las notas que el escritor les dejó.

**-Serena no tiene hijos –**Sammy les recuerda.

**-Pero sabemos que su obsesión por ella es de otra índole. Quiere matar a Yaten para llegar a ella.**

Todos guardan silencio observando las pruebas en pantalla y la pizarra.

Es Lita quien se levanta y después de acercarse a Haruka habla.

**-¿Y si no estamos ante un solo asesino?**

Se escucha un murmullo entre ellos.

**-¿Qué quiere decir? –**Steven interviene.

**-¿Qué tal si ese hombre que vimos en el parque trabaja con alguien más? Digamos que una mujer, no olvidemos que la caligrafía de los anónimos es femenina.**

Haruka va a hablar pero suena el timbre de la puerta.

**-Iré yo –**Se ofrece Mina.

**-Deja que Tenoh atienda su visita –**Lita la toma por el hombre deteniéndola.

Cojeando la rubia avanza hacia la entrada escuchando la discusión de todos, abre la puerta y es atrapada por los brazos de Seiya que la saca del apartamento para besarla apasionado, ella lo abraza y abre la boca para responderle con fervor, acariciando sus lenguas una y otra vez hasta se separan para recuperar el aliento.

**-¿Te dije que te amo? –**Le susurra el escritor contra sus labios, ella con los ojos cerrados niega en silencio –**Te amo con la fuerza de los siete mares.**

**-Yo te amo como nadie te amará jamás **–Responde ella acariciando su cabello –**Pero entremos antes que los chismosos vengan a buscarnos .**

Seiya la besa una vez más y la suelta para levantar una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo.

**-¿Cómo sigue tu pie? –**Entran hablando trivialidades.

**-Mejorando –**Caminan hacia el comedor –**Espero estar muy bien para la semana que viene.**

**-Buenas tardes –**Seiya saluda al grupo y recibe gritos de júbilo por respuesta cuando todos ven el logo de la bolsa.

**-¡Piernas de pollo! –**Mina toma la bolsa y revisa -**¡Con papas y ensalada de verduras! Por hoy te diré Kou obviando el resto.**

**-Gracias… Creo.**

Rei se levanta.

**-Voy por platos y… **

**-Mejor pasemos a la cocina para evitar ensuciar algo –**Haruka los invita –**Kou, quiero que conozcas al oficial del ejército Steven ****Seijuurou, nos colaborará por el homicidio de los soldados para robar sus armas.**

**-Mucho gusto Steven, dime Seiya, no soporto que me llamen por mi apellido todo el tiempo y te recomiendo que te cuides de la rubia loca y su compañera Lita, son peligrosas con las frases mordaces, los apodos y la fuerza bruta, mi detective favorita puede derribar fácilmente un toro así que no se te ocurra llamarla nena.**

Haruka se da cuenta que es una advertencia velada, pero parece que el pelirrojo ni se enteró

**-Lo tomaré en cuenta ahora vayamos a ver sin nos dejan algo.**

Los tres avanzan hacia la cocina, sobre el mostrador Steven dejó las imágenes de los soldados asesinados. Ambos muy parecidos a Yaten…


	29. Chapter 29

**-¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –**Mina interroga al pelirrojo mientras recibe una pieza de pollo de manos de Sammy.

**-Steven Sei…**

**-Tu apellido es muy extraño –**Lita rechaza comida y se concentra en su cerveza -**¿De dónde eres?**

**-De Kioto –**Responde tranquilo viéndolos a todos.

La chica de cabello corto evita tener contacto con los otros mientras lee un mensaje.

**-Sazuke quiere que nos veamos esta noche –**Le dice suavemente a la de cabello largo.

**-Nicolás te ha dicho varias veces que termines con su hermano, no se por qué te empeñas en continuar una relación que está destinada al fracaso –**Rei la aconseja.

Amy baja la cabeza apenada haciendo que Lita la mire sospechosa.

**-Tu hermana es mayor de edad Hino, deja que resuelva sus problemas. Hablando de problemas –**Bebe un trago de cerveza –**Eso me lleva a una interrogante.**

**-¿La cual es? –**Jedite interroga recostado en la silla.

**-¿Con quién se mudara la cerebrito ya que es protagonista de una de las novelas de Kou?**

**-Si no asesina solo a "víctimas" sino protagonistas de las novelas quiere decir que Amy también está en peligro –**Mina cae en cuenta –**Sus ojos son celestes, como los de Serena y tiene bonito cuerpo.**

Amy abre la boca pálida y Rei sufre de un ataque de nauseas…

Seiya y Haruka se miran preocupados.

**-Pero no tiene hijos –** nerviosa Rei se abanica el rostro.

**-Entrégame eso –**La detective le arrebata el teléfono celular y lo apaga antes de extraerle la batería –**Rei, irás a casa esta noche y nos traerás su pasaporte y algo de ropa les dirá a todos aún tu esposo que Amy salió de emergencia del país por algo de esas cosas que ella hace.**

**-Puedes decirle que es para el programa espacial.**

**-Eso no es respuesta a mi pregunta –**Lita la mira –**Ella debe "desaparecer" del panorama, tiene que ser con alguien desconocido para todos los que no integran nuestro círculo, una persona que no sea familiar nuestro ni que conozca a otro que no seamos nosotros, alguien a quien podamos poner de niñero.**

Todos los policías y el escritor se miran hasta que como si hubiera sido coreografiado el movimiento de cabezas miran hacia un mismo lugar.

Steven come sin comprender lo que sucede hasta que Mina lo interroga.

**-Pelos de zanahoria… ¿Vives con tu padres o con una esposa e hijos?**

**-No, vivo solo en una casa de la base militar.**

Todos asienten excepto Amy que intenta levantarse ruborizada.

**-No me mudaré con él.**

**-¡Tú te sientas! –**Rei la hala –**Nadie pidió tu opinión.**

**-¿Mudarse con quien? ¿De qué hablan? –**Steven los observa intrigado hasta que Jedite lo felicita.

**-En hora buena mandarina, has sido premiado esta tarde, te irás a casa con este lindo bombón.**

El pelirrojo va a protestar pero Haruka se le adelanta llamando a Malachite y poniendo el altavoz.

**-_"Hola preciosa"._**

Seiya abre los ojos exageradamente al escuchar como el hombre se refiere a Haruka, ella parece no notar el tono seductor.

**-Hola bello bebé –**Ríe al escuchar su gruñido –**Quería saber si el oficial Se… Steven está disponible para lo que necesitemos.**

_**-"Para todo menos masajear tus lindos pies ese será mi trabajo cuando te convenza de unir mi apellido al tuyo".**_

El escritor está que quiere arrojar el aparato al suelo pero sabe que deben guardar las apariencias, Lita estudia cada expresión, ese hombre está celoso.

**-Te he hecho promoción hermano, pero no he logrado nada –**Mina le dice –**Por lo menos ya no está con el infiel.**

**-_"Sigue luchando por mí hermanita"._**

**-Basta de bromas –**La detective los silencia –**Tenemos a una joven en peligro, la conociste en la oficina, es nuestra colaboradora en informática, ella fue "usada" como modelo en uno de los libros de Seiya Kou así como lo fue nuestra primera víctima, también tenemos una mujer desparecida, lo más seguro es que esté muerta ya que tiene un mes desaparecida y hay ADN desconocido en unas pruebas recolectadas.**

**-_"¿Qué necesitan?" _**

**-Quiero que el oficial Steven la tenga protegida en su casa dentro de la base, Amy es muy valiosa tanto para nuestro equipo como para el país, nosotros correremos con los gastos de manutención**

_**-"Ya escuchó a la detective Tenoh oficial Seijuurou, proteja a la joven hoy mismo, me encargaré de regar que se acaba de casar para que nadie pase por la casa a molestar ni digan que está metiendo ilegalmente mujeres en la base".**_

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos molesto.

**-Si señor.**

_**-"Por los gastos no te preocupes, el oficial recibe una bonificación extra por el trabajo que está haciendo, debes recordarle a la joven que no puede mover sus cuentas bancarias, ni utilizará su teléfono personal y obedecerá las indicaciones que les demos así como las normas militares".**_

**-Hablaré con ella querido, ahora te dejo porque tenemos trabajo.**

_**-"Hasta la vista preciosa".**_

Ignorando a Seiya Haruka extiende la mano hacia Amy.

**-Dame tu bolso.**

**-Oye Haruka… No hace falta esto se cuidarme sola…**

**-…Dijo un cuerpo en la mesa del imbécil mientras le hacían la autopsia –**Lita ironiza en un suspiro.

**-Tu bolso –**Repite Haruka a Amy.

Rei se levanta y lo busca en el comedor abriéndolo y vaciándolo en la mesa.

Haruka encuentra otro celular, una agenda electrónica, un aparato electrónico extraño y la cartera donde tiene sus tarjetas de crédito y sus libretas bancarias.

**-Deberíamos crearle una falsa identidad –**Sammy se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la portátil de la chica.

**-Buena idea, ve con él y elimina todas tus páginas sociales **–Haruka le ordena antes de ver la cara de disgusto del hombre -**¿Algún problema?**

**-Pensé que venía a ayudar con el caso no a servir de chaperón.**

**-Es libre de marcharse ahora mismo, sabe donde está la puerta –**La detective malhumorada se levanta y va hacia el comedor, se detiene al observa las fotografías de los dos soldados -**¿Ya compraste el apartamento Tsukino?**

**-Si, mañana me lo entregan amoblado.**

**-¿Cuándo llegan los recién casados de su luna de miel? **

**-Mañana por la tarde, mi tío me dejó el mensaje en casa y un número de teléfono donde puedo localizarlo.**

**-Quiero que intercambien de apartamento, cuando llegue tu tío le dices que me llame –**Le entrega las fotografías al rubio preocupándolo.

**-Son muy parecidos al esposo de Serena.**

**-¡El parecido con Yaten es impresionante! –**Seiya se sorprende.

**-¿Yaten? –**Steven ha regresado de la cocina apenado –**Perdone si la enojé Detective, comprendo que la joven…**

**-¡Mi nombre es Amy! –**Replica disgustada –**Y si piensa que me iré a vivir con usted…**

**-¿Quieres morir como lo hizo Marion? ¿Te muestro su cuerpo?**-Haruka le dice dura -**¿Olvidaste como se veía en las fotografías cuando te desmayaste? ¿Quieres ser recordada así?**

Amy baja la cabeza ruborizada quitándose las gafas doradas y masajeando su tabique nasal como acostumbra a hacerlo cuando está nerviosa.

**-No es necesario que seas tan cruel conmigo**

**-Apresúrate a buscar un nombre que recuerdes fácilmente y crea tu falsa identidad.**

**-¿Por qué debo hacer de su esposa? ¿No es más sencillo decir que soy su hermana?**

**-Todos en la base saben que soy hijo único de padres que también lo fueron –**Steven se lamenta –**Solo espero que acabemos con el desquiciado pronto.**

Secretamente Seiya disfruta de la incomodidad de ambos, su secretaria es tan fría que el pelirrojo no sufrirá de acoso sexual, y ese hombre se ve tan apasionado como una panela de hielo.

Si, esos dos se divertirán juntos… viendo programas de concursos en el televisor…

Media hora después Amy tiene su nueva identidad, y el acta de matrimonio.

**-A ver –**Haruka revisa el nombre –**Solo falta la fotografía.**

**-Tengo una idea –**Rei mira a su hermana -**¿Aún tienes la peluca que usaste en el caso del asesino de las pelirrojas?**

**-Búscala en mi estudio, detrás de las cajas de botas, es el único sitio donde Azumi no revisa.**

Su amiga va y regresa con una cabeza de anime que lleva una peluca larga.

**-No me gusta –**Mina señala el cabello de Steven -**van a parecer una venta de zanahorias.**

**-Vi la oscura, la castaña y la dorada larga –**Su amiga regresa por las otras.

**-Déjame ver –**Haruka se las prueba -**Su pasaporte necesita la descripción física.**

**-Que sea la castaña –**Rei aconseja –**Pero deberá teñirse el cabello para que no olvide abrir la puerta sin peluca, mi hermana puede ser muy inteligente pero es algo despistada.**

Amy es arreglada por Rei y luego de todos asentir Sammy le toma la fotografía pegándola en el carnet de identificación.

**-Listo, solo nos falta completar la impresión **–Sammy muestra la pantalla para mostrar el resultado -** el acta de matrimonio está lista también –**Le entrega un papel a su superior.

Haruka lee.

**-Mia Ayano, veintitrés años casada el ocho de Abril con Steven Sei****juurou –**Observa a Amy -**¿Mia Ayano?**

**-Cuando éramos pequeñas mamá la llamaba Mia y Ayano es el apellido de nuestra bisabuela materna, ni siquiera Nicolás sabe eso, mucho menos el tonto de Sazuke.**

**-¿Le has dicho al bueno para nada de tu novio algo de tu pasado? –**Lita le pregunta a Amy.

**-No sabe mucho de nosotras.**

**-Sabes como es Amy de comunicativa –**Rei dice molesta –**Y sigue llegando a casa con la horrible ropa sobre la que usa, quisiera que me diga que sucede con Sazuke pero no suelta prenda.**

Lita y Haruka observan el miedo en sus ojos, la joven traga saliva y pestañea varias veces.

**-Él desconfía de Kou, piensa que si la ve así –**Lita señala el vestido corto de Amy –**Se le arrojará encima.**

**-¡Por favor! –**Seiya se va molesto a la sala pero en el camino entra al estudio.

**-Iré por el tinte y algo de ropa para mi hermana –**Rei toma su bolso.

**-Voy contigo –**Mina se levanta de la silla para acompañarla.

**-Llamaré a mi tío para que le diga a Yaten tu idea de intercambiar apartamentos **–Sammy va hacia la sala.

–**Yo acompañaré a las chicas, no quiero que mi mamacita e Hino estén solas por allí –**Jedite va tras las chicas.

**-¿Quiere helado? Tenoh siempre tiene en la nevera –**Lita se ríe en silencio de Amy que parece lista para el sacrificio y el pelirrojo que tiene el rostro del color del cabello haciendo que sus ojos azules se vean más claros.

Haruka va hacia la sala pero ve a Seiya curioseando en el estudio entra y cierra la puerta sigilosamente antes de acercarse y dejarse abrazar.

Seiya observa sus ojos e inclinando la cabeza unen sus labios

Recuesta a Haruka a la pared y la besa apasionado acariciando su cintura subiendo a sus costillas y bajando a su cadera, su boca suelta la de ella para besar sus mejillas y bajar a su cuello.

**-No te imaginas cuanto te deseo pero no es tiempo aún, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, lo importante que eres para mí.**

No permite que ella responda, al menos no con palabras porque si lo hace con sus besos y con sus manos que acarician su nuca y su espalda mientras se devoran con sus bocas.

Vuelven a la realidad cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta, se separan a tiempo

**-Hay café recién hecho –**Lita les dice desde fuera antes de abrir –**Si quieren llevar esto en secreto esperen a que nos marchemos –**Les susurra –**El chismoso de Tsukino quiere saber donde se metieron.**

Entra y le indica a Seiya que se siente en la silla de invitados y a Haruka en su silla.

**-¿Los encontraste? –**Sammy entra y ve a Seiya revisando varios libros en el escritorio mientras Haruka hace que observa la pantalla de su computador.

**-Debemos teñirle el cabello a Amy –**Lita simula estar hablando interesada –**También creo que es conveniente hacerle una visita al novio, quiero verlos personalmente a él y a Darien Chiba, estudiar sus gestos mientras los interrogo.**

**-También hemos descuidado a la tía de Serena y la intocable Setsuna –**Haruka golpea la mesa -**¡Rayos! ¡Detesto estar inactiva, la próxima vez que vaya a una fiesta usaré zapatos deportivos!**

**-¡De seguro te verás sensual con un vestido de noche y zapatos para correr! **–Sammy se burla –**La pesada de Michiru ha sido vista en las obras de caridad con el Alcalde, cada vez me resulta más extraña, esta mañana tenía un evento en la sala de pediatría para repartir regalos y no comenzó hasta que un periodista llegó a fotografiarla.**

**-Le he dicho a Taiki que termine con ella pero él está sordo y eso que parece interesado en mi secretaria –**Seiya siente escalofríos nada pensar en su futura cuñada.

**-Aino… Mi cuñado, Hino y yo estaremos de guardia mañana –**Sammy comunica –**Iremos a los lugares que describe éste en su libro para ver si encontramos algo de la chica, los tontos a los que les comisionaron el caso buscaron solo una semana y archivaron el expediente en "casos no resueltos".**

**-Si no quieres que el profesor Kumada te use en sus experimentos cuida a la madre de sus hijos –**Lita le advierte.

Son las siete de la noche cuando Haruka termina de arreglar a Amy.

Le grafilaron el cabello para darle un aire diferente, Rei le compró maquillaje y varias prendas de vestir así como lencería para que use en su prisión como catalogó Amy a su nuevo hogar.

Haruka buscó en el fondo de su joyero el anillo de compromiso y de bodas que usara mientras estuvo casada con Andrew.

**-No sabía que aún los guardaras –**Rei le dice mientras lo desliza en el anular izquierdo de la chica, le quedan casi a su medida pero no corre peligro que se le caigan.

**-Se lo guardo a Azumi, quise verterlo por el inodoro pero pensé que ella querrá tenerlos en el futuro –**Se encoge de hombros -**¿La ropa?**

**-¿Puedo decir algo? –**Amy pregunta.

-**¡No! –**Dicen todas en coro.

El nuevo guardarropa consiste en faldas rectas hasta la rodilla pegadas al cuerpo y chaquetas sastre así como vestidos clásicos como los que usan las esposas de los militares.

**-Podrás llevarte tu portátil para que trabajes con nosotros desde tu escondite, no te llamaremos sino por el nombre Mia, no responderás si alguien te dice Amy o Hino, no le abrirás la puerta a nadie que no sea de la base, no saldrás de compras con nadie a menos que sea con él, lo que necesites lo enviaremos con tu "esposo".**

**-Abrirás un solo correo a nombre de Mia Seijuurou con el avatar de ustedes dos juntos –**Litaobserva a Sammyque entra y sonríe al ver a la chica** -¿Y el feliz esposo?**

**-Llorando su soltería en la cocina –**Jedite ríe –**Cuando me case con la madre de mis hijos celebraré que ya no seré soltero –**Besa la mejilla de Lita.

Sammy se asoma al pasillo.

**-¡Ey Steven! Necesitamos una fotografía de los dos para crearle una página social a esta niña.**

Después de inventar una coartada de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron los nuevos "_esposos_" son despedidos en la puerta.

**-Haremos lo posible para atrapar al asesino y que vuelvas a casa –**Rei abraza a su hermana y besa sus mejillas antes que se marche con el pelirrojo.

Todos van despidiéndose de Haruka, los últimos que quedan ayudándola a ordenar el apartamento son Lita y Jedite. Seiya se fue temprano a casa de sus padres para estar un tiempo con su hija.

**-¿Cómo crees que estén los recién casados? –**Jedite bromea al recordar sus rostros, parecían más víctimas de un sacrificio que recién casados…

**Base militar de Tokio**

**Calle 6 Casa Nº 122**

Steven cruza la esquina para llegar a su casa.

Ha intentado entablar conversación con Amy sin éxito, la joven parece autista… que reacciona al ver un grupo de personas en la puerta de una casa.

**-¡Lo que me faltaba! –**Steven intenta escapar pero ya fueron avistados –**No temas son mis vecinos.**

Una mujer mayor se acerca a la ventanilla del militar.

**-Felicidades hijo, te tenías bien guardado el matrimonio, casi caemos cuando el teniente Aino nos llamó para avisarnos que te habías casado –**En la oscuridad intenta ver el rostro de Amy –**Bienvenida hija.**

**-Ya me parecía extraño que hubieras salido tan guapo esta tarde Seijuurou **–Una rubia con un bebé le dice desde la ventanilla de Amy.

**-Permítannos llegar a casa y les presentaré a mi esposa –**Sonríe forzado.

Los vecinos les abren paso para que estacione y descienda abriéndole la puerta a Amy extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a salir.

**-Gracias – **acepta su ayuda observando a las personas, son alrededor de quince entre mujeres y hombres, sin contar los niños.

**-Hola Soy Anna y vivo con mi esposo Ricardo Akano, es sargento del ejército, espero que seamos amigas.**

**-Mia Ayano –**Dice tímida

**-Yo soy Aome y vivo frente a tu casa, soy cabo primero, le estaba haciendo ojitos a tu esposo pero veo porqué no me hizo caso, eres muy linda.**

**-No le hagas caso, esta chica es muy bromista –**Un hombre moreno de ojos oscuros abraza a la mujer** –Soy Edgar su esposo.**

**-Soy Mia, Mia Ayano de Seijuurou.**

Cada uno se le acerca y se presenta, ella repite su nuevo nombre hasta que siente que la cabeza le estallará.

Steven ve que Amy está abrumada por las presentaciones.

**-Si siguen así mi esposa me abandonará el mismo día de la boda –**Abraza a Amy que se tensa nerviosa y la guía a la puerta –**Les permitiré entrar pero como saben es nuestra noche de bodas y…**

La mujer mayor pone sus dedos en la boca y emite un silbido ensordecedor.

**-Pelotón ya escucharon a Seijuurou, a dormir y no perturbemos su noche de bodas.**

Todos asienten y se van despidiendo dejándolos solos, suspirando Steven busca la llave y abre la puerta encendiendo la luz.

-**Ponte cómoda mientra voy por tu equipaje.**

La joven entra observando "_su casa_" una sala sobria y muy masculina, acaricia la encimera que divide la cocina del comedor antes de entrar y revisar, Steven es un hombre muy ordenado o no come en casa, abre la nevera y observa que está llena de vegetales, frutas y varias bebidas energéticas, abre el freezer y lo ve lleno.

Camina hacia el pasillo, la primera es la habitación principal que tiene la puerta abierta, pasa de largo y abre la segunda siendo un estudio, frente a él hay otra puerta, es una alcoba muy agradable con baño interno, entra y se sienta en la cama.

Escucha que Steven entra y lo ve en la puerta de la alcoba.

**-¿Dormiré en esta habitación? **

**-Aparte de la mía esta es la otra no hay más alcobas, ponte cómoda, en el closet del pasillo hay toallas y sábanas, no te preocupes por la limpieza y la colada (lavar la ropa) una señora viene dos veces a la semana a… -** Se detiene pensativo –**Creo que mientras estés acá no podrá venir, nos arreglaremos solos.**

**-No soy una inútil, puedo lavar mi ropa y asear la casa –**Toma su portátil y se sienta en la cama –**Estudiaré un poco las pruebas antes de irme a dormir, quiero que atrapen al o los asesinos cuanto antes para retomar mi vida se que no te agrada que te hayan obligado a traerme así que podemos fingir que no estoy aquí, buenas noches, cierra la puerta al salir.**

Steven observa como encendiendo el aparato se desconecta del mundo exterior.

**-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

**-Si es lavar tu ropa o hacer tu comida mi respuesta es no.**

**-No es eso, quiero que me enseñes un poco eso que sabes hacer con los procesadores, mi conocimiento en el campo informático es medio, si trabajamos juntos podríamos avanzar más rápido.**

Amy lo observa detenidamente.

**-Mañana te daré una respuesta ahora debo trabajar, buenas noches señor Seijuurou.**

El pelirrojo comprende que es hora de dejarla sola.

-**Si te sirve de algo, debo decirte que tus compañeros hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, estás muy hermosa.**

Cierra la puerta tras sí sin notar la sonrisa complacida de Amy…


	30. Chapter 30

Son las seis y media de la mañana y se escucha solo silencio en la casa de Steven Seijuurou

Amy despierta en un cama que no es la suya, asustada pensando que Sazuke la obligó a tener relaciones con él se sienta repentinamente comienza a recordar que por culpa del "agradecimiento" de Seiya Kou está en este aprieto durmiendo en una cama extraña en la casa de un extraño… corrección, su "esposo".

Levantándose camina hacia el baño, en el camino ve el espejo junto al closet y grita al ver su imagen

La chica que la observa sorprendida desde el espejo tiene ojos azules y cabellos castaños modernamente cortados, nada parecidos al corte aburrido que llevaba desde que entró a la secundaria

**-¡Cielos! –**Toca su cabello –**Olvidé que ayer jugaron a la muñeca conmigo**

La puerta se abre y aparece Steven medio dormido y asustado con un arma en la mano

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste?**

Observa para todos lados y se paraliza al ver a Amy con una pequeñita y casi transparente bata de color rojo con una diminuta panty a juego que Mina le "regaló" para dormir y que según ella y Rei era la única que quedaba de su talla

Se atraganta al ver la preciosidad de cuerpo de su "esposa" Mina dijo que tiene un cuerpo bonito, pero esa palabra es pequeña para lo qué ve en ese instante

Recordándose que ella es su "invitada" pone el arma en la cómoda y toma una colcha cubriendo suavemente a la chica

**-Yo… -**A su vez ella lo mira de arriba abajo, ve que él viste solo calzoncillos negros y una camiseta gris que refleja el poderoso cuerpo que estaba escondido bajo el traje gris de la tarde anterior. Siente el traidor deseo de echarse a sus brazos al llegarle el aroma masculino de su colonia. La intimidad del momento, la proximidad de Steven la abruma, jamás ha estado con un hombre ni siquiera con su novio que la ve más como una mascota a la que hay que entrenar para que lo obedezca que como a una mujer –**Estás… -**Se ruboriza y cierra los ojos

El pelirrojo se pregunta que es lo que quiso decir cuando siente frío en las piernas

**-¡Disculpa! –**Corre a su alcoba y se coloca un pantalón deportivo antes de volver a ver que hizo gritar a Amy -**¿Por qué gritaste? –**Pregunta tomando el arma y guardándola en su espalda apretándola con la liga del pantalón

Amy sale del baño cubierta con la bata de baño blanca que por "casualidad" Mina logró conseguir y que la cubre solo hasta medio muslo

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –**Lo mira confusa y enojada

**-Vivo acá –**Le dice a modo de explicación haciéndola reír –**Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, desperté al escuchar tu grito y después de enterarme ayer lo que sucedió con la mujer… creí que te habían hallado**

**-¡Oh! Perdona pero me levanté para ir al baño y al ver "eso" en el espejo… -**toca su cabello haciendo una mueca –**No recordaba que ahora soy así y me asusté –**Se encoge de hombros

Steven ríe al verla, de verdad que esa mujer es un poco extraña y por lo que parece con una autoestima muy baja

**-Si te digo que te ves hermosa es cierto, creo que te ves mucho mejor con ese color que con el original, me parece que tendré problemas con los vecinos solteros -**Bromea

**-Gracias… Creo **

**-Ya que estamos despiertos, ¿Qué te parece si te invito una taza de café con tostadas? Ya que estamos "casados" debemos mostrarnos en la base como una pareja normal, hay un café en la calle once donde sirven desayunos tradicionales y estilo europeo, iremos caminando para que tomes aire y conozcas un poco tu hogar temporal**

**-Pero es sábado y tal vez estoy perturbando tu rutina –**Amy intenta negarse, se avergüenza la manera como Haruka la impuso en ese lugar

**-Mi rutina del día sábado consiste salir a trotar una hora y comer en el café para luego venir a casa y aburrirme a menos que me soliciten en la sede de inteligencia de la policía militar, así que mi oferta no es por obligación sino porque quiero salir a lucir a una hermosa e inteligente mujer**

Observando en sus ojos sus inseguridades y sus miedos espera que sea ella la que decida, no quiere forzarla a nada

**-Pero quería ponerme a… -**Señala su portátil

**-Vamos a hacer un trato, desayunas conmigo y regresaremos a trabajar en el caso, te mostraré lo que tengo hasta ahora de la investigación y comenzaremos a ver que hay en común con los casos de ustedes**

La curiosidad puede más que ella, sonriendo apenada asiente

**-¿Cómo debo vestir?**

**-Con lo que uses te verás preciosa –**Da la vuelta para abandonar la habitación –**Tómate tu tiempo, te esperaré en la sala –**Sale cerrando la puerta tras él…

**Apartamento Tenoh**

**7:30 AM **

Haruka se siente triste y sola sin Azumi

Se levantó temprano a asear y ordenar la habitación de su hija encontrando la fotografía que perdió del expediente de Seiya escondida debajo de varios dibujos en una gaveta de la niña, sonriendo vuelve a guardarla y cambia el edredón de princesas por uno de Barbie

A las ocho de la mañana se sienta a desayunar después de ducharse y vestirse para salir a su cita con Marceila, se siente nerviosa de conocer a alguien que fue importante en la vida de su novio

Revisando una vez más su imagen el espejo sale del apartamento apretando el botón del elevador, segundos después éste se abre y sorprendida ve un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con mejillas rosadas y sombrero de pescador rojo

Que la observa con sus enormes ojos negros desde la cabina, se aparta cuando el portero con dificultad logra salir del elevador con su "acompañante y la observa divertido

**-Buenos días señora Tenoh**

**-Buenos días señor Mianchi, veo que tiene nueva novia –**Le bromea

**-No es mi novia sino su nueva compañera de apartamento, esto lo acaban de traer para usted**

Haruka lo mira sorprendida para luego tocar al oso

**-¿Para mí? ¿Quién lo envió?**

**-Tarzán –**Le entrega un sobre blanco

La detective ríe al escucharlo pero calla al leer el nombre

**-¡Es cierto! –**No logra mantener la seriedad

**-Si abre la puerta lo colocaré en la sala o donde usted quiera**

**-¡Oh! Perdone –**Busca las llaves y luego de utilizar una llave en una cerradura sobre la esquina superior izquierda para cortar el sistema de seguridad de la puerta utiliza una segunda para abrirla –**Colóquelo junto al sofá y cuando regrese lo guardaré en la habitación de la niña –**Le dice revisando el sobre

"_**Amada Jane:**_

_**Espero que el guardián que te envié sea de tu agrado y cada vez que lo veas en la habitación de Azumi recuerdes cuanto te amo.**_

_**Es una agonía estar separado de ti, cuento los minutos cuando pueda ver tus hermosos ojos verdes.**_

_**Tuyo para siempre**_

_**Tarzán"**_

Curioso el portero la observa mientras lee la nota sin mostrar emoción alguna, Haruka está que quiere reír y gritar pero sabe que cualquier cosa que suceda tal vez Andrew se enterará por casualidad.

**-¿No sabe lo del Tokio Shimbun?**

**-¿Debería enterarme de algo? –**Le pregunta mientras guarda la nota en el sobre

**-Si va de salida vamos, se lo mostraré abajo –**Sale del apartamento y espera que Haruka asegure el apartamento para abordar el elevador junto a ella.

El portero se mantiene en silencio despertando la curiosidad de la mujer. Descienden a la planta baja y caminan silenciosos hasta el puesto del hombre, éste busca el diario y lo abre en su centro mostrándole el contenido a Haruka

Una imagen de ella con el vestido amarillo que usó en la boda de Serena adorna la página central. Con sandalias y perfectamente maquillada parece haber posado para la fotografía, La fotografía fue tomada fuera de iglesia mientras salía del templo.

Una leyenda acompaña la imagen

"_**Haruka Tenoh:**_

_**No hay cielo, problema ni distancia que cubra mi amor por ti. Verte aunque sea un instante hace que mi existencia tenga sentido.**_

_**Mi vida, mi corazón y mi ser te pertenecen desde que Dios te puso en mi camino.**_

_**Te amo"**_

Haruka sorprendida y ruborizada devuelve la publicación al hombre que la rechaza

-**Quédese con ese, compre dos, ese es para usted, le aconsejo que no salga sola a caminar estos días ya que despertó la curiosidad de los dependientes de los negocios de esta calle.**

**-Gracias por el diario y la advertencia…**

**-¿No sabe quien le escribe esos anónimos?**

**-He estado preguntando pero nadie sabe, hasta la tarde –**Da la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento y aborda su auto para marcharse veloz al hospital don la espera Marceila…

**Distrito Policial No1 **

**Laboratorio **

Lita no pudo dormir esa noche y llamó a Mina temprano para que la acompañe a extraer ADN del cepillo dental que le fue entregado la tarde anterior

**-¿Cuándo tendremos las pruebas? –**La rubia interroga a la castaña

**-Si tenemos suerte el lunes en la mañana conoceremos si el ADN de las muestras y el resultado que arroje el ADN de Milka es el mismo o se trata de otra víctima**

Mina le pasa la carpeta para que anote los químicos utilizados mientras piensa

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Hazla pero no se si la responda**

**-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?**

Lita deja de escribir y la observa a los ojos

**-¿Te digo la verdad? No lo se –**Se encoge de hombros –**Me siento bien cuando me abraza y besa mi mejilla pero no se lo que es el amor, vi a mi madre sufrir mientras crecía, tomando varios trabajos para que yo fuera lo que soy, para que no me faltara nada, creo que tengo miedo de enamorarme, de sufrir lo que ella padeció**

Mina asiente mientras la escucha

**-Pero Jedite te ha besado…**

**-¿Cómo un hombre enamorado? No**

**-¿No le has permitido que te bese como es debido? **

**-¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si no se si solo bromea con eso de que soy la madre de sus hijos?**

Mina confusa la mira

**-No comprendo**

La castaña toma cada químico y lo guarda en su lugar antes de acercarse a su amiga y colega

**-Jedite nunca se me ha declarado, él solo está conmigo y ya**

La rubia la mira completamente sorprendida

**-¡¿El ·%&¡^*Ñ+/& ese no se te ha declarado?!**

**-No –**Dice con simpleza mientras observa la centrifugadora trabajar

**-¡IdǐoŁa! ¡Me va a escuchar!**

**-Déjalo, él solo quiere jugar un poco y yo le sigo la corriente hasta que se aburra –**Intenta aparentar tranquilidad pero el dolor se refleja en sus palabras

Mina está furiosa pero asiente pensando las mil maneras de dejar a su hermano imposibilitado para darle sobrinos

**-¿Cómo les habrá ido a los recién casados? –**Pregunta cambiando la conversación, no va a perder la oportunidad de cobrarle a Jedite su descuido…

**Base Militar**

Steven y Amy disfrutan la mañana mientras caminan de regreso a la casa, el pelirrojo rápidamente la toma de la mano cuando son abordados por los vecinos

**-¡Veo que están radiantes! –**Aome les bromea –**Venimos a invitarlos a una barbacoa en mi casa para celebrar su boda**

**-Queremos conocer como lograste conquistar a esta bella mujer –**Anna comenta divertida –**No lo creerás Mia, pero tu esposo es muy serio y no comprendemos como logró hacer para que te fijaras en él**

**-Tampoco soy un pedante –**Se defiende Steven

Amy les sonríe casi escondida detrás del militar, siente que esto se le escapa de las manos y teme al solo pensar que Sazuke se entere lo que hace ahora, Si no la ha golpeado antes con esto si lo hará, solo ruega que Rei no sea lastimada como amenazó

Sonríe a unos niños que la miran con curiosidad

**-¿Lo saben tus padres hijo? –**Le pregunta la mujer mayor a Steven

Se llama Casandra Hitoi es esposa de un coronel del ejército retirado y desde que se mudaron allí se ha negado a dejar la casa, ha visto soldados ir y venir, pero eso no le quita la felicidad de vivir rodeada de soldados y sus familias, es la madre de Anna y suegra del sargento Ricardo

**-Aún no, yo los llamaré y les daré la noticia –**Hala a Amy y la abraza sin notar su reacción -**¿A qué hora es la barbacoa?**

**-A las doce pueden llegar, después que disfruten un rato más su soledad –**Todos ríen al ver el rubor de Amy

**-Allí estaremos –**Camina con su "esposa" a la casa y se encierran -**¡Dios! Había olvidado como son mis vecinos**

Comenta mientras suelta a la chica que nerviosa avanza hasta el sofá donde se sienta silenciosa

Su mente le pide a su cuerpo tranquilizarse pero éste se niega a escuchar la voz de la razón, Tal vez el hecho que Sazuke nunca la ha tratado con respeto ni la ha abrazado como lo hizo Steven es que siente que el corazón le estallará, lo observa y le parece más un rico chocolate que está lejos de su alcance, ruborizándose más aún por sus locos pensamientos baja la mirada al suelo

**-Esto se nos puede escapar de las manos –**Dice con la respiración entrecortada –**Estoy perturbando tu casa con mi presencia, metiéndote en problemas con tus vecinos, si se enteran que todo es una charada te tildarán de mentiroso y creerán que yo soy una…. –**Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar llorar

El pelirrojo se sienta junto a ella y la abraza sin darse cuenta del estrago que causa en su cuerpo al sentirlo junto a ella

**-La detective Tenoh tiene razón, si corres peligro no importa lo que digan o piensen de mí mis vecinos porque mientras estés a salvo valdrá la pena**

Amy asiente paralizada por la caricia que recibe en el cabello, con este hombre se siente extraña, deben ser los nervios de vivir con él

**-Yo… intentaré no avergonzarte**

Levanta su mirada, sus ojos son del color parecido a los de él.

Steven no entiende por qué tiene un gran deseo de besarla… Debe recordar que ella está allí para que la proteja no para que se aproveche

**-¿Sabes qué? -**Se levanta de su lado y camina hacia la cocina –**Vamos a disfrutar como niños esto, preparemos una ensalada para llevarla a la barbacoa sin pensar en nada que no sea divertirnos**

Amy se levanta del sofá y lo ve desde la encimera

**-Solo si me dejas ayudarte, así terminaremos más rápido y podremos concentrarnos en lo que nos concierne**

"_**Que es besarnos" **_piensa el militar y se reprende en silencio –**Está bien, si quieres enciende el procesador del estudio y lleva el tuyo trabajaremos allí, mientras yo te demostraré que puedo defenderme en la cocina**

Amy asiente sonriente y se marcha a hacer lo que él le pidió, Steven suspira preguntándose como saldrá bien librado de la atracción que comienza a sentir hacia esa mujer…

**Hospital de Tokio**

Seiya está sentado a las afueras del área de aislamiento al cual fue mudada Marceila la tarde anterior cuando sus defensas bajaron y comenzaron a salirle moretones en el cuerpo, Nadie puede entrar allí más que la doctora que lleva su caso y las enfermeras de turno.

Por ruegos de la paciente se les concederá diez minutos a él y un visitante esa mañana, su madre también llevará la bebé para que Marceila la vea, temen lo peor en cualquier momento, la quimioterapia no ha ayudado mucho ya que la leucemia que la afecta es muy fuerte e invasiva, si no encuentran un donante compatible pronto no habrá futuro para ella

Emma y Zafiro aplazaron la boda hasta que la joven mejore, la hermana se niega a verla morir y ahora está internada recibiendo un tratamiento antes de que le hagan los exámenes para comprobar si es compatible con Marce

**-Se que no soy la mejor persona de este mundo Señor –**Seiya ora como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño –**Pero te pido desde el fondo de mi corazón que le permitas vivir a Marce para que pueda ver a nuestra hija grande**

Mientras pronuncia las palabras sentado en la sala de espera alguien se sienta a su lado

No se da cuenta hasta que una voz le eriza el cuerpo y un perfume invade sus sentidos

**-No sabes cuanto deseo que me beses**

Seiya voltea y observa a Haruka sentada a su lado con el diario abierto en sus manos, no lo observa, habla como si leyera una noticia

**-¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte hasta que perdamos la razón? –**A su vez susurra

Haruka cierra los ojos llenando su cabeza con imágenes nada inocentes como un casto beso

**-Hay que estar actualizado con las noticias –**La voz le tiembla

**-¿Algo importante? –**El escritor mira la publicación

**-¡Oh si! –**Le muestra la página central –**Un loco enamorado va a meter en problemas a una pobre chica por andar publicando estas cosas**

**-A ver… -**Seiya aprovecha de rozar su mano al tomar el diario - **¡Qué hermosa! El tipo que manda a publicar esto tiene imaginación y buen gusto –**Descarado sonríe –**Y la chica no se meterá en problemas sino él por estarla exhibiendo, tal vez le salga competencia... Pero mira la dedicatoria, está completamente enamorado el infeliz**

Haruka ríe ante su desfachatada confesión

**-Si, tal vez lo esté**

Seiya la observa, está ruborizada intentando mantener la calma

**-Ya se porque ahora estoy feliz**

**-¿Por qué estás radiante?**

**-Porque mis ojos te han visto –**Muy serio le responde observando sus ojos verdes –**Porque personalmente puedo decirte que te amo**

Haruka aguanta la respiración ante la solemnidad de sus palabras

**-También te amo **

Son interrumpidos cuando la enfermera sale a buscarlos

**-Buenos días, pasen por acá**

Se ponen de pie y la siguen hacia el cuarto de esterilización, haruka se despoja de los zarcillos y las cadenas, así como del teléfono celular antes de ponerse un pantalón y bata desechables y una gorra para cubrir su cabello, lava sus manos con solución jabonosa

Por su lado Seiya hace lo mismo, Listos y desinfectados entran a la habitación esterilizada donde reposa Marceila

Ambos se acercan a la mujer que sonríe desde la cama

Haruka tiene emociones encontradas, hace un minuto la veía como alguien que puede empañar la felicidad de Seiya, ahora al verla frágil y delicada se siente solidaria

**-Bienvenida –**Marceila le sonríe a Haruka –**Lamento no poder levantarme a recibirte**

**-No te preocupes –**Intenta bromear pero tiene un nudo en la garganta

**-Amor –**Seiya toma su mano y caminan hacia Marceila –**Quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga, madre de mi hermosa hija y hermana de Emma**

**-Mucho gusto –**Haruka extiende su mano a la mujer delicada

**-El gusto es mío –**Observa detenidamente a la rubia –**Seiya me dijo que eres hermosa pero se quedó corto**

Haruka se ruboriza, no sabe que hacer ante algo así

**-Gracias**

Marce ve los nervios de la mujer e intenta romper el hielo

**-Seiya me dijo que también tienes una hija**

Haruka sonríe tiernamente asintiendo

**-Se llama Azumi y tiene cuatro años –**Antes de entrar sacó una fotografía de la niña y la escondió en su ropa

Ahora la saca y se la da a Marce

**-¿Te clonaste? –**Le pregunta al ver el enorme parecido haciéndola reír –**Es muy linda**

**-Amorosa y astuta –**Dice orgullosa –**Ahora está con su padre visitando a sus abuelos**

**-¿Tienes padres?**

**-Si, mi madre vive en Rusia y mi padre en Noruega, se divorciaron cuando yo era adolescente, mi madre emigró cuando me casé y viene de visita una vez al año con nuevas ideas de malcriarla y regalos para Azumi**

**-¿Qué sintió cuando te divorciaste?**

**-Feliz –**Confiesa mirando a Seiya –**Nunca le agradó Andy, así que nada se enteró del divorcio y… cosas que sucedieron vino a felicitarme, del resto no se mete en mis decisiones**

**-¿Sabiendo que ella lo odia ibas a casarte con él nuevamente? –**E l escritor la mira sorprendido

**-La culpa es tuya, me tenías confusa y creo que decidí volver con él para sentirme a salvo de ti… pero no resultó así que terminé con Andy porque no pude engañar mis sentimientos**

**-Seiya es bueno en eso –**Marceila apoya a Haruka –**Cuando una mujer responsable se enamora de él quiere salir huyendo, en cambio las promiscuas lo persiguen**

Seiya las mira molesto al ver que se ríen a su costa

**-Ya sabía que nada bueno me vendría uniéndolas**

**-¡No te molestes amor! **

La enfermera toca la puerta y Marceila esconde la fotografía cuando la ve entrar con un bultito

**-Tiene visita Señorita San Pedro**

Haruka observa con la boca abierta a la bebé cubierta con una sábana de hospital

Marceila ve su reacción, la rubia sonríe conmovida a la niña de ojos azules y cabellos negros que ve a Seiya y le sonríe antes de esconder su rostro en el hombro de la enfermera

**-¿Quieres dármela? –**La paciente le pide a Haruka que asiente y con suavidad toma a la niña en sus brazos observando su rostro abrazándola con adoración antes de ponerla en sus brazos –**Hola chiquitita –**Besa su mejilla

La niña la ve y se emociona moviéndose con fuerza en sus brazos haciendo gorgoteos

**-Si la niña no se calma tendré que llevármela –**La enfermera se preocupa **-puede ser contraproducente para la paciente**

**-Dámela –**Haruka toma a la niña en sus brazos viendo como Marceila llora al ver a su hija –**Cálmate por favor porque nos harán salir –**Sujeta a la bebé cerca de Marceila para que la toque y le haga cariños

Ella silenciosa toca a su hija acariciándola con ternura.

**-Quiero ver al abogado, ya se que debo hacer**

Ya la decisión sobre el futuro de su hija está tomada…

**Litoral**

Sammy escala un acantilado con Jedite sosteniendo la soga

**-¿Estás segura que este es el lugar? –**El policía interroga a la mujer a su lado mientras observa a su compañero descender sorteando las rocas sueltas

**-Por la descripción del libro estamos donde el homicida abandonó a la víctima principal a morir de hambre –**Rei observa a su alrededor –**Las palmeras haciendo una "eme", las enormes rocas sobresaliendo del mar…**

**-¡Hino! ¡Aino! –**Sammy grita al llegar a una gruta entre la pared de roca – **¡Encontré algo! ¡Llama a Tsuruga y pide refuerzos!**

Delante de él ve el cuerpo de una pelirroja que ha sido devorado por las gaviotas

En una montaña cercana dos personas los vigilan desde que salieron de la ciudad, treparon con binoculares y un arma larga que está apuntándolos, el hombre observa como la investigadora se acerca a la camioneta y toma la radio hablando por ella

**-Salieron muy inteligentes los malditos –**La mujer le dice **-Nuestra próxima víctima desapareció **

**-Lo sospeché cuando no la vi desde que salió de su casa en la mañana, anoche era el momento idóneo para llevarla a su eterna morada y esa –**Señala a Rei –**Llegó sola **

**-Ahora nos toca revisar a quien escogeremos para nuestro próximo juego**

**-Quiero acabar con el esposo de Serena para que ella acuda a mí**

**-No podemos aún, después de tu fracaso lo mantendrán vigilado, gánatela y crea discordia y desconfianza entre ellos para alejarlos**

**-Pero no me quedaré con las ganas de advertirles que con nosotros no se juega –**Observa a los policías y apuntando a Rei en la cabeza dispara…


	31. Chapter 31

Rei sin saber que es apuntada habla por la radio a la central de policía

**-Tenemos un 419 en la costa, con dirección al Distrito Chiba -**Da la trayectoria observando a ambos lados de la carretera –**A la altura del kilómetro treinta y cinco**

Rei termina de hablar por la radio y se inclina a guardarla cuando se escucha una detonación y siente que algo le quema la cabeza

Jedite voltea justo en el momento que ella lleva su mano a la altura del occipital y cae inconsciente junto a la puerta abierta de la camioneta

**-¡Hino! –**Observa que Sammy no está escalando sino que entró a la gruta y suelta la soga para socorrer a su compañera, busca sus signos vitales encontrando su pulso débil – **¡Hino responde por favor!**

Saca su arma y observa a todos lados por encima del capó, un brillo en la montaña cercana llama su atención y midiendo la distancia, toma la radio y pide ayuda

**-Oficial Jedite Hino llamando a la central**

_**-"Acá central" -**_Responde una voz femenina

**-Fuimos emboscados, tenemos oficial herida –**Da la dirección donde se encuentra –**Veo brillo desde donde posiblemente nos dispararon –**Se paraliza al escuchar un nuevo tiro que corta la soga que minutos antes sostenía a Sammy quien comienza a gritar desde donde se encuentra

**-¡Aino! –**El rubio desde la gruta grita -**¡Hino qué sucede allá arriba!**

**-¡Cállate! **–Jedite le grita esperando respuesta de la operadora

Se escucha silencio al otro lado de la radio y luego la operadora de emergencia vuelve a hablar

_**-"No pierda el contacto, el apoyo está en camino a la dirección que nos dio"**_

**-Atención oficial Rei Hino fue herida, repito oficial herida –**Se quita la chaqueta y limpia con ella la lesión –**Envíen una ambulancia de inmediato, fue herida con arma de fuego en la cabeza**

Revisa la magnitud de la herida y observa aliviado que la bala no penetró, la rozó y en su estado no sabe que tan peligroso será

Saca su teléfono celular y llama a Haruka pero no responde, reaccionando rápido llama a Lita, ella debe saber algo de lo que le sucede a una mujer embarazada en este caso, pone el altavoz para tener las manos libres

**-**_**"Kino"**_

**-Fuimos emboscados e Hino tiene una herida en la cabeza porque una bala la rozó, no reacciona –**Habla rápidamente

_**-Mantén la calma y… -**_Se escucha una nueva detonación que da sobre el capó de la camioneta _ -__**¿Les están disparando?**_

**-Si –**Nervioso acomoda a Rei y responde al fuego disparando tres veces su arma –**Ese maldito tiene un arma de largo alcance**

Varios automóviles que circulan por la carretera se detienen al escuchar los tiros, La camioneta es atacada nuevamente y Jedite responde con fuego

_**-"¿Dónde se hallan?"**_

**-En una de las direcciones que nos diste anoche**

**-**_**"Cuídate por favor…"**_ –Por primera vez se escucha preocupación por él en su voz

**-Te prometo preciosa que si salgo librado de esta te diré cuanto te amo y te pediré que te cases conmigo –**Le dice al teléfono que acaba de quedar sin señal momentáneamente

Las personas despavoridas se bajan de los autos y corren buscando seguridad, todo es un caos, aprovechando la confusión los criminales toman sus cosas y descienden de la montaña abordando un auto escapando por un camino de tierra

Jedite observa hacia la montaña y no ve el brillo, levantándose cauteloso grita a las personas

-**¡Necesito un médico! ¡Una oficial de policía fue herida!**

Cuando repite la solicitud por cuarta vez una mujer se acerca

**-Soy doctora –**Se arrodilla junto a Rei y revisa sus signos vitales y los reflejos de sus pupilas –**Parece que sufrió una conmoción cerebral –**Revisa la cabeza de la morena –**Herida superficial a nivel occipital, pudo haber rozado el hueso, necesito una tijera para cortar el cabello alrededor de la lesión y verificar el daño**

Jedite busca entre el maletín de Rei y le entrega el instrumento a la doctora que corta una parte del cabello observando que el hueso si fue tocado

**-Si –**Dice preocupada –**La bala tocó el hueso occipital**

**-Está embarazada –**Le informa Jedite antes de correr a socorrer a Sammy que grita desde que comenzaron los tiros **-¡¿Puedes esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos?! ¡Hino está herida! **

Vuelve al lado de su compañera y la doctora, minutos después se escuchan las sirenas, algunos vehículos fueron movidos por sus conductores para dar paso, otros ya se marcharon

**-Permiso señores –**Un paramédico se acerca con una camilla mientras el otro lleva el equipo de emergencia -**¿Qué tenemos acá?**

**-¡Es la esposa del profesor Kumada! –**El segundo paramédico la ha reconocido -**¡Ahora si que esos desgraciados estarán en problemas!**

**-No será por el profesor sino por Tenoh, si los encuentra antes que la justicia los matará –**Jedite mira impotente como la colocan en la camilla. Se inclina y coloca una vía intravenosa en su brazo y junto a su compañero

Rei es atendida y llevada de emergencia al hospital mientras el forense desciende a la gruta y se encuentra con Sammy.

Jedite sube acompañado de dos oficiales más al lugar donde se hallaban los criminales para buscar cartuchos de los proyectiles y algo que hayan dejado a su paso

**-Encontré un cartucho percutido –**Dice un oficial –**Parece de un proyectil calibre 7.62**

**-Es militar –**Jedite suspira

**-Parece ser de un fusil de asalto AK-47**

Jedite coloca un número al lado de la evidencia y toma varias fotografías antes de guardar el cartucho en una bolsa de evidencias

Suena su teléfono

-**Aino **

_**-"Soy Tenoh ¿Para qué me llamabas?"**_

**-Estamos en… -**Le cuenta todo con lujo de detalles

_**-"¡Llamaré a Nicolás! ¿A qué hospital llevan a Rei?**_** –**Se escucha preocupada

**-Al General de Tokio**

_**-"Estoy en él. La esperaré acá"**_

Una grúa de la policía mueve la camioneta para practicarle experticias en el laboratorio criminalístico, mientras tanto el cuerpo de Milka Shesy es subido para llevarlo a la morgue…

**Hospital General de Tokio**

Nicolás llega al estacionamiento para visitantes, baja del vehículo y sin cerciorarse que quedó asegurado corre desesperado a emergencias donde Haruka aguarda la ambulancia

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**La abraza mirando a todos lados -**¿Dónde está Rei?**

**-La ambulancia viene en camino **

Ven a Lita y Mina llegar y correr hacia ellos, varios policías se unen para saber la condición de Rei

**-Estamos con ella profesor –**Es lo que escucha de cada uno de los oficiales Nicolás al borde de un colapso nervioso

En ese instante piensa en su esposa, la mujer que conoció en la universidad como alumna y que se casó con él a escondidas del gremio docente, mantuvieron su matrimonio en secreto hasta que ella se graduó, piensa en lo felices que han sido hasta ahora, en la dicha y los miedos de ella al saberse embarazada de trillizos, en que su vida no será la misma si Rei le falta…

Médicos pacientes y visitantes observan preocupados como el recinto se llena de policías, Seiya baja y los ve, va a acercarse pero Haruka le hace señas para que se vaya, no cree conveniente que Nicolás lo vea ahora.

**-¿Dónde están que no llegan? –**Kumada está al borde del llanto -**¡Debo avisar a Amy! ¿Sabes a donde se fue de viaje?**

**-No lo se –**Haruka lamenta decirle mentiras pero es por el bien de la chica

Se escucha sonido de sirena y todos salen a ver, dos patrullas escoltan la ambulancia que trae a la herida

Rápidamente aparecen dos médicos, La ambulancia se estaciona y se abren las puertas

Un paramédico desciende y ayuda a bajar la camilla

**-Paciente femenina veinticinco años, herida superficial de bala, tocó el hueso occipital, no responde a los reflejos**

**-¡Está embarazada! **-grita Nicolás detrás de ellos

**-¿Usted es? –**La enfermera le pregunta

**-Su esposo**

**-Vaya a Admisión y llene el formulario…**

**-Yo lo haré usted deje al profesor Kumada estar con su esposa –**Lita le dice molesta y va a llenar los formularios. Observa como llegan dos camionetas con logos de prensa **-¡Demonios! Lo que faltaba**

Regresa apresurada a donde está Haruka

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Saca a tu escritor de acá acaba de llegar la prensa y no podemos permitir que los asesinatos salten a la palestra pública**

Haruka asiente y Busca a Seiya en el cafetín

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Rei, la hermana de Amy fue herida de bala en la cabeza**

**-¿Cómo está?**

Haruka voltea hacia la entrada antes de volver su mirada preocupada a Seiya

**-¿Dónde está tu hija?**

**-Mamá se la llevó a su casa…**

**-Ve con ellas y que sea rápido, tenemos a la prensa en el hospital, cuando sepa de Hino te llamaré**

Seiya asiente y sale apresurado por una puerta lateral justo cuando unos periodistas llegan preguntando por el tiroteo del litoral y la persona herida

Haruka se esconde para evitar dar declaraciones en el instante que Taiki llega a ver lo que sucedió, los reporteros se lanzan sobre él que ignorante de todo lo ocurrido promete dar una rueda de prensa en la alcaldía el lunes por la mañana…

Jedite y Sammy se acercan al hospital en un auto patrulla después de recolectar las pruebas y evidencias

Sin importarle quien lo vea el hermano de Mina ve a Lita y acercándose a ella la abraza besándola en la boca por primera vez y sintiendo como ella lo abraza y le responde

**-Mi amor –**Susurra a su oído abrazándola –**te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo cuanto antes**

Varios colegas están sorprendidos por lo que ven

**-Pero aún es muy pronto… **-Ella se aleja un poco y lo mira a los ojos

En ellos ve reflejado el amor que no le había dicho antes

**-No es la primera vez que estoy en medio de intercambio de disparos, pero si es la primera que me importa volver vivo para decirle a la mujer que amo lo mucho que me importa vivir para hacerla feliz**

Lita lo mira largamente, por fin sabe que es lo que quiere en la vida, se sentía nerviosa por los sentimientos hacia el comisionado, ahora sabe que era solo envidia de ver como trataba a Haruka, quería un hombre que la mirara y tratara de manera especial y por fin lo ha hallado

Su boca forma una suave sonrisa

**-Cuando den respuesta de Hino te daré la mía, solo espero que vuelvas a besarme como lo hiciste **

**-Lo haré mejor, te lo prometo**

Mina se les acerca tomada de Sammy

**-Acabas de salvar tu "**_**muñequito**_**" hermano –**Le dice conmovida –**Valió la pena escuchar tu cursilería**

Son las once y cuarenta de la mañana cuando Artemis y su padre acuden al hospital al conocer que un oficial fue herido y que Jedite estaba en medio del intercambio de disparos

**-Hijo –**Riku Aino, de cincuenta y seis años de cabellos rubios como Mina y ojos azules más alto que sus hijos se acerca y abraza a Jedite – **Me alegra que estés bien**

**-Hierba mala no muere pa' –**Su hija le dice celosa porque no la miro a ella primero

Su padre observa a Sammy que abraza a su hija

**-Si no tienes planificado casarte con mi hija suéltala de inmediato**

Jedite y Artemis disfrutan el momento mientras Sammy suelta a Mina sin separar sus manos

**-Este es el niño rico del que te hablé pa', el que quiere llevarse a mi mamacita**

**-También luchó en la lona con ella sin importarle que fuera mujercita**

Lita le da un zape a Jedite mientras Mina defiende a su novio

**-Es mentira pa', ellos fueron los que se metieron conmigo y mi Samuel me defendió –**Observa a varios colegas para que le sigan la corriente

A su vez Lita los amenaza con golpearlos si no la apoyan

**-Es cierto comisario –**La agente que había estado saliendo con Artemis hasta que lo descubrió con otra le dice haciendo palidecer a los hermanos Aino –**Ellos no respetan a su hermana y Tsukino debe defenderla siempre, Artemis es el que peor se porta con ella –**Toma venganza en ese momento

Lita y Mina la palmean felicitándola por su apoyo

Riku voltea a ver a sus hijos varones sin reparar las burlas de Mina y la agente hacia ellos

**-Esto lo arreglaremos en casa**

Sammy toma valor y se acerca a él

**-Señor, le pido permiso para formalizar mi noviazgo con su hija. Esperaba la cena de esta noche para pedir formalmente su mano**

**-¿Tú que dices princesa? –**Riku observa a su hija, sus ojos muestran estar enamorada -**¿Aceptas a este joven? ¿Lo amas?**

**-Si papá lo amo con todo mi corazón**

Su padre asiente

**-Esta noche hablaremos joven -**Observa que sale un doctor –**Y ustedes tienen un pendiente conmigo –**Les dice a Jedite y Artemis antes de reunirse con los otros

Haruka olvida la prudencia y se acerca al resto tomando la mano fría de Nicolás, varios periodistas que estaban agazapados se acercan con grabadoras

**-¿Dónde está el esposo de la oficial Hino?**

**-Acá doctor –**Los ojos castaños de Nicolás brillan por las lágrimas no derramadas

**-Su esposa está estable, su estado de gravidez no peligra pero vamos a ingresarla para monitorearla ya que es embarazo múltiple, sangró un poco pero debió ser por el estrés al que su cuerpo fue sometido por el contacto de la bala con su cráneo**

**-¿Ya despertó?**

**-Si pero está desorientada y tiene** **lentitud para pensar, actuar o hablar, tampoco recuerda nada desde que salieron de Tokio hacia el litoral y no creo que sea conveniente forzarla a recordarlo**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que está fuera de peligro?**

**-No del todo, el hueso sufrió herida de consideración, ese es otro motivo para mantenerla internada, que el hueso occipital sane mediante la natural formación de un callo que lo sellará nuevamente**

**-¿Puedo verla doctor? –**Nicolás está ansioso

**-Solo usted –**Le da paso mientras habla con el resto -** después que sea subida a piso los demás podrán visitarla**

**-Gracias –**Nicolás entra rápidamente y los policías aliviados van dispersándose

Taiki se acerca a Haruka

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-No podemos hablar acá –**No le gusta como uno de los periodistas la observa –**Vamos a otro lugar, no quiero que mañana en el diario se diga que no hacemos nuestros trabajos por equis invento**

**-Te invito a casa de mis padres, así conocerás a la hija de Seiya **

**-¿Kou tiene una hija? –**Simula sorpresa

**-La tiene con su eterna novia, tal vez se casen –**Le dice esperando así que ella no se fije jamás en su hermano sino que siga con su amigo, le da la dirección y se aparta para hablar con el comisario Aino

**-¡Desgraciado perro traicionero! –**Murmura viendo al castaño –**Ya veo por qué haces buena pareja con tu loca**

**-¿No eres tú la de las fotos en el Tokio Shimbun? –**El reportero que la había estado mirando la aborda

**-No sabes como me gustaría serlo pero no, es otra mujer**

**-Lástima, creí que tendría la historia del mes –**La observa de arriba abajo admirándola –**No serás la mujer del diario pero desde hoy serás la mujer de mis sueños**

-**Gracias -**Haruka sonriendo amable se despide primero caminando suavemente hacia el estacionamiento marcando el número de Steven…

**Base Militar**

**Residencias **

Amy y Steven han estado ocupados dos horas revisando lo que tienen de pruebas cuando suena el teléfono de Steven

**-**** Seijuurou**

**-**_**"Soy Tenoh, necesito hablar contigo pero lejos de Amy"**_

Steven sale al patio posterior

**-Ya estoy lejos**

**-**_**"Usaron el AK-47 para atentar contra la hermana de Amy"**_

Steven siente que la sangre se le hiela en las venas

**-¿Está muerta?**

_**-"Por designio divino está con vida pero herida en la cabeza, te pido que no permitas que escuche noticias ni vea el televisor, varios reporteros estuvieron en el hospital y seguro que sacarán provecho para hacer ruido"**_

El pelirrojo suspira pasando su mano por el cabello

**-Está bien, quisiera estar allá pero…**

_**-"Cuídala, Aino dijo que él era mejor blanco pero a quien atacaron fue a Rei"**_

**-¿Crees…?**

_**-"Que Amy pudo ser la próxima víctima y quisieron vengar su desaparición con su hermana"**_

Steven ve dentro de la casa notando que Amy se cambió de ropa

**-La mantendré ocupada para que no…**

**-**_**"Si tienes como salir mañana te esperaremos en el comando, era nuestro día libre pero con esto que le hicieron a mi amiga descansaré cuando mate a los malditos"**_

**-Estaré allí a las ocho**

Se despiden y el militar vuelve al estudio

**-Faltan cinco minutos para las doce y no quiero que toquen a la puerta –**Amy dice en el pasillo colocándose los zarcillos –**Tengo miedo que descubran la mentira**

El la atrapa por el codo

**-Tranquila, respira pausada –**Le aconseja –**Verás que todo saldrá bien**

Ella levanta la mirada y se fija en el brillo de sus ojos

**-¿Tú lo crees? **

Steven detalla su atuendo, falda dril hasta la rodilla que se ajusta a su cuerpo, una camiseta que él ha visto infinidad de veces en otras mujeres pero que en ella se ciñe a su cuerpo de manera grácil mostrando su estrecha cintura que él podría abarcar fácilmente con sus manos, su pecho firme y provocativo que la camiseta no oculta, un atuendo sencillo pero que en él amenaza provocarle un ataque al corazón, un ataque que valdría la pena sufrir

**-Te aseguro que todo estará bien desde que salgamos por esa puerta (Porque estaré a salvo de la tentación de besarte) –**Piensa –**Ahora me cambiaré para estar a la altura de la belleza de mi "esposa"**

Amy asiente caminando hacia la cocina para buscar la ensalada y preparar una tizana rápidamente porque no quiere tocar alcohol

Un minuto después Steven sale con un pantalón de mezclilla hasta la rodilla y una sudadera, La chica lo observa y se le paraliza el corazón

Steven está guapísimo, la sudadera marca su ancho torso y el estómago sin gota de grasa, los pantalones cortos le permiten ver unas piernas musculosas y marcan la curva de su firme trasero… Y allí está ella fantaseando con lo que no puede tener

¿Es atracción física, el destino o simplemente las hormonas?

Sacudiendo la cabeza le entrega la ensaladera a Steven y toma la jarra de tizana saliendo a la casa del frente

**-Hola -**Aome los espera con Edgar en la puerta –**Estábamos a punto de buscarlos**

**-No podíamos faltar a esta reunión –**Amy tímida le entrega la jarra

**-No se hubieran molestado son los agasajados –**Edgar toma la ensaladera y los guía hasta el patio trasero donde se encuentran varios vecinos, Anna y su madre llevaron un pastel, Obligaron a Ricardo a buscar por todo Tokio una figura de novios que les agradara

Anna se le acercay la abraza

**-Lo siento ****Seijuurou pero te la vamos a robar un ratito**

**-Ven para que conozcas a los otros –**Aome se une al grupo y van presentándola al resto

Por su lado Steven es blanco de bromas de los casados y palabras de envidia por parte de los solteros

**-¿Dónde conociste esa preciosidad?**

**-¿No tiene una hermana?**

**-¿Sabes en que lío te metiste al casarte con semejante tentación?**

**-Nuestras esposas se pondrán celosas**

**-A ver, uno a la vez **–Apenado sonríe -**¿Cierto que es hermosa? –**Observa a Amy embelesado

**-¿Qué tal es en la cama? –**Pregunta uno haciéndolo molestar

**-Te agradezco que respetes a mi esposa, ella no es como las que tú frecuentas –**Se retira del grupo de hombres dejando a los otros reprendiendo al soldado -**¿Cómo te tratan? –**La abraza por la espalda besando su mejilla

Tomada por sorpresa y ruborizada Amy abre los ojos

**-¡Oh! Míralos que lindos –**Casandra sonríe –**Me recuerdan cuando mi Anna estaba recién novia con Ricardo**

**-Es que Mia aún sigue siendo mi novia, el que nos hallamos casado no cambia para nada nuestro noviazgo, al contrario, lo fortaleció**

Aome le da un codazo a su esposo

**-¿Escuchaste eso? Quiero flores y champaña –**le dice amorosa –**Enamórame de nuevo**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes mi amor –**Edgar la abraza

Anna aparece sonriente con una cámara

**-Sin fotografías no hay celebración de bodas, dale un beso ****Seijuurou**

Steven y Amy se ven pasmados, no habían pensado en ese detallito

**-No seas tímido Seijuurou y besa a tu esposa**

**-¡Enséñale quien manda en casa Mia! –**Aome grita atrayendo al resto de los convocados

En medio de gritos "_Beso_" él la atrae suavemente a su cuerpo y observa sus ojos azules

Amy hipnotizada coloca sus manos en su pecho musculoso, embriagada por su aroma varonil y su mirada transparente mientras Steven levanta una mano y acaricia su mejilla con largos dedos, ella intenta respirar profundamente pero no puede, Entonces Steven baja la cabeza para besarla pero se detiene a un centímetro de ella

**-Si no te beso ahora dulce Mia voy a explotar –**No se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, de las risas complacientes de los hombres y los suspiros conmovidos de las mujeres

Sin darse cuenta Amy acaricia su pecho sintiendo como se tensan sus músculos bajo sus dedos y entonces sorprendida ante su propio atrevimiento desliza una mano por la nuca masculina sujetando el cabello rojo con sus dedos atrae su cabeza uniendo sus bocas en un beso memorable…


End file.
